Ella y su oscuridad
by Lu Lein
Summary: Y ahora aquí está frente a mí esa niña pero ya no es inocente. A veces pienso que hubieras muerto honorablemente aquél día, con tus tartamudeos y sonrojos, habría muerto la verdadera Hinata. / Por el bien de Hanabi se convertirá en la sombra del clan Hyuga, obligada a llevar una máscara de gato para siempre. / Completo.
1. Imperceptible

**Naruto** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Ella y su oscuridad**

 **I. Imperceptible**

* * *

 **E** lla estaba empezando a despertar del profundo sueño en el que la habían metido. Estaba dentro de un contenedor de vendas malolientes, sintiendo asco y muchas ganas de vomitar, le faltaba el aire puro, su mano derecha buscó a tientas al lado de su pierna del portakunais, intentando sacar uno para liberarse, pero no fue necesario ya que ese vendaje se rompió y sin previo aviso cayó de lleno en el suelo rocoso.

Sintió un terrible dolor en el rostro, aún más en la mandíbula; había caído de frente contra la tierra dura. Se arrodilló inmediatamente para librarse de su encierro, quitando con desesperación todas las vendas que la tocaban. Llevó ambas manos a su boca done tenía los labios pegados, los separó con algo de dolor, se dio cuenta de que en sus dedos había mucha sangre, lo que quería decir que su boca estaba hecha un desastre. Con las mangas sucias de su blusa negra de manga larga se limpió la boca y no pudo ahogar un grito pequeño de dolor. Pensó en curarse a sí misma pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía casi nada de chakra así que se dijo que buscaría un medic-ninja de emergencia.

Se puso en pie y un terrible mareo la invadió tan profundamente que cayó de bruces. De repente empezó a escuchar voces, quejidos, lamentos. Volteó hacia atrás con miedo y cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que había miles de ninjas cayendo de esas grandes ramas de árbol. Se sintió mejor, al parecer no era la única.

Pequeños flashes empezaron a iluminar brevemente su mente.

Madara. Los kages. El jubi. Monstruo. Sangre. Neji. Naruto. Pelea. Alianza shinobi. Una luna roja. El árbol de chakra. La diosa. Encarcelamiento. Sueño profundo. Ella tenía una cita con Naruto. Y luego todo se volvió blanco. Despertar. Asco. Caída. Dolor. Confusión.

Realidad.

Ahora lo sabía. Estaba en la realidad. Había sido parte de los muchos shinobis que fueron atrapados por el tsukuyomi infinito. Y si ahora estaba a salvo, en su realidad, significaba solo una cosa.

" _Naruto-kun ha vencido"_ pensó con felicidad, sintiendo su corazón cálido, sintiendo que incluso su chakra se incrementaba levemente.

Con fuerza se levantó otra vez, ayudándose con sus manos. Se preguntó dónde estaría Naruto en esos momentos, necesitaba verlo, saber que estaba bien. Caminó torpemente a donde había una conglomeración de ninjas. De repente se iba despejando para permitir que el héroe pasara.

El equipo 7 venía en camino.

Hinata sonrió al ver a Naruto… pero enseguida su sonrisa se desvaneció. Naruto venía cargando el cuerpo muerto de Sasuke Uchiha. A su lado, inamovible como siempre, aparecía Sakura Haruno, y detrás estaba el sensei de ellos; Kakashi Hatake. Los tres cabizbajos, con heridas en sus rostros, con sus miradas algo perdidas y cansadas, vacías.

Hinata iba estorbarles el paso así que se hizo para atrás. Cuando Naruto pasó por un lado de ella, Hinata abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero él ni siquiera reparó en ella, ni él ni ningún miembro del equipo 7. Con tristeza los vio partir, vio sus espaldas, vio sus ropas rotas, era sencillo; estaban destrozados.

Apretó los labios con fuerza para no llorar pero fue inútil, sus ojos empezaron a verse vidriosos y el agua contenida en ellos empezó a arder así que no tuvo más remedio que dejarla escapar. _Fue entonces que recordó que ella también estaba destrozada._

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **L** a reconstrucción de la aldea estaba tomando su tiempo. Todos los ninjas y los civiles ayudaban con gran diligencia. Por ahora casi no había misiones para ninguna aldea, al menos ninguna que fuera una real misión shinobi, pues solo se trataba de conseguir recursos materiales para reparar las aldeas o de conseguir víveres. Ninguna aldea estaba cobrando por servicios ahora, todos se estaban auxiliando sin ningún precio.

Los territorios Hyūga no fueron tocados por la mano de la destrucción, así que casi todos sus miembros salían por las mañanas para ver en qué podían ayudar. Hinata era una de ellas y todos la admiraban y le profesaban respeto porque a pesar de que ella no tenía ninguna obligación de salir para ayudar dado que era la princesa Hyūga, a ella parecía preocuparle más que la casa de los Tsubaki continuara sin techo o que aún hubiera escombros por recoger en las calles, que su propio estatus social.

—Hinata-sama, estamos bien ahora, gracias por tu ayuda. ―exclamó la señora Miyu cuando por fin terminaron de poner el techo de su casa ―. Ahora deberías ir a descansar.

—No puedo hacer eso, Tsubaki-san. ―sonrió ―. Buscaré algo más qué hacer.

—Escuché que necesitan personal en el hospital, en el área de recuperación.

—¿En verdad? Entonces iré para allá inmediatamente. Con su permiso.

—Oh, por favor espera, Hinata-sama. Toma, es poco pero al menos te servirá para mantenerte en pie. —musitó la señora entregándole una bola de arroz envuelta en plástico.

Hinata agradeció gentilmente y caminó rumbo al hospital de Konoha mientras se comía el pequeño alimento. Si lo pensaba bien, desde hace dos semanas sabía que Naruto estaba en el hospital y no se atrevía ir a verlo pues sabía que su equipo estaba con él, pero ahora tal vez ya era tiempo de que se reencontrara con ese rubio. Quería verlo desde hace mucho tiempo pero no se atrevía, no se sentía lo suficientemente importante para él.

Su corazón palpitó un poco más fuerte cuanto más se acercaba al hospital.

—El área de recuperación está en el segundo piso, gracias por cooperar. ―Agradeció amablemente una de las enfermeras.

Hinata subió las escaleras al tiempo en que se ponía un gafete sobre su chaqueta lila que decía "Ninja ayudante". En cuanto llegó al piso una enfermera la interceptó.

—Al fin, más gente ayudando. ―vociferó la enfermera como enojada por no recibir más ayudantes ―. Ve al cuarto 14 y cámbiale los vendajes del pecho al paciente y suminístrale este suero. ―habló rápidamente, entregándole una bolsa mediana con suero, manguera, aguja y cinta ―. Cuando termines me buscas para darte más instrucciones.

—Hai. ―respondió Hinata pero antes de que siquiera lo dijera la enfermera ya se había ido a paso veloz. Hinata caminó por uno de los pasillos encontrándose con que todas las puertas estaban descorridas, era normal debido a que el personal médico buscaba ahorrar tiempo para cuidar a los heridos y movilizarse más rápido entre las habitaciones.

" _Cuarto 14, cuarto 14"_ se repetía mentalmente para que no se le olvidara. Cuando encontró esa habitación vio que no había nadie, la cama estaba desarreglada, alguien había dormido allí pero ya se había ido, el cuarto estaba completamente solo. Hinata se sintió más nerviosa aún, tenía que terminar pronto para recibir más instrucciones de la enfermera así que optó por preguntar a los cuartos contiguos del 14 a ver si habían visto al paciente o si sabían quién era.

Fue a la habitación 13, ahí se encontraba Shikamaru durmiendo pacíficamente, mejor no despertarlo así que probó ir a la habitación 15. Caminó lentamente y se disponía a articular un "Disculpe" cuando su voz se secó al instante. Sus ojos se quedaron viendo a esas dos figuras. Como una vez lo pensó Hinata ahí estaba la inamovible Sakura Haruno.

—¡Al fin has despertado! —Lloraba un rubio de ojos azules abrazando el cuello de una Sakura pálida y ojerosa. Había caído en un profundo sueño de cansancio del que no la habían podido despertar con nada. Era natural que colapsara debido a las extenuantes cantidades de chakra a las que su cuerpo fue sometido.

Hinata se quedó como una estatua observándolos. Ellos no la veían, no reparaban en ella, como siempre. Ella tan imperceptible.

—¿Espiando? ―susurró una voz masculina a solo un centímetro de su oído y Hinata saltó tirando todas las cosas al suelo.

El ajetreo hizo que Naruto volteara y viera frente a la puerta a una Hinata sonrojada y detrás de ella estaba un hombre de cabello plateado.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí, Hinata, Kakashi-sensei? ―preguntó Naruto enojado, mirando a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

" _¿Kakashi-sensei?"_ pensó Hinata y volteó para corroborarlo. Efectivamente Kakashi-sensei estaba detrás de ella. Parecía más un civil que un ninja. Solo traía el pantalón y la camisa de manga larga y la máscara, todo aquello de color negro. Sus pies blancos estaban descalzos.

—Estábamos espiando. ―sonrió Kakashi con aire de bromista.

Hinata abrió grandes los ojos y volvió su vista hacia Naruto.

—¡No! ―gritó Hinata enseguida hecha un manojo de nervios y vergüenza.

—¡Silencio! ―gritó Naruto ―. Vayan a molestar a otra parte. ―reclamó enojado y se levantó para cerrar la puerta en sus narices con fuerza.

Hinata se quedó por un momento quieta como una estatua, sin poder creer que había sido Naruto quien le cerrara la puerta de esa manera a ella. Se arrodilló para recoger con sus manos temblorosas las cosas que se le habían caído al suelo y al mismo tiempo rectificaba su posición.

—Yo no estaba es-espiando, s-solo quería preguntar s-sobre el paciente de la habitación 14. —explicaba entre tartamudeos y sonrojos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber del paciente 14?

—Quiero saber dónde está, n-necesito curarlo y ponerle suero. ―Se levantó finalmente después de recoger todo ―. Con permiso, Kakashi-sensei, t-tengo cosas qué hacer. ―agregó queriendo desaparecer lo más rápido posible de ahí así que caminó a paso veloz por el pasillo.

—Hinata-chan, me temo que yo soy el paciente de la habitación 14. ―exclamó con voz divertida.

Hinata se detuvo en seco al escucharlo y cerró con fuerza los ojos creyendo que solo se trataba de un mal sueño pero cuando los abrió seguía donde mismo y con su típica y maldita suerte que siempre la ponía en vergüenza. " _¿Por qué?"_ gimió en su mente y se obligó a dar media vuelta para estar de frente con Kakashi, él lucía divertido y fresco jugando con ella.

Hinata puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo que en realidad era más bien una extraña mueca que decía ¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí?

—Andando, andando, que mis pectorales necesitan de tus cuidados. ―Se mofó de ella entrando en la habitación.

Hinata en ese momento era simple y sencillamente un tomate mareado. Sabía que ese hombre no le iba a dejar la tarea tan fácil. Lo conocía un poco, tuvo un par de misiones con él y era del tipo bromista.

—Permíteme desnudarme. ―especificó el peliplata.

" _¿Por qué lo tiene que decir de esa manera?"_ se quejó Hinata internamente volteándose a otra parte para no verlo. No entendía por qué estaba jugando con ella, no eran cercanos, no habían cruzado palabras más que las estrictamente necesarias cuando estaban en misión, entonces, ¿por qué ahora?

—Ay, vamos Hinata-chan, solo me estoy quitando la camisa. Además, en algún momento vas a tener qué voltear.

Hinata intentó ignorarlo y mantenerse en calma así que prefirió concentrarse en otra cosa. Recordó la manera en que Naruto se había enojado con ellos y tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, qué tonta había sido, se había quedado embobada viendo a su Naruto-kun abrazando a Sakura, llorando por ella, en vez de haberse ido inmediatamente, era por demás obvio que Naruto se molestara al ser visto en ese momento tan íntimo. Seguramente él la estaría odiando.

—He dicho que ya estoy listo. ―Escuchó tras su espalda y se giró asustada. Tenía a ese hombre a escasos centímetros. Lo había visto de lejos anteriormente y no le había parecido tan alto, pero ahora era diferente, tuvo que alzar su cabeza para ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada y se sintió pequeña e indefensa ante la altura de Kakashi.

—B-Bien, sien-siéntese, por favor. ―Kakashi obedeció y se alejó de ella para sentarse en la cama, dejando que Hinata lanzara un suspiro de alivio. Había tenido a Kakashi-sensei muy cerca de ella, esa era la segunda vez.

O Kakashi no estaba respetando su espacio personal, o ella era una paranoica.

Se acordó de la enfermera estricta que de seguro la estaría esperando para darle más órdenes así que mejor se apresuró a poner todas las cosas en la mesita de luz que estaba colocada al lado de la cama. Ahí mismo había una botella con antiséptico y algunas gasas para limpiar.

Hinata volvió con Kakashi. Tenía todo el pecho vendado y ella buscó el inicio de la venda para empezar a quitarla. Gracias al cielo por el resto de la tarea Kakashi no habló para nada, se mantuvo serio y tranquilo, dejando que ella hiciera su trabajo. Una vez que terminó de quitarle el vendaje Hinata se sorprendió de la herida de Kakashi, incluso sin darse cuenta se quedó viéndola con asombro, era una herida en forma de X sobre el pecho, una herida que según por la profundidad que podía ver Hinata nunca iba a desaparecer del todo. La cicatriz iba a quedar muy marcada. Hinata se sintió cohibida al darse cuenta de la manera en que se había quedado viendo el pecho del mayor y cuál fue su sorpresa que al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos negros de Kakashi observándola fijamente y sonriendo de medio lado. Hinata dio un respingo y bajó la mirada enseguida al tiempo en que se apresuraba a tomar el antiséptico y una gasa para limpiarle la herida, intentando no caer en una crisis nerviosa o que su sonrojo se elevara a niveles insospechados.

" _¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!"_ se escandalizó Hinata mentalmente.

—Lo siento si arde un poco. ―Advirtió ella. Él le dijo que no se preocupara.

Una vez terminado eso, tomó el rollo de venda y empezó a despegarlo y vendar de nuevo a Kakashi. Tomó el inicio de la venda y lo puso sobre una costilla de Kakashi.

—Detenga aquí, por favor. ―Pidió amablemente. Kakashi obedeció mientras ella llevaba el rollo del vendaje por detrás de la espalda de él. Kakashi sintió que de repente las manos de ella le rozaban la piel y observó su rostro en busca de un sonrojo, pero buscó en vano pues Hinata no estaba para nada sonrojada, al contrario, lucía concentrada en su tarea. Kakashi volvió a sonreír de medio lado ―. Listo. ―exclamó satisfecha por su impecable trabajo ―. Por favor recuéstese, tengo que administrarle el suero.

Kakashi volvió a obedecer. Mientras Hinata preparaba todo, Kakashi veía el techo blanco del cuarto con actitud pensativa.

—Me preguntaba… ―Empezó a hablar el sensei ―, por qué no habías venido a visitar a Naruto en el hospital. Salió hace tres días, aunque se ha quedado aquí por Sakura.

Aquella pregunta la tomó totalmente desprevenida y se cuestionó si debía responderla. Si se ponía lista, aquello resultaba más bien un pensamiento en voz alta, un comentario simple, pero aun así quiso contestar.

—Yo… no quería molestarlo con mis problemas en su recuperación. Además, es-estaba ocupada. ―respondió sin voltearlo a ver, preparando la aguja.

—Él nunca preguntó por ti. ―declaró aun mirando el color blanco del techo, Hinata bajó su mirada al suelo, deteniendo su labor por un momento ―. Estaba muy preocupado por Sakura, ella se puso muy mal por una semana. Su cuerpo estaba rechazando los medicamentos y el chakra curativo de Shizune. Al parecer Sakura desarrolló una especie de barrera de chakra que expulsa todo lo que para ella representaba un posible peligro, y como estaba dormida ella no sabía qué era peligroso y qué no.

—Comprendo.

Hinata se reprendió por dejar que eso le afectase y continuó con su labor. Tomó el catéter y lo introdujo en la vena de Kakashi, después el suero.

—Está todo listo, Kakashi-sensei. —Caminó hacia la salida.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Hinata-chan. —Le dijo antes de que se fuera.

Hinata se detuvo sin voltear a verlo y con una voz seria y un tanto triste agregó:

—Gracias por su sinceridad.

Después se fue de allí, siguiendo su camino.

Kakashi se sintió un poco mal, tal vez no debería haber dicho aquello. Pero era la verdad, mejor que esa chica se hiciera a la idea. La verdad dolorosa siempre era mejor que una mentira agradable.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

"— _¿Qué están haciendo aquí, Hinata, Kakashi-sensei? ―preguntó Naruto enojado, mirando a ambos con el ceño fruncido."_

Recordar esa mirada de él para ella en verdad la hacía pensar en cosas muy negativas. Él había llorado por ella, ¡Por Sakura! Por más que Hinata quería recordar alguna vez en que Sakura haya salvado a Naruto, no lo lograba. Como buena persona que era Hinata, quería justificarla, pero no encontraba cómo, solo encontraba coraje y confusión.

"— _¡Al fin has despertado! ―Lloraba un rubio de ojos azules abrazando el cuello de una Sakura."_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Naruto nunca podía verla a ella? ¿Por qué siempre a Sakura? ¿Por qué siempre era Sakura? Sakura esto, Sakura lo otro. Siempre la inamovible Sakura Haruno.

Transitaba por un pasillo algo solitario cuando se detuvo de inmediato al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. Se apresuró a limpiar sus lágrimas antes de que alguien la viera, no quería preocupar a nadie, además tenía trabajo qué hacer.

Dio un par de pasos más pero no lo soportó, sus ojos volvieron a llorar.

"— _Él nunca preguntó por ti"._

—Ya basta. —declaró con voz trémula y débil mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con desesperación.

De repente un pensamiento oscuro pasó por su mente.

" _Nunca serás nada para él… ni para nadie"._

* * *

 **¡Hola, KakaHinistas!**

 **Heme aquí 7 de diciembre del 2016 con un nuevo fic que tenía empolvado en mi ordenador desde el 2015. He decidido sacarlo a la luz porque ya tengo seis capítulos escritos desde hace mucho, y tal vez la presión y los reviews me hagan terminarlo. Como pudieron darse cuenta, éste fic nació cuando el manga de Naruto aún estaba en continuación, y cuando algunos (me cuento) pensaban que Naruto o Sasuke iban a morir. Yo hacía mis apuestas por Sasuke muerto en aquellos lejanos tiempos, jaja, así que espero que se puedan ambientar un poco a este… no sé si llamarlo, What If.**

 **Sin más, espero que les agrade éste escrito. Tengo 6 capítulos terminados por lo que empezaré actualizando continuamente. Por cierto, sobre mis otros fics, no los dejaré, ya tengo avanzados los próximos capítulos. Si se quedan conmigo en esta kakahina aventura, bienvenidos sean.**

 **Adiós, corazón.**

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	2. Último día

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ella y su oscuridad**

 **II. Ultimo día**

* * *

 **E** ntre mausoleos viejos y lluvia fría, con un cadáver famélico dentro de una caja de madera a punto de ser lanzada tres metros bajo tierra, ahí estaba el resto del diezmado equipo 7. Apenas iban a sepultar como era debido a su amigo tragado por la oscuridad que alcanzó a redimirse en su último aliento. Era el entierro de Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto no había querido sepultarlo sin que antes Sakura hubiese despertado en el hospital. Tenían que hacer eso los tres juntos; Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi. La lluvia torrencial estaba furiosa, los truenos retumbaban como cañones aquella tarde. Parecía que _él_ vivía en el clima de ese día. Sasuke.

Los miembros del equipo eran los únicos presentes. No habían querido que nadie más que ellos asistieran y los demás respetaron esa decisión. Kakashi observó a sus dos alumnos, el Uzumaki lucía vendajes en un brazo a la mitad y en el cuello, Sakura tenía un campestrillo y unas muletas. Kakashi era el más entero de los tres y se sentía mal por ello.

" _Al final no pudimos salvarte, Sasuke. Al final yo no pude hacer nada. Me pregunto si al igual que tú… yo tampoco alcanzaré a salvarme"_ pensó Kakashi con pesar mientras echaban el ataúd al pozo. Siempre supo que Sasuke y él eran muy parecidos, de alguna manera esperaba que al igual que Kakashi, Sasuke también saliera de su propia oscuridad, aunque fuera un poco. No lo hizo. _"No quiero tu mismo destino, Sasuke. No quiero morir solo"_. Sabía que Naruto y Sakura estaban ahí, pero no se comparaba a que hubiera algún padre, madre, hermano, alguna esposa o un hijo llorándole a un muerto. Con fuerza los dos hombres empezaron a echar tierra que poco a poco se volvía lodo hasta cubrir todo el féretro.

Naruto estaba visiblemente deprimido, serio e inmóvil, parecía un cuerpo sin alma, sus ojeras moradas se acunaban debajo de sus ojos sin luz. Miraba el montón de tierra debajo de la cual estaba su amigo mientras se preguntaba si de alguna manera este final pudo haber sido diferente. Hubiera preferido morir antes que verlo partir, hubiera sido justo que después de tanto sufrimiento en sus vidas fueran los dos quienes vivieran después de la cuarta guerra ninja, pero no. Después de la disolución del Tsukuyomi infinito Sasuke cayó al suelo vomitando sangre abundantemente y Sakura no pudo estabilizarlo. Fue un duro golpe para todos, sobre todo para la ninja médico.

" _¿Tendré que vivir con esto todos los días?"_ , se dijo Sakura en su fuero interno mientras intentaba por todos los medios mantenerse serena por una vez en su vida. Las últimas palabras de Sasuke eran las que más habían afectado al resto del equipo 7. Palabras que los habían marcado de por vida, que ahora pesaban en la espalda de cada uno como toneladas.

" _Sakura, perdóname, Naruto y tú siempre intentaron salvarme. Yo quisiera que estuvieran juntos… por siempre… mientras estén juntos… yo seguiré sonriendo… Kakashi-sensei… gracias por cuidar de mis amigos… deseo que puedas encontrar a alguien que te ame. Solo quiero que los tres sean felices. Mientras estén juntos, yo seguiré sonriendo. El mundo shinobi… resguárdenlo"._

Naruto luchó por mantenerse fuerte, pero fue imposible. La garganta le dolía mucho y sus lágrimas no se pudieron contener por más tiempo. Delicadas gotas de agua salada comenzaron a bajar con rapidez por las mejillas pero no le importó, después de todo la lluvia caía por su cara y era como si no estuviera llorando.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se tapaba la boca con ambas manos para no soltar ni un gemido, estaba llorando en silencio y no quería agregar más dolor empezando a gimotear, ya de por sí Naruto parecía muy mal. Kakashi se mantenía serio detrás de sus alumnos, intentaba buscar algunas palabras pero simplemente su cerebro estaba disecado. De todas formas, aunque encontrara algo qué decir, no significaría nada para ellos. Lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse más y pasarles un brazo por los hombros en un abrazo triste.

Sasuke se había ido. Estaba muerto. Pero había dejado una gran responsabilidad entre Naruto y Sakura. O eso creían ellos.

" _Mientras estén juntos… yo seguiré sonriendo…_ "

Y por Sasuke que estarían juntos para siempre. Para que él siguiera sonriendo donde quiera que estuviera.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **H** inata estaba sentada al lado de su hermana en una gran mesa rectangular donde los miembros más importantes del clan Hyūga estaban discutiendo unos asuntos trascendentales para el futuro. La peliazul parecía abstraída entreteniéndose en admirar una orquídea que fungía de adorno en el centro de la mesa.

—No creo que eso sea lo más conveniente, padre. ―Alegó Hanabi, trayendo a Hinata a la realidad.

Había estado vagando entre sus recuerdos desde que comenzó esa junta. Aun así había captado lo que su padre quería hacer y al igual que Hanabi no podría estar de acuerdo con ello, pero si era por el bien del clan ella lo haría, no había objeción. Lo haría.

—Hanabi, tu hermana necesita volverse más fuerte y si no puede lograrlo por el camino del bien, tendrá que lograrlo de otra manera.

—¡Pues es una manera muy retorcida y oscura, y no lo acepto! ―gritó Hanabi enfurecida.

—Hanabi-chan… ―pronunció Hinata nerviosamente.

—Deja que yo ocupe el lugar de Hinata, ese lugar me queda mejor a mí. ―pidió Hanabi.

—No puedo, tú eres la que toma las decisiones sin temor, Hinata no. Y no se diga más, las dos tienen que obedecer lo que yo dicte. ―Finalizó Hiashi levantándose con ayuda de un miembro del clan y después se retiró de allí.

—¡No puedo aceptar esa imposición de nuestro padre, Hinata! ―masculló la joven castaña.

—Hanabi-chan, él solo está preocupado por nosotras. Dejemos que él nos diga lo que tenemos que hacer, es para el bien del clan.

—¿Pero y tú? ¡Tú eres la que vas a sufrir, hermana!

—No importa. ―Le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se levantaba ―. Estaré bien. ―Se giró para salir del recinto dejando a Hanabi inconforme.

Aquella reunión del clan le había dejado la mente hecha un revoltijo de malos pensamientos y miedo, así que Hinata había salido a dar un paseo por la aldea para despejar su mente e intentar tranquilizarse. Caminaba por las calles reconstruidas de Konoha cuando recordó que ya había pasado cerca de una semana desde que había tenido aquél encuentro incómodo con Naruto y Kakashi en el hospital. Por suerte la enfermera en jefe no le había dado a cuidar ninguna de las habitaciones 14 y 15, solo se dedicó a hacer curaciones para Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai y TenTen.

Shikamaru era callado y nunca la molestaba, le daba las gracias siempre. Por su parte Chouji era más platicador, hablaban de cosas triviales como el clima, la reconstrucción de la aldea, algunas recetas de comida y esas cosas. Con Sai era divertido porque mientras le suministraba los medicamentos vía intravenosa y le curaba con chakra una de sus pantorrillas, él la dibujaba en pequeños trozos de papel y luego se los regalaba. Con TenTen era con quien menos se sentía nerviosa, hablaban de Konoha, a veces de Neji, otras veces de la guerra.

Finalmente todo eso había acabado hace algunos días cuando los pacientes empezaron a disminuir y su ayuda ya no fue necesaria porque el personal del hospital ya podía darse abasto suficiente. Ahora tenía el tiempo libre y a la vez recortado. Su deber como Hyūga estaba cada vez más cerca y no podría hacer nada contra el destino.

¿Su primo-hermano Neji estaba en lo cierto? ¿Acaso su destino como Hinata Hyūga ya estaba marcado desde que nació?

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **T** osió fuertemente mientras que su garganta le ardía demasiado. Un miembro del bouke le acercó una vasija blanca donde Hiashi escupió sangre. Finalmente el ataque de tos había terminado, permitiéndole que pudiera recostarse un poco para descansar. Su hija Hanabi se mantenía de pie frente a la cama, observándolo con interés. Su padre estaba pálido y con grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos. No parecía el Hiashi inalterable que veía todos los días.

—Mi enfermedad avanza, Hanabi. ―Le dijo con la voz seca y cansada ―. Y mi preocupación por el clan también.

—Sigo pensando que hay otras maneras, padre.

—No. —Alegó terminantemente, mirándola a los ojos —. Hanabi, debes prometerme que cumplirás mi decreto. No quiero irme de este mundo sin que antes el clan esté seguro en tus manos, Hanabi, y que tú estés segura en las manos de Hinata. Ambas como hermanas deben protegerse la una a la otra.

—Sabes cuál es mi respuesta. Hinata es tu primogénita, ella es la heredera, yo no. Padre, yo debo ser la sombra del clan Hyūga, no Hinata. —Intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón, pero Hiashi era imposible.

—Es por el bien de tu hermana, de otra forma, jamás crecerá. Vivirá enamorada por siempre de ese Uzumaki, tartamudeando por siempre, siendo gentil con sus enemigos, jamás será una kunoichi por sí misma y no puedo irme de este mundo sin antes saber que Hinata se preparará.

—Tú no quieres a tus hijas, padre. ―reclamó con el ceño fruncido y salió del cuarto de su progenitor apresuradamente sin escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo.

Tenía que haber alguna forma de evitarlo. Tenía qué.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

—… esa es mi decisión. ―Terminó de hablar Tsunade.

Naruto entreabrió la boca, estaba sorprendido totalmente. No pensó que el puesto para Hokage sería suyo así tan de repente. Sus ojos azules lucían perdidos y apretó con fuerza los puños por detrás de la espalda. Estaba conmocionado pero ¿feliz? No realmente. Aun así la noticia le había agradado, pero había un hueco en su estómago que no le dejaba sonreír demasiado.

—¿Está segura de esto? ―inquirió Kakashi no muy convencido.

—Acepté este puesto porque no había otra persona capaz que accediera a ser Hokage. ―Decía Tsunade ―. Ya cuidé de Konoha, sin embargo, ahora hay una persona más fuerte que puede proteger la aldea con mucho más poder que yo. Ese es Naruto.

El rubio sonrió forzadamente ante su mención honorífica. Su sueño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, solo tenía que pasar menos de una semana y finalmente sería el Hokage de Konoha. Había esperado todos esos años por esa gran oportunidad, ser un Kage finalmente, que todos los ciudadanos de Konoha lo respetaran y dejaran de menospreciarlo, de creerlo una maldición, una peste viviente. La oportunidad estaba ahí, solo tenía que tomarla.

—Estoy de acuerdo con que Naruto brindará mucho poder y protección a la aldea pero… ¿cómo se lo explico? ―Kakashi se rascó la nuca por un momento, pensando ―. Él a veces es muy impulsivo, por no decir algo tonto.

Naruto no dijo nada, solo se quedó callado esperando órdenes. En otro momento habría reclamado y hecho berrinches de que él no era impulsivo ni tonto.

—Sé que Naruto hará un buen trabajo, pero por si las dudas, quiero asegurarme de que tú lo supervises los primeros meses. ―arguyó la rubia.

—¿Y qué hay si me niego? —Elevó una ceja socarrona.

—Entonces, querido, te recomendaré como el próximo Hokage. ―sonrió ampliamente, enarcando una ceja.

Kakashi volteó de reojo hacia Naruto, no parecía que el rubio quisiese intervenir para defender su próximo puesto pero realmente Kakashi tampoco tenía deseos de ser Hokage.

—Bien, lo voy a ayudar. ―declaró con aburrimiento.

—Gracias, Kakashi-sensei, oba-chan ―sonrió de medio lado, casi ligeramente, como nulo ―. Tengo que ir a contárselo a Sakura, verán lo feliz que se pone, ¡nos vemos! ―gritó Naruto esforzándose por parecer emocionado y sin más desapareció en una nube de vapor.

—Estará bien, solo necesita tiempo. ―sentenció la todavía Godaime.

Kakashi salió de la torre Hokage con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y caminando lentamente, algo encorvado, como solía hacerlo. Estaba pensando en cómo podría escaparse de su puesto como supervisor del nuevo Hokage cuando observó que Hinata venía transitando por la misma calle que él. Parecía ir muy concentrada en lo que fuera que estuviera pensando, pues iba con la mirada perdida y el paso lento. Caminó frente a él y ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Kakashi observó la espalda de ella, su largo cabello color berenjena.

Hinata Hyūga, la chica enamorada de su alumno rubio. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie que lo conociera realmente, así que apresuró el paso para alcanzar a la jovencita.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **M** ientras caminaba Hinata se iba dando pequeños trabajos ayudando a algunas personas necesitadas. Pero aun así no había tantas tareas para ella. Lo que quedaba era levantar muros de la aldea y los jōnin jamás la dejarían ayudar por ser la princesa Hyūga, las calles estaban siendo limpiadas por los civiles y los genins, todos parecían darse abasto y no la necesitaban más.

Podía caminar libremente por su aldea, podía ir a sentarse cerca del río y mirar los árboles moverse al compás del viento suave. Podía ir caminando por las calles y levantar la mirada y ver el cielo azul, tan infinito, y por momentos imaginarse que era otra persona en un mundo totalmente diferente.

—Hinata-chan, ¿qué haces? ―La sobresaltó una voz a su espalda.

La joven volteó para darse cuenta que se trataba de Kakashi Hatake, ese ninja que le gustaba asustarla, pensó.

—Bu-Buenas tardes, Kakashi-sensei. Veo que ya salió del hospital. ―sonrió gentilmente.

—Por suerte. Se tornaba todo muy aburrido por allí desde que te fuiste.

—Pero si tan solo fue un día el que nos vimos.

—Solo un día el que me viste ―La corrigió ―, yo te seguí viendo cómo curabas a Shikamaru, Chouji, TenTen y Sai. ―Hinata se sonrojó levemente ante la sinceridad del hombre. Era cierto que nunca lo había vuelto a ver en el hospital, pues trató en la medida de lo posible no encontrárselo de nuevo.

—¿Usted me había estado viendo?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

—Eres una persona muy rara y ese tipo de gente me agrada.

Algo similar le había dicho Naruto hace muchos años atrás, cuando él estaba de camino a los exámenes de ascenso a chunin. Él estaba un poco preocupado y ella le había regalado palabras de aliento. De repente quería preguntarle a Kakashi por Naruto, saber cómo se encontraba, pero no se atrevió. Kakashi había sido muy claro cuando lo atendió en el hospital. Naruto no estaba interesado en ella.

—¿S-Su herida sigue mejor?

—¿Hablas de la herida que no dejabas de ver en el hospital?

El rostro de Hinata se crispó de terror y de sonrojo.

—Lo siento, solo bromeaba. ―Se rió ligeramente ―. Me encuentro mejor, gracias por preguntar.

—S-Se me hace tarde… Kakashi-sensei. ―Se disculpó ella alejándose de sus pensamientos y de Kakashi. Empezó a reanudar su marcha sin levantar la vista para despedirse.

—Hinata-chan. ―Le habló. Ella se giró para verlo ―. Ten un buen día. ―Le deseó con una sonrisa escondida tras su máscara.

Sin embargo, Hinata no sonrió. Ella era una Hyūga, una experta en ver a través de los gestos de la gente y Kakashi no era la excepción. Era una sonrisa falsa. Lo observó con detenimiento, preguntándose qué podría traer él contra ella.

—Usted también. ―musitó con una voz precavida y para nada tartamudeante ni nerviosa.

El jōnin no dijo nada más, simplemente la dejó irse, observándola mientras se alejaba por la calle.

—Naruto jamás te va a corresponder, Hinata. ―musitó como si ella pudiera oírlo mientras la veía perderse en la lejanía ―. Es una promesa.

Nunca jamás. Porque para que Sasuke fuera feliz los tres debían estar juntos, en especial Naruto y Sakura. Hinata no tenía cabida en el equipo 7.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Una** torrencial lluvia se desató en Konoha, como lamentando lo que estaba ocurriendo. La mañana de aquél lunes, el líder del clan Hyūga; Hiashi, había muerto repentinamente. Enseguida Tsunade; que todavía para esos días era la Godaime, suspendió todas las misiones del clan Hyūga para que sus miembros pudieran llevar a cabo la ceremonia correspondiente del funeral y más tarde lo que sería el nombramiento de un nuevo líder del clan.

Al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, la primogénita no había sido nombrada líder.

La actual cabeza del orgulloso clan Hyūga era nada menos que Hanabi, la hija menor del finado. Si Neji no hubiera muerto en la guerra, seguramente él habría tomado el lugar… pero no valía la pena lamentarse más, lo único que quedaba era mirar hacia adelante con valentía. Hanabi era la nueva líder del clan Hyūga, esto había sido decretado por Hiashi antes de morir. Ninguna de las hijas había llorado por la muerte de Hiashi, ningún miembro del clan, las emociones no tenían espacio ahí.

Mientras Hanabi terminaba de dar su discurso para el clan, miraba a Hinata a lo lejos pensando en alguna manera de protegerla, sin embargo, su padre ya había dejado todo por escrito. Incluso Hinata había aceptado su destino.

" _No lo entiendo, hermanita, ¿por qué aceptas tu destino tan fácilmente?"_ se preguntaba Hanabi mientras la ceremonia de su nombramiento culminaba. Hinata se mantenía alejada, con la mirada al suelo pero no triste sino pensativa.

¿Qué iba a ser de Hinata? ¿Qué significaba eso de ser la sombra del clan Hyūga?

" _Es por el bien de tu hermana"_ le había repetido su padre constantemente, pero Hanabi jamás lograría comprenderlo. Solo quería que dejaran en paz a su hermana.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

— **¿** Listo para tu nombramiento como el Rokudaime Hokage? ―sonrió Sakura entrando al departamento Uzumaki, intentando parecer animada ante Naruto. Inmediatamente al verlo, Sakura supo que algo pasaba ―. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No deberías estar todo loco porque vas a ser Hokage?

En la pequeña sala del lugar había solamente una maleta llena de cosas y abalorios que eran especiales para Naruto, los llevaba consigo ahora que tomaría posesión de la mansión Hokage. Sakura pensó que necesitaría una valija más y empezó a meter la ropa que Naruto tenía doblada sobre el sofá.

—Sí, se supone pero… no sé, pensé que me sentiría diferente. Ahora mi sueño se ha cumplido pero… tú sabes.

—Sasuke estaría muy orgulloso de ti, hay que verlo de ese modo, Naruto. ―musitó Sakura poniendo sus manos en los hombros del rubio y mirándolo a los ojos ―. Hay algo más que te preocupa, ¿verdad?

—Me conoces bien, Sakura. ―exclamó tristemente ―. Hubo una muerte muy importante hoy. Venía caminando para acá cuando me encontré a Kiba y me contó la noticia. Hiashi Hyūga, el padre de Hinata, murió en la madrugada.

—Sí, lo escuché muy temprano en la radio. Fue algo muy sorpresivo. ―Se preocupó ―. ¿Quieres ir a ver a Hinata?

—No lo sé. No sé si ella quiera verme.

—¿Estás triste por ella?

—Sí, un poco… bueno, tal vez mucho. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que Hinata me salvó? Cuando Pain… cuando ella me confesó sus sentimientos…

—Naruto. ―Lo interrumpió inmediatamente sabiendo por donde iba la conversación ―. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ya lo habíamos hablado en el hospital.

—Quisiera tanto darle una respuesta…

—No puedes. ―declaró rápidamente y con cierta frialdad ―. Recuerda lo que nos dijo Sasuke, tenemos que estar juntos, además, ¿no crees que si te involucras con ella ahora que serás Hokage la pondrías en un riesgo inminente? No sé tú pero yo no quiero más muertes.

—Las naciones shinobis han cambiado.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —Entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

Naruto volteó a verla con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Estás hablando igual que el viejo Sasuke. ―exclamó Naruto con resentimiento.

—Perdona. Lo que trato de decir es que Hinata estaría en peligro siendo tu novia. Ella es muy noble, se merece alguien que pueda estar todo el tiempo con ella. Tú no podrías hacerla feliz.

Naruto se quedó pensativo por un momento.

—Lo sé, Sakura.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **L** a mañana lluviosa y fría los recibió inhumanamente en las calles. El equipo 8 quería presentar sus respetos al clan Hyūga, en especial a Hinata por la muerte de su padre. Estaban frente a la puerta de la mansión pulsando continuamente el timbre, totalmente propio de Kiba.

—Deja de hacer eso, es una falta de respeto. ―Advirtió Shino.

—¡Es que no sale nadie! ―Se quejó Kiba mientras dejaba hundido el botón del timbre.

—Solo los pondrás furiosos.

—¡Es que eso es lo que quiero! ¡Llevamos aquí como quince minutos!

De repente, un miembro del clan Hyūga con una cara de fastidio salió por la puerta y los miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Está Hinata? Dígale que baje, por favor. ―Pidió Kiba.

—Lo lamento mucho, joven Inuzuka, joven Aburame. La señorita Hyūga no puede bajar, tiene compromisos con el clan que debe cumplir.

—¿Cree que tarde mucho la ceremonia? ―preguntó el castaño, impacientándose.

—Sí, creo que puede tardar mucho.

—Bueno, en ese caso, ¿podemos pasar a darle nuestras condolencias rápido? No quiero que se vaya a sentir mal porque no vinimos personalmente…

—Creo que no me expliqué bien, joven Inuzuka. ―Carraspeó ―. La señorita Hyūga no puede salir porque tiene asuntos del clan muy IMPORTANTES que atender.

—Ah… ―Kiba lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido ―. Ya entendí, señor específico. Solo intentaba ver a mi amiga, ¿está bien?

—Tranquilízate Kiba, será mejor que nos vayamos ―Recomendó Shino mientras lo halaba del brazo.

—¡Dígale a Hinata que mañana vendremos a verla! ―gritó Kiba desde lo lejos.

El miembro del clan cerró la puerta con delicadeza y volvió dentro de la mansión. En el recibidor, donde había una banca de madera elegante, estaba sentada Hanabi vestida con un negro kimono largo y con cintas azules, mientras que el cabello lo llevaba alzado en un complicado peinado antiguo.

—Oh, Hanabi-sama, ¿qué hace aquí? ―exclamó el hombre haciendo una leve reverencia en señal de sumo respeto.

—Eran los compañeros de mi hermana, ¿cierto? ―inquirió la joven con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Hai.

Hanabi le pidió al hombre que se retirara a hacer sus quehaceres, quedándose ella sola en el recibidor solitario. Alzó la vista y observó en la pared un cuadro que retrataba a su padre en una pose estricta y firme. Lo miró por un momento y después bajó la mirada al suelo con tristeza y preocupación.

—Nee-chan… ―murmuró para sí misma ―. Tengo miedo del futuro…

―No deberías temer. ―Escuchó un susurro helado detrás de ella. Hanabi dio un respingo y volteó hacia atrás. Era Hinata ―. No mientras estemos juntas. Nos tenemos la una a la otra y eso es lo que debe importar, ¿verdad?

―Me asustaste. No camines así de sigilosa.

―Lo siento.

―Escuché que mañana es el nombramiento del nuevo Hokage. ¿Por qué no vas y saludas a Naruto de parte del clan Hyūga?

―No, debo estar aquí.

―Es una orden de tu líder, Hinata.

La peliazul vio a su hermana con seriedad, la menor mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo pero luego sonrió de medio lado en señal de hermandad.

―Ve, distráete un poco. Después de todo… mañana será tu último día.

―Sí.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **Último día.**

 **L** a temporada de lluvia había terminado aquella semana. El sol radiante iluminaba Konoha y no podía ser mejor, parecía que el clima siempre iba acorde con los acontecimientos de la aldea, pues cuando fue el funeral del último Uchiha los cielos lloraban, y ahora que habían pasado algunos días, el horizonte estaba claro y sonriente.

Naruto estaba viendo por una ventana algo escondida a toda la gente que estaba conglomerada allá afuera, en la explanada del territorio Hokage. Lucía algo nervioso pero también había un deje de emoción en su rostro.

—¿Estás listo, Naruto? ―inquirió Sakura entrando en la habitación. La kunoichi pelirosada llevaba puesto un kimono rosa con flores de cerezo y el cabello recogido.

—Eso creo. ―dijo el rubio viéndola con una media sonrisa aunque por dentro no lucía muy convencido, sin embargo, al ver la determinación en los ojos verdes de Sakura, se dio algo de valor.

—Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer. ―arguyó Sakura y salió de la habitación seguida por Naruto.

La población estalló en gritos y vítores, serpentinas de colores y música cuando Naruto apareció frente al pódium con el uniforme oficial de Hokage, sonriendo ampliamente y saludando a todos. Ahora era el actual Hokage de Konohagakure; Naruto Uzumaki. El héroe de Konoha, el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi, el chico de la profecía que había traído paz al mundo ninja.

Entre la gente que celebraba y escuchaba el discurso de Naruto sobre los planes que tenía para reformar Konoha, se encontraba una joven de ojos pálidos. Hinata vestía su tradicional pantalón ninja, sus sandalias, su suéter lila y llevaba su cabello suelto mientras veía con atención cómo mientras Naruto hablaba con felicidad y risas, éste sostenía la mano de Sakura quien estaba pegada como lapa al lado de él.

¿Por qué Naruto no le había importado ese " _Yo te amo_ " que había pronunciado Hinata la vez que estaba dispuesta a morir a manos de Pain con tal de protegerlo? ¿Qué tenía Sakura que no tuviera ella? Sakura era gritona, se enojaba por todo y golpeaba a Naruto como si fuera su entrenamiento de todos los días, aunque tenía mucha confianza en sí misma, tal vez fuera eso. En cambio, Hinata sabía que ella misma era educada, amable y se esforzaba por ser servicial con la gente que la necesitaba, incluso en varias ocasiones se había armado de valor para ayudar a Naruto y que éste la notara.

Y sin embargo… ni una respuesta recibió. Ni un simple "no". Naruto solamente olvidó todo el sacrificio de ella. Y eso, más que un "no", había sido el infierno para Hinata. Había arriesgado su vida para nada, era una tonta, una estúpida. El amor la había cegado. Hasta hace algunos meses creyó que eso no era cierto, pero ahora estaba segura de que sí, el amor podía cegar hasta a una usuaria del Byakugan.

—Déjenme decirles un anuncio personal. ―agregaba Sakura un poco nerviosa pero no dejando de lado su gran sonrisa brillante ―. Muy pronto Sakura Haruno… ¡se convertirá en la esposa del Hokage!

Los gritos emocionados de los ninjas y civiles no se hicieron esperar. Sabían que tarde o temprano ellos iban a terminar juntos.

Hinata entornó más los ojos hacia la pareja de jóvenes mientras todos aplaudían emocionados al escuchar el anuncio de Sakura. Ella se casaría con el Hokage muy pronto. La peliazul parpadeó una vez y sus ojos se abrieron a su máxima expresión, pareció quedar en shock por unos instantes, viendo aquello sin saber exactamente qué sentir… ¿Odio? ¿Rencor? ¿Resignación?

El casamiento de ellos era algo que no se esperaba, es decir, había asistido para ver el nombramiento de Naruto, no _eso_. Aquello había sido como si hubieran blandido una espada en sus entrañas y la hubieran girado incontables veces. Hinata se cortó por dentro, se desangró.

Pero ella, como siempre, se guardó sus sentimientos, los encerró, era experta en eso, después de todo, ¿a quién le importaban los sentimientos de una Hyūga frustrada que había sido superada por su hermana menor y que era una vergüenza para su clan? Si tan solo Neji estuviera allí las cosas tal vez podrían ser diferentes… tal vez ella podría tener con quién hablar pero, bueno, ella nunca fue la persona favorita de la suerte.

Dio media vuelta, no quería estar más tiempo en ese lugar, no soportaba escuchar la estridente voz de su nuevo Hokage, no soportaba que toda la gente estuviera exaltada y feliz por las recientes noticias, no soportaba que todos los de la aldea jugaran a ser hipócritas porque, que ella recuerde, antes todos evitaban a Naruto como si fuera la peste andando.

Caminó saliendo con la cabeza en alto, firme como una roca, con los ojos mirando algún punto imaginario, a la nada, como absorta del mundo, como intentando escapar de esa realidad que no le hacía para nada bien, aceptando que se retiraba, aceptando que ella había perdido, que ella era poco menos que nada. Y aquello fue observado a lo lejos por un ninja de cabello plateado que la siguió con la mirada entrecerrada, dudando de lo que aquella chica iba a hacer. La observó fijamente hasta que la perdió de vista entre el gentío.

Kakashi sabía que Hinata había vivido enamorada de su rubio alumno casi toda la vida. ¿Le habría sentado mal la noticia de Naruto y Sakura? Claro que le había sentado mal, solo había que mirar bien la cara que se cargaba la chica. Pero Kakashi no hizo nada, estaba seguro que Hinata era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Tenía que serlo después de haber enfrentado tantos golpes que le había dado la vida.

Y sí, Hinata era fuerte, luchaba por proteger a los suyos… sin embargo, ahora no tenía amor, lo había entregado todos aquellos años y no le había sido devuelto, en esos momentos Hinata solo era un cascarón vacío que podía ser rellenado con el primer sentimiento que se presentara.

Y el primer sentimiento que se presentó fue de color rojo como la sangre, tan rojo como el corazón humano, tan rojo como el odio mismo.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **C** ada vez que caminaba sus pasos se escuchaban vacíos, cuando miraba algo lo veía de color gris, cuando escuchaba voces no las atendía, ni siquiera si se trataba de Hanabi. Hinata parecía estar en una especie de aislamiento personal. Intentaba mantenerse firme y no llorar, ¿para qué hacerlo o por qué? Naruto estaba con Sakura y si él estaba feliz, ¿cuál era el problema? ¿No era el sueño de ella verlo feliz y aceptado por las personas?

Hinata intentó encontrarle algún sentido a sus sentimientos, algo qué hacer con ellos, ¿qué demonios hacer con todo el amor que había preparado por tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo poder detenerlo para que no se transformara en algo oscuro? El alma dolía, el corazón lloraba. Toda ella se destrozaba a pedazos con el pasar de los segundos. Su Yin moría, su Yang reinaba.

La luz amarilla del sol llamó su atención y volteó a verlo. Estaba radiante como Naruto. Amarillo. Probablemente estaba empezando a disgustarle ese color. Se le quedó viendo al sol fijamente sin sentir dolor cuando…

—Vas a quemarte esos bellos ojos si sigues mirando el sol. ―Le advirtió Kakashi llegando.

—Probablemente no lo veré en mucho tiempo. ―respondió sin dejar de ver el astro amarillo.

—¿Por qué? ―inquirió con curiosidad colocándose al lado de ella.

—Muy pronto voy a irme... y no volveré en unos años.

¿Era él o la voz de la chica se escuchaba con un trasfondo triste y vacío? Por alguna razón el tono de ella le hizo recordar sus días de tragedias, cuando todos le abandonaron y se quedó solo. Si lo pensaba bien, ella también estaba sola, ¿no? Naruto y Sakura habían anunciado su matrimonio, Hiashi había muerto y Hanabi había sido nombrada líder del clan.

—¿A dónde vas? Si se puede saber… ―cuestionó el peliplateado.

—A mi mansión.

—Eso no es irte para no volver en unos años. ―rió ligeramente por la ocurrencia de ella.

Hinata dejó de ver el sol. Él observó cuando los ojos lila suave de Hinata se posaron en los de él. Definitivamente reconocía el vacío en los ojos de la chica Hyūga.

— **Sayonara, Kakashi-sensei.** ―sonrió de medio lado, bastante mal sinceramente, pues lucía una sonrisa forzada. Caminó unos tres pasos y antes de que Kakashi pudiera preguntarle sobre su comportamiento, Hinata desapareció en un remolino de hojas verdes.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **M** uy temprano a eso de las ocho de la mañana había llegado una carta del clan Hyūga a la torre Hokage donde había mucho trabajo con eso de dirigir la reconstrucción de la aldea y las misiones que había que cumplir.

Se asombró al ver que entre su correspondencia de aquella mañana había un pergamino escrito a puño y kanji de la misma líder del clan Hyūga; Hanabi. Miró con curiosidad aquél pergamino preguntándose qué podría contener. Rápidamente lo desenrolló para empezar a leerlo con cuidado y a medida que leía el contenido más abría los ojos, sorprendido.

 _Honorable Hokage:_

 _Le mando un cordial saludo antes que nada._

 _Le escribo para informarle de la decisión que he tomado respecto a un miembro de mi clan en especial._

 _Se trata de Hinata Hyūga._

 _Tomé la decisión de darla de baja del sistema de kunoichis de Konoha por motivos que solo le incumben al clan. Motivos importantes y para beneficio de Hinata Hyūga, por supuesto._

 _Espero que tenga un buen día, Hokage-sama._

 _Hanabi Hyūga, líder del clan Hyūga._

* * *

 **¡Hola, KakaHinistas de mi corazón! Gracias por leer.**

 **Como pudieron darse cuenta otra de mis teorías o especulaciones era que cuando la cuarta guerra terminara, Naruto se convertiría en Hokage, pues el manga ya se estaba acabando y de cajón que tenía que volverse Hokage. En cuanto al capítulo, en realidad son dos, lo que pasa es que el capítulo 2 original se me hacía muy falto de información así que decidí añadir el 3; que es cuando Hiashi muere.**

 **Ahora sí ha llegado el momento de agradecer a las hermosas, mágicas y bellas personas que me dejaron un review, ya saben que contesto por MP y si no tienen cuenta por este medio:**

 **MikaSyo**

 **jenni.4364**

 **LoveReyna**

 **Mimi Tachikawa08**

 **Inusatiga**

 **Mali Folk:** ¡Hello, Mali! Muchas gracias por haber leído el capítulo pasado y dejarme un comentario. Gracias por seguir la historia :D Cuídate mucho.

 **Tamashitsumo**

 **Diana Marcela-Akemi**

 **RankaxAlto**

 **Ashabi**

 **Alexandra Cooper96**

 **Kandiliz25**

 **Frany Fanny Tsuki**

 **Chio-sempai**

 **Angel maria 15**

 **Gracias por su apoyo a la historia, me hace muy feliz que les guste. Cualquier duda, opinión, corrección la pueden dejar en un comentario.**

 _ **17 de diciembre 2016.**_

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	3. Máscara

**Naruto** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ella y su oscuridad**

 **III. Máscara**

* * *

 **R** eleyó la carta varias veces para comprobar cada palabra escrita a puño y letra por la señorita líder del clan Hyūga. Efectivamente era un pergamino de Hanabi-sama exponiéndole su deseo de quitar el rango de ninja a Hinata Hyūga. ¿Era verdad? ¿Realmente le pedía dar de baja a Hinata del sistema shinobi? Naruto frunció el ceño, siendo detectado por Sakura inmediatamente. La joven dejó los documentos que estaba acomodando en una caja para ir hacia el escritorio del nuevo Hokage.

—¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó la ojiverde al verlo tan conmocionado. Fue hasta él para saber qué lo tenía sin decir una sola palabra. La pelirosa tomó la carta entre sus manos y comenzó a leerla pacientemente ―. ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esta decisión? No me lo puedo creer. ―exclamó sumamente extrañada.

—Yo tampoco, Sakura-chan. ―musitó con la voz un poco apagada ―. ¿Por qué Hanabi haría algo como eso?

Sakura frunció el ceño, pensando por un momento, intentando no imaginarse cosas malas.

—Tranquilo. Tal vez ahora que Hanabi-chan es la líder del clan quiso liberar a Hinata de ser ninja. Tú sabes, ser kunoichi no era lo de ella, Hinata siempre ha sido demasiado amable.

—Sí, demasiado amable… ―Ensombreció su mirada al recordar aquella vez en que Hinata sin pensárselo ni un segundo, se enfrentó a Pain a pesar de que tenía absolutamente todas las de perder. Todo por él.

" _Yo te amo"._

Recordó que ni siquiera le había dado una respuesta.

Tenía miedo de verla llorar, de romperle el corazón. Sabía que si estaba frente a ella para darle contestación a sus sentimientos, él sería incapaz de decirle que no con tal de evitar hacerle daño. Sin embargo, probablemente el daño ya lo había hecho ayer, después de que se anunciara el futuro matrimonio Uzumaki-Haruno. Toda la aldea estaba enterada de ese acontecimiento.

—¿Naruto? ―Lo llamó Sakura y le acarició una mejilla al rubio con preocupación ―. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás incómodo por nuestro aviso de ayer?

—Claro que no, voy a casarme contigo. ―sonrió, aunque Sakura no le creyó esa sonrisa mediana ―. Aún tengo mucho papeleo qué hacer, ¿me ayudas, Sakura-chan? ¡Por favor! ―suplicó con las manos juntas.

Ella sonrió de medio lado.

—Claro. ―Asintió mientras ordenaba los papeles del escritorio, dejando la carta del clan Hyūga de lado.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

" _Kakashi-sensei, estoy preocupado"._

Le había dicho Naruto aquél día en que había partido de misión hacia Iwa. Tardó una semana en regresar a su aldea natal. Estaba muy cansado. Había sido una misión extenuante y necesitaba dormir en una cama. Sus cortes en los brazos y su espina dorsal maltratada se lo gritaban. A falta de ninjas disponibles por la reconstrucción de las aldeas y países, había tenido que hacer la misión él solo y no es que se quejara porque no pudiera, sino que él tenía que trabajar por cuatro.

" _He recibido una carta de Hanabi-chan"._

Kotetsu e Izumo lo recibieron con alegría, como siempre. Le ofrecieron un vaso con café pero Kakashi desistió, agradeciéndoles. No quería entretenerse, solo quería llegar a su departamento ya. Empezó a caminar con paso normal por las calles de la aldea, no tenía suficientes energías para desaparecer tras un Hiraishin no Jutsu o saltar por los techos de las casas.

" _Dice que retira a Hinata-chan del sistema ninja"._

Él se sorprendió cuando Naruto dijo eso, en verdad era algo que jamás se había esperado, nunca le había pasado esa posibilidad por la cabeza. Recordaba eso claramente, muy pocas veces en la vida tenía sorpresas como esa.

Hinata Hyūga retirada del sistema shinobi. Increíble. Y curioso, muy curioso.

" _¿Usted cree que deba ir a hablar con Hanabi-chan personalmente?"._

Definitivamente entregaría el reporte después. No tenía ni la menor energía para escribir. Necesitaba descansar. Era más el cansancio que el hambre. Se dejó caer en la cama y se sintió en el cielo con su espalda sobre el suave colchón.

" _Es sumamente extraño"._

Le había contestado al Hokage sin responderle la pregunta. Después de todo, no podía inmiscuirse en asuntos del clan Hyūga. Era mejor que no le diera ideas al nuevo Hokage. Además realmente le parecía rara la decisión de Hanabi. No podía pensar en algún motivo por el que dieran de baja a Hinata como ninja.

" _Kakashi, gracias por ayudar a Hinata"._

Recordó la vez en que Kurenai le agradeció al interceder por su pequeña alumna el día del examen de ascenso a chunin. No supo por qué lo recordó, pero lo hizo. Ni tampoco sabía por qué la ayudo, pero también lo hizo.

—Supongo que como jōnin que soy mi deber era cuidar que nada peligroso le sucediera a los genins. Supongo… ―Se dijo sin convencerse realmente mientras miraba el techo de su habitación con somnolencia.

"— _Él nunca preguntó por ti. ―Le dijo aun mirando el color blanco del techo, Hinata bajó su mirada al suelo ―. Estaba muy preocupado por Sakura…"_

Súbitamente aquél recuerdo llegó a su mente. Aún se intentaba comprender por qué le había dicho ese comentario a la niña Hyūga. ¿Por qué tan hiriente y directo? Él sabía que ella llevaba toda una vida enamorada de su joven pupilo, incluso ella había arriesgado su vida por él sin pensárselo. Naruto era el héroe de Hinata, su amor, su corazón, su ilusión. Aun así no le importó lastimarla. La quiso herir personalmente. Simplemente él quería que ella dejara de ir tras Naruto porque sabía que él ya se había autoimpuesto las últimas palabras de Sasuke como obligaciones que tenía que cumplir. De hecho, todo el equipo 7 se había autoimpuesto la promesa de Sasuke. Mientras Naruto y Sakura estuvieran juntos, Sasuke estaría sonriendo. Naruto jamás le iba a corresponder y era mejor que ella dejara de hacerse ilusiones. De todas formas no podía dejar de sentirse una persona muy cruel por haberle dicho esas palabras la vez que se encontraron en el hospital de Konoha.

" _Sayonara, Kakashi-sensei"_ , le dijo ella y su voz se oía lejana, desgastada, triste. ¿Adiós? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Hinata le diría adiós?

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dijiste adiós ese día? ―Frunció el ceño, cavilando.

Y ahora tenían a Hinata fuera del sistema shinobi. ¿Qué iban a hacer con ella ahora que Hiashi estaba muerto y Hanabi era la líder del clan? No podía comprenderlo. Intentaba encontrar algo en lo cual apoyarse, un gesto, alguna información pero Kakashi no recordaba nada fuera de lo normal excepto ese misterioso adiós.

Pero todo aquello careció de importancia ahora que el sueño lo estaba venciendo. Y lo venció, dejando atrás todas esas reminiscencias en el olvido. Durmió sin saber que pasarían muchos años antes de que volviera a verla, antes de que volviera a dirigirle nuevas palabras. Pero el destino era curioso y un maldito, y tenía planeado reencontrarlos de una manera bastante interesante. Él seguiría siendo el mismo Kakashi de siempre. Pero ella no.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **E** n medio de una habitación que estaba a media luz se encontraba una joven colocándose una vestimenta totalmente negra que consistía en la típica blusa de red y encima un chaleco negro al igual que unos pantalones de licra que se le ajustaban por todas partes. Las botas negras y largas le llegaban arriba de las rodillas.

—¿Te has despedido de tus amigos? ―inquirió Hanabi entrando al recinto.

—No. ―contestó sin verla, ajustándose las botas.

—Con su permiso, Hinata-sama, su sensei ya viene. ―Avisó un miembro del bouke que se estaba llevando la antigua ropa de Hinata.

—¿Estarás bien, nee-chan? ―Se preocupó la castaña queriendo abrazar a su hermana.

—Sí.

Solo monosílabos. Hanabi cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando recuperar la calma y la valentía que la caracterizaba. Era la líder del clan Hyūga, el único clan más antiguo y de renombre que tenía Konoha.

―Buenos días, Hanabi-sama. ―Escucharon la voz gruesa de un hombre alto que se inclinó en una pequeña reverencia hacia la joven de cabellos castaños. Eso de rendirle respeto a una chiquilla no era de su gusto y aceptación personal, sin embargo, considerando que la niña era líder de uno de los clanes más valorados por la aldea tenía qué hacer el protocolo ―. Ropa negra. ―afirmó en señal de aceptación.

—Es lo que pidió, ¿no es así, Morino-san? Ropa negra. ―musitó Hanabi.

—Correcto. Disculpe las molestias, ¿pero podría dejarme a solas con Hinata?

—Hinata-sama. ―Lo corrigió Hanabi con los ojos entrecerrados y fríos.

—Que yo sepa, ella ya ni siquiera es una kunoichi y no fue apta para ser la líder del clan. ―contestó Ibiki sin compasión. Hinata no pareció molestarle aquello, pero a Hanabi sí.

—No permitiré que haga lo que quiera con ella, Morino-san. ―La castaña le dirigió una mirada afilada como un kunai.

—Entonces con todo respeto, Hanabi-sama, busque otro instructor.

—Mi padre dejó dicho que lo quería a usted.

—En ese caso ambos sabemos que haré lo necesario para entrenar a la joven Hyūga.

Hanabi tensó la mandíbula ante la descortesía del hombre, pero tenía razón, Hiashi había dejado órdenes claras y no podía hacer nada. Finalmente sin decir nada, la líder se fue de la habitación dejándolos solos.

—Siéntate. ―dijo el hombre.

Los dos se sentaron el uno frente al otro en el piso de madera.

—Tu nombre ya no es Hinata. No hasta muchos años después, ¿de acuerdo?

La joven de cabello azul lo miró con un poco de nerviosismo en sus ojos, Ibiki captó eso. Estaba nerviosa pero no lo dejaba ver físicamente. Sus manos no estaban jugueteando ni protegiendo su pecho como normalmente lo hacía, Ibiki la conocía bien, conocía sus gestos y acciones, en realidad conocía los de todos, ser observador era algo que se le daba muy bien.

—D-De acuerdo. ―Falló. Había tartamudeado. Hinata se reprendió mentalmente por ello. Había estado motivada todo ese tiempo, por el anuncio de Naruto y Sakura, por la muerte de su padre, por no tomar el lugar que le correspondía por ser la primogénita, por ser olvidada. Pero aquél hombre de mirada fría y voz de hielo hacía que sus peores males volvieran.

—No quiero que vuelvas a tartamudear. La próxima vez que lo hagas… ―Ibiki le dio un kunai ―. Márcate la lengua con esto. Concéntrate en contestar bien, no te apresures a responder y piensa en lo que vas a decir, toma valor y habla claro, no importa cuánto te tardes en responder. ―La regañó.

Hinata lo observó y pensó muy bien lo que diría. Se tardó un momento pero Ibiki la esperó.

—Sí, Morino-taichou.

El hombre metió la mano dentro de su gabardina negra y de ella extrajo una máscara blanca con pinceladas rojas.

—A partir de hoy utilizarás esto. ―Le indicó lanzándoselo a Hinata.

Era la máscara de un gato y tenía toda la pinta de ser parte de un uniforme ANBU. Hinata miró el objeto con inseguridad.

―Yosh, hoy vamos a mutilar cadáveres en el sótano de la mansión. ―Se levantó el hombre alto. Hinata se quedó congelada ante lo que escuchó, sus ojos pálidos estaban temblando al igual que sus manos, su boca abierta totalmente asustada. No pudo levantarse, solo se quedó ahí trabada en su lugar ―. ¿Qué? ―Ibiki le gruñó con molestia ―. Ni te molestes en espantarte porque vamos a hacer cosas peores. Adelante, levántate.

El colosal ninja abandonó la habitación, dejándola sola.

"… hoy vamos a mutilar cadáveres en el sótano de la mansión", las palabras se repetían en su interior. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, como si unos finos dedos de hielo la tocaran por todas partes. Se abrazó a sí misma en busca de calor. _"Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil"_ , pensó ella, _"¿Qué esperabas? Vas a convertirte en la sombra del clan Hyūga, en la sombra de Hanabi-chan"_ , por y para su hermana, por y para su clan. Se obligó a tomar algo de agua del lavabo para diluir las ganas de vomitar y luego salió de su habitación. Ibiki la esperaba recargado en una pared de madera con los ojos cerrados.

―T-Taichou… ―Lo llamó nerviosa. Enseguida dio un respingo ante la tontería que había hecho. Ibiki abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente.

―Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. ―recalcó fríamente y luego se dio la vuelta.

Hinata llevó a su mano al portakunais y sacó el que Ibiki le había dado hace unos momentos. Lo sostuvo frente a su rostro unos segundos, observando el filo cortante, lo imaginó contra su lengua y la sola idea le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza. El Morino descruzó los brazos y se aproximó a ella quitándole el kunai. Con su otra mano capturó la barbilla de Hinata para mantenerla fija.

―Saca la lengua. ―Le ordenó con voz grave. Hinata temblaba, ni siquiera se atrevía a despegar sus labios cerrados. Dio un paso atrás pero el hombre mantuvo firme su agarre y ella volvió al frente. Realmente iba a hacerlo. Con timidez y miedo abrió la boca al tiempo en que liberaba su lengua hacia afuera. Apretó los puños con fuerza para darse valor. Tranquila, tranquila, se dijo, solo un pequeño corte. Contempló el kunai acercándose y mejor cerró los ojos, sintió el filo contra su lengua, rasgándola finamente y extendiéndose por cuatro centímetros ―. No vuelvas a tartamudear ―Abrió los ojos temerosa e Ibiki le entregó el kunai ensangrentado en la mano, luego se dio media vuelta y caminó él solo rumbo al sótano de la mansión.

Hinata sentía la adrenalina bailando entre sus venas. La sangre metálica se derretía entre su boca, se obligó a tragarla y caminar tras el capitán Morino por su propio bien.

―Escucha, yo no soy tu amigo ni tu maestro. Simplemente un instructor. Te dirigirás a mí como Ibiki-taichou. ―Llegaron a un lugar oscuro y con olor a humedad. Hacía frío y las escaleras de madera hacían ruidos raros cuando las pisaban, denotando lo nulo que el sótano Hyūga era visitado. La única luz pertenecía a una vela blanca que llevaba Ibiki para guiar el camino ―. Tú ahora eres _Neko_ (1), ponte la máscara. ―Enseguida Hinata se colocó la máscara de gato con dificultad, Ibiki ante la tardancia de ella la estiró para ponerla frente a él y anudarle bruscamente la pequeña careta de porcelana ―. Puntos vitales para atacar a un ninja y eliminarlo lo más rápido posible. ―Ibiki siguió caminando hasta que llegaron cerca de una mesa grande y rectangular que sostenía un bulto oscuro. Hinata se detuvo inquieta al imaginarse lo que era ―¿Neko? ―Alzó una ceja, esperando la respuesta.

La jovencita vestida de negro y piel blanca lo miró a la cara a pesar de su nerviosidad. El dolor en su lengua le advirtió que no tartamudeara.

―Corazón, cerebro y conductos principales de chakra.

―La respuesta correcta es corazón y cerebro. Quieres matarlo, no imposibilitarlo. ―Le explicó. Quitó la manta que cubría el misterioso bulto y la vela mostró parpadeante el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre joven.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Menos mal que la máscara fría contra su cara le permitía ocultarle su miedo al instructor.

―Vamos a repasar el cuerpo humano, extraeremos varios órganos para que los conozcas con el fin de que te acostumbres a la sangre. Por ser la primer clase puedes vomitar, pero la próxima vez no ―Tomó la mano de Hinata y le puso un kunai firmemente, apretando sus dedos ―. Saca el corazón.

Hinata se tomó su tiempo.

―Sí, Ibiki-tai… taichou.

No pudo evitarlo, su voz se cortó. Ya sabía lo que tenía qué hacer.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 _Sayonara, Kakashi-sensei._

El peligris se despertó de golpe, levantándose a la mitad y mirando para todos lados mientras su hiperventilaba. La oscuridad reinaba en su módico departamento, acompañada por el silencio sepulcral de la noche. Ciertamente la voz de Hinata aparecía en sus sueños desde hace días, como algo constante e imperecedero.

―¿Dónde estás Hinata? ―inquirió para sí mismo mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente para limpiar el sudor nervioso. Naruto había mandado escoltas a la mansión Hyūga pero Hanabi amablemente los rechazó a todos. Estaba en su derecho, eran cosas personales del clan. El rubio fue personalmente y Kakashi lo acompañó ese día. Hanabi los recibió sin dejarlos entrar al recinto, les dijo que su hermana mayor estaba bien pero que se encontraba ocupada y que no iban a poder verla hasta que ella cumpliera algo. " _¿Algo como qué?"_ , preguntó Kakashi desesperado, aun más que Naruto. " _Es un secreto"_ , contestó la joven castaña ―. Te he buscado por todas partes… y no puedo encontrarte.

Incluso probó con espiar al clan Hyūga y terminó siendo descubierto y castigado por Naruto a petición de Hanabi, lo mandaron de misión a Iwa por unos días para "calmar su mente".

Intentó volver a dormir, aunque sabía de antemano que sería imposible. Sin quererlo ni desearlo, la chica de ojos lilas le había quitado el sueño con su adiós.

* * *

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias por leer!**

 **(1)** Neko significa gato.

 **Siiii, ya vieron quién anda pululando en mi fic, ¿verdad? Espero que les haya gustado la sorpresa.**

 **Gracias a las personas bellas y mágicas que me dejaron un review:**

 **Anonimus:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, aquí tienes la continuación, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos.

 **Inusatiga**

 **SweHiro**

 **RankaxAlto**

 **Kandiliz25**

 **Invader Zam Rei Chan**

 **MikaSyo**

 **Chio-sempai**

 **KattytoNebel**

 **Call me Hibari-chan**

 **Tsuki:** Gracias por leer y dejar un lindo review. Me alegra leer que el fic te gusta. Los sentimientos de Naruto estaré abordándolos más adelante, aunque no es como si fueran muy importantes. Pronto saldrán Kakashi y Hinata juntos. Cuídate mucho bastante.

 **lavida134**

 **Hinatahina**

 **Recuerden que contesto reviews por MP y si no tienen cuenta los respondo en las notas finales.**

 **Aprovecho para desearles feliz navidad y un bello-lindo año nuevo, por si no las leo en estos días.**

 _ **22 de diciembre 2016.**_

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	4. Metamorfosis

**Naruto** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ella y su oscuridad.**

 **IV. Metamorfosis**

* * *

 _Era un buen día en la aldea de Konoha. No hacía ni frío ni calor, el sol no resultaba tan quemante. Los genins del equipo 8 estaban pasando un día en el bosque. Kiba y Akamaru saltaban entre las ramas de los arboles como unos locos, perfeccionando la marca dinámica de Akamaru. Shino veía detenidamente un insecto en el tronco de un árbol, era hermoso, se había decidido a tomarlo cuando un chorro amarillo proveniente de Akamaru, cayó sobre el insecto, espantándolo. Por suerte aquello no había salpicado a Shino._

― _¿Es esta la forma de pasear a un perro? No, no lo creo._ _—_ _murmuró Shino con su voz tenue, disimuladamente molesto. Mientras tanto, Hinata veía aquel paisaje verde con alegría, era hermoso. Eran de los pocos días que sus compañeros la invitaban a pasear por el bosque para que no se quedara encerrada en la mansión Hyūga._

― _Debe ser lindo tener algo bueno y que lo ames, como ustedes tres._ _—_ _opinó Hinata de espaldas a Shino, mirando juguetear a Kiba y Akamaru._

― _Algún día encontraras tus fortalezas, Hinata._ _—L_ _e prometió Shino, animándola._

― _Sí. Quizá así sea._ _—_ _dijo ella con esperanza._

― _Oye, dilo ya. Hay algo que quieres decirme._

― _Oh… ah… bueno…_

 _Pero Hinata nunca dijo nada sobre lo que le afligía, prefería no preocupar a nadie, prefería no molestar. ¿Quién diría que, tal vez, si aquel día le hubiera contestado a Shino, si hubiera confiado en él, las cosas pudieran haber tomado probablemente otro rumbo? El destino era curioso, la más minúscula decisión podía cambiar el rumbo de un importante futuro. Una vez alguien dijo "las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable"._

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **Actualmente.**

 **F** ue un error rememorar eso justo en ese segundo. Hinata cayó al suelo estrellándose de costado, con el aliento exhausto y los pulmones desechos que imploraban calma y aire, ni siquiera fue capaz de poner las manos para defenderse. Sus ojos cansados y titilantes se iban por sí solos hacia atrás queriendo perder la conciencia. Hiperventilaba furiosamente, víctima del cansancio extremo. Habían estado entrenando katas, ataques, bloqueos, llaves y movimientos de muerte rápida toda la mañana y parte del medio día. Pudo haber tenido más energía de haber almorzado pero la comida no le llamaba la atención después de la interactiva clase de anatomía sangrienta que sostuvo con Ibiki-sensei el día anterior. Los lunes siempre serían clases de fisiología que conllevaban las palabras "corte" y "sutura". Odiaría los lunes por siempre. Los martes serían días de entrenar hasta morir, y no literalmente.

―Levántate, Neko. ¡Levántate! ―gritó Ibiki. El mote de Neko había sido elegido por el mismo Ibiki. El quitarle el nombre a un shinobi le hacía tener más determinación e individualismo, además neko aportaba elegancia, serenidad, silencio y frialdad, elementos que Hinata poseía en mayor o menor medida. La frialdad estaba todavía en entrenamiento pero al menos la máscara blanca de gato aportaba esa característica. Sin rostro, sin sentimientos.

―N… No p… uedo… más… ―Tan solo decir esos monosílabos hizo que Hinata sintiera que el infierno se desataba desde sus costillas adoloridas y su labio abierto.

―Sí puedes, puedes dar más de ti, es tu mente la que no te permite seguir. ―Fue hasta ella y se puso en cuclillas, tomándole el rostro con sus manos grandes y frías para que lo mirara a la cara. Hinata se encontró con un rostro moreno, estricto y con cicatrices visibles, ojos pequeños pero inflexibles y una voz sacada del averno ―, ordénale que puedes, ordénale que obedezca, por Hanabi, por tu padre, por tu clan, ¡por ti! ¡Díselo, Neko!

Hinata lanzó un gemido de frustración queriendo llorar de dolor y con el cuerpo temblando se puso boca abajo para poder levantarse.

―¡Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo! ―La presionó con voz dura ―. ¡HAZLO! ¡¿Quieres ser fuerte o quieres seguir siendo pisoteada?! ¿Quieres proteger o que tengas que ser protegida? ¡NO PUEDES FALLAR! ¡FALLAR NO ES OPCIÓN, ESTÚPIDO GATO!

Hinata se levantó y siguió peleando aunque torpemente, pero sin remedio cayó al suelo de nuevo al trastabillar. Ibiki estaba pensando en qué iba a decirle para animarla a que se levantara pero no fue necesario. La joven de la máscara apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y la otra la flexionó, levantándose elásticamente, como un gato elegante.

―¡Byakugan! ―Se gritó a sí misma con la voz desaforada y rasposa, lanzándose al ataque contra Ibiki a pesar de su actual estado.

" _Ya lo estás comprendiendo, gato"_ sonrió Ibiki de medio lado y se preparó para el ataque.

Mientras intentaba asestar algunos golpes Hinata observaba a su maestro. Ibiki Morino, 33 años, Tokubetsu Jōnin, Líder de la Fuerza de Interrogación y Tortura de Konoha. Peleó contra un camino de Pain. Vagamente lo recordaba como sensor de la parte teórica de su primer examen de ascenso a chūnin, cuando dejó que le copiaran el examen… no, no, Hinata sacudió su cabeza para dejar atrás los recuerdos y concentrarse en su tarea. Apretó los dientes con fuerza al encontrar una apertura, un pequeño hueco que Ibiki había dejado, el hombre era demasiado alto como para defender sus pies. Hinata decidió arriesgarse y se agachó con la mano extendida, dándole directamente a la rodilla, Ibiki retrocedió de inmediato y la observó fijamente. El hombre se tocó la pierna sin perder el contacto visual. Le había dado. Realmente le había asestado un jūken pero ni bien pudo festejar cuando en un movimiento rápido sintió que el infierno se desataba nuevamente, esta vez desde su boca. Hinata cayó al suelo, trastabilló para levantarse pero rápidamente puso un espacio entre su maestro y ella.

 _"Muy bien, estúpido gatito, muy bien, la rodilla me duele como si trajera agujas clavadas",_ pensó Ibiki en su fuero interno. Era extraño ver a esa débil niña luchando por cambiar, por volverse más fuerte. Hiashi en vida una vez le dijo que Hinata necesitaba un objetivo formal, ahora realmente le creía. Ser la sombra del clan Hyūga le estaba brindando una meta qué alcanzar, aunque ahora estuviera muy lejos de ella, él como su maestro le ayudaría a alcanzarla en algún momento.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **F** inalmente empezaban a aparecer misiones para los ninjas de Konoha, misiones reales y no encomiendas de ayuda hacia las otras naciones. No todo podría estar en paz por mucho tiempo. La misión para el equipo 8 era rastrear a un fugitivo de Konoha que era un peligroso violador, sin embargo, cuál fue la sorpresa que en el pergamino no venía el nombre de su compañera Hinata. Naruto en ese momento aprovechó la reunión en la torre Hokage para decirles a los miembros restantes del equipo Kurenai que hace poco tiempo atrás le había llegado una carta del clan Hyūga donde decía que Hinata estaba dada de baja como kunoichi. ¿El resultado? Kiba enfureció de golpe y se lanzó hacia los territorios Hyūga. Shino y Kurenai lo siguieron de inmediato, disculpándose con Naruto.

—¡Déjame entrar! ―gritó Kiba con desesperación mientras entre Shino y Kurenai intentaban contenerlo.

—¡Kiba, por favor cálmate! ―pidió Kurenai con preocupación, intentando mantenerse tranquila para que sus lágrimas no salieran a flote y que provocaran más ira en el chico-perro. Mientras tanto, Akamaru permanecía triste al lado de Kurenai, quien ya antes le había pedido que no se comportara como Kiba o complicaría más las cosas.

—Ya te he dicho que Hinata-sama no puede salir. ―repitió con serenidad el miembro del clan Hyūga que los estaba atendiendo sin darles el más mínimo acceso a la mansión, de hecho, había salido a la calle para atenderlos allí mismo.

—¡Pero ya han pasado muchos días sin que veamos a Hinata! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Voy a entrar!

—Kiba. ―Se escuchó una voz delicada proviniendo de adentro de la mansión.

—¡Hinata! ―Los ojos de Kiba se iluminaron y dejó de forcejear, se detuvo completamente, pero se desilusionó cuando comprobó que la que salió de la mansión era Hanabi ―. Ha… Hanabi.

Iba vestida de un largo y tradicional kimono azul con diseños enredados color dorado. Su cabello iba en una gruesa trenza de lado. Se veía hermosa y un poco más grande de lo que era.

—Hanabi-sama. ―Lo corrigió el miembro del clan con ojos despectivos.

—Se preguntarán qué ha pasado con Hinata. ―Les dijo Hanabi con un porte firme y serio, digno de pertenecer a la líder del clan Hyūga.

—Sí, hace como dos semanas que no la hemos visto, incluso recientemente nos hemos enterado de que ni siquiera es ninja. ―Abordó Kurenai con preocupación ―. Apenas ayer recibimos nuestra primera misión de equipo y nos vienen diciendo que Hinata ya no es parte de nosotros. ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo, Hanabi-sama? Según el Hokage, tú informaste de la baja de Hinata hace unas semanas, ¿por qué no se nos avisó antes? Sé que no tenías porqué avisarnos, pero… al menos un recado habría bastado. ―La voz de Kurenai empezaba a escucharse dolida y a quebrarse ―. Hinata es muy importante para nosotros, más que mi alumna, ella es como… como…

—Es como tu hija, lo sé, Kurenai-sensei. Disculpa si no les avisé antes, pero como tú ya has dicho, yo no tenía ninguna obligación de notificarles. La decisión ya fue tomada. Hinata tiene que servir al clan por el momento.

—¡Al menos déjanos verla, arpía! ―reclamó Kiba. Nuevamente Shino y Kurenai tuvieron que sujetarlo con fuerza ―. ¡Al menos déjala salir! ¡Hinata no es tu prisionera, no es tu sirvienta! ¡No merece lo que le estás haciendo, la estás privando de su libertad!

—Espera. ―habló Kurenai ―. Hanabi-sama, ¿dijiste que Hinata tenía que servir al clan al menos… al menos _"por el momento"_?

—Eso dije. ―confirmó Hanabi.

Enseguida Kiba dejó de moverse y miró a la líder del clan con suma confusión.

—No estoy comprendiendo. ―exclamó Shino.

—Hinata debe servir al clan algunos años, después volverá a ser reincorporada como kunoichi, pero antes, como ya lo dije, tiene que cumplir algo.

—¿Qué es ese algo? ―preguntó Kiba.

—Son asuntos secretos del clan.

—Pero Hinata estará bien, ¿cierto? ―Kurenai tenía que saber que ella estaría bien.

Hanabi tardó en contestar a eso. Observó los ojos rojos de Kurenai, estaba preocupada e inquieta.

—Sí… lo estará. ―asintió Hanabi sosteniendo la mirada de la mujer, como dando su palabra.

" _No, no lo sé, Kurenai-sensei… depende de qué perspectiva lo vea… creo que desde su punto de vista, Nee-chan no estará bien"_ pensó la líder para sus adentros.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **E** l amplio recinto tradicional olía a madera y aceite de lavanda. Había varillas de incienso adornando algunos rincones y en la mesa bajita estaba servida una cena moderada que consistía en arroz, sopa de soja y té. Dos jóvenes niñas aparecían a los flancos de la mesa mientras que un anciano se colocaba al frente. Los tres degustaban sus alimentos en silencio y solo el sonido de los palillos contra el plato de arroz era lo que se escuchaba, además de los sorbos hacia el té y la sopa que Ko había servido amablemente. El joven castaño que siempre fue el guardián de Hinata observó a su ex protegida con aire melancólico, desde hace semanas que Hayato Hyūga; el abuelo, no le permitía estar cerca de las hermanas por ser un miembro de la segunda rama, lo había relevado de sus funciones como guardián alegando que muy pronto Hinata podría defenderse sola y que además contaba con un instructor que fungía también como su guardián momentáneamente. Ko estaba triste por no poder acercarse demasiado a Hinata, pero tampoco es como si pudiera hacer algo, a la joven se le veía muy poco por los pasillos de la mansión principal y de todo el territorio Hyūga, era como si de repente la tierra se la tragara y siempre que llegaba a verla estaba acompañada de su abuelo Hayato o de ese misterioso hombre llamado Ibiki. Hinata lo veía de reojo a veces, en otras ocasiones pasaba completamente de él. Y la máscara de gato que la obligaban a usar era lo que más le preocupaba, no sabía el porqué de esa máscara pero no debía ser nada bueno. La familia secundaria no tenía idea de eso y Ko por respeto a Hinata-sama no dijo nada de su cambio de actitud.

―Gracias, Ko. Puedes retirarte. ―El viejo Hayato lleno de arrugas y voz rasposa lo miró fijamente con unos ojos desconfiados. Ko respetuosamente hizo una reverencia y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí delicadamente.

―Abuelo. ―Hanabi con voz dudosa se atrevió a romper el sepulcral silencio nocturno ―. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de cancelar el entrenamiento de Hinata-oneesan?

Hinata, llena de vendas y con el labio roto la miró con cierta molestia desde su lugar, Hanabi no le prestó atención. El viejo de largo cabello gris y adusto ceño dejó de comer sus alimentos, mirando a ambas señoritas.

―Sé que quieres proteger a tu hermana, Hanabi, pero una promesa es una promesa. El último decreto de Hiashi debe ser cumplido. Es un camino difícil para ambas, pero es algo que debe hacerse. Escuchen atentamente porque será la única vez que lo diga. ―El viejo tomó un sorbo de té para aclararse la voz y las hermanas Hyūga lo vieron atentamente con cierta curiosidad. Su abuelo casi nunca les dirigía la palabra ni cenaba con ellas, pero desde la muerte de Hiashi siempre asistía a las tres comidas diarias con sus nietas como nunca antes ―. Cuando yo me muera, el bouke estará inestable. Se quedarán solas, serán los únicos miembros vivos del souke, dos niñas prácticamente. Por ser una familia tradicional lo más seguro es que querrán un líder maduro y sobre todo que sea hombre.

Las hermanas sintieron cierto frío ante las palabras de su abuelo. Los únicos miembros de la familia principal serían ellas.

―¿Cuándo mueras nosotras vamos a correr peligro? ―preguntó Hanabi preocupada.

―Sí. Por eso Hinata debe hacerse fuerte para proteger a Hanabi. ―Observó a su nieta mayor firmemente y luego a la menor ―. Esa es la verdadera razón de la decisión de Hiashi.

Serían solamente las dos jóvenes hermanas contra toda la familia de la rama secundaria. Su padre no era estricto, solo era inteligente. Sabía exactamente qué hacer con cada una. Siempre las conoció, era su progenitor. Hanabi tenía el carácter pero no la fuerza, la desarrollaría con el tiempo, era habilidosa. Hinata no tenía el carácter pero sí la fuerza, solo tenía que darle un objetivo para sacar su potencial. El objetivo fue ser la sombra de Hanabi y sabía que aceptaría ese papel con gusto.

Las hermanas se miraron enseguida.

No faltaba mucho tiempo para que el abuelo se fuera, padecía del corazón igual que Hiashi.

El miedo se reflejó en los ojos de cada una y lo compartieron entre miradas. Hanabi volvió a comer en silencio mientras sentía que la frustración se cernía sobre ella. Hinata no apartó la vista de su pequeña hermana, la vio linda y delicada. En sus ojos lilas empezó a nacer una ligera determinación. " _Está bien, si padre así lo quiso, yo también lo quiero_ ", pensó Hinata, " _voy a protegerte, hermana, voy a protegerte con mi vida, mi pequeña, nadie te hará daño"_.

Su hermana menor era la única familia que le quedaba. Por Hanabi amaría los lunes, los martes y los días de todas las semanas de su entrenamiento. Los amaría por siempre.

Hinata desvió la mirada y encontró al abuelo observándola, como preguntándole algo seriamente. La peliazul solo asintió firme y con rapidez, como aceptando su destino, como prometiéndole al viejo que todo estaría bien.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **L** a luna llena estaba brillante, su esplendor parecía místico, capaz de conceder cualquier deseo. Aquél misterioso astro era observado por un par de ojos negros. Kakashi tenía insomnio otra vez, lo había despertado la misma pesadilla de siempre, era Hinata mirando hacia el sol y luego diciéndole adiós. Él la veía marchar y no la detenía.

―¿Estará muerta? ―Le preguntó a la luna, como si ésta pudiera responderle. Suspiró sin quererlo, aburrido. Sus pies descalzos se balanceaban grácilmente en la orilla de la acera. Tenía algo de frío, solo traía un pantalón negro y el torso sin nada. Su pecho estaba marcado y no principalmente por músculos sino por la gran cicatriz en forma de X enorme que le había quedado después de la cuarta guerra. Le ofrecieron restaurarle el tejido pero él dijo que sería un buen recuerdo. A veces todavía le dolía, no sabía si era porque la herida no había sanado bien o si era por recordar a Obito.

Obito y ella. ¿Qué tan parecidos eran?, se preguntó. Ambos eran unos idiotas de pequeños, Obito creyéndose el muy guay y Hinata siendo una pequeña acosadora de primera, pero en algún momento sus vidas se vieron interrumpidas por algún suceso y sus rostros gentiles se enfriaron.

Esa última vez que Kakashi vio a Hinata casi podía jurar que no era ella. Parecía perdida, como si nunca más fuese a poder encontrarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, reprochándose volver a recordarla. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía verla una vez más?

―Sasuke desapareció igual que tú. ―Elevó sus pensamientos en voz alta, quejándose tristemente ―, no quiero que tú también…

No se atrevió a decirlo. No quería que ella también se perdiese a sí misma y cayera en un abismo negro. Volvió a repasarlo como otras veces. Naruto no parecía muy entusiasmado con ella, incluso el mismo Kakashi le dijo que Naruto nunca preguntó por el estado de Hinata, el padre de ella; Hiashi, había muerto y Hanabi había sido nombrada líder del clan, aparte Naruto y Sakura habían anunciado su matrimonio.

―No, Hinata no sería capaz de ser como Sasuke. Ella es una chica muy dulce.

Bueno, Obito también era un chiquillo dulce y ya sabía el resultado. Kakashi se dejó caer de espaldas hacia el techo de madera.

―Debí haber muerto en la maldita guerra también. ―Se quejó cansado.

Se levantó para irse y estaba por voltearse cuando de pronto vio dos figuras caminando entre las calles oscuras. Una era grande y alta, la otra delgada y espigada. Se talló los ojos para ver mejor y comprobó desde su lugar que se trataba de Ibiki y una especie de joven kunoichi con máscara, según veía sus curvas femeninas. Kakashi se dio cuenta de que la chica de estatura promedio lucía el cabello suelto y era azul berenjena tan largo que le llegaba por la cintura.

―¿Hinata? ―musitó con la voz casi cortada y se apresuró a dar un gran salto desde la azotea hacia el suelo. Observó que la joven se ponía frente a Ibiki, le daba un saludo de soldado poniendo su mano sobre su frente y luego desapareció tras una nube de vapor ―. ¡Hinata! ―gritó con frustración, corriendo más rápido pero fue imposible, ella ya se había ido. Solo quedaba Ibiki quien lo veía con una ceja enarcada ―. ¿Esa era Hinata?

―¿Qué haces, Hatake? ―El hombre alto frunció el ceño.

―¡Te pregunto que si era Hinata! ―Lo tomó de las solapas de su gabardina negra a pesar de que el Morino notoriamente era mucho más alto que él.

―No lo era. ―Ibiki le apartó con un empujón para que lo soltara.

―¿No? ―Pareció desilusionado, dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio ―. Pensé… yo creí que era ella. ¿Sabes? La he estado buscando por todos lados.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó con duda.

―Yo… ―Kakashi respiraba dificultosamente y trataba de recuperar el aliento. No sabía qué contestar. ¿Por qué la buscaba? ―… solo olvidé decirle algo. Nada importante ―Se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón dando media vuelta para regresar por donde vino. ¿Era tan obsesivo que ya incluso la imaginaba en chicas?

Ibiki miró a Kakashi largarse un tanto acongojado.

―Esto puede representar un problema. ―sentenció severamente metiendo las manos en su gabardina, retomando su camino.

Tenía que firmar unos papeles en la División de Inteligencia y luego regresar a donde Hinata le dijo que practicaba. No tardó más de una hora cuando se encontró con ella en el bosque, junto a un estanque. Ella estaba vestida en negro y su máscara de gato estaba bien puesta y anudada. Estaba entrenando su chakra en el agua con movimientos fluidos y gráciles. Era tan silenciosa que ni siquiera escuchaba el chapoteo del agua. Ibiki solo se sentó en la orilla apoyando su espalda contra un tronco. Pensaba en su encuentro con Kakashi. Él había llamado a Hinata desesperadamente. ¿Cuál era el motivo? Entendía que quisieran verla sus amigos, Kurenai, el chico perro, el Aburame, pero ¿Kakashi por qué?

―Hinata, ven un momento. ―Le ordenó. Hinata detuvo sus movimientos y caminó sobre el agua cuidando su chakra en los pies hasta llegar a donde su maestro estaba sentado observándola entrenar.

―¿Sí, Ibiki-taichou? ―exclamó sin un solo tartamudeo. La lengua aun no cicatrizaba y tenía que cuidarla.

―Kakashi Hatake. ¿Te suena de algo?

―Es un maestro muy reconocido en Konoha. ―Su voz se escuchaba amortiguada por la máscara de porcelana fría.

―Sí. ¿Tienes o tuviste alguna relación con él?

―No, Ibiki-sensei. ―Negó con la cabeza.

―¿Él representa algo para ti?

―No, Ibiki-taichou.

Le creyó. Eso significaba que era Kakashi quien tenía algún tipo de interés en su joven alumna. Aquello de cierta manera le molesto.

―Vuelve a tu entrenamiento.

―Sí.

¿Qué carajos se traía Kakashi con su alumna Hyūga? Ibiki hizo una nota mental de investigarlo pronto.

* * *

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Y si dejas un review, ya sabes que te amo y te contesto por MP (y también te regalo sushi mmmh). La escena principal de los niños es del anime, realmente no recuerdo qué capítulo es. Y para reafirmarlo, el abuelo Hyūga no es muy cercano con las hermanas. Y el reencuentro está próximo, so, es que me estoy tardando porque quiero buscarles un momento apropiado. Les dije que tenía 6 capítulos ya avanzados, pues los edité y al final quedaron 3 así que este capítulo 4 cuenta como el primero que escribo totalmente. Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, cualquier opinión, sugerencia, corrección pueden hacerla mediante un review.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas mágicas y bellas que me dejaron un lindo comentario:**

 **Much**

 **Invader Zam Rei Chan**

 **SweHiro**

 **Jhossietaisho**

 **Ashabi**

 **Inusatiga**

 **KattytoNebel**

 **GuestDec23:** Gracias por tu comentario ;) Me alegra leer que te gusta el nuevo enfoque que le estoy dando al personaje de Hinata. Es preciso lo que quiero, que Hinata no sea una damisela en peligro y que pueda proteger a otros. Por supuesto que ella no podría cambiar únicamente por la razón de Naruto, es decir, eso participa, pero hay otras razones más importantes, digamos que lo de Naruto solo fue la punta del iceberg. En fin, cuídate mucho. ¡Abracito!

 **Zareh**

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan**

 **MikaSyo**

 **Diana Marcela-Akemi**

 **Lavida134**

 **Eli chan:** Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme un lindo comentario. Me da gusto que la historia te agrade y que te parezca bien redactada, son detalles que parece que no pero cuido bastante. Un mega abrazo asfixiante para ti.

 **Gracias también por los follows y favorites, qué bonitos, gracias. Espero que hayan pasado un hermosa navidad y les deseo lo mejor para este próximo año 2017.**

 _ **29 de diciembre 2016.**_

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego, si tú quieres._


	5. Gato blanco

**Naruto** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ella y su oscuridad**

 **V. Gato blanco**

* * *

 **K** akashi se levantó temprano debido a un fuerte dolor en la costilla. Intentó levantarse pero los huesos del costado le dolían tanto que mejor se quedó recostado, sobándose suavemente el área afectada. No tenía misiones y tampoco ánimos para limpiar su departamento así que se dirigió al hospital para un chequeo de rutina. Saludó a Sakura amablemente y ésta hizo todo lo necesario para sacar las muestras necesarias para un análisis completo.

―¿Te va bien en el hospital? ―inquirió el maestro mientras la pelirosa terminaba de sacarle el tubito de sangre.

―Sí ―sonrió ―, no se preocupe, Kakashi-sensei. Estoy bien, me la paso ocupada en el hospital con eso de que Shizune-san está de vacaciones.

―Supongo que debe ser estresante ser la dirigente del hospital.

―Algo, pero me gusta mi trabajo. ―Sakura guardó las muestras en su lugar correspondiente ―. Listo. Venga la próxima semana para recoger los resultados.

De improvisto una enfermera irrumpió en el consultorio con semblante nervioso.

―Disculpe la intromisión, Sakura-san, pero la necesitan de urgencia en la mansión Hyūga, es Hayato-sama, ¡tiene un fallo en el corazón muy grave, necesita de su intervención!

―Dios mío. ―Abrió grandes los ojos ―. Chizuru, prepara todo lo necesario y te vas conmigo a la mansión, dile a Shiro que necesito su ayuda, los alcanzo en la salida. ―ordenó rápidamente. La enfermera salió enseguida y la doctora Haruno apresuró el paso para tomar una carpeta de la gaveta de expedientes, sus dedos ágiles dieron con el expediente de Hayato Hyūga y salió como alma que lleva el diablo del consultorio, caminando a paso veloz por el pasillo. Kakashi tan solo escuchar el apellido Hyūga dio un brinco de la camilla donde estaba sentado para seguir a su alumna por el pasillo.

―¿Hayato Hyūga? ¿El antiguo dirigente del clan?

―Kakashi-sensei, la consulta ya terminó. ―dijo fastidiada de ser perseguida. Rápidamente bajó las escaleras de madera para llegar al primer nivel. Chizuru y Shiro ya estaban en la puerta de salida, esperándola.

―¿Puedo acompañarte, Sakura-chan? Estoy aburrido.

―Lo que sea pero manténgase callado. ―gruñó, empezando a correr para llegar más rápido. Kakashi siguió a la médico y sus enfermeros, saltando por los techos de las casas tan rápido como sus piernas y pies les permitían saltar.

" _Finalmente voy a saber cómo estás después del anuncio del matrimonio Uzumaki-Haruno, Hinata-chan"_ , pensaba Kakashi intentando no ir demasiado rápido como para verse desesperado o raro. Tenía qué comprobar con sus propios ojos que la niñita Hyūga estuviera bien. El haberla visto con esa expresión vacía cuando le dijo "Sayonara, Kakashi-sensei" y el comentario de Naruto sobre que Hanabi la había quitado del servicio shinobi le hacían sentirse curioso por ver a Hinata. Comprobar que ella seguía siendo la chica dulce y débil de siempre. La que siempre callaba y observaba desde lo lejos.

Descubriría por sí mismo si Hinata era la joven de negro que vio con Ibiki Morino aquella noche. Esa vez se retiró enseguida, pero soñó toda la noche que la chica de máscara de gato era Hinata.

" _Diablos, Kakashi, estás pensando como un loco"_.

Ya ni siquiera leía sus libros para adultos. Solo tenía que ver que Hinata fuera la misma, que no se estaba convirtiendo en un Sasuke o un Obito. Confirmaría con sus propios ojos y al día siguiente su vida seguiría siendo la misma canción aburrida de siempre. Se sintió emocionado ligeramente cuando lo dejaron entrar al territorio Hyūga porque acompañaba a Sakura. El par de Hyuga's que los recibieron les guiaron por un pasillo que los llevó hacia un bloque rectangular que en el centro tenía un jardín de piedras y arenas de colores. Kakashi miró para todos lados, buscando a Hinata. Se detuvo abruptamente al comprobar que al otro lado del jardín y de pie estaba Ibiki Morino, mirándolo desde lejos y a su lado había una chica sentada abrazando sus rodillas y vestida de negro y con una particular máscara de gato.

" _¡La chica gato!"_ pensó asombrado. ¿Realmente la joven de anoche era Hinata? De cualquier manera, ¿qué haría Ibiki en la mansión Hyūga? La complexión de la mujer joven era delgada. Observó al misterioso par fijamente y de pronto Sakura regresó sobre sus pasos y lo empujó por la espalda para apurarlo, regañándolo por atrasarse. Kakashi obedeció mirando de reojo a Ibiki y su compañera. De pronto entraron a una amplia habitación donde estaba el enfermo en un futon acolchado, con varias almohadas alzándole la cabeza. Alrededor de Hayato Hyūga solo había dos personas. Hanabi y Ko. Nadie más.

Sakura llegó sabiendo qué hacer, dio órdenes a sus enfermeros y éstos se pusieron a trabajar, rápidamente Sakura revisó a su paciente con un estetoscopio. Kakashi no quería estorbar así que solo atinó a sentarse junto a Hanabi.

―Hanabi-sama. ―saludó seriamente.

―¿Usted quién es? ¿No debería ayudar a sus compañeros?

―No soy un enfermero. Soy Kakashi Hatake, el maestro de esa ojiverde. ―La señaló maleducadamente.

―Ya veo.

―¿Dónde está Hinata-chan? ―inquirió con cautela, sin mirarla. Hanabi tampoco le dirigió la mirada, solo Ko.

―¿Qué asuntos tiene con ella?

―Solo me preguntaba cómo está. Ella es alumna de Kurenai Yuhi, una buena amiga mía.

―Hinata está ocupada.

―Escuché que usted ordenó quitarla del sistema shinobi.

Hanabi con toda la seriedad posible se levantó sobre sus rodillas y se acercó al rostro de Kakashi, susurrando al peliplateado en el oído muy quedamente.

―Mi abuelo está muriendo, ¿podría tener algo de consideración, Kakashi-san?

La castaña regresó a su posición, contemplando resignada a su abuelo. La voz de ella había sonado distante, triste y con una pizca de miedo. Kakashi se calificó de imprudente, cruel y grosero. Apenadamente se quedó callado por el resto de la consulta a domicilio, mirando a la doctora hacer su trabajo. El viejo Hyūga estaba canoso y con los ojos cerrados, su pecho respiraba muy apenas y lucía muy tranquilo, demasiado pasivo.

―Hanabi-sama, su abuelo… ―Sakura miró a la jovencita con pena.

―Lo sé. ―aceptó con la cara exánime.

―Tranquila, está teniendo una muerte sin dolor y muy pacífica. Solo se está quedando dormidito.

―De acuerdo, gracias, Sakura-san. Si me disculpan quisiera pasar los últimos minutos de mi abuelo a solas.

La médico y sus enfermeros empezaron a salir en silencio. Kakashi se quedó sentado al lado de la joven.

―Ko, tú también. Kakashi-san, por favor. ―pidió Hanabi. Ko se retiró afligido, Kakashi se puso de pie pero se detuvo en la puerta de papel de arroz. El lugar estaba lleno de melancolía y muerte, con sus velas encendidas y las penumbras abrazando a Hayato, con Hanabi como su única visitante. Kakashi sintió pena de dejar a esa niña sola.

―Hanabi-sama… solo dígame que Hinata-chan está bien…

―¡LARGATE! ―le gritó con odio y dolor, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos acuosos, empezando a enrojecerse.

Kakashi no esperó más, dio una leve reverencia de respeto y luego cerró la puerta tras de sí.

―No te mueras, abuelito ―Sollozó acercándose al anciano y tomó su mano, dejó que las lágrimas inundaran su rostro y se permitió perder la firmeza que la caracterizaba ―, no nos dejes solas. Sé que no hemos sido muy unidos pero… ya papá nos dejó… ¿qué vamos a hacer Hinata y yo solas? Yo no quiero liderar a esta gente, tampoco quiero que mi hermana sea la sombra del clan. ―Empezó a gimotear, temblando de las manos y los hombros, apretando la mano arrugada del abuelo Hyūga.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **H** inata apretó más su pecho contra sus rodillas cuando observó que Sakura salía con el rostro desahuciado y los ojos verdes mirando al suelo, incluso Ko salió de la habitación pero se sentó en un lado de la ventana cerrada. A través de los agujeros de su máscara intuyó que algo no andaba bien. Pudo escuchar el grito de Hanabi, su voz era fuerte y desesperada. _"¡Lárgate!"_ , rugió. Segundos después Kakashi salió de la habitación.

―¿Va a morir, verdad? ―pronunció Hinata con la voz un poco llorosa pero sin tartamudear.

Ibiki se quedó callado, sin saber qué decirle. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse de pie al lado de su alumna, permitirle llorar si quería.

" _Cuando yo me muera, el bouke estará inestable. Se quedarán solas, serán los únicos miembros vivos del souke, dos niñas prácticamente. Por ser una familia tradicional lo más seguro es que querrán un líder maduro y sobre todo que sea hombre"_ , había dicho el abuelo Hyūga. Su muerte estaba próxima, tan próxima como la noche misma de esa tarde.

Hinata sintió que el aire se volvía helado. Vio cómo Sakura y sus enfermeros se retiraban y Kakashi caminaba tan lentamente como podía, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y mirándola de reojo. Ella se puso en pie.

―Voy a lavarme la cara y regreso para la clase de hoy, Ibiki-taichou.

Pasó por un lado de su nuevo maestro y caminó con pasos elegantes y finos hasta perderse en la oscuridad de un pasillo no iluminado, siendo observada por un curioso peligris que ya abandonaba los territorios Hyūga muy a su pesar.

―Bien, el abuelo morirá. ―arguyó casi en un susurro sordo, mirándose en el espejo luego de echarse agua a la cara. Comprobó que su lengua estaba cicatrizando bien con el ungüento curativo y después se miró fijamente a si misma a través del reflejo ―. Hanabi y tú están solas. No está papá, no está mamá y tampoco estará el abuelo. ―Su voz tembló pero no por eso tartamudeó, inhaló conteniendo unos segundos el aire dentro de sus pulmones pero inevitablemente sus ojos derramaron una lágrima más ―. Es la última, Hinata ―Se regañó a sí misma, limpiándose rápida y rudamente la lágrima de su mejilla ―, no tienes permitido llorar más. ―Las comisuras de sus labios se bajaban por sí solas haciendo una mueca triste sin su autorización pero realmente no volvió a salir otra lágrima ―. Es hora de proteger a Hanabi-sama. ―Asintió firmemente y se colocó la máscara de gato hábilmente, anudándola por detrás con fuerza.

Volvió a quedar solamente un gato a la vista. No Hinata Hyūga. Solamente Neko.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **C** aminaban lentamente rumbo al hospital. Ya no había prisa ni ganas de hablar. Chizuru y Shiro miraban a Sakura con cierta preocupación. Kakashi solo se mantenía pensando en Hanabi y la chica gato.

―Que mal, primero Hiashi y ahora Hayato-san. ―Opinó el Hatake.

―Los dos; padre e hijo, padecían del corazón, no podíamos hacer nada por ellos. ―Lamentó Chizuro.

―Si padre e hijo padecían del corazón ―preguntó Kakashi pensando más para sí mismo ―, ¿las hermanas corren el riesgo de tener esa enfermedad también?

―Es muy probable que… ―Iba a explicar Shiro.

―¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Chizuru y Shiro, apresúrense a llegar al hospital! ―gritó Sakura enojada y se adelantó, saltando por las azoteas. Sus subordinados se despidieron de Kakashi y luego la siguieron. El hombre supuso que Sakura estaba afectada por no haber podido ayudar a su paciente. Se preguntó si la sensación le hacía recordar que no pudo estabilizar a Sasuke luego del término del Tsukuyomi infinito.

Kakashi se sintió el mayor idiota del mundo ese día.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **N** eko salió en la oscuridad, escondida entre las sombras de Konoha. Era media noche y las calles estaban desiertas. Ibiki-sensei había sido claro con ella, _"Averigua por qué Kakashi Hatake tiene tanto interés en ti, contará como un examen de espionaje"_. Enfundada en su traje negro y botas altas, máscara de gato y cabello atado, Neko saltó grácilmente sobre los techos de las casas hasta llegar a una azotea particular; la del departamento de Kakashi Hatake. Respiró hondamente y luego se dejó caer hacia atrás por el abismo, dio una voltereta y cayó con las rodillas flexionadas sobre el alféizar de la ventana. La abrió en silencio, entrando a invadir propiedad privada. Caminó lentamente, observando todo a su alrededor. Giró los ojos a todas direcciones, escudriñando el pequeño hogar. Estaba un poco desordenado pero limpio. El rechinido de una madera le hizo detenerse enseguida, sintiéndose descubierta pero no pasó nada. De pronto escuchó unas leves pisadas y observó un perro pequeñito color café mirándola con expresión aburrida.

―¿Quién eres? ―Habló el perro. Pakkun.

La chica de negro se sobresaltó tanto que cayó de bruces hasta el suelo. Después del perro llegaron dos más de aspecto temible. Ella se levantó tan rápido como pudo y echó a correr para salir por la ventana.

―Hola, creo que Pakkun te hizo una pregunta. ―Kakashi estaba obstruyendo completamente su salida. Tenía el pijama puesto que consistía en un pantalón flojo y una camisa negra sin mangas.

" _Cálmate"_ , se dijo Neko al verse acorralada. Por un lado estaba Kakashi, por otro estaban los ninkens. Kiba siempre le recordó que mientras tuviera miedo, los animales atacarían. Gracias a su amigo Inuzuka y Akamaru había desarrollado casi una especie de inmunidad hacia los perros. Los ninkens la observaban con cuidado más no le gruñían, solo estaban curiosos. Era Kakashi Hatake el que la preocupaba.

―¿Por qué no nos calmamos y me dices qué estás haciendo en mi departamento? ―Kakashi alzó las manos en señal de rendición, modulando su voz amablemente para que la reciente inquilina no se asustara.

Se quedó totalmente quieta. Sabía que si volteaba para alguna parte delataría su próximo movimiento. Entonces… debía errar, debía mentir con la mirada. Giró para ver a su izquierda y luego a su derecha, después volvió a mirar al dueño del departamento, quien lo único que hacía era observarla fijamente, como estudiándola.

―Te hice una pregunta, cariño. ―Le advirtió, su mirada oscura se tornó un tanto seria.

El corazón de Neko latía aceleradamente. Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes. Inhaló y respiró. Inhaló y respiró. Movió su cuerpo tan rápido como pudo y corrió hacia los perros, pasándolos con agilidad, concentró chakra en sus palmas y con ello destruyó la puerta de la entrada, entonces dio un salto hacia la próxima azotea pero la velocidad no le alcanzó y cayó al suelo. Escuchó el alarido de un perro y notó a Pakkun mordiendo su muñeca ferozmente. No supo en qué momento se pescó de ella.

―Novata. ―Kakashi tranquilamente la observó caer hacia el suelo y luego él mismo se impulsó para acercarse a ella. Hinata estiró al perro con desesperación pero como el can no dejaba de encajarle las fauces decidió ponerse en pie y echar a correr como un demonio. Dejó que sus brazos se fueran hacia atrás para cortar el aire más fácilmente y de esa manera correr con más velocidad. En algún momento la muñeca lastimada dolió mucho, alcanzó a ver de reojo que el perro finalmente la había liberado pero traía a un rayo plateado pisándole los talones.

Sintió el roce de los dedos del hombre contra su espalda. Se dijo que no podía arruinarlo ahora, no podía arruinar a Neko y su misión de ser la sombra de Hanabi-sama Hyūga. Vio los ojos grandes y brillosos de su hermanita en su mente. Casi como si aquél recuerdo representara una fuerza, tomó un gran impulso con su pie derecho y saltó con fuerza hacia una azotea baja, librándose del casi agarre del Hatake. Escuchó a Kakashi siguiéndole el paso. ¡Tenía que hacer algo rápido!

Kakashi observó un poco lejos que la chica se dejó caer hacia el suelo y cuando llegó al lugar imitó el movimiento, cayendo con las rodillas flexionadas en la tierra. Volteó a su alrededor pero no había rastro de la misteriosa chica que había irrumpido en su departamento. Lo único en movimiento que había en ese oscuro callejón era un gato negro sentado al lado de un bote de basura lamiéndose una pata.

―¿Quién carajos eras? ―Se quejó por lo bajo, viendo su persecución totalmente frustrada. Caminó por el callejón, examinando los recovecos con la mirada analítica pero no encontró ninguna pista. Las casas de madera tenían todas las ventanas cerradas y con las luces apagadas porque era de madrugada. Kakashi sentía la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, había estado tan cerca como un roce de conocer a la chica detrás de la máscara de gato.

Con desilusión y una confusión adentrándose en su pecho regresó sobre sus pasos hacia su departamento mientras el gato negro lo seguía moviendo la cola con elegancia.

―Fuera, bestia. ―Lo espantó Kakashi con una patada de mentiras pero el gato continuó a su lado mientras caminaba. Llegó a la entrada de su casa comprobando lo destruida que estaba su puerta. Los vecinos habían salido preocupados pero el peliplata se disculpó por los ruidos y les explicó que todo estaba bien. Colocó una sábana para que actuara de puerta, mañana a primera hora tendría que ir a comprar una nueva ―. ¿Estás bien, Pakkun? No sé por qué, pero creo que esa chica era Hinata Hyūga. ―exclamó más para sí mismo mientras revisaba al perrito pero éste se encontraba bien. Cuando dejó al perro observó al gato negro sentado en el alféizar de la ventana de su recamara. Kakashi frunció el ceño con curiosidad y fue hasta la ventana pero el gato de repente saltó, desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de las tres de la madrugada.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

" _Tiene una fijación en mí, ¿por qué?"_ , pensó Neko mientras deshacía el jutsu de transformación, convirtiéndose nuevamente en una sombra humana que llevaba máscara de gato. Llegó a los territorios Hyūga y comprobó que la alta figura de Ibiki Morino estaba de pie fuera de la habitación de Hayato Hyūga.

―¿Y bien? ―inquirió.

―Fracasé. ―dijo directamente, temiendo el castigo de su descuido. Su lengua todavía no lograba cicatrizar totalmente ―. Lo único que pude rescatar fue que Kakashi-sensei tiene la idea de que Neko es Hinata.

―Está bien, ya veremos cómo arreglamos eso. Ahora ve con tu hermana acá adentro. Creo que necesita apoyo. Probablemente tu abuelo ya está muerto. Puedes ir como Hinata si quieres.

Neko se quitó la máscara con lentitud y Hinata entró en la habitación. Observó que Hanabi estaba dormida al lado del abuelo, quien aún tenía los ojos medianamente abiertos pero sumamente débiles y febriles. Se acercó hacia el anciano, mirándolo sin alguna expresión. Nunca les había dirigido algún cariño a su hermana y ella, por eso no le pesaba tanto verlo en ese estado.

―Ha… nab… i… ―dijo el viejo con la voz sumamente rasposa y tan frágil como una pluma de canario.

―Estará bien ―Le prometió Hinata ―, la cuidaré. Seré su sombra, tú puedes irte tranquilo.

El pecho del abuelo de repente dejó de moverse y su mirada muerta se quedó fija en el rostro de su nieta mayor. Hinata comprendió que finalmente había muerto.

―¿Abuelo? ―susurró Hanabi, despertando ―. ¡Abuelo! ―gritó dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado. Observó los ojos inmóviles de Hayato Hyūga sobre su hermana. Inmediatamente Hanabi cerró los ojos y abrazó a Hinata, quien le pasó un brazo por la espalda ―. Estamos solas ahora, Hinata. ―Su voz parecía quebrada, como si estuviera llorando.

―No, no estamos solas. Estamos juntas. ―musitó al tiempo en que no despegaba la vista del rostro del abuelo.

―Podemos fingir que él vive por algunos días más. ―Hanabi se despegó de su hermana y le propuso aquello. Hinata se sorprendió de lo que escuchó, sonaba frío pero también sonaba como un Hyūga. Siempre supo que Hanabi era una Hyūga hasta la médula. Además ella tenía razón. Podían fingir que el abuelo seguía viviendo para tener algunos días más de seguridad dentro del clan.

―Sí, creo que sí.

―¿Cuánto? ¿Una semana como mucho?

―Tal vez menos, unos cinco días a partir de mañana.

―Bueno, ¿qué hacemos en esos cinco días? ―preguntó la menor con interés.

Hinata no sabía. ¿Cómo poder garantizar la seguridad de Hanabi después de esos cinco días? Tenía dos opciones, enfrentar al clan o huir. ¿Huir y deshonrar la memoria de sus padres, su abuelo e incluso ensuciar el honor de Hanabi? Jamás. La opción era enfrentar al clan. Pero ¿Cómo lo enfrentaba? ¿Cómo podía hacerse fuerte en cinco días? No sabía cómo pero era obvio que tenía que hacer algo para proteger a su hermana.

―Ya pensaré en algo. Ahora duerme, yo estaré vigilando.

―Deberías dormir tú, mírate, estas muy cansada y tienes unas ojeras horribles.

―Tengo qué platicar unas cosas con Ibiki-sensei. Duerme un rato. ―Se puso de pie, saliendo de la habitación. Afuera estaba Ibiki y Ko, quien llevaba una charola de comida.

―Hinata-sama, buenas noches. Si no es molestia quisiera que Hanabi-sama y usted coman algo, si me permite entraré para… ―El avance de Ko se vio interrumpido por Hinata, impidiéndole que tocara la puerta de madera. Ko se mostró sorprendido y dio un paso atrás. Era extraño pero después de como dos semanas seguidas por fin había vuelto a ver el rostro de su ex protegida sin esa máscara de gato ―. ¿Hinata-sama?

―Déjalo ahí. ―arguyó Ibiki ―. Hanabi-sama no quiere ser molestada.

―Yo… yo no recibo órdenes de usted. ―Se defendió el sirviente con reticencia.

―Ko. ―Lo llamó Hinata con la voz diferente, más firme y exánime, aunque un tanto bajita.

―¿Sí, Hinata-sama? ―sonrió para ella dócilmente. Hinata volteó hacia otra parte, cruzándose de brazos.

―Retírate, por favor.

Ko hizo la cabeza para atrás, como anonadado de que Hinata le pidiera eso, que lo sacara de su círculo. La observó por un momento, buscando la mirada cálida y amable de su ama pero no la encontró, lo único que había ahí era una joven tranquila pero distante que nunca quería verlo a la cara.

―S-Sí, Hinata… sama. ―El guardián dejó la comida en el suelo, esperando que alguien la necesitara y luego se retiró de ese lugar silenciosamente.

―¿Murió? ―inquirió Ibiki cuando terminó de comprobar que estaban solos.

―Murió. ―Soltó con una exhalación, como cansada. Apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo sus dedos fríos contra sus palmas ―. Ibiki-taicho, quiero saber todo. Quiero saber por qué mi padre lo eligió a usted como mi maestro. Quiero… ―Dejó de hablar sin saber cómo explicarse ―. Quiero saber de qué lado está usted.

―Muy bien. ―Bostezó sonoramente. Había tenido un día pesado en la oficina y luego el ambiente tenso del clan Hyūga terminó por darle un dolor de espalda ―. El mismo Hiashi fue a buscarme un día a mi oficina. Me pidió que te entrenara en el arte shinobi, en el verdadero arte shinobi. Él me dijo, "Defínela, Ibiki, ayúdala a definirse". Dijo que tus habilidades serían de gran importancia para proteger a Hanabi-sama. Y por si no ha quedado claro estoy del lado de mi alumna.

―¿Y por qué mi padre lo eligió a usted?

―Es lo mismo que le pregunté el día que me pidió entrenarte. ¿Por qué yo? Él dijo, "porque tú puedes entrar en cualquier mente y hacer lo que quieras con ella". Mi fama como el mejor torturador de mentes me antecede desde hace muchos años. No necesitas un maestro que te enseñe físicamente, sino uno que te adiestre la mente. Creo que por eso me eligió.

Hinata no dijo nada, solo miraba distraídamente el suelo con sus vacíos ojos lilas. Al menos tenían a alguien como Ibiki de parte de ellas. Se permitió confiar en su maestro y solo en él. Debía tener cuidado en no abrir demasiado su círculo de confianza por seguridad de Hanabi. Nadie lo entendería, ni Kiba, Shino ni Kurenai, nadie. Nadie tenía un clan tan grande, poderoso y antiguo como Hanabi y ella, para los demás sería muy fácil aconsejarle ir a denunciar al bouke ante algún desperfecto o pedir guardias para Hanabi. No era tan simple, no conocían de clanes. Con tal de cumplir con la voluntad del YingYan del clan; el símbolo, eran capaces de cualquier cosa, incluso de armar toda una farsa para matar a alguien como le pasó a su tío Hizashi. Lo utilizaría, eso es lo que haría, utilizaría tanto como fuera posible a Ibiki y si en algún momento se salía de control, que Kami-sama la perdonara pero iba a matarlo con pena y dolor.

―Ibiki-sensei.

―¿Qué?

―Gracias. ―dijo Hinata, empezando a colocarse la máscara de gato ―. Gracias por aceptar entrenarme. ―Se anudó la máscara con fuerza ―. Necesito pensar en cómo hacer que los miembros del bouke respeten a Hanabi-sama. ―Habló Neko ―. Necesito inmunidad y solo una especie de shinobi tiene inmunidad en Konoha.

―Los ANBU.

―Sí.

―Entonces quieres convertirte en ANBU.

―Sí.

Morino asintió una vez.

―En ese caso tendré que pensar en un efectivo entrenamiento, gato. Hablaremos mañana, buenas noches. ―Se despidió sin verla, caminando por el pasillo taciturno hacia la salida.

Neko salió fuera del techo de madera, mirando la luna cuarto menguante con sus ojos escondidos. _"Esto es ser ninja, Hinata"_ , se dijo a sí misma. Elevó una mano y observó detenidamente su palma de piel pálida, como si no la reconociera. Desde el inicio de la semana no había sonreído ni una sola vez, ni ella ni Hanabi. ¿Algún día olvidaría como sonreír? ¿Era posible eso? " _Esto realmente es ser un ninja, Hinata"_ , se repitió al tiempo en que la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos blancos. _"Padre, madre, abuelo, mírenme desde el cielo azul, mírenme proteger a Hanabi, mírenme ser la ninja que siempre quisieron"_.

Eso era ser un ninja. Entre sombras, confiando en nadie, teniendo un solo objetivo tan importante como para acunar en su pecho el lema de "el fin justifica los medios", _oscuréceme esta alma mía porque necesito protegerla, porque es lo único que me queda en esta vida. Ayúdame a proteger a mi pequeña de ojos perlados, ayúdame luna brillante. Te convertiría en rojo si fuera por Hanabi._

Neko seguía mirando la luna plateada.

Todavía plateada.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **E** l vapor del baño era tanto que Hanabi casi no podía ver a su hermana. Con cuidado le ayudó a quitarse la ropa. Hinata entró en la bañera, agarrándose de las orillas con la mano para ir sentándose lentamente y con cuidado de no caerse. Las piernas y los pies le temblaban dolorosamente con el peligro de doblegarse y dejarla caer sobre la porcelana fría lastimándole los moretones.

―Hmp, y decía que era más un maestro mental que un maestro físico. ―Se quejó Hanabi al verle los grandes cardenales que se extendían por las costillas de su hermana, y por su espalda, como alas de ángel.

―Es porque… auch… sigo siendo torpe. ―Cerró los ojos y con gran dolor se sentó finalmente, sintiendo el agua caliente contra su piel.

―Esto está mal, eres más moretones que persona ―dijo preocupada ―, ¿Cómo se supone que deba tallarte?

―No se supone que debas tallarme, eres mi ama no mi ayudante.

―Cállate Hinata, no estoy para esas ideas. ―Empezó a lavarle el cabello, lo más fácil y menos doloroso ―. Creo que yo también debería entrenar. Me aburre tener que estar al pendiente del cadáver del abuelo mientras Ibiki-san y tú entrenan en el dojo.

―Es mejor así. El dojo está al lado de los aposentos del abuelo. ¡Auch! ―gritó.

―Lo siento. ¿Realmente ayudará el que te conviertas en ANBU?

―Mencióname una persona que conozcas a la que no le dé cierto miedo el ver un ANBU.

Hanabi pensó un momento pero realmente no se le ocurrió nadie. Todas las personas con algo de sentido común sabían que el ver un ANBU significaba que el peligro verdadero estaba cerca, significaba lo mejor de lo mejor que tenía Konoha para proteger los intereses de la nación. Eran los soldados de soldados.

―Buen punto. ―Aceptó Hanabi ―. ¿Pero cómo vas a convertirte en ANBU? Te di de baja hace dos semanas del servicio shinobi.

―Ibiki-sensei dice que no es necesario estar activo en el sistema. De hecho cuando un ninja se convertirá en ANBU normalmente se le da de baja para desaparecer toda su información. Necesito dos recomendaciones para presentar un examen especial que me acreditará como ANBU.

―¿Y quién te dará las recomendaciones?

―Al parecer tienen que ser recomendaciones de capitanes ANBU así que una será por parte de Ibiki-sensei. La otra… ―Hinata torció la boca con cierta inconformidad ―... La otra recomendación será de Kakashi-sensei.

―¿Kakashi-san? ¿El que vino con los médicos?

―Sí.

―¿Ese hombre era capitán ANBU? ―inquirió totalmente desconcertada. Era imposible, el tipo era un imprudente de lo peor.

―Sí.

―¿Y el examen para ANBU es peligroso?

Hinata no dijo nada y Hanabi entendió.

―Supongo que harás lo necesario para pasar ese examen, ¿no?

―Sí, Hanabi-sama. ―La llamó por su nombre, con todo respeto. Hinata bajó los ojos hacia el agua, esperando algún reproche de su pequeña hermana pero no escuchó nada. Hanabi estaba seria, mirando a su nee-san aburrida.

Ambas sabían que era mejor irse acostumbrando a las cosas, sobre todo a las apariencias. Hinata empezó a tallarse suavemente, apurándose para terminar con su baño de vapor e ir a montar guardia en la habitación de su abuelo muerto para relevar a Ibiki. Hanabi la ayudó a vestirse en vista de que Hinata ni siquiera podía doblarse hacia el suelo para meterse los pantalones. Con su atuendo negro ceñido y botas, añadió la máscara y enseguida salió por el pasillo caminando junto a Hanabi.

―Hanabi-sama. ―Saludaron respetuosamente un par de hombres Hyūga que iban pasando por ahí. Se quedaron viendo a quien venía al lado de su líder, preguntándose quién era. El cabello azulino largo les hizo un guiño de que era Hinata. Las dos figuras jóvenes siguieron caminando sin detenerse. Cuando las vio llegar, Ibiki dedicó las buenas noches y se fue yendo, dejándolas solas. Las hermanas se sentaron sobre la banqueta de madera, admirando el amanecer naranja entre las montañas.

―Buenos días, Hinata-neesan. ―musitó, elevando una sonrisa pequeña.

―Buenos días, Hanabi-sama. ―respondió al saludo sin sonreír, resguardada tras esa cara artificial de porcelana con pinceladas rojas dando la forma de un gato hermético.

Otro día para sobrevivir.

Hanabi entró a la habitación para empezar a echar perfume de lirios en el cuarto y confundir el olor a muerte. Hinata se quedó sentada contra la pared, vigilando, sin embargo, el sueño se le estaba cargando igual que el cansancio y de repente empezó a cabecear involuntariamente. No supo en qué momento Ko estaba saludándola, ella cerró los ojos y luego los abrió como platos al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Rápidamente se levantó, dando dos largos pasos hacia la puerta, la escena que encontró hizo que su corazón latiera rápido y desbocado, con ganas de salirse de su cuerpo. Hanabi estaba pálida, mirando a Ko y éste tenía una expresión de suma sorpresa ante el cadáver de Hayato Hyuga; inmóvil, seco y con la boca abierta.

―Está… Está… Hayato-sama… está muerto… ―proclamó Ko asustado. Enseguida volteó a ver a Hanabi, quien le devolvía una mirada aterrada. ¡Las había descubierto un miembro del Bouke!

Hinata bajo su máscara tampoco cabía en sí misma, realmente muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza. Miedo, angustia, Ko diciendo toda la verdad, Ko diciendo que no diría nada, Ibiki-sensei y su ceño fruncido, el kunai que traía en el portaobjetos atado a su pierna, Hanabi, Hiashi muerto y sus decretos, ella era la sombra del clan, ella era la sombra de Hanabi, la promesa al abuelo, Hanabi, Hanabi, Hanabi, secreto, secreto, secreto. Sus oídos empezaron a pillar como una tetera hirviente.

―Hanabi-sama ―Habló Hinata finalmente, aturdiendo sus pensamientos y el infernal pitido en sus oídos, miró a Ko fijamente a través de los orificios de la cara artificial ―, salga un momento. ―Le pidió. Los ojos de Hanabi se volvieron acuosos y sus manos empezaron a temblar, igual que Hinata ―. ¡Hanabi-sama! ―Elevó la voz en el recinto. Hanabi apretó los puños con fuerza, encajándose las uñas como para despertar, entonces se levantó y pasó por un lado de Ko hasta salir de ahí.

―¿Hinata… sama? ―Reclamó el castaño mirando a su protegida de antaño, entendiendo lo que iba a suceder cuando Hinata sacó el kunai y lo elevó apuntando al Hyūga.

―Lo siento. ―dijo con la voz desgarrada mientras se veían las lágrimas salir de la máscara para resbalar por el cuello, entonces dio un paso adelante. Sabía dónde empuñar el kunai, sabía cómo lograr una muerte rápida. Justo como lo aprendió. Justo como lo haría.

* * *

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡gracias por leer! Y si dejas un review te contesto por MP, mi corazón.**

 **Esto es lo que pasa cuando una se pone a escuchar The little things give you away de Linkin Park, jajaja. Creo que me salió un poco tétrico al final. Bien, pues ya murió el abuelito y la acción está por llegar. Sé que es un fic KakaHina y que la pareja no se ha visto mucho, lo lamento pero creo que esto se tornó o se está tornando un fic de Hinata, siento que si no explico antes lo que está sucediendo con el clan Hyuga y meto el KakaHina esta historia no tendrá lógica o que se verá apresurado. Lo siento por las incomodidades.**

 **Cualquier duda, sugerencia, opinión o corrección ya saben que lo recibo con gusto y amor. Gracias a las personas lindas, bonitas, amables y sexys que me dejan un review:**

 **jhossietaisho**

 **MikaSyo**

 **Ashabi**

 **kandiliz25**

 **Chio-sempai**

 **inusatiga**

 **Tamashitsumo**

 **Diana Marcela-Akemi**

 **Invader Zam Rei Chan**

 **RankaxAlto**

 **CarmesiLight**

 **Call me Hibari-chan**

 **Kigen no Lawliet**

 **angel maria 15**

 **lavida134**

 **KattytoNebel**

 **Toby Uchiha-chan**

 **Anairam Mariana**

 **Alee XD:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegra saber que te gusta este enfoque que le estoy dando a Hinata. ¡Gracias por tus palabras! *se sonroja* ¡Cuídate mucho bastante!

 **Yue1023:** ¡Holi! Gracias por leer y dejar un review. Me comentas que es tu primera vez leyendo un KakaHina, pues bienvenida al fandom ;) Realmente somos muy tranquilos por aquí. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta nueva personalidad que se está formando en Hinata. ¡Un abrazo asfixiante para ti!

 **También gracias por poner el fic en Favs y Follows, los amito.**

 _ **10 Enero 2017**_

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego, si tú quieres._


	6. Gato gris

**Naruto** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ella y su oscuridad.**

 **VI. Gato gris**

* * *

 **U** n sonoro trueno retumbó por todo el cielo de Konoha. El ruido de la lluvia tupida resonó en el techo de madera de la habitación del abuelo Hyūga. La humedad se podía oler por cualquier lugar. Hinata sorbió por la nariz y apoyó su espalda contra la pared, dejándose caer lentamente. Sentía su cara mojada y luchaba por sollozar silenciosamente, apretando los dientes lo más fuerte que podía, cerrando los ojos al máximo. Cayó al suelo de sentón y flexionó las rodillas hacia ella, colocando sus manos enguantadas contra su cabeza, empequeñeciéndose en ese rincón al lado del abuelo, al lado de Ko.

" _Hinata… sama"_ proclamó el guardián con una media sonrisa, _"sé lo que hará"_.

¡Él sabía! ¡Él lo comprendió todo al final!

Ahora sentía algo contradictorio. Había un gran vacío dentro de su estómago y al mismo tiempo sentía que su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada. Tan pesado como veinte montañas y tan vacío como el aire invisible. ¿Cómo podía sentir cosas tan diferentes?

―Nee-chan. ―La voz de Hanabi estaba alzada en un hilillo a punto de romperse. La pequeña entró a la habitación cuidando de cerrar la puerta perfectamente ―. ¿Qué pasa?

―No pude, Hanabi, no pude ―murmuraba letanías extrañas, como ida ―, no se pudo, no lo logré, un ANBU no duda de su objetivo, un ANBU protege y no deja cabos sueltos, no pude, no pude…

La joven castaña sonrió levemente y llegó hasta su hermana mayor e inmediatamente se abrazó a ella con el deseo de que la protegiera. Hinata se dio cuenta del gesto y pasó un brazo por detrás de la pequeña espalda de Hanabi.

" _Yo seré el silencio de Hinata-sama",_ se hincó frente a ella y pegó su frente contra el suelo de madera y ahí, al lado de Hayato Hyūga, puso su propia vida en manos de Hinata. _"Mi propósito es protegerla, es lo único que yo tengo. No me quite mi propósito, Hinata-sama."_ Él era huérfano desde joven, por eso lo colocaron como guardián de Hinata, porque él no tenía nada que perder más que su vida. Hinata cernió sus dedos sobre el kunai, tomándolo firmemente hasta que de repente encontró que su mano temblaba. Descargó el filo contra la espalda de Ko pero la punta no llegó a penetrar más que un centímetro, luego se detuvo para finalmente retroceder. Ko, sorprendido, sintió dolor pero no dijo nada ni se atrevió a despegar su frente del suelo. Hinata lo tomó por el cuello de su vestimenta y lo obligó a mirarla por las rendijas oculares de la máscara de gato. Colocó el filo cortante del kunai contra su masculino cuello, hundiéndolo pero sin cortar.

― _Si dices una palabra, solo una ―_ susurraba con voz siseante _―, lo voy a lamentar pero… te mataré. ―_ Le prometió firmemente, con la voz un tanto grave. La garganta le dolía mucho, como cuando se quieren decir muchas cosas pero las palabras se atoran y no salen _―. Realmente lo haré Ko. No has visto nada, el abuelo está convaleciente y Hanabi hace lo posible por animarlo. Eso es lo que pasa, ¿verdad? ―_ Ko se quedó mirándola con estupor en sus ojos, preguntándose si realmente era su Hinata-sama detrás de esa máscara _―. ¡Promételo! ―_ gritó desesperada.

― _Yo moriré si usted me lo pide, Hinata-sama. ―_ Pactó un sello de silencio y sangre en esa noche.

―Es Ko ―dijo Hanabi regresándola al presente ―. Nunca nos traicionaría. Ahora está limpiando la habitación del abuelito. ―sonrió levemente, intentando tranquilizar a su hermana mayor.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **E** sa tarde las nubes grises ocultaban el sol. Dentro del dojo cerrado Hinata acumuló chakra en sus palmas e hizo que saliera en forma de leones azules, mantuvo el jutsu por unos minutos, Ibiki con su mirada pesada lo evaluó y luego cayó en la cuenta de que debería darle otra forma al chakra, algo impersonal, algo que no dijese que era Hinata. Ella asintió una vez y luego volvió a repetir el jutsu, esta vez decidió moldear el chakra hasta convertirlo en la cabeza de un gato azul con bigotes largos.

―Eso está mejor. ―dictaminó el maestro, dando el visto bueno.

Hinata deshizo el jutsu y sin evitarlo cayó de rodillas al suelo de madera, exhausta. Respiró con dificultad unos segundos pero luego se obligó a ponerse en pie. Ibiki se aproximó a ella y con una mano rodeó el fino cuello blanco de Hinata.

―¿Cuánto te tomaría morir si te ahorco? ―preguntó mirándola fijamente con sus ojos oscuros. Hinata sintió que los dedos de su sensei se apretaban de un momento a otro. Al parecer él no mentía, el agarre sobre su cuello se hizo intenso.

―Dos minutos, tres, cuatro… tal vez. ―El dedo pulgar de Ibiki aplastó la conocida e invisible manzana de Adán, provocándole ganas de vomitar. La otra mano del maestro llegó rápida para abarcar todo el cuello y Hinata sintió que sus ojos salían hacia el frente al igual que su lengua ―. ¿Qu…é ha… c…?

―¿Qué hago? Te asfixio. ―contestó tranquilo, sin dejar de observarla.

Hinata se quitó la máscara de un jalón, buscando aire para sus pulmones. La cabeza quería estallarle. Manoteó contra Ibiki pero nada pudo hacer ante la inminente falta de oxígeno. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Ibiki querría matarla? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Él estaba del lado del bouke? No, no podía ser. Contempló el rostro serio del Morino. No. Hinata elevó una comisura de sus labios en una casi imperceptible sonrisa, comprendiendo todo.

―Kai. ―susurró quedamente haciendo los sellos correspondientes con la mano. De pronto se encontró nuevamente dentro del dojo de la mansión Hyūga con la excepción de que ella no se había levantado del suelo ni se había quitado la máscara blanca e Ibiki no se había acercado a ella ni un centímetro.

―Te tardaste. ―Sentenció el maestro con algo de molestia ―. Debes saber perfectamente cuándo se trata de un genjutsu.

―Sí, taichou.

―¿Cómo va el jutsu de parálisis temporal?

―No he podido perfeccionarlo. Todavía tengo que usar los sellos.

―Te aclaré que para hoy quería que fueras capaz de usarlo sin necesidad de sellos.

―Mis disculpas, taicho. No he tenido una buena concentración. ―confesó desviando la mirada. Ibiki lo entendía pero aun así no era justificación.

―Si para mañana no dominas ese ninjutsu tan básico olvídate de que te recomiende para el examen ANBU. Ese jutsu es de vital importancia, es lo primero que te van a pedir.

―Le prometo que trabajaré en ello, Ibiki-taicho. ―Le dio una respetuosa reverencia, en parte de respeto, en parte disculpa.

El maestro alto regresó sobre sus pasos hacia una maleta larga que parecía contener nada. Hinata se quedó a la expectativa de qué iba a sacar de ahí. Ibiki, con sus manos grandes, extrajo lo que parecía ser la funda de una espada larga. El mango era simple, con unas vendas blancas alrededor.

―Esto es una espada ninja, mejor conocida como ninjatō. De las muchas armas que tiene un ANBU, ésta es la más conocida y básica, la que los caracteriza. Se guarda tras la espalda ―Le tendió la espada envuelta a su alumna, quien la tomó con interés ―, si un ninja te ataca de cerca, ¿qué haces al desenfundar la espada?

―Me defiendo. ―contestó enseguida.

―Respuesta incorrecta, gato. ―Ibiki dejó caer su gabardina al suelo y empezó a colocarse el estuche del ninjatō tras la espalda, abrochándolo ―. Mira esto. Acércate. ―Hinata dio un paso al frente ―. Lo primero que haces al desenfundar la espada es cortar la garganta. ―Ibiki llevó su mano hacia el mango de la espada, lo sacó y pasó el filo por el cuello de Hinata finamente, sin llegar a tocarla, solo haciendo la simulación en cámara lenta ―. Justo así. Con una mano te defiendes y con la otra matas. Fácil y rápido.

―Entiendo, ¿Pero qué tal si el otro ninja repite mis movimientos? Es decir, se defiende con una mano y con la otra me ataca.

―Ah ―sonrió, quitándose la funda de la espada ―, entonces tienes que ser más rápida. ―El hombre acercó a Hinata jalándole del brazo y empezó a colocarle la funda de la espada tras la espalda ―. Esta será tu arma. Aprende a usarla porque será tu tercer brazo, ¿entiendes?

―Sí, Ibiki-sensei. ―asintió.

―Muy bien. ―Volvió a la maleta y de ahí sacó una katana; una espada larga y fina ―. Veamos algunos movimientos básicos. ¿Estás preparada para sangrar?

―¡Hai! ―dijo con voz fuerte y grave, esa que ponía cuando realmente estaba determinada en hacer algo.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **H** iroyuki se miró al espejo cuando terminó de peinarse. Su cabello negro lucía bonito con varias peinetas doradas. El kimono blanco le quedaba bien, luciendo su curvilínea figura. Por un momento sonrió con elegancia, como admirándose como la próxima heredera Hyūga. O eso le había dicho su padre, que Hinata y Hanabi no tenían el derecho de seguir siendo la familia principal, sino que una verdadera y completa familia tendría que alzarse para honrar la rama principal, para ocupar el lugar del souke.

―Esas peinetas te quedan muy bien, cariño. ―La elogió su madre, entrando al cuarto sin permiso y colocando un montón de ropa sobre una mesa, la cual empezó a guardar en un closet. La muchacha joven puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio.

―Mamá, deberías llamar a mi puerta cuando entras.

―Soy tu madre, no tu criada. ―replicó la mayor con cierto humor ―. Ay, Hiroyuki, eres igual que tu padre. Siempre con ese humor tan amargo. Deberías dejar de hacerlo o te volverás vieja más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

―Dime una cosa. ―La joven se volvió hacia su madre ―. ¿Soy más bonita que Hanabi o Hinata? Mírame bien.

―¿Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigas?

―¡Mamá! ―Lanzó un berrinche.

―Por supuesto que tú eres más bella que Hanabi o Hinata. ―Alegó una voz grave proveniente de un señor alto y de largo cabello azabache que estaba trenzado ―. No seas tonta, Hiroyuki, no preguntes cosas obvias.

La pelinegra sonrió satisfecha y miró a su madre con aires petulantes.

―Apúrense al comedor, tendremos una reunión dentro de diez minutos. Oh, y Hiroyuki…

―¿Sí, padre?

―Busca a tu hermano, quiero que asista.

―No te preocupes, siempre he sido buena encontrando a Hashimoto-niisan.

El hombre asintió, confiándole esa tarea a su hija menor.

―Vamos, Hisae. ―Tomó a su esposa del brazo y la sacó amablemente de la habitación de su hija.

―¿Realmente vamos a alzarnos, Hirohito? ―preguntó la mujer a quien ya su pelo color miel tenía hebras grisáceas.

―Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo del clan mujer y al parecer todos nos apoyan, no podemos decirles que no. Hinata fue desheredada y Hanabi es muy joven para el puesto... Uh, Ko. ―Se sorprendió que al voltear por un pasillo, un chico castaño de cabello corto salió a su encuentro, casi chocando con él.

―Ah, lo siento mucho, Hirohito-san, Hisae-san. ―Pidió disculpas dándoles una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. El muchacho siguió su camino por el pasillo. Hirohito lo siguió con la mirada atenta.

―¿Crees que habrá escuchado algo? ―preguntó el hombre un tanto preocupado.

―Es Ko-chan, es un chico muy servicial. ―dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

―Sí, pero era el guardián de Hinata-sam… de Hinata. ―Se corrigió enseguida, tantos años lo habían acostumbrado a llamarla siempre con sumo respeto, pero ahora tenía que ser diferente porque ella ya no era la heredera de los Hyūga y además pronto, cuando Hayato falleciera, empezarían las disputas sobre si Hanabi merecía seguir siendo la líder clan o no ―. Espero que no haya escuchado algo. ―Deseó, prosiguiendo con su camino. En verdad le agradaba el chico.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **K** akashi terminó de clavar la puerta nueva que se había comprado por la mañana. Determinó que lo mejor sería investigar por sí mismo los motivos que tenía la chica gato para espiarlo. No creía que ella quisiera causarle algún daño a su persona. Además estaba aburrido. Casi no había misiones últimamente debido a los recientes tiempos de paz que trajo el final de la cuarta guerra.

―¿Tienes idea de quién era la chica? ―Le preguntó Pakkun, acercándose.

―Algo así, pero todavía tengo que comprobarlo.

―Ya te dije que nosotros podemos buscarla por ti.

―No es necesario, Pakkun, me divertiré yo solo.

―Buenos días, Kakashi. ―El peligris casi se fue de espaldas al encontrarse a un hombre muy alto a su lado. Se trataba de Ibiki Morino.

―Ibiki, qué sorpresa. ―alegó sin alguna expresión en especial ―. Llegas tarde para ayudarme, acabo de terminar la puerta. Una chica me espió en la noche y la destruyó, ¿sabías eso?

―No, y no es que me importe. ―musitó indiferente ―. ¿Podemos hablar?

―Claro, pasa.

Pakkun se retiró de la sala dejando al par de shinobis hablar. El Tokubetsu Jōnin tomó asiento sobre el sillón blanco, un tanto incómodo de estar en ese lugar. Kakashi le preguntó a qué se debía su visita e Ibiki; hombre de pocas palabras, decidió ir al punto.

―Tengo una alumna nueva que quiero recomendar para el examen ANBU. Como sabes necesita dos recomendaciones de capitanes con excelente record. Yo haré mi propia recomendación pero necesito otra. La tuya.

―¿Y por qué la mía si se puede saber? ―Elevó una ceja, dudoso.

―No me fío mucho de los otros capitanes.

―¿Podría ser que el motivo es que yo conozco a tu alumna y de esa manera pretendes mantenerla en un bajo perfil?

Ibiki; serio e inmóvil, observó a Kakashi fijamente. No por nada el peligris había formado parte de ANBU desde muy temprana edad. Su capacidad analítica era extraordinaria, siempre un genio, un talento Hatake.

―Es verdad. La conoces y es por eso que no quiero que sea conocida por más gente.

―Esa alumna tuya es Hinata, ¿cierto? ―Ibiki no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo pasivo ―. Dímelo, ¿es Hinata?

―No tengo por qué responderte eso.

―Entonces yo no tengo por qué ayudarte.

―Me lo debes, gusano infeliz. ―gruñó ―. ¿Quién más que yo siempre mantuvo las inspecciones, exámenes psicométricos y auditorías lejos de ti en ANBU?

―Yo nunca te pedí que lo hicieras.

―¿Cuánto habrías durado como ninja si Sandaime se hubiera enterado que fuiste un adicto luego de la muerte del Cuarto?

―Solo fue un periodo corto.

Ibiki lanzó un bufido visceral y se levantó del asiento con la más clara intención de largarse pero Kakashi lo detuvo cerrándole el paso.

―Está bien. Yo le doy mi recomendación a la chica. ―aceptó el Hatake ―. Pero quiero conocerla.

El Morino puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio.

―¿Para qué?

Kakashi solo se encogió de hombros.

―No quiero recomendar a una don nadie como ANBU. Quiero saber qué clase de kunoichi es.

Ibiki pareció meditarlo por un momento hasta que finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

―¿Eso qué significa?

―Significa lo que significa. ―respondió Ibiki caminando hacia la salida.

―¿Voy a conocer a tu alumna? ―Lo siguió. Las botas gruesas del hombre con gabardina resonaron en el pasillo de madera hasta salir a la árida tierra ―. ¡Ibiki! ―dijo molesto, pero el ninja siguió caminando derecho, alejándose. Kakashi dio un portazo con enfado. Frunció el ceño y empequeñeció los ojos como analizando la situación.

Si realmente la chica gato era Hinata y a la vez era la alumna de Ibiki, ¿por qué ella querría convertirse en ANBU así de repente? ¿No había sido quitada del sistema shinobi hace como medio mes? ¿Por qué la decisión tan inesperada de querer ser ANBU?

―¿Qué carajos está pasándote, niña Hyūga? ―elevó sus dudas al aire, intentando encontrar una respuesta. Estaba empezando a darle migraña.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **H** anabi se colocó un hermoso kimono azul rey que tenía detalles florales de color dorado. Su piel pálida lucía como un papel ante el contraste de colores. La sirvienta le peinó el suave cabello y luego lo alzó con broches formando una cebolla tradicional. Colocaron polvos blancos sobre su piel y algo de carmín en sus labios.

―¿Está bien, Hanabi-sama? ―preguntó una de las mujeres que la arreglaron. Hanabi se miró al espejo encontrando en el reflejo a una joven de más edad, calculó que unos quince años.

―Está bien.

―Me mandó llamar, Hanabi-sama. ―Hinata enfundada en sus ropas negras y su ahora inseparable máscara de gato se asomó por la puerta corrediza.

―Cállate, no me trates como una extraña. ―Se molestó la menor.

―Usted es mi ama.

―Soy tu hermana, tonta. ―Lanzó un suspiro de cansancio ―. Ustedes váyanse, déjenme sola. ―Les anunció a las sirvientas quienes obedientemente dieron una reverencia y se marcharon, dejándolas solas. La nueva apariencia de Hinata era muy comentada en el clan, corriendo el fuerte rumor de que se estaba preparando para convertirse en ANBU. Ellas sabían que de vez en cuando debían salir del cuarto del abuelo para no causar sospechas por lo que ambas hacían un clon; Hinata de sí misma para cuidar la entrada y Ko se quedaba adentro para limpiar el lugar de los posibles malos olores a muerte―. Ibiki-taicho quiere que presentes unas pruebas, quiere saber si estás apta para tomar el examen ANBU. Dice que tendrás un evaluador y adivina quién es, hermanita.

―He estado pensando mejor lo del examen para ANBU y creo que no lo haré. Hay muchos problemas aquí. Tenemos lo del abuelo, y todavía tengo miedo de Ko; no desconfío de él pero temo que lo hagan hablar.

―Estaré bien, Hinata, además Ibiki-taicho y Ko se quedarán conmigo. En cuanto más pronto te conviertas en ANBU, más rápido vamos a estar seguras. Con un ANBU aquí en la mansión no van a molestarnos, tú lo dijiste.

Hinata parecía seguir meditando el asunto.

―Con esto van a darte el rango ANBU y podrás probarle al bouke que puedes protegerme tú sola. Te exijo que te conviertas en ANBU, es una orden de tu líder.

La figura esbelta del gato se mantuvo quieta unos momentos y luego se inclinó en una reverencia de respeto hacia su líder.

―Como ordene, Hanabi-sama.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **T** odos dentro de la habitación del abuelo repasaron el plan casi diez veces seguidas. Hinata estaba frenética. El hedor de Hayato Hyūga estaba empezando a mezclarse con el aire y había que echar agua de rosas con atomizador por todos lados casi todas las horas. Ko estaría a cargo de eso. Ibiki se mantendría vigilante fuera del cuarto. Hanabi se movería un poco para no levantar sospechas de nada, de vez en cuando haría una transformación de la doctora Sakura Haruno para recomendarles a los curiosos e incautos del bouke que se alejaran del bloque del enfermo porque estaba presentando síntomas de una posible hepatitis. Tan solo escucharan eso seguramente nadie se acercaría ahí por el resto del medio mes.

―Todo estará bien, neechan. Confía en nosotros. ―Hanabi le dirigió una mirada sosegada y solo así Hinata se permitió relajar los hombros.

―Bien. Entonces me voy. ―exclamó no muy segura de irse lejos de su hermana. Se ajustó los tirantes que sostenían su ninjatō detrás de su espalda y luego caminó uno, dos, tres pasos y regresó hacia Hanabi, se elevó la máscara sobre la cabeza dejando ver su labio roto y un moretón debajo del ojo izquierdo, tomó el rostro de su hermanita entre ambas manos, mirándola fijamente ―. Cualquier cosa que salga mal pégate a Ibiki-sensei, o corres a casa de los Inuzuka o los Aburame, incluso con Kurenai-sensei. Promételo.

―Te lo prometo, Hinata-neesan ―exclamó firmemente. La joven mayor asintió una vez y luego bajó su máscara, se dio la vuelta y acumuló chakra en sus pies para saltar hacia el tejado. Desde ahí se permitió ver a Hanabi diciéndole adiós con la mano, con Ibiki y Ko detrás de ella. La ex kunoichi giró hacia el frente y avanzó, dejando los terrenos Hyūga con un gran pesar.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **K** akashi no entendía casi nada. Lo único que sabía era que debió salir de la cama desde hace una hora pero la verdad es que el frescor de la madrugada no le agradaba mucho.

―¿Hinata-chan es la chica gato? ―preguntó al techo de su habitación. Lanzó un gran bostezo y finalmente se decidió a ponerse en marcha. Abrió el armario y extrajo el viejo uniforme ANBU que utilizó en años pasados. Se sorprendió de comprobar que todavía le quedaba a la medida, aunque un poco apretado de los pectorales. Se abrochó los protectores grises de los brazos y anudó bien su hitai-ate, cubriendo su ojo izquierdo ―. Ah, es verdad, ya no tengo qué hacer eso. ―sonrió. Siempre lo olvidaba. Ahora su par de ojos negros podía lucir descubierto.

Cuando llegó al Bosque de la Muerte; el punto de reunión, vislumbró una figura de indumentaria oscura y un largo cabello azulino sujetado en una coleta baja. La candidata para ANBU le daba la espalda y él se apresuró para llegar a ella y asustarla pero a unos pasos de cometer aquella broma, la muchacha volteó, descubriéndolo. Observó su inexpresiva máscara de gato con pinceladas rojas, mirándolo expectante

―¿Hinata-chan? ―La llamó, como preguntándole si verdaderamente era ella.

―Ibiki-taicho me ha dicho que me llame por mi código; Neko. ―declaró.

―Eres Hinata, no Neko. ―La corrigió, deteniéndose para verla fijamente ―. Conozco tu voz. Ahora la haces más grave pero definitivamente conozco ese timbre tuyo tan característico, tan… dulce. ―sonrió sarcástico. Hinata no dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que añadió con un tono reservado y adusto:

―No soy Hinata.

―¿Así que niegas lo obvio? ―Elevó una ceja, mirando a la chica con curiosidad ―. ¿Por qué quieres ser ANBU? ¿Por qué ahora te vistes así?

―Ibiki-taicho me dijo que…

―Estoy haciéndote unas preguntas. ―La interrumpió. ―¿Y esa máscara? ¿Buscas copiarme o algo?

La Neko dio un paso hacia atrás, descolocada. ¿Es que él no se tomaba nada en serio? Sin quererlo, el recuerdo del día que estuvo en el hospital de Konoha atendiendo a los heridos de la cuarta guerra llegó a su cerebro, proyectando la imagen de Kakashi y ella.

"― _Andando que mis pectorales necesitan de tus cuidados ―Se mofó de ella entrando en la habitación ―. Permíteme desnudarme ―especificó el peliplata."_

Si realmente fuera la Hinata de antes se habría sonrojado al recordar el pecho desnudo de Kakashi, pero justo ahora cargaba con un mar de problemas que no le permitieron reaccionar de alguna manera. Solo estaba estática.

―¿Cómo será el pre-examen? ―inquirió tratando de regresar la conversación a su objetivo original. Cuanto más rápido terminara con eso, más pronto estaría de vuelta con Hanabi.

―Es fácil. ―Kakashi metió una mano a un bolsillo de su pantalón, extrayendo un ruidoso cascabel plateado ―. Esta prueba consta de dos partes. La primera es ésta. ―Hizo resonar el cascabel ―. Tienes qué quitármelo. Puedes hacer lo que tú quieras, usar cualquier técnica o arma. Cuando el cascabel esté en tus manos habrás ganado el derecho de presentar la segunda parte del pre-examen. ¿Lo captas?

Quitarle ese cosa a Kakashi iba a ser realmente un infierno. Como si no lo conociera. Era un ninja de elite, con varios rangos dentro del sistema shinobi, por si fuera poco se graduó como jōnin y ANBU a muy temprana edad.

―Hai, Kakashi-sensei. ―Asintió.

―Muy bien, la prueba inicia en tres segundos. Uno, dos… tres.

Kakashi parpadeó un par de veces al verla ahí parada frente a él, sin moverse, mirándolo fijamente. El peliplateado comenzó a sentirse observado y se sintió un poco incómodo que fuera la máscara de un gato quien lo acosara tan de cerca.

―Em… ¿no deberías esconderte y luego atacarme sin que yo me dé cuenta? ―Le sugirió Kakashi al ver que la chica no parecía muy lista.

―Uhm… claro. ―Asintió y se dio media vuelta, alejándose hasta perderse en el follaje verde del bosque.

Kakashi se quedó solo y miró su alrededor con cierto aburrimiento. Esa actividad no era tan divertida si no se realizaba con niñitos inocentes. Aunque el que Hinata estuviera presente lo hacía interesante, aburrido pero interesante de todas formas. Pensó en sacar su famoso libro pero esa mañana no tenía ganas de leer, se había desvelado precisamente debido a eso. Empezó a preguntarse por qué Hinata quería ser ANBU, porque sí, ahora tenía completamente confirmado que la chica gato era Hinata, por más que ella lo negara. Justo estaba pensando en eso cuando un par de shurikens llegó de improvisto por la espalda, Kakashi inmediatamente sacó un kunai y desvió el ataque de estrellas asesinas pero no contó con que una de esas armas voladoras se convertiría en una joven que le lanzaría una patada a la nuca. Kakashi alcanzó a detener el pie de Hinata con una sola mano y ella impulsó su cuerpo hacia el frente para impactarle un Juken en un hombro, falló estrepitosamente cuando el Hatake le giró el pie, volteándola para hacerla perder el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo con la rodilla de Kakashi sobre su espalda baja. Hinata gimió al sentir su rostro contra la tierra firme, degustando la sangre de su labio inferior.

―No seas tan obvia, Hinata-chan. ―Aconsejó con una cierta risita contenida, todavía sujetándole el pie de manera dolorosa.

 _Miau…_

Kakashi volteó a su izquierda, encontrando un pequeño gato gris restregándose contra su pierna.

―¡Vete, fuera! ―Lo ahuyentó el Hatake pues no le gustaban los felinos. El pequeño gatito parecía demasiado amoroso pues continuó al lado de Kakashi. Hinata se removió con fuerza bajo su rodilla y entonces Kakashi le agarró ambas manos, haciéndole una llave para que no fuese a escapar ―, ahora sí no puedes moverte, Hinata-chaaan ―canturreó.

 _Miau…_

El gatito mordió el cordel del cascabel, estirándolo hasta sacarlo del bolsillo de Kakashi y luego corrió con él.

―¡Oye! ―Se quejó Kakashi.

―¿Cuál es la segunda parte del pre-examen? ―preguntó Hinata. Kakashi volteó a verla sin comprender nada.

El gatito se detuvo a unos metros, mirando a Kakashi con sus ojos verdes fijamente hasta que de pronto estalló en una nube de vapor, revelando su verdadera forma. El clon transformado en gato movió el cascabel lentamente como un péndulo, haciéndolo sonar.

―Eras tú… ―musitó asombrado. No lo vio venir.

―Mis brazos empiezan a dolerme. ―Le recordó a su especie de examinador. Kakashi cayó en la cuenta de que todavía seguía lastimándola así que la dejó libre.

―Me distrajiste. ―Comprendió Kakashi, teniéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse acción que la muchacha rechazó amablemente ―. Viniste a por mí con tu cuerpo real pero antes hiciste un clon que transformaste en gato.

―Hai. ―Asintió.

Se encogió de hombros ―. Así que eres del tipo distractor. Me parece bien. Eso fue muy vergonzoso para mí. Pero no te confíes, la segunda parte no será tan fácil. Sígueme… si puedes. ―El peligris saltó hacia la rama de un árbol y comenzó a correr rápidamente. El clon de Hinata desapareció y ella se propuso a seguirle el paso a su examinador tan rápido como pudiera. Parecía prever que el pre-examen apenas iniciaba.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **S** akura revisó el rigor mortis del abuelo, comprobando que llevaba por lo menos tres días muerto. La muerte empezaba a entremezclarse con el aroma a agua de rosas, provocando un fétido olor. La pelirosa se tapó la nariz con algo de asco mientras con la otra mano apuntaba la hora y fecha del difunto, dando fe de la muerte de Hayato Hyūga.

―Tiene muerto varios días, ¿por qué no me avisaron antes? ―preguntó ceñuda hacia los presentes; Ibiki, Ko y una nerviosa Hanabi.

―No sabíamos que murió. ―dijo la menor.

―¿Cómo que no sabían? ―Frunció el ceño, ofuscada. ¿Cómo carajos que no iban a saberlo? El tipo estaba rígido como una roca, incluso su boca ya ni siquiera se mantenía cerrada.

―Lo queríamos tanto que era muy difícil para nosotras hacernos a la idea de que estábamos huérfanas.

Sakura la vio no muy convencida pero siguió anotando cosas en su tabla de documentos.

―¿Dónde está Hinata? ―inquirió Sakura, volteando alrededor.

―Ella… no está de momento. ―contestó Ko seriamente, bastante tranquilo.

―¿Dónde está? Quiero que esté presente. ―La doctora Haruno comenzó a enfadarse al no poder comprender lo que estaba pasando, tal negligencia era muy extraña. Apenas esa mañana llegó a los territorios Hyūga para darle una visita a su paciente cardiaco y cuál fue su sorpresa que lo encontró muerto.

Hanabi se acomodó un mechón castaño tras su oreja, tratando de mantenerse pasiva. Maldita fuera la hora en que Sakura Haruno se inmiscuyó como la doctora del abuelo. ¡La mujer incluso era la esposa del Hokage! Justo ahora, Ibiki, Ko y Hanabi caminaban por un filamento muy peligroso que estaba por romperse.

* * *

 **Sobre Ko. Yo me estaba debatiendo entre si matarlo o no, por un lado si Hinata lo mataba finalmente ella tendría la oscuridad que yo quiero lograr en ella, pero corría el riesgo de que eso se viera muy OoC, ya de por sí Hinata está cambiando y luego matando a alguien que fue su guardián y que siempre la protegió... pues no sé, la idea no terminaba de convencerme así que sí, Ko sí vivió. Pero el chico todavía peligra *Sonrisa malvada* jajaja. Y como pudieron ver estoy introduciendo nuevos personajes de la familia Hyuga, porque obvio que alguna familia tiene que salir al frente del bouke. Hiroyuki; la chica, creo que la odiarán si no es que ya lo hacen. Todos los nombres de los Hyuga los elijo con H, ¡viva la H!**

 **Cualquier duda, corrección u opinión la pueden dejar dulcemente en un review.**

 **Muchas gracias personas bonitas y hermosas que me dejan un comentario:**

 **jhossietaisho**

 **Tamashitsumo**

 **Ashabi**

 **inusatiga**

 **cuahutlitzin:** ¡Hola, cuahu! Gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegra que el fic te siga gustando con todas las cosas que han pasado. Ya estoy metiendo más o menos al bouke como pudiste darte cuenta. Gracias por esperar. Ciao.

 **Violetamonster:** Hola, nueva lectora, bienvenida seas. Gracias por tus palabras. Espero que el capítulo resulte de tu agrado, ciao.

 **CarmesiLight**

 **Invader Zam Rei Chan**

 **Hinatahina**

 **MikaSyo**

 **angel maria 15**

 **lavida134**

 **Diana Marcela-Akemi**

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan**

 **kandiliz25**

 **KattytoNebel**

 _ **22 Enero 2017.**_

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	7. Gato negro

**Naruto** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ella y su oscuridad.**

 **VII. Gato negro**

* * *

 **U** na fuerte ráfaga de viento despeinó los frágiles cabellos de Hanabi Hyūga. La adolescente fijó sus ojos en el pozo hondo de aproximadamente tres metros, la tierra estaba algo seca y los encargados recién habían terminado el trabajo. A su derecha estaba firme e inamovible Ibiki Morino; ceño adusto y mirada severa, a su izquierda seguía el fiel y servicial Ko. Siempre flanqueada por esos dos hombres en todo momento. Ella no tenía miedo de su alrededor, sabía que estaba formidablemente protegida, Hinata se había encargado de que así fuera.

 _Hinata._

Si tan solo estuviera ahí con ella. Su hermana mayor. La que aceptó la misión de oscurecerse y vivir bajo la sombra, siempre protegiendo a la líder del clan. Y pensar que por muchos años incluso ella misma la despreció por ser "débil", igual que Hiashi, igual que Hayato, igual que todo el clan. No supo en qué momento de repente Hinata se convirtió en su puerto seguro, en el mástil firme del cual aferrarse. Jamás pensó que su hermana fuera tan bestialmente fuerte. Hiashi; su progenitor muerto, siempre lo dijo, "Hinata es fuerte mientras tenga que proteger a alguien".

Su padre. Su abuelo. Muertos.

La muerte estaba bailando entre los territorios Hyūga. De ser posible no quería que nadie más muriese. Intentaba ser fuerte pero ella también tenía un punto débil. Quedarse sola. Sentirse sola. Observó que el ataúd negro de su abuelo paterno era bajado con delicadeza hacia el pozo mortal donde quedaría sepultado para siempre, quiso llorar pero se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y apretó los puños. No. No iba a llorar. No frente a su clan reunido, no frente a sus súbditos. No podía mostrar debilidad y carajos que no lo haría. Por Hiashi, por Hayato, por Hinata, por su orgullo, porque era la absoluta líder del clan Hyūga.

El abuelo se hundió tres metros bajo tierra. Se instalaba ahí para siempre. Enseguida el monje budista empezó a realizar una oración y todos los presentes en señal de respeto juntaron las manos y cerraron los ojos. Hanabi estaba por imitarlos cuando le llamó la atención una mirada fija en ella proveniente de una chica más o menos de la edad de Hinata. Cabello negro, piel clara, ojos calculadores; Hiroyuki Hyūga. No recordó exactamente si eran familiares directos o no, pero la expresión desafiante de la chica le hizo elevar una ceja con duda. Hanabi también tenía una mirada desafiante pero en esos precisos momentos no pudo mostrarla, lo único que hizo fue girar la vista solo para encontrarse con otro par de ojos mirándola severamente; Hirohito, un hombre alto y fornido de cabello oscuro que lucía al frente por medio de una trenza. Hanabi quiso orar por su abuelo pero ese par le provocaron molestia y frunció el ceño. Fue la mano grande de Ibiki sobre su hombro lo que la hizo volver en sí y cerrar los ojos para seguir al monje en sus plegarias.

Fue precisamente Ibiki Morino quien siguió con el juego de miradas frías y calculadoras, no había quién le ganara al hombre y fue testigo de cómo el hombre de trenza larga y lo que parecía ser su hija imitaban el rito funerario de los demás. El Tokubetsu Jōnin tomó nota mental de los dos, grabándolos en su memoria fotográfica. A veces las grandes rebeliones empezaban con un simple gesto y era vital el ser buen observador para prever futuros inconvenientes.

Los rezos terminaron de un momento a otro y un centenar de ojos lilas se abrieron para atestiguar las palas llenas de tierra que caía sobre el féretro de Hayato Hyūga. De pronto aquél hueco hondo se vio totalmente tapado. La gran mayoría empezó a dispersarse, regresando sobre sus pasos, pero Hanabi y sus guardianes se quedaron al filo de la tumba. De entre el gentío apareció Kurenai Yuhi, Kiba y Shino, con un semblante respetuoso.

―Lo siento mucho, Hanabi-sama ―pronunció la mujer de ojos rojos visiblemente preocupada al no haber visto a su alumna Hinata en el funeral ―, estamos agradecidos de que nos dejase presenciar el entierro de Hayato-sama.

―Kurenai-sensei quiere preguntar por qué Hinata no está aquí. ―explicó Kiba bastante incómodo, aunque deseoso de saber dónde estaba su mejor amiga. Kurenai lo regañó con los ojos pero él no se sintió menos apenado.

―Mi hermana está en misión. No pudo asistir.

―¿Misión? ―inquirió Kurenai ―, pero si hace como medio mes se le dio de baja en el sistema shinobi.

La pequeña dirigente del clan bajó la mirada al suelo, como no queriendo explicar de más pero luego sintió culpa y decidió seguir con la conversación.

―No es ninja en estos momentos, simplemente está presentando un examen para evaluar sus aptitudes y que así se le pueda considerar para convertirse en otro nivel de kunoichi.

―¿Otro nivel? ―Shino enarcó una ceja, interesado.

―Disculpen pero ha sido un día muy cansado para Hanabi-sama ―interrumpió Ko ágilmente ―, ella tiene qué dormir un poco. Si no es molestia pueden hablar con ella en otro momento, espero que puedan entender.

―Por supuesto, lo sentimos mucho ―Asintió la Yuhi. Hanabi se dio la vuelta y fue seguida por el par de guardianes a su espalda ―, pero no olvide, Hanabi-sama, que nos debe información de Hinata. Si no puedo encontrarla por medio de usted, usaré mis propios medios. ―musitó con el habla cortante de una mujer ninja. Hanabi volteó la cabeza, mirándola sin expresión alguna.

―¿Es eso una amenaza, Kurenai-sensei?

Los ojos rojo sangre la acecharon furtivamente, volviéndose ariscos y retadores, casi peligrosos.

―Es absoluta y totalmente una amenaza. ―prometió.

―Es suficiente, Kurenai ―interrumpió Ibiki con su voz gruesa e imponente, mirada apática incluida ―, estás amenazando a la líder del clan Hyūga.

―¿Y tú desde cuando te has vuelto tan cercano a los Hyūga, Ibiki? ―reclamó con el ceño fruncido, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

―Es suficiente. ―Vociferó el hombre alto girando el cuerpo para dar un paso hacia la mujer, sin embargo, la mano mediana de Hanabi lo detuvo del brazo.

―Estoy cansada, Ibiki-san ―Hanabi miraba el suelo, parecía como si le hubieran pasado veinte desgracias en solo unos segundos, de repente se veía como una niña desgastada y rota, frágil ―, solo quiero ir a casa. ―pidió con voz casi silenciosa.

Ibiki la contempló y después asintió con la cabeza, dejando el asunto hasta ahí para continuar con el camino en dirección a la mansión Hyūga. El equipo 8 se quedó ahí; en una espera sufrible ante la impotencia de no saber dónde estaba Hinata y qué estaba pasando con ella. Solo miraron cómo Hanabi fue acompañada hacia su mansión con Ibiki y Ko flanqueándola.

Kiba gruñó por lo bajo, demostrando sus colmillos blancos. Los ojos rojos de Kurenai brillaban con el tenue sol de la mañana. En cambio Shino se mantenía tranquilo.

"De alguna u otra manera conseguiré saber sobre Hinata, Hanabi-sama", pensó la maestra jōnin.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **H** inata no comprendía cuál era el caso de estar saltando y saltando ramas de árboles endemoniadamente hasta el cansancio, llevaban cerca de dos horas y estaba comenzando a cansarse, pues sabía de antemano que su condición física no era tan perfecta como la de Kakashi. El tipo parecía como si solo hubiera dado un par de pasos, por otro lado Hinata sentía que pronto iba a vomitar el corazón por la boca de tan rápido que latía. Su respiración ya se oía vergonzosamente cansada y por su piel se extendía un sudor asqueroso. Ella, en sus imaginaciones repentinas, pensaba que de un momento a otro Kakashi voltearía hacia ella para iniciar una feroz batalla, le lanzaría alguna bomba o la llevaría a alguna trampa. No sabía qué diantres tenía planeado ese ninja pero fuera lo fuera quería saberlo ya, ¡ya! ¡Que la pateara, le clavara un kunai, una espada! ¡Lo que fuese pero ya! ¡Estaba muriendo lentamente de angustia! Si tenía que pasar algo, que pasara dentro de cinco minutos o su cabeza iba a explotar. El simple hecho de estar mirando la espalda de Kakashi le estresaba.

―A veces los ANBU's son llamados para realizar misiones en beneficio del hospital de Konoha. ―Pronunció Kakashi mientras aminoraba el ritmo hasta casi detenerse ―. Siempre se necesitan sujetos de prueba para nuevas medicinas u órganos qué trasplantar a quien lo necesite. ―Detuvo su marcha completamente sin voltear a verla, Hinata casi tropezó al parar en seco a un lado de él pero intentó disimularlo. Lo observó seriamente a través de los agujeros que tenía la máscara ―. Tengo entendido que Ibiki te enseñó a extraer órganos del cuerpo humano, ¿cierto? ―Hinata asintió solo una vez ―. Bien, la misión es la siguiente: Uno de los más importantes generales ANBU necesita un trasplante de ojos, se está quedando ciego. Necesito que consigas esos ojos. Puedes buscar en el libro bingo algunos candidatos pero sería muy tardado. Tienes 3 horas para elegir a quién dejarás ciego; un vagabundo, un ladrón de poca monta, un borracho… yo qué sé. ―Se encogió de hombros en señal de que no le importaba mucho el asunto ―. No me interesa. Nuestro punto de reunión es en el hospital de Konoha, por la puerta de atrás, ahí encontrarás indicaciones de qué hacer y a donde llevar los ojos. Muy bien, Neko-chan, tu misión inicia en 3, 2… 1.

"¿Entonces cuál era el punto de traerme corriendo por dos horas?" pensó fastidiada y con un hambre voraz.

―¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? ―inquirió. No iba a quedarse con la duda.

―No. Recibes órdenes. Tú solo escuchas y te callas.

Bien, si era para cansarla lo había logrado, Hinata sentía que se le volaba la cabeza. Sus labios se sentían resecos y su estómago le anunciaba que no tardaría en gruñir como león enfurecido. Ante todo no mostró ningún indicio de estar hiperventilando, se aguantó como un orgulloso miembro del Clan Hyūga y fue recuperando el aliento de a poco.

―No sé si tenga que volvértelo a decir pero… tu misión ya empezó. ―musitó con sarcasmo y cierto grado de hastío.

Hinata sintió por primera vez en su vida que quería golpear a alguien. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que…? Bah, a la mierda. Con Kakashi no tenía caso la lógica. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar lo más rápido que pudo, trotando de vuelta hacia Konoha. Tenía exactamente tres horas para sacar los ojos de alguien, eso considerando que eran dos horas de camino hacia la aldea, lo que le daba solo una hora para la tarea en específico. Bien, alguna vez Kurenai le dijo una frase, algo así como ver a través de la decepción. No sabía de dónde sacó su maestra esa especie de poesía ninja pero era claro que a Hinata le había gustado tanto que la recordó por varios años. De camino hacia Konoha podría encontrarse con algún tipo al que pudiera sacarle los ojos…

Por Kami-sama. ¿Realmente iba a sacar los ojos de una persona? Sus cejas se aplanaron hacia abajo en una expresión de angustia.

¡Hanabi!

Tenía qué enfocarse, repetirse hasta el cansancio cuál era su único y real objetivo. Obtener el nivel de ANBU y proteger a su hermana. Ser la sombra del líder del clan Hyūga. Hanabi, Hanabi, Hanabi. Si ponía el rostro ovalado de su pequeña en su mente podría mantenerse fríamente en dirección a su meta. Ojos. Ojos.

La sola idea le revolvía el estómago pero hizo de tripas corazón y aguantó las ganas de vomitar, corriendo tan rápido como una ráfaga de viento. Frunció el ceño levemente, concentrándose en su tarea de saltar por entre las ramas de los árboles ágilmente.

En otro lado del bosque, caminando despreocupadamente por el suelo y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos se encontraba un pensativo Kakashi Hatake. Era un día muy extraño para él. Primeramente había corroborado que efectivamente Hinata Hyūga era la misteriosa chica gato que alguna vez irrumpió en su departamento con algún propósito. ¿Cuál? No lo sabía y no creía del todo que ella fuese a decírselo de buenas a primeras. Lo dejaría para más después. Ahora ya no estaba satisfecho con saber la doble vida de Hinata sino que también quería saber sus motivos, comprenderla. ¿Por qué demonios? Él no lo sabía muy bien. Era como si quisiese proteger a esa niña de la oscuridad. Como si se viera reflejado en ella, cuando en algún momento la oscuridad lo invadió a él. Sabía lo que se sentía, la soledad a la que se arrojaba cuando un ninja se acostumbraba a matar, la impotencia que abrazaba el cuerpo al no poder parar de matar. No quería que ella sintiese eso.

Había sido bastante jodido como para deseárselo a una persona. Incluso a su peor enemigo.

Analizó. Los grandes dirigentes del clan Hyūga estaban muertos y era Hanabi quien comandaba el liderazgo de la familia. ¿Quién quedaba en la rama principal? Lo pensó unos segundos mientras caminaba, deduciendo que solo eran Hinata, Hanabi y el viejo enfermo del corazón. Hinata no recibió la herencia que por primogénita le pertenecía, en cambio fue Hanabi quien se quedó con la corona, por así decirlo.

―Así que intentas proteger a tu hermanita, neko-chan. ―musitó con semblante reflexivo.

Si quería proteger a Hanabi, ¿para qué volverse ANBU entonces?

―Una forma de protección absoluta. Ella quiere aprender una forma de protección absoluta. ―Suspiró cansadamente ―. No cabe duda que eres una gatita muy complicada… ―Negó levemente con la cabeza y después se puso en marcha para supervisar las acciones de su candidata a ANBU.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **L** a comida estaba sobre la charola de plata pura, perfectamente ordenada y balanceada. Un salmón cocido con ensaladilla verde y tomates pequeños de la más alta calidad, arroz blanco en un platito hondo de una porcelana traída de otro país, pepinillos con sal finamente cortados, una porción de bayas entre las que destacaban fresas, zarzamoras y mora azul, acompañado de un té verde en una taza de cerámica antigua. Siempre lo mejor para la rama principal, siempre. Hiroyuki deseó probar un poco de las jugosas moras pero entonces una mano gruesa cayó sobre la de ella en una auténtica llamada de atención.

―Esa es la cena de Hanabi-sama ―La regañó la cocinera con una molestia evidente en su rostro relleno ―, para la segunda familia todavía no está la sopa.

―Siempre esa maldita sopa de miso ―Se quejó con los brazos cruzados ―, ¿es que no tienen otra cosa?

―Los mejores alimentos se reservan para…

―¡Para la rama principal, sí, ya lo sé! ―refunfuñó arremedando la característica frase de todas las cocineras de la mansión.

―Haz algo útil, niña. Llévale esto a Hanabi-sama. Tengo mucho trabajo. ―Tomó la charola y la puso sobre las manos de Hiroyuki quien le espetó que ella no era sirvienta de nadie pero la señora gorda no le prestó atención.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño con odio. El solo hecho de rebajarse a llevar la comida para la habitación principal de Hanabi… le asqueaba. Sinceramente le asqueaba. ¿Cómo era posible que Hiroyuki Hyūga le llevara la cena a una escuincla malcriada? ¡Denigrante! Esa niña y su hermana no eran mejor que ella. Torció la boca, caminando finalmente hacia su destino. Tardó bastante tiempo en recorrer los pasillos para llegar y estaba a punto de pasar por un cuarto cuando su padre la detuvo.

―¿A dónde llevas eso, Hiroyuki? ―inquirió con una ceja enarcada.

―La cocinera me pidió que lo llevara para Han… ―La oración quedó cortada cuando comprendió esa brillante oportunidad, misma de la que al parecer Hirohito también se dio cuenta. Padre e hija intercambiaron miradas cómplices, sonriendo de medio lado.

Diez minutos después Hanabi tenía su perfecta cena servida en su mesa personal de la habitación. Hiroyuki le dirigió una rápida reverencia de mala gana y le puso la charola en el lugar correspondiente sin hablar ni decirle nada.

―Oye ―La detuvo Hanabi. Hiroyuki sintió que un hielo le resbalaba por la espalda, pues se sobresaltó y giró su cuerpo con rapidez ―, ¿cuál es tu nombre? ―inquirió con un rostro desinteresado, gesto que elevó la molestia en la joven pelinegra.

―Hiroyuki Hyūga. ―respondió casi desafiante, con una media sonrisa.

―Te equivocaste. Se dice "Hiroyuki Hyuga, Hanabi-sama". ―exclamó con ojos fríos. Por un solo segundo Hiroyuki se sintió humillada y menos, pero después observó mejor a la pequeñaja que le estaba regañando y mejor sonrió ampliamente.

―Como ordene, Hanabi… sama. ―Se tardó tres segundos en decir el sufijo. Aquello le trastocó el nervio sensible a Hanabi, que para esos momentos no estaba muy estable que digamos.

―¿Eres tan retardada como para no poder hablar como las personas normales? ¿Decir "Hanabi-sama" es tan difícil para ti? No te vi rezando en el entierro de mi abuelo. Ni a ti ni a tu padre.

Aquello dejó sin armas a la pelinegra. No sabía qué contestar.

―El ser pequeña no me hace estúpida, ¿bien? ―La chica no contestó, confundida ―, ¡¿bien?! ―gritó enojada, estirándole un mechón de cabello para que la viera a los ojos para después soltarla con desprecio.

―B-Bien, Ha-Hanabi-sama. ―Tartamudeó sin darse cuenta, y odiándose por eso. Con respeto dio una reverencia bien hecha y se marchó enseguida sin ser capaz de seguir ahí plantada por un segundo más. Frunció el ceño cuando transitaba por los pasillos solitarios, sintiendo un coraje que se almacenaba en su pecho, tan fuerte que dolía. ¿Por qué se había dejado gritar por esa pequeñaja insolente? ¡Era solo una maldita niña! ¡Hiroyuki le llevaba fácilmente cinco años! ¡Maldita sea, cómo odiaba que su líder fuera esa mocosa impertinente! Siempre desde que era una niña pequeña fue la preferida por todo el clan por encima de Hinata ―. ¡Espero que te mueras, bastarda asquerosa! ―gritó furiosa cuando logró encerrarse en su habitación personal, sintiendo que unas frías lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos. ¡No le iba a perdonar el insulto, la humillación!

Mientras tanto, Hanabi sentía que su pecho ardía al tiempo en que apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se comportaba con esa soberbia que la caracterizó en sus años más jóvenes e infantes. Ella misma se sorprendió al haber tratado así a Hiroyuki pero ciertamente le había molestado que no hubiese rezado por su abuelo y que encima se quisiera hacer la graciosita desafiante de la primera rama. Su padre Hiashi y su abuelo Hayato habían muerto para legarle el liderazgo del clan como para que se tomaran a la ligera el llamarla o no "Hanabi-sama", incluso su propia hermana mayor se había sacrificado para protegerla desde las sombras. Con un demonio que no dejaría que pisotearan los esfuerzos de sus personas más preciadas.

Si tenía que liderar con mano firme pues entonces lo haría. Diablos que sí.

Observó la charola de comida e intentó tranquilizarse comiendo un poco de las frutillas que estaban servidas, comenzando por unas fresas de un color rojo sangre. Observó el cielo por la ventana. ¿Dónde estaría Hinata en esos momentos? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué tal lo estaría llevando? Realmente iba a convertirse en una ANBU capaz de resguardar a la líder del clan Hyūga. Realmente iba a oscurecerse.

La sexta fresa le supo un poco mal y no fue sino hasta entonces en que Hanabi reparó en que le dolía el estómago. Bastante extraño, se dijo. Se tocó el abdomen con una mano y de pronto cerró los ojos con fuerza, un inminente dolor la invadió al grado de que cayó de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose la parte de en medio con fuerza. Lanzó un grito agudo de dolor mientras dejaba que su costado chocara contra el suelo. Su boca se abrió totalmente emitiendo alaridos de dolor, comenzando a asustarse de que el infierno se desatara desde su estómago.

―¡Hermana! ―Inconscientemente llamó a Hinata. Sentía que se escurría lava por su cuerpo ―, ¡Ko! ¡Ibiki-taicho! ¡Ibiki-taicho! ¡AYÚDENME! ―Sobre el suelo pataleó sintiendo que la frustración la recorría mientras continuaba gritando. Empezó a llorar de dolor sin poder evitarlo. Cuando Ibiki irrumpió en la habitación la encontró en tal estado como si la hubiera mordido alguna cobra venenosa.

―¡KO! ―gritó el shinobi al momento en que tomaba a Hanabi en brazos a pesar de que la adolescente gritoneaba y forcejeaba fieramente sin poder controlarse, salió por el pasillo encontrándose con un joven de largo cabello miel y ojos lilas.

―¿Qué le pasa? ―preguntó asustado del estado actual de Hanabi-sama.

―¡Hanabi-sama! ―Llegó Ko detrás del otro miembro del clan ―, ¡¿qué sucedió?!

―¡No tengo idea, voy a llevarla al hospital! ¡Cuida la habitación de Hanabi, no dejes que ningún maldito entre, quiero la habitación completamente limpia!

―¡Sí, Ibiki-san!

―¡Voy con usted! ―agregó el otro joven, siguiéndolo.

―¿Quién demonios eres?

―Mi nombre es… ―decía mientras corría ―, Hashimoto Hyūga.

Ibiki lo reconoció como el hijo mayor de Hirohito Hyūga, ese hombre que observó desafiante a Hanabi y a él justo en el funeral. El hombre ninja solo atinó a apretar el paso, intentando ser tan veloz como un rayo para conseguir ayudar a la jovencita que se desmoronaba de dolor en sus brazos.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **L** a noche negra se deslizó silenciosamente por la aldea de la Hoja, cerniéndose también alrededor de la cintura de Hinata quien de un salto llegó hasta el suelo seco. De un impulso corrió rápidamente dejando sus brazos ir libres detrás de sus costados, como usualmente corrían los ninjas para ganar velocidad. El tiempo se resbalaba entre su cabello como el agua de lluvia, los minutos contaban como una oportunidad más y ella solo sabía que tenía que avanzar más pronto, temiendo el momento en que entrara a su aldea y tuviera que buscar a un mendigo y convertirse en su verdugo.

Sus pies firmes saltaron por encima de la muralla, teniendo que mostrar una credencial que la acreditaba como "ANBU en entrenamiento". La dejaron pasar sin muchos problemas cuando leyeron que sus maestros eran Kakashi Hatake e Ibiki Morino. Atravesó entre las sombras los callejones solitarios como un auténtico gatito negro de ojos grandes. Sus patas felinas caminaban con elegancia, cuidando pisar en un absoluto silencio, mirando para todos lados. Realmente estaba escogiendo una víctima. Tenía frío pero no podía decidir si era por miedo o porque realmente el viento estaba helado.

―Un g… gat…to… ―sonrió un hombre de mediana edad que observó al animal. El felino pareció llevar al hombre vagabundo hacia otra dimensión con sus ojos negros. La realidad comenzó a distorsionarse de pronto. Se sintió tan liviano como una pluma y sus rodillas se doblaron, tirándolo al suelo mientras sus ojos se ponían blancos, girando hacia atrás.

Genjutsu.

No era de extrañarse, tuvo a la mejor especialista en genjutsu como su maestra por muchos años. No podía hacer una ilusión tan perfecta como la de Kurenai pero al menos era capaz de crear algo decente. Le serviría para distraer al hombre del dolor. El gato se difuminó en una nube de vapor convirtiéndose en una señorita de curvas envueltas en un uniforme negro y una máscara. Apretó sus dedos entorno al kunai de metal, sintiendo la presión de su sangre y el temblor de sus manos. Sabía cómo hacerlo. La pregunta era si sería capaz de completar la misión.

Hanabi. Hiashi. Hayato. Ko. Kurenai. Kiba. Shino. Ibiki.

Pensó en ellos y a pesar de que su estómago estaba revuelto sin saber por qué; ya que llevaba horas sin comer, se preparó para la tarea. Lo haría limpiamente y con el mínimo dolor posible. Mordió su labio inferior, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre el hombre perdido en su genjutsu.

―Lo siento. ―pronunció quedamente.

Con la fuerza necesaria comenzó a abrir la cuenca del hombre, cortando con cuidado, extrayendo el ojo izquierdo de manera lenta y pausada, sin presionarse a terminar rápido. Cuando terminó de sacarlo, lo guardó en una bolsa especial y empezó con la extracción del derecho. Pudo sentir algo caliente resbalar por sus mejillas. ¿Lágrimas? No iba a mentir, estaba llorando. El simple hecho de privar de la vista a ese hombre inocente al que ni siquiera conocía la consternaba demasiado. Y todo por un general ANBU.

"Esta es la oscuridad", pensó Neko mientras se manchaba los guantes.

No iba a olvidarlo nunca. Cada minuto de proceso, de cortes, de suturas. Los gemidos del señor que de vez en cuando parecía sentir algo de ardor. Hinata sorbió por la nariz, ya ni siquiera se obligaba a no llorar. Tenía dos preciosos ojos en sus manos que la impulsarían a llegar a su objetivo. Convertirse en ANBU. Ahora solo tenía que entregarlos como era debido y todo estaría acabado por esa noche. Iría a casa, se daría un largo baño y después reposaría la cabeza entre las piernas de Hanabi buscando que le acariciara la cabeza como si fuera la niña miedosa de siete años. Y todo estaría bien.

Debía estar bien.

Se aventuró a saltar entre los techos de las casas para llegar más rápido a donde su examinador le dijo que terminaría su examen. Solo faltaba la última parte.

" _Nuestro punto de reunión es en el hospital de Konoha, por la puerta de atrás, ahí encontrarás indicaciones de qué hacer y a donde llevar los ojos"._

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche, según calculó por la posición de la luna plateada. Cuando llegó por detrás del hospital de Konoha se encontró un pergamino en el suelo. Hinata apenas iba a tomarlo cuando éste mismo se abrió por sí solo dejando ver un kanji que significaba "entra". Debía ser de Kakashi y sus raras formas así que obedeció. Había un pasillo semi oscuro, apenas iluminado tenuemente por un par de luces amarillentas. Todo estaba silencioso. Hinata no sabía qué hacer ahí, esperaba encontrarse con alguna otra nota. La pista apareció frente a sus pies, esta vez era el nombre de una persona.

"Takeshi Akimoto".

Cuando levantó la vista pudo observar con dificultad el letrero que decía "Cuarto frío". La jovencita tomó la manija de la puerta y se adentró, enseguida un apremiante frialdad se apoderó de su piel pálida. Tanteo el par de ojos contra su porta kunais libre y entonces los sacó, parecían en perfecto estado, la pregunta ahora era dónde colocarlos. Tenía que haber algún compartimento. De pronto escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y tuvo que aventarse al suelo para que no la descubrieran, arrastrándose bajo un estante de frascos raros. Se trataba de un par de enfermeras.

―… supuestamente fue un envenenamiento, lo bueno que Sakura-san estaba en el hospital, de no ser por ella creo que la niña no la hubiera contado.

Hinata se dio cuenta que estaba bajo el lugar donde conservaban ojos, para suerte de ella. Con cuidado tomó un frasco, abriéndolo lentamente para no hacer ningún ruido. Colocó los ojos en un vaso con líquido de azulino, ahora tendría que buscar algún plumón con qué escribir el nombre del general. Se levantó sigilosamente para alejarse en búsqueda de algo con lo que escribir, encontrándolo sobre una mesa con etiquetas.

―¿Quién iba a pensar que íbamos a recibir a Hanabi-sama envenenada?

Sus manos temblaron y el vaso se le resbaló de entre los dedos al escuchar aquello. Un segundo antes de que el vaso se estrellara con todo y ojos, Hinata fue lo suficientemente rápida para estirar el brazo y hacer que el vaso cayera sobre la palma de su mano, salvaguardando su pase para el examen ANBU oficial.

Rápidamente escribió el nombre en la etiqueta y guardó el vaso en el estante, cuidando de no hacer ruido. Con pasos discretos salió de la bodega rumbo a uno de los pasillos no sin antes hacer un jutsu de transformación. Un gato negro subió por unas escaleras hasta salir por el pasillo principal y observó que había una puerta flanqueada por cinco ninjas. Hinata identificó que esa sería la habitación de su hermana. El gato entró por la puerta abierta de otra habitación, saliendo por la ventana para caminar elegantemente por la barandilla, logrando así entrar por la ventana del cuarto de Hanabi. Los ojos felinos observaron a una joven de apariencia débil tumbada en la cama, cubierta por finas sábanas blancas y con un respirador conectado a su nariz y boca, además de la aguja de un suero. El neko se transformó en una bella y curvilínea mujer joven de uniforme ANBU a excepción del chaleco blanco. Sus ropas negras brillaban contra la luz del sol que entraba traviesamente por la ventana.

―Hana… bi… ―Escudriñó la figurita que representaba su pequeña hermana. Tan solo dos días fuera y había pasado esto. Alargó su mano para tomar un mechón de cabello castaño entre sus dedos enguantados ―, ¿estás bien… bebé? ―Una lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo siendo ocultada por la siempre inamovible máscara de gato. A través de las rendijas observó la palidez de Hanabi ―. Lo siento. Lo siento. ―Su voz estaba rota y temblorosa, de pronto parecía volverse la vocecita tierna y miedosa de la Hinata de seis años.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar una figura alta y fornida. Ibiki cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

―¿Estará bien? ―inquirió Hinata.

―Claro. Ya todo está controlado ―Afirmó con voz segura para transmitirle tranquilidad a su alumna ―, llegué a tiempo al hospital y la doctora Haruno la atendió rápidamente. Está fuera de peligro.

El sonido del respirador hacía eco, igual al aparato que medía los latidos del pequeño corazón. Hinata se sentó en el suelo con la espalda recargada contra la cama, las rodillas flexionadas hasta casi tocar su pecho y las manos sobre las rodillas.

―La dejé sola. ―exclamó para sí misma.

―No ―musitó Ibiki, denegando lo que decía la joven enmascarada ―, yo la dejé sola. Me descuidé…

―No, Ibiki-sensei. Era mi deber. ―Negaba lentamente con la cabeza ―, era mi deber, era mi deber.

Ibiki no sabía qué decir.

―Dejé a Ko encargado de cuidar la habitación de Hanabi.

―¿Lo dejaste solo?

―Tuve que hacerlo. Ya mismo voy para ayudarlo.

―¿Quién fue? ―Lo detuvo Hinata, quitándose la máscara con fastidio y arrojándola contra una esquina ―. ¿Fue alguien del clan?

―Todavía no he comprobado nada. Iré con Ko para investigar, tú… solo cuídala. ―Le dio una última mirada a la joven castaña y después abandonó la habitación, dejando a las hermanas solas.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **S** e levantó muy temprano para empezar visitar a sus pacientes, en especial la pequeña Hyūga que había llegado la tarde anterior con un severo envenenamiento, ahora estaba bien y muy probablemente podría abandonar el hospital esa misma mañana. La pelirosa entró a la habitación casualmente para empezar su rutina diaria cuando una sombra la espantó de repente.

―Hola, señora Uzumaki. ―Saludó sin algún atisbo de emoción. Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal lentamente, por un momento pensó que la vibración fría de esa voz era igual a la de Sasuke cuando hablaba.

La doctora se giró para ver quién le había hablado y observó a una ANBU de largo cabello azul recogido en una coleta baja. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared y las rodillas flexionadas donde recargaba sus brazos.

―¿Hinata?

La joven ANBU se limitó a recoger sus piernas y abrazarlas, como no queriendo interrumpir el espacio pequeño del cuarto de hospital.

―¿Eres tú? ―Volvió a preguntar.

―No.

―Realmente eres tú. ―musitó conmocionada ―. ANBU ―Vio el reluciente uniforme negro que le quedaba perfectamente ceñido a su curvilíneo cuerpo y con protectores plateados en sus brazos, solamente le faltaba el chaleco blanco que caracterizaba a un ANBU.

―¿Hanabi-sama está bien, verdad?

―Uh… esto… sí. ―Distraídamente revisó la tabla con hojas que traía en sus brazos para confirmarlo ―. Está muy bien, el veneno en su cuerpo fue eliminado totalmente. Está fuera de peligro. ¿Qué haces siendo ANBU? ¿Cómo lo lograste? ―Frunció el ceño en señal de confusión.

La máscara inexpresiva de gato se quedó observando a Sakura fijamente, ésta se sintió un poco incómoda ante el silencio y se alejó para revisar a su paciente en cama. Comprobó el suero, sus latidos, la presión sanguínea y de vez en cuando echaba una mirada de reojo a la señorita ANBU.

―Los chicos han preguntado mucho por ti. Sobre todo Kiba. Fue muy extraña la manera en que desapareciste éstas semanas, al principio estábamos un poco locos por verte pero con los días… ―Se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Bajó la mirada al suelo con vergüenza ―, nosotros aceptamos tu misión para con tu clan. Kiba dijo que tenías una misión Hyūga, no le entendimos muy bien pero era algo así.

―¿Las personas se cortan la piel cuando están tristes, Doctora? ―inquirió súbitamente, sorprendiendo a Sakura con el repentino cambio de tema que hasta lanzó un respingo e instintivamente se cubrió las muñecas con las mangas de su bata.

―Lo notaste.

―No me has respondido, doctora. ¿Es por Sasuke? ¿Por qué por Sasuke? ―preguntó con un tono de inocencia sarcástica ―. ¿Es porque tú eres doctora y no pudiste salvar el cuerpo de _Sasuke-kun_?

Sakura dejó caer la tabla de papeles contra el suelo. Sus ojos verdes temblaban al sentir la mirada oscura de la máscara de gato sobre ella. Sus pies mecánicamente se empezaron a mover rápido hacia la salida del cuarto, abrió la puerta y chocó su hombro contra Kakashi.

―¿Sakura? ―El peligris observó a su alumna correr por el pasillo, elevó una ceja con curiosidad y luego entró. Se dio cuenta que la tabla que comúnmente llevaban los doctores estaba caída en el suelo así que la levantó con cuidado, observándola ―. Sakura parecía algo afectada.

―La afectada debería ser yo. ―Hinata se levantó y fue hasta la cama sentándose en la orilla ―. Es Hanabi-sama quien está internada.

Kakashi decidió no alarmarse por cosas insignificantes, tal vez su alumna solo tenía prisa o alguna emergencia médica.

―¿Hanabi-sama está bien? ―preguntó entrando de lleno a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

―Sí, lo está. ―respondió un poco más tranquila.

―Naruto nos ha dado una misión juntos ―Empezó a explicarle al momento en que le proporcionaba un pergamino sellado ―, quiere que encontremos a quien le hizo esto a Hanabi.

"Eso me parece muy bien", pensó Hinata sin querer hablar más, leyendo concentrada.

―Y sobre el examen, por si todavía te interesa: aprobaste. La operación del general empezará en unas horas, gracias por tu trabajo. Ahora puedes presentar el examen oficial ANBU. Si es que aun quieres ―Observó que Hinata se quedaba mirando el cuerpo lánguido de su hermana ―, o podemos esperar.

―¿Podemos? ―Se extrañó de la expresión de Kakashi.

―¿No te lo ha dicho Ibiki? Voy a ser tu sensor oficial.

―Bien, entonces creo que sí podría descansar unos días. Quiero ver que ella se recupere. ―Con suavidad le acarició una mejilla apenas rozándola. Sin saberlo, Hinata le dirigió esa mirada maternal que siempre usaba para Hanabi, solo que esos ojos tiernos siempre estaban ocultos por el gato. Su nueva arma. Su nueva fuerza. Su nueva personalidad.

Neko.

* * *

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias por leer!, y si dejas un comentario, ¡te amo salvajemente! Cualquier error, corrección, opinión es bien recibida siempre y cuando se haga con respeto. Me disculpo solemnemente por la tardancia, ¿saben? Estoy trabajando por primera vez y me absorbe la vida, y las ideas. Y solo para aclarar (ya lo he explicado varias veces pero nunca está de más), no es mi intención hacer de Hinata una total OoC, simplemente ver qué hubiera pasado en determinada decisión.**

 **Gracias personas bonitas, hermosas y celestiales que me dejan un comentario:**

 **Invader Zam Rei Chan**

 **KattytoNebel**

 **Violetamonster**

 **Ashabi**

 **MikaSyo**

 **Konata811**

 **jhossietaisho**

 **angel maria 15**

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan**

 **KnL**

 **Frany Fanny Tsuki**

 **Mimi Tachikawa08**

 **lavida134**

 **kandiliz25**

 **Roma**

 **inusatiga**

 **CarmesiLight**

 _25 Febrero 2017_

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego, si tú quieres…_


	8. Gato rojo

**Naruto** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ella y su oscuridad.**

 **VIII. Gato rojo**

* * *

 **H** abía un silencio sepulcral dentro del recinto. Ese lugar siempre había sido así pero aquella madrugada era simplemente increíble la mudez con que se habían puesto de acuerdo incluso los grillos siempre cantores y hasta las cigarras. Dentro de la mansión Hyūga, el ninja descalzo caminó con pasos lentos, poniendo primero la parte trasera del pie y luego lo de adelante, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Sabía dónde pisar para que la madera del suelo no crujiera. Con sigilo deslizó la puerta corrediza de la habitación de Hanabi, todo estaba tan perfectamente ordenado que casi le dio risa por lo ridículo, habían sido tan idiotas como para limpiar todo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero no, no mientras tuviera esos poderosos ojos lilas que podían verlo todo. Ibiki le había enseñado bien a darse cuenta de los detalles. Pasó por un lado del espejo de cuerpo completo y se reflejó en él la figura curvilínea de una mujer bien erguida y de cuello largo, con la cara cubierta y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta para evitar estorbar. Con serenidad se desconoció por un momento y luego de tres segundos se aceptó, siguiendo con su trabajo.

" _Ko salió junto con Ibiki-san"_ , le comentó Hirohito quien la recibió en el recinto Hyūga. Su maestro Ibiki ya le había comentado anteriormente en el hospital que Ko se había quedado en la mansión para resguardar el cuarto de Hanabi, para preservar las pistas del atacante. En cuanto el hombre de cabello castaño le dijo que Ko había salido junto a Ibiki, ella supo que le mentían. La engañaban en su propia cara. No sabía si el hombre era estúpido o si se estaba burlando de ella. Hinata apretó la mandíbula con coraje pero dejó sus puños relajados para no demostrar ninguna emoción.

La habitación de Hanabi estaba limpia.

―Hanabi-sama se intoxicó con unas frutas. ¿Dónde están las cocineras? ―Pidió la chica de piel clara. Hirohito ni siquiera se inmutó.

―Están en sus habitaciones. ―respondió enseguida ―. Ibiki-san ya habló con ellas.

Era verdad. Ibiki Morino ya había estado en la mansión desde hace algunas horas. Hinata se debió haber quedado en el cuarto de Hanabi para cuidarla pero su instinto de gato rojo no la dejó en paz, necesitaba saber quién era el ente que intentó arrebatarle lo único y más valioso que le quedaba en la vida; su hermana menor. Kakashi intentó tranquilizarla varias veces pero a medida que no llegaba información de Ibiki, Hinata se desesperó y dejó un clon y a Kakashi cuidando de su Hanabi-sama.

―¿Y dónde está mi sensei? ―inquirió Hinata.

―En la antigua habitación de Hayato-sama.

―¿En la antigua habitación de Hayato-sama? ―Hinata giró su cabeza con rapidez hacia Hirohito, hablando con un tono molesto y ácido ―. ¡Es! La habitación de Hayato-sama. ¡Es! ¡Todavía lo es!

―Sí, Hin… sí… hum… sí, señora. ―Pareció apurado por reconsiderar su falta de tacto y de repente no supo cómo llamarla. Era bien sabido que su nombre ya no era "Hinata-sama".

―Neko. ―Lo ayudó la peliazul ―. Mi nombre ahora es Neko.

―Hai, Neko-sama. ―Y en modo de disculpa le dio una reverencia.

La joven del cabello largo dio media vuelta y continuó con su camino a lo largo del pasillo de madera. Sus pasos silentes eran rápidos y decididos, sabían a dónde ir. Ibiki Morino estaba sentado con la espalda recargada contra la pared de caoba. Parecía pensativo y mientras tanto miraba atento el jardín botánico que tenían los Hyūga. Hinata pasó frente a él y de un movimiento rápido se sentó a su lado, con las rodillas flexionadas hacia sus costillas.

―Me apuesto a que la habitación está limpia ahora. ―dijo Ibiki con su voz grave. A Hinata le gustaba la voz de su maestro, era severa pero firme, se sentía segura cuando lo escuchaba hablar, sentía que él tenía todo bajo control y a disposición de Hanabi y por consiguiente de la misma Hinata.

―Está limpia. Pero usted llegó antes, ¿no? ¿Qué encontró?

―¿No te dije que te quedaras cuidando a tu hermana?

―Kakashi-sensei está con ella, y mi cuerpo real también. Esto solo es un clon. Además, usted no llegaba usted con la información.

―Es porque he estado analizando las cosas. Cuando entré a la habitación de Hanabi y la vi contorsionándose por el veneno pude ver perfectamente que había una charola con frutas. Recuerdo perfectamente que había fresas. Cuando regresé ya no estaba nada de eso, ni siquiera Ko.

―Es verdad. ¿Dónde está él?

―No tengo idea ―Negó con la cabeza ―, pero tranquila… ―Elevó su mano y la dejó caer suavemente sobre la cabecilla de Hinata ―, estoy seguro de que él está bien. Sería demasiado obvio si algo le pasara.

―¿Entonces cuál es su dictamen?

―Tengo el nombre del atacante de Hanabi. ―Aseguró de inmediato y sin ningún atisbo de duda, como que era Ibiki Morino, el mejor interrogador que tenía la aldea y el líder de la Fuerza de Interrogación y Tortura de Konoha.

Hinata se giró para quedar con una rodilla tocando el piso y la otra flexionada frente a frente con Ibiki, mirándolo fijamente a través de las rendijas de su máscara de gato. Sus ojos lilas parecían tener un brillo segador y determinado.

―Dígame un nombre, dígalo, Ibiki-taicho.

La mano de Ibiki viajó hasta una parte del mentón de ella que la máscara blanca dejaba al descubierto, acariciándole esa parte de la piel con su áspero dedo pulgar.

―¿Vas a matar al culpable?

―Sí. ―Su voz se escuchó segura por fuera, aunque por dentro Hinata titubeó. ¿Realmente mataría a quien atentó contra la vida de su hermana? Pensó unos segundos, ¿y si Hanabi hubiese muerto con el veneno? ¡Por supuesto que lo mataría, a todo aquél que se viera implicado!

Ibiki lanzó un suspiro lleno de cansancio y frustración. Se levantó enseguida rebasando la estatura de Hinata rápidamente al tiempo en que la tomaba del brazo para que ella también se irguiera.

―Escucha, si te doy el nombre de esa persona vas a causar un gran desequilibrio en ti misma. Pero de otro modo, si no matas a esa persona tu hermana correrá un peligro constante dentro de la mansión. Si quieres erradicar al atacante de Hanabi-sama entonces debes empezar por el tallo y terminar con la raíz.

―Dígame el nombre. ―Le exigió.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **Sus** ojos verdes lo observaron detenidamente mientras él dormía plácidamente. No supo en qué momento comenzó a internarse dentro de sí misma un vacío profundo que se hacía cada día más grande hasta envolverla. Ese vacío tenía nombre y se llamaba Sasuke.

―¿Sakura-chan? Luces cansada. ―El rubio de repente se había despertado somnoliento, tallándose los ojos. Estiró la mano para alcanzarla pero en ese instante Sakura se levantó de la cama, caminando fuera de la habitación.

Naruto no sabía que a partir de ese día nunca más podría alcanzarla.

" _¿Las personas se cortan la piel cuando están tristes, doctora? ¿Es por Sasuke?"_

Desde ese día las palabras de Hinata se habían grabado en piedra dentro de su cerebro. Se repetían constantemente aunque no lo quisiera.

" _¿Es por Sasuke?"_

Se observó en el espejo circular que había en la sala. Su rostro estaba pálido y su cabello estaba sin peinar. El pequeño diamante verde en su frente realzaba sus ojos, pero el verde de éstos era opaco. ¿Acaso había empezado a enflacar? Su mentón estaba más marcado y también sus pómulos, pero no de una apariencia saludable. ¿Había cenado la noche anterior?

" _¿Es porque tú eres doctora y no pudiste salvarlo?"_

El espejo se estrelló en mil pedazos ante el fuerte impacto de Sakura, llevándose consigo parte de la pared de madera.

―Sasuke, perdóname… ―Cayó de rodillas al suelo sin oponer resistencia ―, no puedo seguir con esto… ―Su voz se iba y venía cuando quería, su garganta dolía como si la estuvieran rajando, era ese nudo doloroso que se provocaba cuando se intentaba tragar los sentimientos para que nadie los viera. Sakura estaba llena de sentimientos negativos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y lloró en silencio.

Naruto se asustó al verla tirada en el suelo hecha un ovillo. Enseguida la levantó pero Sakura lo retiró de un manotazo, gritándole que la dejara en paz, que no la molestara. Esa mañana Sakura se la pasó encerrada en la habitación de huéspedes, por alguna razón no podía entrar a la habitación que días antes estaba compartiendo con Naruto. El rubio estaba preocupado y no sabía qué hacer, sin embargo, las responsabilidades como Rokudaime exigían su presencia y no tuvo más remedio que dejar sola a su prometida para ir a atender sus deberes con la aldea.

―No puedo cumplir tu promesa… ―Sollozó en soledad, con las ventanas tapadas por las cortinas, sin ningún tipo de luz calentándola, solo era ella y su insoportable presencia ―, no pude salvarte… y en el proceso no pude salvarme. Lo siento, ¡lo siento! ―Quería dejar de llorar pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más lloraba. Le daba coraje. No quería ser una débil, no quería estar enamorada, no quería estar así de inestable.

Lentamente… el cerezo se marchitaba.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **Kakashi** no podía creer lo mucho que se parecían Hinata y Hanabi. Ambas tenían la piel pálida, como si el sol nunca se hubiese atrevido a tocarlas. Poseían una piel de apariencia tersa, como si hubieran sido muñecas de porcelana fría y perfecta, sus largos cabello eran sedosos aunque de diferentes colores. Hinata era azul, Hanabi castaña. La habitación olía a lirios y de repente él estornudó. Observó cómo el clon de Hinata lo vio con cierto recelo a través de la máscara, la joven se cruzó de brazos en dirección a él.

―¿Qué? Solo estornudé, ni que fuera a contagiar a tu hermana. ―Se defendió enseguida ―. Además también traigo mi máscara, como tú.

―Yo no dije nada.

―Pero me miraste feo.

―La vista es natural. ―Alegó y se volteó de nuevo hacia la ventana del cuarto, como no queriendo caer en el jueguito del Hatake.

―Seguramente Ibiki ya tiene al causante de todo esto. Debiste haberlo esperado un poco más.

Hinata lanzó un sonoro suspiro de cansancio y sus hombros rectos se aplanaron hacia abajo en señal de abatimiento. Se pegó a la pared, dejándose caer lentamente hasta sentarse en el suelo. Su cabeza descansaba en su hombro con delicadeza.

―Estoy cansada. ―confesó. Realmente lo estaba. Llevaban 13 horas sin dormir y aparte ella no había querido comer nada.

―Te dije que cenaras ayer. ―La reprendió como a una niña pequeña que era desobediente ―. A pesar de que tu hermana está en el hospital eso no quiere decir que tú te vayas a descuidar. Debes estar fuerte si quieres proteger a los tuyos.

―Herm… ―Se escuchó un murmullo leve y finito. Hinata se levantó rápidamente, como si el suelo le quemara los glúteos y avanzó hacia la cama de Hanabi. Kakashi; sentado en la orilla y a un lado de la convaleciente, se giró para poner atención, viendo a la pequeña jovencita entreabrir los ojos.

―Hanabi, aquí estoy. ―dijo de inmediato, tomándole una mano entre las suyas. De repente le dieron ganas de llorar, por felicidad de ver a su hermana con los ojos abiertos, y de nostalgia y tristeza al ver la fragilidad en el rostro de la pequeña Hanabi. Ya no era tan pequeña, era verdad, pero para Hinata siempre sería "su pequeña" ―. Lo siento tanto, lo lamento, perdóname…

―T-Tonta… ―sonrió débilmente, intentando enfocar bien a Hinata ―, estoy bien. Un poco d-de acción no hace m-mal. ―Lucía adolorida del estómago, y ojerosa. Hinata quiso abrazarla pero se autogobernó ―. ¿Qué demonios me pasó?

―Solo… una infección en el estómago. ―Hinata le acarició la frente suavemente.

―Hinata… no soy una tonta. ―La menor empequeñeció los ojos en torno a su hermana ―. Exijo saber la verdad. Soy tu líder.

―Fue envenenamiento, Hanabi-sama. ―La peliazul decidió hablar con la verdad.

―¿Y tienen idea de quién me hizo esto?

―Todavía no pero Ibiki-taicho ya está en eso, además… yo también. Envié un clon a la mansión Hyūga para ver qué pasaba.

Hanabi estaba por decir algo más hasta que se percató de la presencia de un peligris que la miraba con cierto interés. Ella parpadeó un par de veces, confundida, y luego frunció el ceño.

―¿Kakashi-san?

―Hum, solo Kakashi. ¿Sabías que el Rokudaime nos asignó a Hinata y a mí para investigar tu caso de envenenamiento? Y justo ahora no estamos haciendo un buen trabajo. ―Se quejó mirando a Hinata con los ojos empequeñecidos y acusadores.

―Usted dijo que podía esperar. ―Se defendió Hinata.

―No pensé que esperaríamos tanto.

―¿Cuál es la prisa?

―Cada minuto que pasamos aquí deberíamos estarlo pasando en la mansión. Lo correcto hubiera sido que Ibiki se quedara aquí y de esa manera tú y yo estaríamos investigando lo que se nos encargó. Pero no, como siempre, Ibiki es tu sensei y confías más en él.

―¿Esto es un reclamo? ―Su voz se elevó un poco.

―Tal vez lo sea.

―Está siendo grosero en frente de Hanabi-sama, ¿lo sabía?

Hanabi estaba anonadada. ¿Su hermana y Kakashi-san estaban peleando? ¿Enserio… peleando?

―Esto… ―Hanabi carraspeó y fue entonces que la discusión cesó. Ambos voltearon a verla ―. Si les parece, ¿podrían preguntar si ya me pueden dar de alta para que ustedes tengan su misión y que así la humanidad pueda seguir su curso? ―musitó con sarcasmo y algo de diversión.

―Claro, yo pregunto. ―El peliplateado levantó la mano y luego salió de la habitación en busca de alguna enfermera.

―Te llevas bien con Kakashi-san. ―opinó la castaña con una sonrisa amable, mirando a su hermana.

―No sé qué estás queriendo decir. ―Se cruzó de brazos, volteando a otra parte.

―Sí lo sabes.

―¡No, Hanabi! ―Se molestó ―. Y no hagas esas insinuaciones. Mi único objetivo y propósito eres tú, y nadie más. Alguien trató de matarte, de matarnos, y va a pagarlo. Ya murieron nuestros padres y el abuelo, no voy a permitir ni una muerte más en nuestro clan.

―Cálmate, qué amargada estás. ―Se sorprendió del tono tan alto con que su hermana mayor le había hablado.

―Solo no digas incoherencias ―dijo más bajito ―, intento concentrarme en nosotras. Quiero encontrar al que te puso en esa cama y quiero encontrarlo ahora. Mi clon ya debió haber llegado hace mucho. ―Se quejó.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **Ibiki** había sido claro. Nadie podía abandonar la mansión Hyūga y si alguien lo hacía había ordenes de seguirlo a donde fuera. El escuadrón ANBU se desplegó por toda el área cubriendo perfectamente el perímetro de los territorios Hyūga. El Morino supervisaba la misión de vigilancia personalmente, se había ofrecido como líder y organizó interrogatorios a todos y cada uno de los miembros del clan, incluso a todos los niños y ancianos.

La habitación era oscura. Lo único que había era una silla de madera en el centro. Ibiki se colocaba en frente y ya su sola escalofriante altura hacía el 50% del trabajo. Sus ropas oscuras lucían impolutas y su hitai-ate bien atado, además sus ojos reflejaban toda la seriedad posible y eran buscadores agresivos de la verdad. Estaba por entrevistar a una chica en particular que había llamado su atención, la observó anteriormente en el funeral de Hayato-sama cuando su padre y ella no cerraban los ojos a manera de respeto para el finado. Ese simple gesto de rebeldía había bastado para despertar las sospechas en alguien como Ibiki.

El Tokubetsu Jonin estaba por iniciar su interrogatorio cuando se percató por la ventana abierta de los tres caminantes que iban ingresando a suelo Hyūga. Inmediatamente pausó sus actividades, dio órdenes a sus subordinados que dejaran en calidad de detenida sospechosa a Hiroyuki; quien no tardó en quejarse. Se plantó firmemente contra los tres recién llegados, mirándolos despectivamente.

―¡Ibiki-taicho! ―sonrió Hanabi; vestida con ropas blancas y una frazada rosa sobre sus hombros. Le alegraba ver una cara familiar y confiable como la de Ibiki.

―No es una buena idea. ―musitó tajantemente. A los flancos de Hanabi-sama caminaban Kakashi con su uniforme nuevo de jōnin y la chica gato; con sus ropas de ANBU.

―Prefiero tenerla cerca de mí y a la vez encontrar al culpable. ―Defendió Hinata ―. Además, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué no ha traído la información?

―Antes que nada estaba verificando que mis suposiciones sean ciertas. En segundo lugar surgió un imprevisto.

―¿Qué imprevisto? ¿Dónde está mi clon? ―Lo buscó con la mirada.

―Ko no aparece y tu clon está en su búsqueda.

―¡¿Qué?! ―gritaron las dos hermanas por igual. La noticia era inesperada y fría. Su dulce y amable guardián Ko perdido.

―¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se vio a Ko? ―preguntó Kakashi.

―Fue cuando llevé a Hanabi-sama al hospital, él se quedó resguardando la escena del crimen. Cuando regresé Ko ya no estaba.

―Oh, no, pobre Ko. Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo. ―Se preocupó la castaña abrazando a su hermana por un lado. Mientras tanto Kakashi le dirigió una mirada hostil al ninja alto, no era para menos. Las posibilidades apuntaban a él, un ninja que era ajeno al clan y que para colmo tiene acceso a toda la mansión, incluso a las habitaciones principales como las de las hermanas Hyūga. Ibiki pareció entender el mensaje pero lo pasó por alto, no tenía tiempo para deshacerse en explicaciones.

Acordaron lo siguiente. Ibiki y su equipo de interrogación seguirían con sus actividades, Kakashi crearía otro clon, el verdadero Kakashi estaría protegiendo a Hanabi en su habitación mientras el clon y la verdadera Hinata empezarían con su misión dada por el Rokudaime: encontrar al culpable del envenenamiento de la líder del clan Hyūga. Decidieron empezar por lugares comunes como los salones de té, las habitaciones y patios; intentando encontrar alguna pista que les dijese dónde estaba el guardián. El aposento de Ko era pequeño y pulcramente ordenado, era tan impersonal que no pudieron obtener nada. Siguieron por lugares no tan transitados. Los lugares de entrenamiento y también los almacenes, incluso en los sótanos donde se guardaban códices importantes o reliquias de la familia.

―No confío en tu maestro, Hinata. ―Anunció Kakashi en voz baja mientras recorrían el almacén oscuro con linternas.

―Déjese de cosas, Ibiki-taicho me ha demostrado su lealtad en muchas ocasiones. Yo confío en él.

―Soy un ninja de elite y además fui ANBU. Yo sé lo que te digo. Él es muy misterioso, ¿no te parece extraño que siempre está en el lugar donde pasan las cosas?

Hinata lo pensó por un segundo pero luego negó con la cabeza, avanzando entre la oscuridad.

―Imposible, Ibiki-taicho jamás me traicionaría. Al igual que usted. ―exclamó mirándolo directamente. Kakashi no dijo nada más. Continuaron buscando por los próximos treinta minutos pero no encontraron nada interesante así que salieron.

Peinaron todo el territorio Hyūga pero no hubo ningún indicio del buen Ko. Hinata empezaba a sentir que la máscara le picaba demasiado debido al inminente calor, pensó en quitársela por un momento pero sus nuevos valores como neko eran más fuertes. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse y eso no era bueno, sus piernas querían temblar al igual que sus dedos, tenía miedo de tartamudear, tenía miedo de no encontrar a Ko, era como si la vieja Hinata de repente quisiera salir a flote y apoderarse de su cuerpo. Neko se mordió el labio fuertemente y le dolió la lengua, recordó el entrenamiento con Ibiki y fue como si un interruptor se hubiera encendido. Su recompostura tardó medio segundo. Si se concentraba en su objetivo todo era más fácil.

Hanabi Hyūga.

Su líder, su ama, su vida.

―¿Cree que… alguien le ha hecho daño a Ko? ―Se atrevió a preguntarle en voz alta lo que había querido saber desde hace mucho.

Kakashi volteó hacia ella sorprendido por su pregunta. Ella no tenía rostro pero podía leer perfectamente la preocupación de la joven a través de su dulce pero fría voz. Sonrió de medio lado bajo su máscara negra y luego colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la gatita.

―No te preocupes, Neko-chan. Estoy seguro que Ko estará bien. ―Le aseguró pese a pensar lo contrario. Para Kakashi esto se trataba de una auténtica sublevación o un inicio de eso, alguna clase de crimen que no pudo matar al objetivo pero sí al peligro inminente ―. Yo creo que Ko sabe quién fue el culpable y por eso no lo podemos encontrar.

―Entonces está diciendo que él corre un gran riesgo. ―Hinata se mostró un tanto tensionada y sin más se dejó caer al suelo, terminando sentada sobre la tierra. Lanzó un suspiro de cansancio ―. Fue mi culpa. No debí estar entrenando, tenía que cuidar de mi hermana y si lo hubiera hecho Ko estaría bien.

Kakashi no sabía qué decir o cómo consolarla. Ella era diferente. No dijo nada, solo se quedó callado, de pie a su lado mirando el bellísimo territorio de los Hyūga, tan bello como la frialdad de ellos, era casi inimaginable que en ese hermoso lugar hubieran ocurrido dos muertes y un casi asesinato.

―A veces las cosas pasan y no podemos evitarlo, de alguna manera lo que tiene que pasar… pasará y no puedes evitarlo. No le quites el mérito a Ibiki tampoco, él… hizo un buen trabajo.

―No lo hago. Él hizo lo que pudo, no es como que un hombre como él pueda pasar las veinticuatro horas del día metido en la habitación de una señorita. Olvidé agradecerle. ―Se sintió mal consigo misma. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar sus rodillas para intentar autoconsolarse ―. Tengo miedo. A veces siento como si fuera a desaparecer.

―Tú no vas a desaparecer. ―murmuró quedamente para que solo ella lo escuchara. Hinata permaneció en su lugar, dejando que las palabras se las llevara el viento de la tarde naranja.

―¡Hinata-sama! ―Escucharon a lo lejos. Se trataba de un hombre con gabardina negra corriendo hacia ellos de manera desquiciada, parecía ser uno de los asistentes de Ibiki Morino en los interrogatorios. La joven de la máscara de gato se levantó enseguida, alarmada ―. ¡Ibiki-taicho encontró al culpable! ¡Está escapando hacia el sur! ¡Venga pronto!

La adrenalina explotó en el cuerpo de la kunoichi de cabellos negros. Rápidamente Kakashi y ella empezaron a seguir al ninja que les indicaba el camino. Se deslindaron del asistente cuando vieron al grupo de ANBU's persiguiendo a una persona a lo lejos, entonces corrieron más rápido, dando grandes saltos a través de las casitas de madera fina. Ni bien se acercaron como a cien metros cuando ya los encapuchados de negro tenían sometido a un hombre de coleta.

―¡Esperen un momento, no me traten así! ¡Bastardos sin clase!

―¡Padre! ―Sollozó una jovencita que venía corriendo hacia él. Su vestido oriental era de color blanco pero se veía bastante manchado de las orillas. Sus pies descalzos estaban sucios y su rostro estaba enjugado en lágrimas ―. ¡Por favor no lo lastimen!

―¡Lárgate de aquí, Hiroyuki! ―Rugió el hombre fornido.

―¿Quién es el culpable, Ibiki? ―preguntó Kakashi cuando observó que el alto Morino venía acercándose a la escena de manera lenta y despreocupada.

―¡Por favor déjenlo! ―La chica delgada y de piel pálida intentó quitar los agarres fuertes con los que sujetaban a su progenitor, pero era imposible, eran ANBU's fuertes y experimentados que no se dejarían tentar el corazón por una frágil niña llorona.

―¡Que te vayas con tu madre y tu hermano, Hiroyuki! ¡Obedece, malcriada! ―Los ojos de su padre estaban inyectados de ira y cólera. Los ojos viejos y con ojeras ya pronunciadas estaban rojizos, como si algo le estuviera calando en sus orbes lilas, una especie de escozor que solo provocaba la sal ―. ¡Que te largues, estúpida!

La muchacha de largo cabello se halló confundida ante los regaños fuertes de su padre. Se quedó quieta un momento y luego sus manos comenzaron a temblar, dio un paso hacia atrás y luego otro y otro más hasta que se topó con algo, volteó asustada y se encontró con una máscara de gato pintada de rojo sangre. No sabía si la pintura del animal sonreía o si solo era su imaginación. Era solo un gato pero le partió la espalda en escalofríos. Cayó de sentón, mirando a la ANBU de cabello largo.

―¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? ―Kakashi le ofreció su mano caballerosamente.

―Hiroyuki. ―Un joven de cabellos miel y ojos violetas apareció pasando a Kakashi, éste levantó a la pobre chica en brazos y la cargó delicadamente. El muchacho le hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza a Hinata a pesar de su máscara, después se alejó de allí con Hiroyuki.

―¿El culpable es Hirohito? ―preguntó Hinata después de que todo quedó nuevamente en silencio. Ibiki no le contestó, solo observaba al sujeto capturado.

―Lo siento. No quería hacerlo pero…

―Que si el culpable es Hirohito. ―repitió Hinata esta vez asegurándose de plantarse frente a Ibiki para mirarlo a los ojos. El hombre no le regresó la mirada, solo se volteó, metiendo las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

―Él dice ser el culpable. ―Fue la única contestación luego de que se dio vuelta para salir de ahí.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **El** juicio de Hirohito Hyūga empezó una hora más tarde debido a la gravedad del crimen que implicaba el atentar contra uno de los líderes más importantes de los clanes pertenecientes a Konoha. Naruto estaba presente en la asamblea y junto a él estaba una ojerosa Sakura. Había una fila de Hyuga's alegando como culpable a Hirohito, pidiendo que fuese castigado con la pena máxima. En lugares clave se encontraba el consejo de Konoha conformado por Koharu Utatane y Mitokado Homura, quienes escuchaban todas las declaraciones atentamente y con el ceño fruncido.

―No intente verme la cara de tonta. ―Su voz era helada y realmente estaba molesta. Enfundada en su uniforme ANBU y su máscara de gato rojo le impidió el paso al colosal hombre llamado Ibiki Morino. Acababa de testificar y prefirió salir de la sala. No esperaba encontrarse con su alumna ―. ¿Dónde está Ko? ¿Dónde está mi clon? ¡¿Quién es el verdadero culpable?!

―¿Ya no confías en mí? ¿Quién fue? ¿Kakashi? ―Hablaba pausado y bajito. Su rostro parecía ofendido y un tanto triste, como cansado. Hinata pareció descolocada ante esas palabras. Ibiki avanzó hasta ella y elevó sus manos grandes hacia el cuello femenino pero no lo tocó, solo siguió su camino hasta tomar la máscara y levantarla lentamente. Las mejillas de porcelana estaban mojadas y estaba por descubrir sus ojos lilas cuando una mano delicada le interrumpió lo que hacía. Hinata dio un paso atrás y se bajó la máscara de golpe.

―Ya no sé en quién confiar. ―dijo sincerándose, dejando que su voz se escuchara lastimada ―. Usted está mintiéndome. No sé por qué pero lo está haciendo… ¡lo odio! ¡Y encontraré al culpable y lo mataré! ¡No me importa si es usted! ―Se dio media vuelta y desapareció tras una cortina de humo. Ibiki alargó la mano pero sus dedos se cerraron en el vacío, atrapando nada.

Mientras tanto, en la sala había terminado el juicio. Se había encontrado a Hirohito Hyūga culpable por el intento de homicidio de la líder del clan Hyūga y se le condenaba a cincuenta años de presidio. Por la ventana cubierta con papel de arroz se encontraba un gato pelirrojo que movía la colita elegantemente, expectante del traslado del hombre que se decía culpable de querer asesinar a Hanabi Hyūga.

¿Cincuenta años por intentar matar a su hermana? Demasiado poco a los ojos de un gato.

Fuera verdad o no, él había tenido algo que ver con el envenenamiento de su hermana. Poco o mucho, lo pagaría. Y los años no eran suficientes. Ni sesenta, ni setenta.

―¿De verdad lo hiciste? ―Escuchó detrás de su oído. Hirohito se levantó asustado. Lo habían trasladado en calidad de "mientras" a uno de los sótanos libres que tenían los territorios Hyūga, pues se necesitaba reformar las cárceles de la División de Tortura ya que el número de reos había aumentado un poco luego de la cuarta guerra; ladrones que quisieron aprovecharse de las aldeas diezmadas. Ibiki y su equipo viajó para ordenar todo pero a orden de Naruto se dejó un escuadrón ANBU para cuidar de las hermanas Hyūga.

―¿Quién es? ―dijo confundido, mirando a todas partes. Observó la ventana pequeñita que estaba casi en el techo, ahí sentado y elegante estaba un gato rojo. No pelirrojo ni anaranjado, simplemente de pelaje rojo como la sangre, como las rosa. Hirohito pensó que ese tipo de pelaje no era posible ―. ¿Eres tú? ¿Eres… un demonio?

―Soy solamente yo. Soy Neko.

" _Neko"_ , pensó Hirohito, recordando a Hinata. Aquella mañana se había encontrado con el clon de Hinata, solo que él no lo sabía.

―Quiero saberlo, quiero saber si fuiste tú quien intentó envenenar a Hanabi-sama.

El padre amaba a sus hijos. Se puso de rodillas y sonrió tristemente.

―Sí, yo fui. Yo puse veneno en el desayuno de Hanabi-sama. Las fresas iban a matarla.

Los ojos del hombre eran tan claros y nítidos que la verdad asomaba por ellos.

―¿E Ibiki tuvo algo que ver en eso?

―¿Ibiki? ―Su cara se contorsionó ante el severo cambio de tema. Hinata se dio cuenta que realmente su maestro y la bestia enjuiciada no tenían ningún nexo. ¿Entonces por qué tanto misterio de Ibiki hacia ella? ―. No entiendo la pregunta.

―Basta con que yo la entienda. Ahora dime, Hirohito, ¿por qué querías matar a Hanabi-sama?

El hombre se quedó callado un instante y luego abrió la boca para decir algo. Volvió a sellar sus labios y le dedicó una mirada desafiante.

―¿Enserio no sabes? Hanabi solo es una niña al frente de uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha. ¿Acaso crees que su liderazgo nos iba a llevar por un buen camino? ¿Qué clase de cambios traería una niña joven, tonta e ingenua? ¿Cómo nos verían los demás clanes? ¡Con debilidad! ¡Una niña estúpida gobernando el clan! Sin un padre ni una madre que le sirviera de guía, sin una hermana mayor que demostrara un carácter firme. El clan necesita de alguien que sepa gobernarlo.

―¿Alguien como tú?

―Tal vez sí. Tal vez no.

―Tal vez te mate ahora. ―rugió con la voz fastidiada. ¿Matar a Hanabi solo por el pecado de ser una niña? Imperdonable. Totalmente imperdonable. Sentía tanta rabia que incluso lloraba de coraje, apretaba fuertemente los dientes y la lengua le sabía a sangre ―. No tienes remedio. Solo quiero que me digas una cosa más. ¿Quién te ayudó en tus actividades homicidas?

Hirohito sonrió de medio lado y después empezó a reírse ligeramente. Se burlaba de ella. Por supuesto que no le diría nada. Primero moriría cien veces antes de entregar a su propia familia, a su adorada hija Hiroyuki quien aquel fatídico día tuvo la enmienda de llevarle el desayuno costoso a Hanabi-sama.

―No voy a decirte nada. Tortúrame todo lo que quieras, gata inmunda, pero no obtendrás de mí ni una sola palabra más que gritos de dolor.

Su alma se sentía más libre ahora que le quitaban un gran peso de encima. Hirohito era culpable y no tenía nada que ver con Ibiki. Ya averiguaría entonces el porqué del silencio de su maestro. Ahora… no iba a dejar que esos cincuenta años transcurrieran. El delgado gato rojo pasó por entre los barrotes y saltó hasta el suelo de manera ágil.

El minino arqueó el lomo y mostró los dientes filosos, su pelo se esponjó y gruñó con voz de tinieblas, encolerizado. Sus ojos negros tenían un brillo plateado brindado por la luna que se metía por algún rincón. El hombre tragó saliva duramente y dio un paso atrás. El animal fue creciendo de tamaño hasta poco a poco convertirse en una mujer de curvas pronunciadas que escondía su rostro tras una máscara.

" _Ven a mí… gato…"_ , pensó para sus adentros y abrió los ojos directo hacia donde estaba su presa. La rata llamada Hirohito. No tendría piedad.

Lo bañaría en rojo. Lo cubriría con su oscuridad.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **Hanabi** despertó mucho mejor. Sentía que sus fuerzas habían vuelto aquella mañana soleada. Quería desayunar melón pero la sola idea de probar las frutas le causó terror, aun así se levantó con la finalidad de pedirle a Ibiki de favor que le fuera a comprar algo en el supermercado. No pudo completar su acción porque vio a su hermana en el suelo, su espalda estaba recargada contra la pared mientras abrazaba sus rodillas posesivamente, su cabecilla estaba oculta entre sus rodillas y su espeso cabello negro que parecía mojado. Hinata acababa de ducharse y solo poseía un ligero vestido blanco.

―¿Nee-chan? ―inquirió Hanabi ofuscada ―. ¿Te encuentras bien?

―No quería hacerlo. ―contestó la voz llorosa de la hermana mayor.

Poco después la noticia se disparó por todo el complejo Hyūga. Hirohito no pudo cumplir su sentencia. Fue hallado muerto a la mañana siguiente. Su rostro fue apuñalado 48 veces, lo que le causó la muerte.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **Esa** mañana Hiroyuki no se maquilló, tampoco se arregló el cabello. No se preocupó de que el traje del funeral le quedara flojo o muy apretado, dejó que su madre; Hisae, le acomodara la vestimenta mientras se quitaba las lágrimas del rostro con un pañuelo cada siete segundos al tiempo en que le decía que todo estaría bien.

¿Cómo podían las cosas estar bien?

Su padre murió por ella. Incorrecto. Su padre murió por su familia, protegiéndolos a todos. ¿Apuñalado? ¿Podía haber más falta de respeto y sadismo ahí? Hirohito Hyūga siempre fue uno de los miembros más consagrados de su clan y ahora le pagaban de ese modo. Ahora todos parecían estar de acuerdo con lo que le había pasado, porque solo era un bastardo traidor que atentó con la vida de su líder.

Que no le vinieran con hipocresías. ¿Ahora todos estaban del lado de la pequeñaja Hyūga después de que perjuraban que no era bueno tener un miembro tan joven como líder del clan? Hipócritas malnacidos, que se pudrieran en el infierno junto con el verdugo mancillador del orgullo. Sí, intentó matar a Hanabi, sí, que la culparan por eso, ¿pero por qué su padre tuvo que morir siendo recordado por aquella hazaña negativa? Ella fue quien inició todo pero él lo terminó.

" _Lo empezaste… termínalo"_ , se dijo mientras subió la mirada al espejo. Se encontró con ella misma destrozada al tiempo en que su madre le peinaba el cabello. _"Y sé quién eres… sé que tu mano lo asesinó, guardiana de la líder, fuiste tú, Hinata… ¿quién más?"_.

―Voy a limpiar tu nombre, padre mío, con sangre y dolor. ―Lloró frente al espejo, abriendo el cajón y sacando con furia las tijeras plateadas. Rápidamente empezó a cortar grandes mechones a su fino y largo cabello negro. Las hebras caían asesinadas sobre el suelo de madera. El filo cortante entorno al cabello era frío y firme. Pronto había otra joven frente al espejo. Tenía el cabello liso a la altura de los hombros y unas profundas ojeras, su rostro bañado en lágrimas ácidas.

El día no estaba acorde al funeral como cuando murieron Hiashi y Hayato. Las nubes eran inexistentes, el cielo azul brillaba gracias a la luz del sonriente sol. Parecía el día más hermoso del año, como si de esa forma el astro rey se burlara de Hiroyuki y su familia. No les permitieron sepultar el cuerpo en territorio Hyūga por lo que hubo que trasladarlo al cementerio local. Ahí estaban reunidos Hisae, Hashimoto, Hiroyuki, una hermana de su madre, algún par de amigos de Hirohito y además, como si la poca gente no fuera lo suficientemente insultante, estaba presente Hanabi-sama junto a Kakashi Hatake. No quería que ellos estuvieran en el sepelio de su padre, mucho menos la rata de Hanabi. La odiaba. Todo por su culpa. Ojalá se hubiera muerto. Sentía tanta furia.

Hisae estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, Hashimoto la abrazaba y se mantenía firme. Hiroyuki lucía apartada de ellos, solo mirando a Hanabi con unos ojos destrozados y llenos de sombras. Agradeció al cielo cuando la noche cayó de repente, abrazándola entre sus tinieblas frías. Se despojó de sus ropas funerarias y se vistió con un sencillo kimono blanco para dormir. Su cabello corto indicaba un cambio radical. Ayer fue una, hoy era otra.

La venganza era un plato que se servía frío.

Tendría que tener paciencia, planear todo. La muerte de Hanabi Hyūga sería inminente. Pasaría, o dejaba de llamarse Hiroyuki Hin Hyūga. Se acomodó en su futon. Las luces estaban apagadas, la habitación estaba toda oscura. Se dijo que al menos intentaría dormir algunas horas para reponer las energías. Debía cuidarse si es que deseaba tener algo de condición, tomó una nota mental de pedirle a su hermano mayor que le enseñara algunos movimientos del clan. De ahora en adelante iba a practicar hasta el cansancio.

La puerta corrediza de su habitación se abrió y cerró en dos segundos. Hiroyuki abrió los ojos alarmada y se incorporó de inmediato. Había una sombra alta y espigada a un lado de su closet. Se trataba de una chica delgada y sin rostro.

―¿Quién carajos eres? ―Ladró Hiroyuki dando algunos pasos hacia atrás. La otra fémina de largo cabello sujeto en una coleta no dudo en caminar con pasos seguros y firmes ―. ¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación?! ¡Eres tú, verdad?! ―Pegó su espalda contra la pared de madera y la sombra llegó a ella como una ráfaga de viento, de pronto sintió un filo entrando en su estómago. Asustada Hiroyuki miró hacia abajo, temblorosa, encontrando un kunai enterrado en su abdomen. La extraña de máscara de gato retorció el cuchillo ninja causándole más dolor a su víctima ―, ¿pero qué? ¿por qué? ―Temblaba como si el frío se apoderara de ella. No comprendía nada. ¿Cómo fue que tan rápido obtuvo un kunai mortal dentro de sí misma? No podía creerlo. Apenas estaba planeando todo. Su venganza ―. No… ―musitó con un susurro débil y lloroso ―, no me quites lo único que me queda… ―Rogó dolorosamente.

―Ibiki-taicho tenía razón. Si quiero acabar con el problema tengo que hacerlo desde la raíz. ―La voz era de Hinata. No había duda. Hinata Hyūga la había asesinado.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro fino de la moribunda.

―No… me faltaban tantas cosas por ha-hacer… ―La sangre manaba cuantiosamente. Los minutos transcurrían silenciosos. Hiroyuki continuaba sin creer lo que pasaba mientras sollozaba, Hinata mantenía su mano empujando el kunai.

―Lo siento. Todos luchamos por lo que amamos. ―La voz de Neko se escuchó rota a través de la máscara. ¿Estaría llorando también?

El cuerpo inerte cayó pesadamente hacia el suelo. Los ojos vacíos y fijos. El pecho quieto, anulado de oxígeno. Ahí murió la sublevación de los Hyūga. Cualquier otro eslabón que surgiera Neko se encargaría. Sorbió por la nariz, intentando mantenerse calmada. Dio media vuelta para salir de ahí. Y que todos se enteraran a la mañana siguiente que Hiroyuki Hin Hyūga también fue cómplice del intento de homicidio de la líder del clan.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **Hace seis horas.**

Hanabi se quedó profundamente dormida. Era tan hermosa con su largo cabello café desparramado entre la almohada y sus hombros delgados, Hinata la contempló tranquilamente, lucía tan saludable y linda que quería inmortalizarla así en su mente. Le puso una frazada encima para cobijarla y luego cerró su habitación. Kakashi esperaba ahí afuera, sentado en el suelo con un aspecto bastante aburrido. Era extraño verlo sin que él estuviera leyendo su misterioso libro naranja. Se sorprendió de verlo ahí, pensó que lo más seguro era que después de todo ese rato se hubiera ido, pero tenían una misión juntos; encontrar al culpable.

―La misión ya terminó ―Alegó Hinata con la voz algo más pesada debido a la máscara que portaba. Su uniforme ANBU seguía pulcro y lo acomodó de los lados ―, debería irse.

Kakashi lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y aburrimiento, mirando el jardín exótico que estaba frente a sus ojos. Había arena de diferentes colores puesta en círculos vistosos que rodeaban plantas de colores extraños.

―Pensé que podíamos hacer el reporte juntos.

―Estoy segura que usted solo hará un buen trabajo. ―Intentó escaquearse del trabajo, no era por ser floja, era que estar con el ninja del cabello plata la ponía un poco nerviosa e incómoda. No estaba acostumbrada a él todavía.

―Esa máscara ―Kakashi frunció el ceño ―, ¿traerla puesta todo el tiempo no te molesta?

―Me moleste o no, tengo que traerla.

―Te pregunté si te molesta, no si debías usarla. Hinata, ¿al menos tus amigos saben de este cambio tan radical?

―No soy Hinata. Soy Neko.

Kakashi sonrió de medio lado e interesado por el rumbo de la conversación se levantó de un salto, caminando hasta Hinata. Ella dio un par de pasos atrás ante la descarada invasión de su espacio personal. Por eso la ponía tan incómoda. Él se acercaba de repente sin pedir permiso.

―¿Puede estar con Hanabi-sama un momento? Necesito ir al baño.

―Claro, yo me quedo. ―Se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse en esa posición de sabueso guardián.

Un poco más confiada de Kakashi decidió dejarlo a cargo unos minutos. Desde que habían vuelto del hospital no había podido siquiera asearse. Habían pasado horas buscando indicios de Ko pero no encontraron nada, era como si el muchacho se hubiera desvanecido. Entró al baño y luego de unos minutos se encontraba regresando por donde vino cuando, al doblar la esquina se topó de lleno con alguien. Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de quién se trataba y se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que era su propio clon.

―¡Tú! ¿Dónde estabas? ―Le reclamó entre feliz y enojada al verla.

―Siguiendo indicios nuevos. Lamento la tardanza. En cuanto desaparezca vas a darte cuenta de lo que en realidad pasó. Lo siento por mis acciones, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo, Hinata.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Solo destrúyeme.

El gatito no entendía nada pero sabía que en cuanto el clon se deshiciera, el cuerpo original tomaría todas las memorias y aprendizaje del clon así que de inmediato se concentró para absorber aquél chakra. El clon de Hinata se evaporó de repente.

"― _¿Entonces cuál es su dictamen?_

― _Tengo el nombre del atacante de Hanabi. ―Aseguró de inmediato y sin ningún atisbo de duda, como que era Ibiki Morino, el mejor interrogador que tenía la aldea y el líder de la Fuerza de Interrogación y Tortura de Konoha._

 _Hinata se giró para quedar con una rodilla tocando el piso y la otra flexionada frente a frente con Ibiki, mirándolo fijamente a través de las rendijas de su máscara de gato. Sus ojos lilas parecían tener un brillo segador y determinado._

― _Dígame un nombre, dígalo, Ibiki-sensei._

― _¿Vas a matar al culpable?_

― _Sí._

 _Ibiki lanzó un suspiro lleno de cansancio y frustración. Se levantó enseguida rebasando la estatura de Hinata rápidamente al tiempo en que la tomaba del brazo para que ella también se irguiera._

― _Escucha, si te doy el nombre de esa persona vas a causar un gran en ti misma. Pero de otro modo, si no matas a esa persona tu hermana correrá un peligro constante dentro de la mansión. Si quieres erradicar al atacante de Hanabi-sama entonces debes empezar por el tallo y terminar con la raíz._

― _Dígame el nombre. ―Le exigió._

― _Son tres nombres. Hirohito Hyūga. Hiroyuki Hyūga. Y por último y el cómplice final; Ko Hyūga._

― _¿Ko? ¿Pero por qué Ko? ¡¿Qué clase de disparate cree que está diciendo, Ibiki-sensei?! Me lo esperaba de los otros dos pero… ¿Ko? ¡Imposible!_

― _Yo tampoco quería creerlo pero las pruebas no mentían. Cuando regresé a la mansión Hyūga ya toda la escena estaba limpiada. ¿Y a quién dejé como encargado? A Ko. Cuando le pregunté quién había entrado me dijo que nadie. Enseguida supe que mentía pero no sabía sus motivos así que lo dejé pasar. Él lo notó._

― _¿Qué motivos tendría Ko para colaborar con Hirohito y Hiroyuki? ―Lucía abnegada._

― _Todavía no los descubro._

― _No lo puedo creer. Tengo que hablar con Ko personalmente. Yo voy a buscar esos motivos._ "

Para cuando el clon estaba buscando a Ko, la verdadera Hinata, Hanabi y Kakashi ya habían ingresado a los territorios Hyūga mientras Ibiki hacía los interrogatorios para mantener vigilados a Hirohito y Hiroyuki sin que sospecharan que Ibiki ya sabía de ellos. Había buscado a Ko por todos lados pero no lo encontró. Cansada decidió acomodarse en el techo de una de las casas Hyūga. Estaba acostada, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza mirando el cielo azul. De pronto percibió un chakra conocido pero no se inmutó. Observó de reojo un par de pies posándose a un lado de ella. El castaño de cabello corto se sentó a su lado.

"― _Lo siento, Hinata-sama. Merezco la muerte. ―Ko lloraba. Se pasó la manga del uniforme por la nariz y luego se sentó en cuclillas. Hinata quería preguntarle por qué lloraba pero se arrepintió, de pronto sentía que el corazón le dolía. Se levantó a la mitad para mirar bien a su antiguo guardián ―. No pensé en lo que hacía. Yo solo… quería protegerla a usted. Desde que la vi convertida con esa máscara de ANBU, desde que Hayato-sama me negó seguir siendo su guardián… desde entonces yo me preocupé por usted. Lo siento. Solo quería protegerla. La he visto desde que era una niña pequeña. Para mí usted es como una hermana menor. La amo. Por favor no lo malinterprete. Hay diferentes formas de amar. No se merece la vida que tiene. Es decir, desde pequeña ha sufrido; la muerte de su madre, el rechazo de su padre Hiashi y de su hermana Hanabi, porque sí Hinata-sama, yo me daba cuenta cada vez que Hanabi-sama se alegraba cuando las cosas no le salían bien a usted. ¡Se alegraba la infeliz! ―exclamó rechinando los dientes de puro coraje mientras seguía llorando ―. Usted es demasiado buena para todo este mundo, Hinata-sama. Nadie la merece. Ni su padre, ni su abuelo, ni Hanabi-sama, ni Naruto-san, ni este clan lleno de protocolos, ni Neji-san, nadie. Yo solo quería limpiar su camino._

― _¡Ko!_

― _¡Yo solo quería limpiar su camino! Ese día en que Hirohito y Hiroyuki le dieron la comida envenenada a Hanabi-sama, yo los descubrí y ellos se asustaron. Les dije que me quedaría callado. Yo sabía que Hanabi-sama iba a morir, yo quería que ella se muriera para que usted heredara lo que por derecho era de Hinata-sama._

― _¿Tú sabías? ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Nos traicionaste! ―Se alejó de él con sumo asco y desprecio. De repente Ko era un ser altamente asqueroso._

― _¡Yo solo quería que usted fuera la de antes! ―Lloró y avanzó hacia ella con los brazos abiertos, como si le fuera a dar un abrazo ―, ¡me dolía verla convertida en esto! ¡me dolía no haberla podido proteger!_

― _¡Aléjate, monstruo!_

 _Ko se quedó quieto, anonadado por lo que había escuchado de los labios de ella. Le había llamado_ _ **Monstruo**_ _"._

Ahora el clon le confirmaba quienes eran los verdaderos responsables. Incluso le había dado un golpe al corazón a comprobar a la persona que había servido de silenciador. Quien pudo evitar toda esta tragedia. Pero no lo hizo. No lo hiciste Ko. Fuiste egoísta.

Por dentro el gato lloraba lágrimas de sangre. Cayó de rodillas, destrozada. El mismo Ko se había confabulado con los otros dos para el asesinato de su hermanita menor. ¡Ko! Su guardián, su casi hermano, su cuidador, quien la protegió desde que era niña. Se abrazó a sí misma con fuerza, intentando juntar los pedazos de su alma para reconstruirse y que de ella brotara el gato sangriento que necesitaba para realizar sus trabajos. Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella y de pronto alguien colocó sus manos bajo sus axilas para levantarla de un jalón y ponerla en pie. Al darse vuelta se encontró con Ko.

―Ko…

―¿Ha visto la información del clon, verdad? Qué vergüenza. ―No podía verla a la cara. Mantenía su mirada hacia un lado.

―¿Desde cuándo has odiado a Hanabi?

―No la odio. Solo que ella se interponía para que Hinata-sama fuera feliz.

―Hanabi jamás será un obstáculo para mi felicidad. Ella es mi felicidad.

Ko sonrió de medio lado.

―Es usted demasiado buena, Hinata-sama. A veces eso me molesta.

―No te puedo perdonar que hayas colaborado para el asesinato de mi hermana.

―Lo sé.

―Tendré que… no quiero pero… Ko…

―Calma. No tendrá qué matarme. ¿Qué clase de guardián sería si obligara a mi propia protegida a matarme? Ya he bebido una generosa cantidad de veneno, el mismo que se usó contra Hanabi-sama ―Sonrió amablemente a como lo recordaba Hinata. Esta vez los ojos claros del castaño miraron a su "dueña" con calidez ―, espero que algún día pueda perdonarme, Hinata-sama. ―Tosió un poco y después le salió una línea de sangre por la nariz. La tos se volvió más fuerte y fue incapaz de detener el vómito de sangre que desparramó por todo el suelo, con dolor se arqueó hasta caer al suelo, devolviendo grandes cantidades de sangre. Hinata lo observó desangrarse hasta la última gota.

Tenía sus ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión. Temblaba, no podía moverse. Su corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez. No podía dictaminar con precisión se estaba teniendo un infarto, un ataque de pánico o algo más. Su padre y su abuelo murieron por un fallo en el corazón, ¿sería que ella también había heredado esa condición? De repente sus piernas flaquearon y sus rodillas se estrellaron duramente contra el piso de madera. ¿Por qué no había nadie para ayudarla? ¿Por qué no pasaba alguien? Seguramente estarían en el funeral de Hirohito. Se obligó a despegar los ojos del cuerpo muerto y observó su alrededor. Era un ala del territorio que casi nadie visitaba. Ahí donde antes entrenaba con Ko cuando solo era una niña débil.

Se arrastró lejos del cuerpo aunque no podía moverse mucho, estaba paralizada.

―Hinata… ―Escuchó su nombre pronunciado por alguien más. Su mente estaba tan traumatizada que no se dio cuenta en qué momento Ibiki Morino la cargó de un tirón y la alejó de la fatídica escena. Podía sentir el cuerpo cálido de su sensei, el olor a madera y menta. La alejaba, la alejaba.

―¡No! ―gritó y pataleó para que la dejara libre. Ibiki dejó que se bajara al suelo.

―¿Qué haces? ―Frunció el ceño.

―Todavía no termino. ―Caminó torpemente entre el jardín oscuro.

―¿Cómo que todavía no terminas? Hay un cuerpo que tenemos que limpiar, desconsiderada. ¡Vuelve acá, estúpido gato!

Hinata no le obedeció, siguió caminando por si sola. Sabía a donde ir.

―Ahora el gato rojo irá a por Hiroyuki y esta misma noche todo acabará. Mataré a la raíz. No habrá más muertes. Lo prometo. Luna ―Volteó al cielo azul que mostraba la luna plateada antes de tiempo. Luna en el día ―, ayúdame a que este día y esta noche pasen rápido, por favor. ―Sollozó tristemente bajo la máscara de gatito medio sonriente.

Estaba asustada pero sabía lo que tenía qué hacer. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era estar dormida junto a Hanabi mientras su madre les cantaba una hermosa canción de cuna. Tenía una linda voz de sirena y podía dormirlas enseguida. Hinata quería eso. Estar dormida por siempre y no despertar jamás.

Dormir para siempre y olvidarse de esa pesadilla en la que se convirtió.

Después de esa noche, el gato descansaría, el gato se escondería, el gato iba a dormir por mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **Muerte.** A veces es provocada, a veces llamada con gritos de auxilio.

La pelirosa se miró en el espejo quebrado en mil pedazos. Había una imagen de ella quebrada en cientos de pedazos, justo como sí misma. Había tomado tantos somníferos que ya ni siquiera le hacían efecto, supuso que era debido a su resistencia.

Sasuke, Sasuke. Nunca fue una persona que se pudiera superar fácilmente.

" _Sakura, perdóname, Naruto y tú siempre intentaron salvarme. Yo quisiera que estuvieran juntos… por siempre… mientras estén juntos… yo seguiré sonriendo… Kakashi-sensei, gracias por cuidar de mis amigos, deseo que puedas encontrar a alguien que te ame. Solo quiero que los tres sean felices. Mientras estén juntos yo seguiré sonriendo. El mundo shinobi… resguárdenlo"._

―No puedo seguir así… no… ―Se limpiaba las lágrimas con desesperación pero daba igual qué tanto las limpiara, siempre salían más y más, manchando su cara, agriando sus labios, haciendo que ni siquiera pudiera ser capaz de ver con claridad. Debió haber hecho más. Era la ninja médico de su equipo, era su propósito. Era su único objetivo, mantener a todos con vida, curarlos. Y no pudo. Nuevamente le falló a su querido equipo 7.

" _¿Las personas se cortan la piel cuando están tristes, Doctora? ¿Es por Sasuke? ¿Por qué por Sasuke? ¿Es porque tú eres doctora y no pudiste salvar el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun?_

A veces las palabras pesaban más que mil golpes. Parpadeó seis veces seguidas y de pronto cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, su cabeza rebotó como tres veces. Sus ojos verdes estaban perdidos entre la inconciencia y el color blanco del techo. De alguna manera creyó que había una luz blanca de la que sobresalía una mano estirada. ¿Sasuke? Llanto. Sakura elevó su mano temblorosa hacia arriba. Ayúdame.

Ayúdame.

Ayúdame.

Ayúdame a salir de la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Lamento la imperdonable tardanza de subir esta actualización después de tantas lunas (¡meses, perra y desgraciada Lu!), la verdad es que no se me acomodaba la vida ni el tiempo. Pero como lo notaron desde hace un par de semanas ya ando disciplinándome en esto del fanfiction. Perdónenme, enserio lo lamento. Y con temor les digo que esto pudiera darse otra vez, ¿qué les digo? La vida laboral llama. El internet no se paga solo, jaja.**

 **Y en cuanto al capítulo, estuve trabajando muchísimo en él así que ojalá que pueda ser un poquito de su agrado. Realmente espero no haberlos revuelto con las últimas escenas de Hinata, solo estaba intentando jugar con los tiempos. Cualquier duda, opinión y corrección es bien recibida a través de un review siempre y cuando se haga con respeto. Si se dieron cuenta, estos capítulos fueron como una especie de arco que demostraban el crecimiento y avance de Hinata hasta lo que yo quería que llegara a ser; gato blanco, gato gris, gato negro y finalmente gato rojo.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas bonitas y sexys que me dejaron un review:**

 **jhossietaisho**

 **Invader Zam Rei Chan**

 **MikaSyo**

 **Violetamonster**

 **KnL**

 **insatiga**

 **La Gata Rusa**

 **KattytoNebel**

 **lavida134**

 **Mey Arreola**

 **Konata811**

 **Hikari-chan Uzumaki**

 **Hinata Uchiha.H**

 **camika**

 _04 Junio 2017_

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego, si tú quieres…_


	9. Transmutación

**Naruto** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Gracias a _Ninde Elhenair_ que me ayudó con una retroalimentación del fic en general y algunas opiniones :D

Me disculpo muchísimo por el retraso del fic. La verdad me pasaron muchas cosas como trabajo, no inspiración, sin tiempo y cosas de la vida. De hecho tenía pensado terminar el fic para antes del 2018, pero tuve mucho trabajo. Ahora vengo con la actualización después de más de medio año, qué vergüenza, probablemente no obtenga ningún review pero eso está bien, porque yo también dejo de leer fics que actualizan tarde. De todas formas quiero terminar este fic por mí y mi gusto por escribir, aunque solo quede una lectora comentando, también terminaré esto por esa lectora. Espero que les pueda gustar el resultado. Ando super mega oxidada en esto del fanfiction así que espero que me puedan tener algo de paciencia, jaja.

Por cierto, ¡feliz 2018! Que todos sus propósitos se cumplan, pero más importante, espero que tengan un muy divertido 2018 :)

Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo.

.

.

* * *

 **Ella y su oscuridad**

 **IX. Transmutación.**

 _El final de la transformación._

* * *

 **E** staba cansado y con fastidio, necesitaba dormir de inmediato. La última semana se la había pasado dentro del embrollo del clan ojo blanco y aquello parecía haberle robado las energías, eso aunado a tener que ver el rostro del capitán Morino con quien últimamente no se llevaba nada bien, en realidad nunca se llevaron mal en un pasado, pero tampoco eran amigos. Una pequeña parte de Kakashi le molestaba el tipo alto metido las 24 horas en territorio Hyuga.

" _Creo que debo dejar este asunto en paz"_ pensó el ninja mientras daba un sonoro bostezo. Prefirió regresar a su pacífico departamento y dormir un buen rato. Ni siquiera se duchó, solo se dejó caer en el sofá que usaba para cuando llegaba muy cansado, ese sofá amigo tenía manchas de sangre seca por todas partes. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido.

" _Hinata sonreía tiernamente… pero su rostro lleno de inocencia se oscurecía de repente y de un momento a otro aparecía en su bello rostro una máscara de fondo blanco con pinceladas rojas que dibujaban la cara de un gato triste. Ella se acercaba y él aparecía en escena, un Kakashi vestido como jōnin, excepto por su chaleco verde. Neko-dark lo abrazaba de repente. Un segundo… ¿Neko-dark?_

— _Neko-red, Kakashi-sensei, Neko-red._ _―_ _Le hablaba la voz ultra dulce de la antigua Hinata_ _―_ _. Mi precioso Kakashi-sensei… tan precioso que me dan ganas de matarlo…_ _―_ _decía sonriendo mientras la parte baja de la máscara desaparecía dejando ver unos labios carnosos de color rojo por donde resbalaba sangre espesa, se acercaba a él y le daba un beso apretado contra la máscara negra_ _―_ _. Neko…_

 _La sangre caía elegantemente por la barbilla bajando a gotas gruesas hacia el pecho desnudo, después toda la imagen era cubierta por una especie de líquido viscoso color negro, tan negro como la noche. Las manos de la chica no tenían dedos normales, sino largas y afiladas uñas negras gatunas que tamborileaban contra sus piernas con elegancia. Sobre su cabeza aparecían unas orejitas de gato color negro. Todo el cuerpo de la Neko estaba enfundado en una tela de encaje negro, su cabello largo y echado hacia adelante lograba tapar algunas partes íntimas, cuando Kakashi deslizó su mirada hacia abajo para ver… "_

Kakashi despertó de golpe de aquel sueño tan extraño que había tenido. Respiraba agitado y un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo provocándole un escalofrío que calaba hasta los huesos. Se sentó en la cama con una rodilla flexionada y en ésta apoyando un codo, intentando tranquilizarse. Escudriñó su habitación, como si le pareciera extraña de momento y volteó para todos lados. Estaba solo. Ella no estaba. Alzó una mano pasando sus dedos por entre su cabello húmedo.

—¿Qué pasa, Kakashi? —Susurró a sí mismo con el ceño fruncido —. ¿Por qué sueñas con ella? —Parecía reprenderse.

En aquél momento lo único que quería era comprobar que las hermanas Hyuga estuvieran bien, que Hinata siguiera siendo Hinata, asegurarse que no estaba convirtiéndose en un Obito o un Sasuke, observar que la oscuridad todavía no la engullía como un polluelo indefenso. Se preguntó por qué aquella obsesión de cuidarla había nacido en él, como si ella fuera una niña pequeña.

Tenía una extraña necesidad de verla y saber más de ella. No podía evitarlo.

A la mañana siguiente se topó con algo inusual en la puerta de su estoico departamento. Había un pergamino donde el consejo de Konoha solicitaba su presencia para una reunión matutina, a la cual por cierto ya iba una hora tarde. El peligris rechistó con fastidio y se puso en marcha, pensando en alguna excusa buena qué darle a los viejos por haber llegado tarde. Aquella mañana el sol amarillo calentaba reconfortantemente, tanto que Kakashi todavía se dio el tiempo de comprarse una bebida energética por aquello de tener que aguantar algun informe o posibles características de una misión importante. Cuando llegó al lugar señalado se sorprendió de ver a Koharu Utatane y Mitokado Homura discutiendo fervientemente con Naruto, quien lucía molesto como un niño.

—¡Llegas tarde, Kakashi-sensei! —De inmediato el rubio reparó en la humanidad peliplateada y éste saludó nerviosamente a los presentes.

—Hola, buenos días. Lamento el retraso, olvidé pagar el alquiler de mi departamento y mi casera me dejó encerrado.

—¿Y qué no pudiste salir por alguna ventana? —Koharu elevó una ceja.

—Es que en las ventanas había gatos negros y son de mala suerte.

—Déjate de excusas ridículas y siéntate, Kakashi-flojo. —Sentenció Homura ceñudo. El Hatake decidió obedecerlo sin decir algo más.

—Los viejos dicen que Hinata-chan está solicitando un ascenso a ANBU, que Ibiki-sensei y tú le dieron sus recomendaciones, ¿es verdad eso, Kakashi-sensei? —El Uzumaki lo miraba fijamente con los ojos preocupados.

—Sí, es todo verdad.

—¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijo antes?! ¡¿Hinata ANBU?! ¡Totalmente reprobable! —Naruto se levantó dando un manotazo en la mesa, colocándose al lado de la silla de su maestro —. ¿Por qué dejaría a Hinata-chan convertirse en semejante grado ninja?

—Ella lo necesita para proteger a su hermana. —explicó Kakashi sin perder la calma.

—¿Protegerla de qué?

—Eso es lo que intentábamos explicarle, Hokage-sama. —Intervino Homura acomodándose los lentes —. El clan Hyūga se volvió inestable cuando las figuras masculinas del souke murieron, me refiero a Hayato y Hiashi.

—¿Qué tiene? Hanabi-chan ahora es la líder del clan.

—Los demás miembros del clan no parecen muy convencidos de ser gobernados por una niña. —declaro el Hatake.

—Pareces bastante experto en el tema Hyūga, Kakashi. —Observó la anciana con interés. Kakashi solo se encogió de hombros, ignorándola.

—Tengo informes de que pudo haber una pequeña rebelión del bouke pero fue detenida por las muertes de tres miembros de la rama secundaria —decía el viejo canoso —, muertes a causa de alguien. —Volteó a ver al Rokudaime.

—¿Quién? —Naruto parecía bastante desinformado.

—Hinata. —Simplificó Kakashi.

El rubio se hizo hacia atrás como negando aquello, miró los rostros de los presentes y entonces supo que la reunión era seria. Se dejó caer en su asiento y entonces decidió escuchar a sus mayores.

—¿Asesinó a los tres? —preguntó el Hokage. Los ancianos asintieron una vez. Aquellos ojos azules parecieron volverse opacos. No podía creerlo, debía haber un error ahí porque la Hinata-chan tierna y linda no sería capaz de asesinar a personas de su familia. "Ser una kunoichi nunca se le ha dado bien", su esposa Sakura le había dicho algo parecido hace un mes más o menos.

—No. A dos miembros, el tercero se suicidó. —Kakashi habló, explicando —. Si me permiten agregar, no he desayunado, así que quisiera saber para qué me mandaron llamar.

—Ya que pareces muy informado, Kakashi —dijo Homura Mitokado —, dinos según tu opinión si crees que Hinata Hyuga podría representar algún tipo de problema para Konoha. Asesinó a miembros de su clan y estoy seguro de que provocó el suicidio del otro joven muerto.

—Ella solo quiere proteger a su hermana.

—¿Y por ello busca inmunidad siendo ANBU? ¿Es eso lo que ella quiere?

—Oigan, oigan —Kakashi elevó las manos en señal de que se detuvieran —, les recuerdo que las personas que murieron intentaron envenenar a Hanabi-sama.

—Tú lo has dicho, "intentaron", más no lo lograron. Al parecer Hinata exageró un poco las cosas, ¿no lo crees?

—Estamos hablando de la líder del clan del Byakugan —Kakashi perdió un poco la paciencia y elevó la voz — y de la única familia directa que le queda a Hinata. Estoy seguro de que si en lugar de Hanabi fuera Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka o incluso la misma Hinata; prodigios y herederos de sus clanes, no estarían renegando, pero no, se trata de una niña para ustedes y por eso no les importa mucho.

—Es verdad, Hanabi no es tan prodigiosa como Hinata —Aceptó Koharu —, pero eso no quita el hecho de que Hinata asesinó a esas personas sin el derecho de un juicio formal. Actuó bajo sus propias reglas sin considerar las de Konoha. Y ciertamente me preocupa que su enfoque sea Hanabi y no la aldea. ¿Qué pasará si en algún momento faltase Hanabi?

—¿Y por qué demonios habría de faltar Hanabi? —Kakashi frunció el ceño —. Para eso se está preparando Hinata, ¿qué no?

—Queremos que desistas tu recomendación de Hinata para ANBU. —Determinó Homura, prendiendo la mecha de la bomba.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ahora fue Kakashi quien aporreó la mesa y se levantó sorprendido. Naruto veía todo con ojos atentos y aprensivos.

—No tomó en cuenta a Konoha, suficiente razón para no promoverla como ANBU. —Koharu estaba molestándose y habló siseando.

—Koharu tiene razón, Kakashi, y lo sabes. Tú fuiste uno de los ANBU's más prodigiosos y sabes que el Escuadrón Especial de Asesinato sirve a los intereses de la aldea y del Hokage.

El lugar se quedó en silencio mientras Kakashi veía fijamente a los ancianos con cara adusta. No podía creerlo, la rechazaban por querer proteger a su propia hermana. Pero era comprensible de cierta manera. Era un error darle inmunidad a un shinobi que prefirió sus reglas personales antes que las de Konoha.

—Como Hokage —Naruto se armó de valor para hablar ante los mayores —, creo que Hinata-chan debería seguir. Si ella quiere ser ANBU entonces que lo sea. La conozco y jamás actuaría en contra de los intereses de la aldea. Es mi amiga, ella solo quiere proteger lo que ama.

—Naruto aun eres muy joven para comprender. —Sentenció Koharu con una mirada que no daba tregua.

—Yo como Hokage digo que Hinata-chan continúe. —El rubio se puso de terco.

—Y nosotros como Consejo de Konoha denegamos esa orden.

—Y yo como sensor de Hinata-chan digo que ya aprobó el ascenso a ANBU. —Dictaminó Kakashi, callándolos a todos por un largo momento.

—¡Estaba en pre-examen! —Defendió Homura.

—¿Y quien demonios cree eso del pre-examen? —dijo con desinterés, sentándose de nuevo —. Examen, pre-examen, ¿cuál es la diferencia? La chica me quitó los cascabeles y le quitó los ojos a un tipo para un capitán ANBU, lo conté como examen en realidad.

—¡No te hagas el gracioso, Kakashi! ¡Esto es un asunto serio! —gritó la anciana.

—Además ella cuenta con la recomendación de Ibiki Morino, líder el Escuadrón de Tortura. Lo siento pero ella ya es ANBU.

—¿Por qué la defiendes? —Koharu ya tenía una venita saltante en la frente debido a su enojo —. ¿Cuál es tu interés en esa chica? —Kakashi se quedó viéndola sin contestar nada —. Ay, Kakashi, ¡por favor!, te creía un hombre inteligente…

—No he dicho nada. —El Hatake puso los ojos en blanco.

—Soy mujer y conozco esa mirada. —Sentenció la viejita.

—No entendí, ¿qué me perdí? —inquirió Naruto desesperado por entender algo, aunque fuera poco.

—No aceptaremos el ascenso de Hinata Hyūga como ANBU. —Determinó la anciana tajantemente, levantándose de su asiento —. Estoy harta de estos chiquillos que se creen adultos. No me esperaba este grado de desobediencia, ni de ti; Kakashi, ni de Ibiki.

—¿Quiere decir que ya hablaron con Ibiki?

—Y él se mostró un poco más sensato que tú, solo un poco. De verdad, ¿qué les ha hecho el clan Hyuga? Parecen sus más fieles defensores.

—Son unas niñas, no tienen a nadie que las defienda. —dijo Kakashi.

—Tienen un clan entero que las defienda, pero ellas no lo saben. —La anciana dio media vuelta y caminó arguyendo que ya estaba cansada. Homura se quedó en su lugar, firme y serio.

—Hokage-sama —El cabello de Homura ya era grisáceo —, no le cuesta nada esperar aunque sea medio año para ascender a Hinata Hyuga. No le cuesta nada. Por favor hágalo por Koharu, ella solo está preocupada. Mientras, la señorita Hyuga podría dedicar un tiempo a entrenar las artes ANBU, Ibiki y Kakashi le pueden enseñar. Ella necesita aprender más, véalo como una opción para que decida si en verdad quiere ser un ANBU o no.

El rubio pensó por un momento sin ver a ninguno de los dos presentes, quería tomar una decisión suya sin que Homura o Kakashi lo convencieran de algo. Hinata no era una persona mala ni peligrosa, él lo sabía, aun así le había sorprendido que la peliazul hubiera matado personas de su mismo clan, culpables o no los había asesinado a sangre fría, eso no era algo que representara el carácter dulce y tierno que conoció de Hinata. Lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y miró a los hombres restantes de la reunión.

—Muy bien. Homura-san, aplazaremos el ascenso de Hinata-chan como ANBU —El viejo agradeció con un solemne asentimiento de cabeza —, tendrá medio año para pensar si ella de verdad quiere convertirse en ese tipo de ninja de élite, mientras tanto quiero que su entrenador sea Kakashi-sensei, porque confío en él. —Volteó a ver a su maestro —. Su objetivo será determinar si realmente es necesario que Hinata-chan ascienda de nivel mediante una táctica: convénzala de que no necesita ser ANBU. Si de verdad quiere convertirse en un ninja de elite, entonces no desistirá de su propósito bajo ningún influjo. ¿Queda entendido?

—Sí, Hokage-sama. —respondió Kakashi con voz de soldado, aceptando la misión.

—Y Kakashi-sensei, quiero informes semanales de las actividades de Hinata-chan, sus actividades de entrenamiento, no personales.

—Así lo haré, Naruto. Gracias por confiar en mí.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **D** espués de esa noche el gato descansaría, el gato se escondería, el gato iba dormir mucho, mucho tiempo. Ser un gato no era algo sencillo. Ibiki-taicho siempre le dijo que mientras se mantuviera enfocada no habría problemas.

—La traición es algo que no puedo perdonar. —Acotó el reflejo de una persona esbelta que poseía la cara de un gato con pinceladas rojas. Tal vez no era solo una cara, tal vez era una máscara, pero la verdad es que ya no había mucha diferencia —. Está bien, hice lo que tenía qué hacer. El clan es inestable como lo dijo Hayato-sama, el gato tiene que proteger a la niña, como dijo Hiashi-sama. —Ya eran las tres de la madrugada y Neko seguía repitiendo sus palabras frente al espejo de su habitación.

Hiashi. Hayato.

Hirohito. Hiroyuki. Ko.

Cinco muertes en el clan en tan poco tiempo.

—La traición es algo que no puedo perdonar. Está bien, hice lo que tenía qué hacer. El clan es inestable como lo dijo Hayato-sama, el gato tiene que proteger a la niña, como lo dijo Hiashi-sama. —No importaba cuantas veces lo dijera, nunca sería suficiente. Podía sentir la sangre a través de su cuerpo. La sangre de Hirohito, Hiroyuki y Ko. Sin concentrarse podía rememorar los gritos de la chica diciéndole que era injusto, que ella todavía tenía muchas cosas por hacer.

"Bueno, la vida no es justa", pensó Hinata, sorprendiéndose de su frialdad. "Todos luchamos por lo que amamos".

Del otro lado de la habitación Hanabi tenía insomnio pero fingía dormir para no preocupar a su hermana.

El equipo de la División de Inteligencia determinó la complicidad de Hirohito, Hiroyuki y Ko para derrocar de manera deshonesta el liderazgo de la joven Hanabi Hyuga, por lo que no se les permitió a éstos tres miembros de la segunda rama ser enterrados en el cementerio de los territorios Hyuga. La esposa y madre; Hisae, se mostró desconsolada al no poder enterrar a sus muertos como era debido, imploró a Hanabi llorando, pero la líder disculpándose todavía no dio su brazo a torcer. Un crimen era un crimen, y tenía qué pagarse. Los cuerpos de Hirohito y Hiroyuki no pisarían territorio del ojo blanco. Los demás miembros del bouke pensaban que de esa manera las almas de los difuntos nunca descansarían, pues se verían perdidas para siempre.

—Hisae no está bien. —La voz dulce pero altiva resonó en la habitación oscura una tarde. La mujer llorosa volteó, encontrándose con la imagen de la nueva adquisición de Hanabi-sama como guardia —. Y Hisae está herida. Las personas son peligrosas cuando están heridas.

—Hinat… Hinata-sama. —Tembló su labio inferior, pues no sabía cómo llamarla. Lo único que atinaba hacer era sostenerle la mirada dócilmente. Hisae siempre fue amable con todos, pero la muerte de su esposo e hija la habían devastado, heredándole un rostro triste.

—Neko necesita saber si Hisae no representa un problema para Hanabi-sama, de lo contrario Neko tendrá que silenciarla. —El tono no era frío, pero tampoco parecía tener matices. La mujer se consternó un poco al escucharla hablar en tercera persona, como si la chica frente a ella no fuera más que un transmisor sin sentimientos.

—¿Neko? —Parpadeó un par de veces, curiosa.

—El nuevo escudo de Hanabi-sama. —Parecía presentarse, pues dio una leve reverencia en forma de saludo. Hisae recordó a la pequeña niña tímida y miedosa por todo, recordó cuando Hiroyuki le estiraba el cabello y Hisae corría a regañar a su hija. Todo el bouke hablaba de lo inútil que era la primogénita de Hiashi, la niña del caso perdido a la que prefirieron mandar de ninja en vez de prepararla en las artes Hyuga. De esa niña… no parecía quedar mucho. Hisae la miró como si escudriñara algo indescifrable, una especie de enigma místico.

—Solo dime algo, Neko-chan. —Habló delicada y suave, implorándole verdad con los ojos blancos —, ¿realmente mi esposo y mi hija trataron de matar a Hanabi-sama?

—Sí, señora.

—¿Los mató Konoha?

—No, señora.

—¿Los mataste tú?

—Se mataron ellos mismos en el momento en que planearon asesinar a Hanabi-sama. —No había dudas ni tartamudeos.

—Fuiste tú. —Aceptó con sabiduría, sonriendo levemente de medio lado, una sonrisa rota y depresiva.

—¿Hisae es una persona herida y peligrosa?

—Herida sí, peligrosa no.

—¿Neko debería preocuparse de usted? —Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, como un pajarillo con curiosidad ingenua, aquel movimiento entre la oscuridad se vio un poco macabro considerando la máscara de gato.

Hisae pareció pensárselo un momento, como si responder una mentira pudiera quitarle la vida.

—No lo sé. —Confesó lamentable, llorando. Realmente no sabía. Un día podría levantarse bien, al siguiente podría despertar con sed de venganza. Ella no podía predecirse.

La silueta curvilínea se movió ligeramente, extrayendo el ninjato que guardaba tras su espalda debido a su uniforme de ANBU en entrenamiento.

—Yo haré que no represente ningún peligro. —Apareció una voz varonil y decidida detrás del gato, haciendo que la chica gatuna retrocediera. Se trataba de un joven alto y de cabello color miel, ojos blancos bellísimos y valientes.

—Hashimoto. —Observó la madre enarcando una ceja.

—Siempre fui y seré fiel a la rama principal. —declaró con los ojos claros —. Mi padre y mi hermana se equivocaron, pero yo no.

—Se lo prometo, Neko-sama —intercedió Hisae de inmediato —, Hashimoto siempre ha velado por la familia principal, él no es ningún peligro, si tiene dudas sobre…

—Tranquila. —Puso una mano frente a Hisae, deteniendo sus palabras —. Tú ayudaste a Ibiki-taicho, ¿cierto? —Recordó Neko mirándolo con más atención.

—Sí, lo acompañé a dejar a Hanabi-sama al hospital. Monté guardia por un rato hasta que llegó personal del Hokage. Neko-sama, ¿cierto? —El gato asintió rápido —, permita que mi madre viva, me encargaré de que no represente ningún problema para la rama principal. Yo seré por siempre fiel a Hanabi-sama y sus intereses, porque yo; Hashimoto Hyuga, conozco mi lugar y no me desagrada ser el guardián servil del souke. —Y de verdad que no le desagradaba. Nunca intentó nada contra Hanabi o Hinata alguna vez en su vida —. Yo no sabía de la traición de mi familia hacia Hanabi, de haberlo sabido yo hubiera alertado a Hanabi-sama de inmediato. Para mí la traición es un acto reprobable que no tiene perdón. Nací bouke, moriré siendo bouke y no me da vergüenza, no me causa ningún sentimiento negativo o de sublevación.

—Neko no puede permitir que una amenaza viva bajo el techo de Hanabi-sama, así que haremos esto. —Volteó para ver a Hisae —. Si tú le fallas a Hanabi-sama, Hashimoto-kun morirá. Y en cambio si tú —Regresó hacia el joven —, Hashimoto, fallas a Hanabi-sama, tu madre y tú van a ser tragados por el gato. ¿Entienden eso?

—Lo entendemos. —exclamó Hisae, sentándose de rodillas y luego se inclinó hacia adelante pegando su frente contra el suelo frío —. Lo entendemos, Neko-sama.

Al lado de su madre, Hashimoto también inclinó su frente hacia la primogénita servil.

—Necesitan algo que les recuerde lo bien que entendieron. —Su maestro Ibiki fue quien le enseñó que para recordar una cosa, ésta debía marcarse. ¿Por qué ella dejó de tartamudear? Por las tantas veces que él le obligaba a cortarse la lengua cada vez que lo hacía. La peliazul enmascarada extrajo un kunai y le pidió la mano a Hashimoto. El muchacho le extendió el brazo y se dejó hacer una marca de sangre en la palma de la mano. Hisae temerosa del dolor también obedeció, dejando que el filo penetrase su piel madura y que la sangre corriera —. Soy fiel a Hanabi-sama, díganlo.

—Soy fiel a Hanabi-sama. —Repitieron al unísono, mirándola fijamente.

—Cualquier cosa, opinión, chisme, acción sospechosa en el clan deberán comunicármela. Desde hoy ustedes son mis ojos y oídos, ¿verdad que sí?

—Sí, Neko-sama.

La joven delgada asintió firmemente una vez.

—Bien, así sea. —susurró dando media vuelta, saliendo del lugar. Por el camino le sorprendió ver a su pequeña hermana vestida con un kimono de flores de cerezo cayendo —. ¿Qué hace merodeando usted sola? —Pareció regañarla suavemente, consternada.

—No me trates como una extraña hablándome de usted. —Frunció el ceño —. Tus amigos están armando un tremendo alboroto en la puerta principal, dicen que no van a irse hasta que puedan verte. Yo sinceramente ya no sé qué inventarles. Sobre todo tu molesta maestra Kurenai parece que dirigirá una revuelta. Haz algo porque ya me está doliendo la cabeza con esos chicos. —Un poco molesta pasó de Hinata para dirigirse al estanque de las ranas donde últimamente meditaba lo más posible. Pocos segundos después apareció el enorme hombre de gabardina negra yendo detrás de la pequeña líder, apenas dirigiéndole un casto saludo a Hinata quien sonrió de medio lado a escondidas al ser testigo de la lealtad que el capitán Morino les profesaba a las hermanas Hyuga. Quien diría que el propio Hiashi les conseguiría sin querer a tan valioso aliado.

La joven dio un respiro de alivio y entonces retomó su caminar cambiando de dirección rumbo a la entrada de la mansión. Poco antes de que llegara podían escucharse los gritos del escandaloso Kiba, los ladridos de Akamaru y las fuertes amenazas de la Yuhi. Se detuvo un momento, a la verdad, no sabía qué decirles. Nunca les avisó que se retiraba del equipo, nunca los vio en el entierro de su padre o abuelo, no recibió sus visitas nunca. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los vio en persona? Probablemente hace dos meses si las cuentas no le fallaban.

"Vaya, el tiempo pasa muy rápido", pensó un momento. Fue en ese instante que la puerta de la entrada tronó, causando una explosión de astillas de madera. Kiba había hecho uno de sus famosos ataques sorpresa dejando noqueados a algunos miembros de la rama secundaria. Entre el polvo se pudo distinguir a un serio Shino y una preocupada Kurenai. En ese segundo preciso las miradas del antiguo equipo 8 se encontraron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Quieres ganarte una multa por violentar propiedad privada? —inquirió esa extraña chica vestida con uniforme ANBU y máscara, tenía una cinta atada a su brazo con un kanji donde se leía "En entrenamiento". Los aludidos se quedaron viéndola ofuscados, menos Akamaru que feliz movió la cola y corrió entusiasmado hacia ella, parándose en dos patas que hasta la hizo tambalear un poco. Lo acarició con ambos brazos y dejó que su lengua áspera le lamiera la máscara.

—¿Akamaru? —Kiba enarcó una ceja.

—Creo que es Hinata. —dijo Shino a su muy estilo.

—¿Estás seguro? —Kurenai pareció perder el aliento.

—Les debo una disculpa. —contestó Neko. Era la misma voz de Hinata, era tranquila pero menos dulce que antes.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Es Hinata! —Kiba gritoneó como siempre, bastante sorprendido del cambio de su amiga. Hinata vestía como una auténtica ANBU femenina. De no ser por su voz jamás la hubiera reconocido. Su cuerpo estaba más esbelto, curvilíneo, como si llevara una rutina de ejercicio máximo todos los días, estaba más alta, o tal vez eran las botas con medio tacón, su cabello negó azulado estaba más largo, casi rozándole la mitad de las piernas.

—¡Hinata! —Kurenai sentía que le daría un paro cardíaco de la impresión. Quería preguntar muchas cosas, qué había pasado, qué hacía con esas ropas, pero no pudo siquiera formular alguna palabra aparte del nombre de su alumna, lo único que hizo fue abrir la boca anonadada y caminar lo más estable que pudo para llegar hasta la chica, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y la miró por las rendijas de la máscara, que no tenían mucho espacio. No pudo ver los ojos blancos de Hinata, no pudo ver nada detrás de esa máscara. La profesora de ojos rojos intentó quitarle la máscara a un lado, pero Hinata le detuvo la mano con rapidez y se alejó un paso. Kurenai frunció el ceño, confundida.

—No puedo quitarme esto. —Señaló su rostro con el dedo índice.

—¿Por qué no? —Se preocupó la mujer —. ¡Cielo santo, te hicieron algo! —Se horrorizó de solo pensarlo —. ¿Hanabi te puso el sello del pájaro enjaulado? ¡Dímelo, Hinata!

—Hanabi-sama no es mi enemiga, ni la de ustedes. —dijo con calma.

—Háblame claro, niña. —respondió con coraje, siseando, a punto de llorar por la frustración —. Te desapareces como si nada, sin decirnos, como si fuéramos unos completos extraños para ti. Nos dicen luego que te dieron de baja como ninja, luego que Hanabi toma el liderazgo después de la muerte de tu padre, ¡vaya!, ni siquiera hemos podido darte el pésame correctamente. No puede ser posible que ahora eres un ANBU en entrenamiento. ¡Dios santo, Hinata, que Dios me perdone pero en este momento quiero darte una fuerte bofetada! —declaró frunciendo el ceño y mostrando su enojo, sus ojos parecían brillar más de lo normal, un rojo sangre peligroso, dolido y poderoso. Incluso Kiba se mostró asustado por las palabras de su maestra. Akamaru se había escondido tras su dueño, y Shino se mantenía estático como siempre.

El gato estaba sin habla. De no ser por la máscara habrían visto su cara asustada y sorprendida. Jamás Kurenai le había hablado así. Apretó los puños al escuchar la risa de Hanabi a lo lejos, en el estanque de ranas. Se mordió el labio inferior para darse dolor y enfoque.

—Acepto mi error, Kurenai-sensei. —Asintió una vez pero su voz no parecía lamentar nada.

—¿Desde cuando quieres ser ANBU? ¿Y qué hace Ibiki en el clan Hyuga? Si es que podemos saberlo. —La mujer empequeñeció los ojos fríamente. Que los chicos no se engañaran, Kurenai era una jonin, la mejor kunoichi en genjutsu, era un ninja de elite y a veces cuando se lo proponía daba miedo.

—Ibiki-taicho me está entrenando. —No sabía si podía darle aquella información a su maestra, pero sus palabras habían salido sin antes pensarlo, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Imposible, no lo entiendo. —Kurenai negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia sus muchachos todavía parte del equipo 8 —. No sé qué haces, Hinata, y por lo visto no quieres contarlo. Está bien. Cosas de clanes. —Se encogió de hombros —. Pensé que nos apreciabas.

—Los aprecio. —contestó a la defensiva, que no hubiera dudas, eran sus camaradas y siempre les sería leal.

—No, no parece. Si nos apreciaras confiarías en nosotros, pero decidiste no hacerlo y abandonar el equipo. No me parece malo que quieras desligarte, pero al menos una despedida habría bastado para cerrar el ciclo.

—Kurenai-sensei. —Susurró con voz lenta y suave, como viento triste.

La Yuhi observó a lo lejos, Ibiki supervisaba fieramente a la joven Hanabi, después cambió su mirada a Hinata y por último regresó a Ibiki.

—Me dueles, Hinata. —No pudo evitar que una lágrima traicionera bajara por su rostro, pero se mantuvo firme y fría —. Solo me resta decir que cuando necesites algo, ya sabes donde vivo. —Dio media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos, por donde vino.

—Vaya, qué tenso se puso todo esto. —Kiba se rascó la nuca, un poco nervioso —. No te enojes con ella, es solo que ya sabes, las mujeres son algo liosas, y bueno, creo que tú tienes la culpa, Hinata. Eres como su hija.

—Lamentamos la muerte de tu padre, Hinata. —Habló Shino, bastante lineal.

—Sí, lo lamentamos. —dijo Inuzuka.

La enmascarada asintió con respeto.

—No quiero irme sin antes preguntártelo, ¿estás bien? —Tenía la suerte de tener a ese loco castaño como amigo, y al chico insecto también.

—Deberían enojarse conmigo. —Hinata bajó la cabeza al suelo, sintiéndose una mala persona.

—Sí, deberíamos. Lo estamos, en realidad. —Incluso Kiba se sorprendió cuando Shino expresó su sentir —. ¿En verdad estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?

—Nadie me ha hecho daño. Estoy bien. Todo este tiempo he estado bien. Ahora cuido de mi hermana lo mejor que puedo.

—Entiendo eso pero, ¿por qué quieres ser ANBU? —Kiba de verdad no lo entendía.

—Porque Hanabi-sama necesita un ANBU que la proteja. —Sus amigos no sabían del envenenamiento de Hanabi, era normal, serían cosas que se quedarían únicamente en el clan, algunos cuantos del hospital y los altos mandos de la aldea —. Chicos, yo no puedo ser parte del equipo 8, no más. Perdón por no decirlo antes. —Comenzó a ponerse de rodillas pero con desapruebo Shino la retuvo por los codos y la obligó a levantarse.

—No se hinca ante los amigos, Hinata. Deberías saberlo. —Su voz era más grave y hasta regañona.

—Yo he sido cruel con ustedes, con Kurenai-sensei.

—Sí, y que lo hagas no es algo tuyo, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué este cambio? —El Inuzuka preguntó.

—Creo que esta es nuestra despedida.

—Dinos por qué Hinata. —Exigió Kiba tomándola de los hombros y mirándola directo.

—No puedo decirlo…

—¡DINOS POR QUÉ! —Kiba había soportado demasiado de su mejor amiga. El aliento a menta y el coraje se estampó en el rostro de Hinata, traspasando la máscara. Debajo, el gato estiró las comisuras de sus labios hasta abajo sin poder controlar sus expresiones, sus ojos ardían fieros. Lo sabía. Era un sentimiento y no lo quería. No lo quería porque eso significaría retroceder en su camino.

No iba retroceder en su camino.

Aventó al muchacho para deslindarse de su agarre y a pasos agigantados se retiró del lugar, con la vista humedecida y nublada, sin enfoque, ni siquiera quiso mirar a Hanabi jugando con las ranas y a Ibiki cuidándola. No pudo voltear atrás donde dejaba a sus amigos, molestos, enojados, dolidos y desesperados por una explicación.

Sus pies se movieron más rápido empezando a correr para encontrar su habitación, cerró la puerta con fuerza, haciéndola repicar. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza ante la terrible jaqueca que la invadía mientras sentía esa maldita lluvia que juró secar.

—¡No, no necesito esto! —Recordaba el rostro muerto de Hirohito ensangrentado, los ojos para el general ANBU, que risa con la cara asustada de Hiroyuki, ¿por qué la risa?, Sakura no pudo salvar a Sasuke y había que mencionárselo en su cara, fue el gato no Hinata, Ibiki cortándole la lengua por tartamudear, las clases de anatomía y sangre, tenía la luz, se sacrificó por su Hokage sin pensarlo en la invasión de la aldea por Pain hace años, y a él no le importó su vida, no le importó nada, era patética, su padre muerto, su abuelo muerto, estúpidas afecciones cardiacas, no le sirvió la luz, Hanabi pudo morir por unas fresas rojas como la sangre, Kakashi persiguiéndola mientras ella se convertía en gato, la luz no servía, solo la cegaba, Hanabi dándole una patada violenta en la quijada mientras Hiashi se decepcionaba de su primogénita, Ko muriendo lentamente y jurándole, Hisae no era un problema, la luz terminó por cegarla y dejó solo un recuerdo.

Un recuerdo.

La cabeza de Hinata se estrelló contra la pared de madera, haciendo un pequeño ruido, fue el golpe lo que la hizo regresar en sí. Sus ojos parpadearon varias veces, como una mariposa batiendo sus alas.

—¿Sigues ahí?

—¿K… Kakashi-sensei? —A través de la máscara, sus ojos estaban abiertos a su máxima expresión. El hombre tenía sus manos sobre sus antebrazos y al parecer la hizo chocar contra la pared a propósito. De inmediato sintió la inercia de sacar un kunai y cortarse la lengua.

—Te estuve hablando pero parecías como traumada. No habrás hecho algo malo sin mí, ¿verdad? —Guiñó el ojo mientras bajaba una de sus manos suavemente por el brazo femenino. Hinata lo empujó con ambas manos para liberarse de su prisión, sentándose en la cama para tranquilizarse.

—No. —respondió despectiva —. ¿Cómo entró aquí?

—Tenía que darte un anuncio.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta.

—Al parecer el consejo de ancianos está algo molesto con que vas a convertirte en ANBU y quiere que aplacemos la graduación por un tiempo. —decía, curioseando por la habitación, levantando algunas fotografías viejas para verlas mejor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó alarmada.

—Creo que deberías enfocarte en algunos estudios teóricos. —Con atención observó el atrapa sueños que estaba colgando sobre la cama del gato.

—No está respondiendo ninguna de mis preguntas.

—¿Enserio? —La miró asustado y luego volvió a curiosear.

—¿Qué haré mientras tanto?

—Entrenar. —Se encogió de hombros.

Hinata hizo silencio.

—Tendré que decírselo a Ibiki-taicho.

—Entrenar conmigo. —Explicó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Pero usted no es mi maestro.

—Pero soy tu sensor.

—No es lo mismo.

—¿Qué no me llamas "Kakashi-sensei"? —Imitó la voz seria de Hinata, aunque parodiándola con diversión.

El tipo era desesperante, eso Hinata lo tenía claro.

—De todas maneras tengo qué decirle a Ibiki-taicho.

—Confías mucho en él, ¿no? —Hinata se encogió de hombros en señal de que le daba igual —. ¿Por qué confías tanto en él?

—Oto-san… Hiashi-sama confió en Ibiki-taicho, así que yo también.

Kakashi lanzó un suspiro de cansancio.

—Te espero mañana a primera hora en el bosque de la muerte. Vamos hacer algunas… maniobras. —Hizo un gesto vago con las manos que a Hinata no le dio del todo confianza —. Cuídate hasta entonces, pequeño gato. —Le puso la mano sobre la cabeza agachándola un poco, el gatillo se removió incómoda. El Hatake pasó a retirarse como vino, silenciosamente.

Neko tronó los labios en señal de desagrado. Como si la jaqueca no fuera suficiente problema aunado al mal reencuentro con su antiguo equipo ninja que de paso había salido bastante mal.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **Q** uitarle los cascabeles a Kakashi por segunda vez estaba resultando una tarea titánica. Lo había intentado engañar mil veces convirtiéndose en gato, pájaro, rocas, plantas e incluso flores inocentes, no importaba, Kakashi siempre la descubría y la aplastaba haciendo que su transformación explotara regresándola a su cuerpo original. Había usado el juken peleando directamente, si las sutilezas no funcionaban entonces probaría un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el resultado fue funesto. Kakashi aun sin sharingan podía prever sus movimientos y esquivarlos o de plano atacarla. Ella podía sentir los cardenales formándose alrededor de sus brazos y costillas. El Hatake no tenía compasión alguna de que su alumna fuera una chica.

—Lo siento, no debo subestimarte ni tu a mí. —Le repetía constantemente cada vez que le daba un golpe y Hinata se excusaba tras la máscara, fingiendo indiferencia, pero Kakashi sabía su fuerza y notablemente la estaba lastimando.

—No me duele. —El gato siempre mentía.

El astro rey ya se estaba metiendo ese día. Tan solo habían parado una hora para ir a comer y regresar a las tres en punto. Cuando Hanabi vio a su hermana llegar en la noche se asustó muchísimo, pero ya tenía entendida su tarea y fue por la caja de primeros auxilios. Hinata ya tenía el cuerpo dolorido en la bañera mientras que Hanabi le suturaba algunas heridas con suma diligencia y sin miedo.

—Hubiera resultado una buena doctora, Hanabi-sama. —Admiraba a su hermana menor, no le tenía miedo ni asco a la sangre.

—Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que te dije que me llamaras solo por mi nombre. —Sonrió de medio lado mientras negaba con la cabeza —. Eres imposible, Nee-chan. Solo ha pasado un mes desde que Kakashi-san te entrena y ya te veo destrozada. No sé cómo vas a sobrevivir medio año con ese loco.

—Sí, bueno, como si los entrenamientos con Ibiki-taicho no fueran peores.

—Entrenas con Kakashi de lunes a viernes, los fines de semana con Ibiki-taicho. Vas a morirte, créeme, y de muerta no podrás protegerme.

—No diga eso. —Frunció el ceño, un escalofrío le había recorrido la espalda de solo pensar que alguna vez su hermana pudiese faltarle. Observó los ojos blancos y puros de Hanabi, su inocencia fresca, ¿Cuántos años tenía?, no lo recordaba, no más de 16 años probablemente. Sin darse cuenta se quedó mirándola perdidamente, su única luz. Hanabi elevó una ceja al darse cuenta de la atención que recibía de su hermana —. Por ti haría cualquier cosa con tal de proteger tus ojos.

—¿Mis ojos? Madre decía que eran la ventana del alma.

—Sí, lo decía. —Volteó hacia el agua ya roja por la sangre. Debía cambiarla.

Había sobrevivido a un mes de entrenamiento con Kakashi hasta que éste dijo que descansarían una semana para ver algunas cosas teóricas. Hinata no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de ungüento curativo hecho por ella misma. Aquel día era sábado y se levantó temprano para darse una ducha rápida y entrar al recinto que estaba a un lado de la habitación de Hanabi que normalmente usaban como salón de entrenamientos.

Hinata caminó cojeando, por poco se había fracturado la cadera con una patada del Hatake, así que no le apetecía que Ibiki la pusiera entrenar físicamente. Estaba por pedirle un cese al fuego, literalmente, cuando el Morino habló primero, sorprendiéndola.

—El entrenamiento de hoy será básicamente teórico.

Benditos fueran los entrenamientos teóricos. Hinata se sintió en las nubes por unos minutos.

—Siéntate. —La invitó. Estaban con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo uno frente al otro —. Hay algunas reglas de ANBU que todavía no te he dicho y tendrás qué cumplirlas. Ésta regla es muy antigua y puesto que casi todos los candidatos la cumplen a veces se olvida. Siento si te molesto pero, ¿eres virgen? —Ibiki no lucía para nada incomodado, menos Hinata, aunque tenía la máscara por lo que no se podía decir mucho de ella.

Por dentro Hinata se sintió espiada, requiriéndose algo tan privado como aquella información la ponía nerviosa. Era una pregunta muy íntima y quisiera o no, la tímida Hinata sumergida en la inconsciencia despertó por unos momentos.

—Ningún aspirante a ANBU puede ser virgen, ¿entiendes? Los altos mandos creen que eso puede convertirse en una desventaja a la hora de hacer algún trabajo. ¿Ya tuviste alguna experiencia con algún muchacho? —Cuando ella no respondió enseguida, Ibiki intentó preguntando de otra manera.

—No. —contestó de inmediato y preocupada, como si fuera un examen difícil. Ni siquiera con sus padres había tenido que hablar de ello, sabían la inocente hija que tenían. Hacía mucho calor dentro de la máscara. Apretó sus manos ligeramente, encajándose las uñas sin que su maestro se diera cuenta.

—Puedes elegir algún chico que te guste, o alguno de tus amigos. Incluso puedes pagar por ello o irte fuera de la aldea. Como tú prefieras. —Le sugirió casualmente, como si se tratara de elegir entre vegetales o frutas.

—¿No podría ser usted? —Ciertamente sería muy fácil. Las cosas eran fáciles y rápidas con Ibiki, siempre yendo al punto sin detenerse en nimiedades, y lo haría todo como si fuera una misión, algo instantáneo de un minuto o algo así. De cualquier forma la pregunta pareció tomar desprevenido al Morino porque se mostró estupefacto, con los ojos abiertos más de la cuenta y haciéndose para atrás.

—¿Yo? —Si tan solo hubiera tartamudeado Hinata le diría que se cortara la lengua, porque de verdad el rostro de Ibiki-taicho era un poema divertido. Era la primera vez que su alumna lo atrapaba con la guardia baja. Hinata se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "¿por qué no?" —. Las chicas son algo especiales, mejor que te consigas a alguien que de verdad te agrade, alguien más de tu edad. No quiero que tengas un mal recuerdo porque eso podría afectarte.

Hinata quiso decirle que él de verdad le agradaba, aunque entendía el punto de Ibiki.

—Bien, haz lo que tengas qué hacer, pero no demores mucho. —Comenzó a levantarse.

—Sí, Ibiki-taicho.

El hombre de gabardina negra abandonó el recinto silenciosamente. De seguro iba buscar algo qué desayunar, últimamente dormía en el cuarto de huéspedes recién acondicionado que prácticamente estaba al lado de la habitación de Hinata. La dejó ahí sola hecha una maraña negra de pensamientos. ¿Por qué tenía qué hacer eso? ¿Cuál era la desventaja de ser virgen? Ella era tan eficaz con o sin su "inocencia". Además, ¿qué era eso de _inocencia_? ¿Acaso cuando tenías tu primer encuentro sexual dejabas de ser inocente? Era raro, pero Hinata estaba molesta.

—Enfócate, enfócate. —Se dijo en voz alta, intentando concentrarse en su tarea.

¿Quién podría ser un buen chico para tener una primera vez rápida y práctica? Sus amigos del equipo 8 estaban completamente descartados, ellos eran como hermanos para ella. Naruto ni pensarlo, la sola idea casi provocó que se riera. ¿Shikamaru? Ah, no, estaba liado con la chica de la arena. ¿Chouji? Tampoco, estaba liado con una chica de cabello rojo. Sai estaba con Ino. Vaya, todos los chicos de su generación no eran candidatos aptos. ¿Tal vez alguien de su clan? No, imposible. ¿Hashimoto? Había prometido lealtad a Hanabi, haría cualquier cosa y…, ah, cierto, lealtad a Hanabi no a Hinata. Hashimoto quedó descartado, además ya le había asesinado al padre y a la hermana, no tendría cara para pedirle el favor.

"No quiero hacerlo", pensaba preocupada. Sentía como si con ese pensamiento retrocediese varios pasos hasta ser Hinata. Debía ser un gato, inalcanzable y despreocupado, determinado y veloz, con una elegancia y seguridad siempre presentes. "Sé un gato( ***** )", se dijo muchas veces.

De repente una cabellera plateada acudió a su mente, el entrometido maestro de Naruto; Kakashi Hatake. Seguro que él con lo experimentado que era, porque el tipo tenía su famita de rompecorazones, la ayudaría a que todo fuera práctico y rápido. Sin preverlo se mordió el labio inferior y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, en un gesto nervioso.

Además, últimamente el Hatake se la vivía en los territorios Hyūga. ¿Y si le pedía el favor a él? Ante todo era un hombre hecho y derecho, seguro que la ayudaba de buena voluntad, ¿no?

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **Ya** habían pasado varios meses de entrenamiento para su hermana mayor a partir de que decidió ascender como ANBU. Hanabi se había convertido en algo así como su enfermera personal cada que llegaba con un nuevo golpe. A veces incluso ella misma llegó a regañar a Ibiki, exigiéndole aminorar las clases de defensa. Ibiki se mostró un poco complaciente, pero quien de plano no cedió fue Kakashi Hatake. Hanabi ya lo consideraba un lastre, esa molesta mosca que aparecía cuando estabas comiéndote el postre.

—Su desayuno, Hanabi-sama. —Apareció una señorita con una charola de comida.

—La inspeccioné. —decía Hashimoto siempre que acompañaba a la sirvienta para entregar comida a la líder del clan. Aquél muchacho ciertamente tenía su porte Hyuga, un aire místico, como el de su fallecido primo Neji. Tenía los ojos entre blanco y lila suave, cabello larguísimo, más que el de Hinata, y de color miel. Era un color extraño dentro del clan y eso lo hacía resaltar de entre los demás.

—Gracias. Pueden retirarse. —Hanabi dedujo que después de su intento de envenenamiento, Hisae y su hijo se volvieron más serviciales y cercanos a sus requerimientos. Algo le decía que Hinata había hablado con ellos, pero no quería preguntarle porque no estaba segura de que la respuesta le agradara. Prefería pensar que eran fieles al clan porque de verdad la querían. Ella deseaba ser respetada y amada como cabeza de los Hyuga, como alguna vez lo fue su abuelo Hayato y su padre Hiashi. Como alguna vez pudo ser Hinata.

Bajó los ojos al suelo, de repente se le había quitado el hambre. Tal vez nunca podría superar a Hinata como líder, tal vez ella como primogénita era la verdadera heredera y de ser su hermana mayor quien gobernara nunca habría pasado lo de Ko y los demás miembros. De repente comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Últimamente le dolía cuando pensaba mucho en cosas que pudieron haber pasado.

—Tal vez yo debí ser la sombra del clan Hyuga. —susurró, incluso se lo dijo a su padre varias veces antes que él muriera, pero Hiashi se mostró firme en sus decisiones.

—¿Hanabi-sama? —Hashimoto llamó por fuera.

—Pasa. ¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó sin muchas ganas. El apuesto joven alto se arrodilló frente a ella, extendiendo sus manos para entregarle un pergamino formal y bonito —. ¿Y esto?

—Acaba de llegar. Tiene el sello de la familia feudal.

Interesada, Hanabi procedió para abrir el pergamino, leyó en silencio con una ceja enarcada y luego sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Todo bien, Hanabi-sama?

—Oye tú, fuera. —Entró un enorme hombre —. No te acerques tanto a ella.

—No es mi intención lastimar a Hanabi-sama. —Hashimoto dio una reverencia y se alejó de la jovencita.

—Esto es una invitación para la boda de la hija del señor feudal. —Informó emocionada mirando a Ibiki-taicho.

—Sí, los herederos de varios clanes han recibido la invitación también. Estuve en una plática con el Hokage y el consejo, vamos a formar escuadrones para proteger a cada heredero durante el viaje. Algunos ya salieron esta mañana como Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara, quienes no quisieron guardias. Pero usted deberá tener su propia escolta al ser líder de un clan tan importante como el Hyuga.

—Siempre quitándole la diversión a las cosas, Ibiki-taicho. —Se burló la castaña, levantándose de inmediato —. ¿Cuándo partimos? Tengo que organizarme con lo que voy a llevar. ¿Ha visto a mi hermana? Quiero que me ayude a empacar.

—Todavía no llega de su entrenamiento, pero en cuanto regrese le informaré.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

—En verdad no sé por qué lo hice, pero estoy bien. —Naruto estaba terminando de vendarle un brazo a su esposa. Ella, sentada en la cama, él de rodillas sirviéndole de enfermero.

—No estás bien, Sakura.

—¡Sí estoy bien! —Le arrebató el brazo, levantándose rápidamente. Descolgó su bata de doctora del perchero, colocándola sobre sí misma.

—No vas a salir a ningún lado, te quedarás a reposar… —El rubio le impidió el paso al ponerse en la puerta de brazos abiertos.

—Tú no me mandas. —Los ojos jade se mostraron ariscos y fríos —. Nadie me da órdenes. Tengo trabajo qué hacer.

—Shizune-san te cubrirá.

—Yo no quiero que me cubra nadie. Déjame pasar.

—No.

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tenían que tratarla como si fuera una niña inútil? Sus padres la sobreprotegieron, Sasuke la ignoró y Naruto no la dejaba en paz. No podía obtener lo que ella quería, en realidad ni siquiera sabía lo que quería. Había perdido el rumbo desde hace mucho, pensó que debido a la muerte de Sasuke pero no, había perdido la dirección hace años. Solo sabía algo, era buena curando así que entregaría su existencia al hospital.

—Se lo prometimos a Sasuke. —Naruto aplanó las cejas hacia abajo. Sakura se sintió culpable de ser tan fría con él —. Mientras nosotros estemos juntos él sonreirá.

—¡Naruto! —gritó harta y fastidiada, llenando sus ojos de lágrimas otra vez —, ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¡Sasuke nunca sonreirá! No lo hizo en vida y no lo hará muerto. —Su voz inestable chilló. Lo había entendido ahora. Sasuke jamás iba a sonreír.

El rubio abrió los ojos a su máxima expresión, entreabriendo la boca ante tal impresión. Eran palabras duras proviniendo de Sakura. Y no lo había llamado _Sasuke-kun_.

—Nosotros ya ni siquiera sonreímos, me la paso llorando todo el tiempo y tú te la pasas preocupado por mí. ¿Por qué tendríamos que sacrificarnos por Sasuke?

—¡Porque él se sacrificó por nosotros! —Frunció el ceño, no importaba que fuera su esposa, no iba permitir que hablaran así de Sasuke.

—¡Nosotros también nos sacrificamos por él! ¡Le di mi corazón y lo pisoteó! ¡Pasaste años buscándolo y no regresó! ¿Cómo podríamos cumplirle esa promesa a alguien como él?

Apretó los dientes duramente al igual que sus puños, mirando a la pelirosa con coraje. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¡Después de todo!

—¿Qué pasó con tu amor hacia… Sasuke? —No era un secreto para él que Sakura siempre vivió enamorada del Uchiha, incluso sabía que lo amaba después de que Sasuke los abandonó, después de que muriese. Sakura siempre amaría a Sasuke.

—Yo no amo a nadie. —dijo, "ni siquiera a mi misma", pensó. Pasó de Naruto mientras por el pasillo iba cerrando los botones de su bata dispuesta a trabajar en lo que era buena. Al salir de su casa revisó rápidamente su correspondencia con algo de fastidio y apurándose para que Naruto no la siguiera con sus pláticas de superación personal.

Caminó con pasos largos mientras revisaba dos recibos de servicios, pero le sorprendió ver una invitación bonita y elegante donde invitaban al Hokage y su honorable esposa a la boda de una hija del señor feudal. De repente le dio comezón en la muñeca y se rascó sin pensarlo mucho, la acción le hizo cerrar los ojos con dolor, mirando sus cortes.

—Buenos días, Sakura. —Kakashi la sorprendió en la calle por lo que con rapidez Sakura se bajó las mangas de su blusa lo más que pudo —. ¿Estás bien? Pareces algo nerviosa.

—Oh, no es nada. —Sonrió de medio lado —. Solo algo sorprendida, mire esto.

Le mostró su invitación del señor feudal.

—Ah, vaya, una boda. Pero no creo que Naruto pueda acompañarte.

Los ojos verdes chispearon ante una idea.

—No, ¿verdad? Naruto no podría acompañarme. —Tal vez la distancia ayudaría un poco a la relación con su esposo —. Creo que tendré que ir para que el señor feudal no se moleste.

—Parece que yo también iré.

—¿También lo invitaron, Kakashi-sensei? —Abrió mucho los ojos verdes, sorprendida.

—No exactamente, iré como guardia personal de Hanabi-sama.

—Ya veo. —De repente a Sakura se le vino a la mente el señor anciano de nombre Hayato; el abuelo de las hermanas Hyuga, quien había muerto desde hace días por una afección del corazón. Cuando le reclamó a Hanabi que hubieran ocultado la muerte del señor, ésta le dijo que lo querían tanto que no podían aceptar que estaba muerto. De cualquier manera era todo muy curioso —. Si va Hanabi-sama, entonces tengo entendido que también Hinata.

—Lo más seguro, quién sabe. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Lo han visto muy cercano a la familia Hyuga.

—Sí, me lo han dicho muy seguido. —Sonrió de medio lado, rascándose la nuca con algo de nerviosismo.

—¿Todo va bien con el clan Hyuga? —inquirió la pelirosa un poco más interesada.

—Todo bien. Es una familia muy interesante… y adictiva. —dijo lo último más para sí mismo y en voz baja.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Nada. Te veo luego, Sakura. —Le revolvió el cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña y después siguió su camino. La doctora se quedó con el ceño levemente fruncido en señal de duda, su maestro tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos, un brillo juguetón e inocente, y reconocía ese esplendor en ella misma cuando recién descubrió que estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Su maestro estaba enamorado? No podía ser. Era Kakashi de quien se trataba. El insufrible de Kakashi-sensei. Excepto que llegara a su vida alguien excepcional. Alguien diferente. A su mente se vino enseguida el cabello largo y azul de una joven Hyuga —. Ay, Kakashi-sensei, no sabes en lo que te metes. —Negó con la cabeza y sin más partió hacia el hospital, alejándose cabizbaja.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **L** as maletas ya estaban terminadas. Los vestidos ceremoniales guardados perfectamente, los accesorios vistosos, los artículos de limpieza personal. Reservas de comida, sacos de dormir cómodos, todo ya listo en la carruaje donde Hanabi estaría dentro y resguardada. Neko iría dentro con la matriarca del clan Hyuga, Kakashi, TenTen y Rock Lee como peleadores vigilando el terreno. Llegarían al evento un día antes para preparar todo e instalarse. Debió ser un buen día. Pero no lo fue.

A primera hora todo se canceló.

Kakashi y Rock Lee no pudieron asistir a la caravana y a falta de guardias la actividad se retrasó hasta nuevo aviso. Las nubes cubrían Konoha y una ligera llovizna nostálgica se desató suavemente.

Debió haber sido un buen día.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **L** a habitación estaba en penumbras y la oscuridad abrazaba posesivamente la mansión Hyuga. La ventana hecha con papel de arroz estaba corrida hasta la mitad, dejando entrar la luz de la luna que era triste y melancólica. Incluso el brillo de las estrellas era opaco. La joven mujer que se encontraba en medio de la habitación poseía una máscara de gato. Era blanca con tintura roja. Su uniforme era negro, como el de un ANBU, incluso con el chaleco blanco y los protectores de plata. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas flexionadas hacia atrás, mantenía sus manos abrazándose a sí misma tan fuerte que se estaba haciendo daño. Por debajo de su máscara escurrían las lágrimas hasta el cuello, bajando rápidamente.

" _¿Las personas se cortan la piel cuando están tristes, doctora?"_

" _¿Las personas se cortan la piel cuando están tristes, doctora?"_

" _¿Las personas se cortan la piel cuando están tristes, doctora?"_

Su propia voz sin sentimientos la torturaba mentalmente, repitiendo en eco lo que en días pasados le había dicho a Sakura Haruno. Podía encajarse las uñas en los brazos, sentía el ardor, sentía el vacío.

—¿Hermana? —Una luz de una vela alumbro tenuemente el lugar. El perfume de Hanabi era a flores naturales e impregnó todo el sitio. La matriarca del clan venía vestida con un alegórico kimono negro con algunos adornos en la cabeza bastante complicados que recogían su cabello largo. La castaña depositó la vela en el suelo, justo a un lado de Hinata. Se arrodilló frente a su hermana mayor, mirándola con suma preocupación, frunciendo el ceño —. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Yo lo… hice… —arguyó en un tono apenas entendible. Hanabi intentó quitarle la máscara pero el gato se alejó ipso facto, arrastrándose hacia atrás como si creyera que iban a lastimarla gravemente.

—¿Qué hiciste? —murmuró, mirando a Hinata con ojos consternados. No estaba bien verla así. Ella era diferente ahora, ¿por qué lloraba? No era su hermana y a la vez lo era. Fue como contemplar a la Hinata del pasado, la que se rendía fácilmente.

" _¿Es por Sasuke?"_

" _¿Es por Sasuke?"_

" _¿Es por Sasuke?"_

—Yo la maté. Yo la asesiné. —musitó con culpa —. Yo terminé con Sakura Haruno.

—Ngh… ¿qué? ¿de qué estás hablando, hermana? —Abrió los ojos a su máxima expresión. Aquella confesión no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

—Yo acabé con su vida, Hanabi.

—¿Qué?

Hace una hora Hanabi había asistido al funeral de la señorita Haruno.

" _¿Es porque tú eres doctora y no pudiste salvarlo?"_

" _¿Es porque tú eres doctora y no pudiste salvarlo?"_

" _¿Es porque tú eres doctora y no pudiste salvarlo?"_

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **Aquella** noche lluviosa recordó el pasado feliz, cuando el sol brillaba y Sasuke era parte del equipo 7, cuando Naruto era un niño revoltoso y la pequeña Sakura una chica enamorada. A su memoria llegó el recuerdo de cuando tuvieron una misión genin donde los chicos tenían que elegir a unos perros, y Naruto; un tonto como siempre, eligió al perro más grande y rudo que podía para impresionar a Sakura, ¿el resultado?, el perro grande pasó por todas las minas y junto a Naruto terminó con algunas quemaduras.

—Ah, será otra de esas noches. —Pareció quejarse cuando de repente despertó en medio de su departamento solitario. Cuando sucedía no había poder humano que lo hiciera dormir, así que puso sus pies en marcha para colocarse algo de ropa y salir.

Sus pasatiempos nocturnos incluían visitar bares 24 horas, pero no se sentía sediento o con ganas de estar con alguien, también podía quedarse leyendo toda la noche pero no le apetecía, ir a la piedra de los caídos era una buena opción aunque corría el riesgo de pescar un resfriado grandioso. Por último tomó una capa ninja para protegerse de la inclemencia y salió de su departamento. Caminó lento entre los techos de las casas, corriendo en algunos tramos donde las azoteas estaban inundadas. A medio camino parecía repensar si era lo más inteligente seguir el camino, pues era seguro que se enfermaría, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía continuar.

La piedra estaba lustrosa debido al agua y el pequeño montículo al lado de ella provocó que Kakashi detuviera su andar, preguntándose la verdadera forma de ellos. Al acercarse sigilosamente y con suma sorpresa se percató que aquél montículo era una persona, y que más que una persona era una chica llorando entre la lluvia. Estaba de rodillas, se abrazaba a sí misma con fuerza y el dolor parecía haberla doblegado al punto en que pegaba su frente contra el suelo húmedo y lodoso mientras lanzaba pequeños quejidos, grandes llantos para luego volver a diminutos gimoteos.

—¿Estás bien? —No podía simplemente ignorarla. La pobre estaba de pena ahí llorando sola con aquél frío. Frunció el ceño al seguir acercándose. La conocía. Pantalón negro, blusa negra, protectores plateados y chaleco blanco, y una máscara ocultando su rostro. Los delgados brazos de la joven temblaban —. Hey, eres tú.

La persona no aminoró su llanto y pasó a ignorarlo completamente.

—¿Por qué lloras?

En respuesta, la chica negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sollozar, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

—Neko lo hizo o-otra v-vez… —explicó con la voz temblorosa como…

—¿Qué es lo que hizo?

—L-Lo que h-hace siempre… —Liberó uno de sus brazos y su mano izquierda viajó hacia su cabeza, apoyándose contra su sien.

—¿Qué es lo que hace siempre? —Kakashi desbotonó su capa, quitándosela al instante. Enseguida el agua fría le recorrió la espalda provocando un severo escalofrío. La capa ligeramente bajó hacia la joven, cubriéndola.

—Se lleva a las personas… yo no qu-quería que Sakura-san… Neko no quería que Sakura-san… es decir, Neko sí pero yo no, yo… no puedo explicarlo… es difícil.

—Hinata-chan.

—¡Neko! —gritó con la voz desaforada —. ¡Neeeeko!

—De acuerdo, Neko-chan. Solo respóndeme, ¿tú tocaste a Sakura?

—No.

—Si no la tocaste, ¿entonces cómo pudiste ser la culpable de su muerte? Es fácil, tú no la mataste. Sakura tenía problemas… —Decir aquello último fue demasiado difícil. Él sabía que su alumna estaba mal y aun así confió en que ella podría sobreponerse. Sakura estaba demasiado desgastada, no pudo levantarse nunca más.

—¡Mis palabras la tocaron! ¡Las palabras del gato! —gritó llorando y elevó su tórax para observar a Kakashi fijamente, sus ojos abiertos como locos, tenía el byakugan activado, las venitas resaltantes alrededor de sus orbes.

—Hinata, entiéndelo. —Se inclinó hacia ella y la levantó por los brazos, estirándola —. Sakura, aunque me duela admitirlo, tenía problemas consigo misma desde hace mucho.

—Yo le dije cosas horribles.

—Todos decimos cosas horribles, corazón. —dijo como hablándole a una niña que lloraba por una nimiedad.

Ella estaba totalmente hecha un desastre. La llevó hasta su departamento. Cuando Hinata terminó de ducharse, se puso lo que Kakashi le había dado; unos pantalones que a él le quedaban apretados y una de sus camisas negras. Hinata se sentó en una de las sillas sin respaldo de la cocina. El agua le escurría del cabello y le mojaba la camisa, pero a ella no parecía importarle, tenía la mirada ausente y Kakashi sabía que cuando tenía la mirada así era incapaz de conectarse con el mundo real, así que trajo una toalla y empezó a secarle el cabello él mismo. Después, trajo un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar el pelo largo de Hinata, él quería hacer eso sin saber realmente porqué, pero era un hecho que le gustaba estar cerca de ella.

—Tal vez ser un gato no sea lo tuyo, ¿eh, Hinata-chan?

—Ser la sombra del clan Hyuga es mi propósito, Kakashi-sensei. Es más que eso. Es proteger a Hanabi-chan, mantenerla segura, preservar el esfuerzo de Hayato-ojisan y Hiashi-otosan. —Parecía ser que la Hinata normal salía a flote de repente —. Es importante para mí, estoy resultando buena para ser la kage del clan Hyuga.

—¿Aunque eso oscurezca tu corazón?

—Sí. —Observó el suelo con la mirada desolada, como un polluelo de canario que muere en pleno invierno.

—¿Hanabi lo vale? ¿El clan lo vale?

—Lo valen. Deben valerlo.

—Necesitas otras prioridades. Si quitas a Hanabi, al clan, o a los dos, ¿qué te quedará? ¿El vacío? Créeme, lo he experimentado y será un camino difícil si tu propósito como sombra se desmorona.

—Por eso haré bien mi trabajo. Por eso Neko hará su trabajo. —Se colocó la máscara de nuevo y se levantó.

—¿Entonces ese es tu sueño para el futuro? ¿Ser una patética sombra de tu hermana? ¿Y qué pasará cuando ella se case y tenga hijos?

—Cuidaré de su familia.

—¿Y tu familia, Hinata?

—Una sombra no tiene familia. Y mi nombre no es Hinata.

—Pero tú no eres una sombra, tú eres tú, una kunoichi, eres Hinata Hyuga aunque quieras evitarlo.

—Neko.

Verla así, renegando de su humanidad y sus sentimientos, queriendo convertirse en una fría piedra, hacía que a Kakashi lo invadiera un coraje inminente, una furia, porque ese preciso camino fue el que tomó Obito, Sasuke, incluso él mismo. Y ese camino nunca jamás llevaba a nada bueno.

—¡Me exasperas, Hinata Hyuga! —Le gritó casi gruñendo y con fuerza tomó su cara entre sus dos manos, acercándose a ella con fuerza, pero la jovencita colocó su palma abierta contra el rostro de Kakashi, poniendo distancia de inmediato. El Hatake no se dio por vencido y forcejeó con Hinata para quitarle la máscara.

―¡Suéltame! ―gruñó enojada y herida, y le soltó una bofetada de las buenas. Kakashi se quedó volteado, tocándose el golpe mientras que Hinata pasó por un lado de él, alejándose rápidamente ―. Lo siento… n-no me gusta que me toquen sin mi permiso. —vociferó, manoteando para alejarse del peliplata quien la dejó libre. Por un solo momento Hinata temió, tuvo miedo de él, de un ninja experimentado, por un segundo se sintió una niña frágil que podía ser dañada. Le dio la espalda, intentando no dejar ver su miedo —. Nunca más vuelva a tratarme así.

—Lo siento. De verdad no es el comportamiento de un caballero.

—No, no lo es. —dijo con la voz grave, lo más dura posible.

—Solo quiero demostrarte que… no sé, podemos ayudarnos. Yo puedo ayudarte, Hinata.

—Yo no le pedí su ayuda.

—Cuando el examen chūnin, a que nunca te preguntaste porqué te defendí, por qué bajé desde donde estaba para interceder por ti. ―Le reclamó él enfrentándola con el ceño fruncido, llegando hacia ella.

—Porque es un jōnin y no podía permitir que sucedan cosas demasiado peligrosas en un examen. ―respondió con suma lógica.

—No, no. ―Se puso de rodillas frente al gatillo y tomó las manos mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus piernas. La miraba fijamente ―. No, Hinata. Yo te vi muchas veces. Te vi ser débil, te vi llorar, te vi fracasar, te vi sola muchas veces, lo siento. Jamás hice nada. Siempre pasé de ti pensando que el destino resolvería tus problemas. Pero no fue hasta el examen chūnin en que conocí tu verdadera naturaleza, eras una niña pacífica en un mundo ensangrentado, un mundo lleno de guerras, violencia, traiciones y poder. Pensé, esa chica jamás va a matar a nadie, y cuando vi en tu primo Neji la determinación de asesinarte en ese preciso momento, supe que no quería que alguien tan puro terminara así… te quise proteger del mundo ninja, quise proteger tu inocencia, no podía permitir ignorarte otra vez, no me lo habría perdonado. Pero volví a ignorarte ese día en que nuestro Hokage anunció su compromiso hace meses, y te fuiste sola para jamás volver, al menos no como eras antes. Y ahora, aquí está frente a mí esa niña, pero ya no es inocente, ya no es pacífica, ya no es incapaz de matar sino también de torturar lentamente hasta la muerte. A veces pienso que hubieras muerto honorablemente aquél día del examen chunin, habrías muerto como tú querías morir, como tú eras originalmente, con tus tartamudeos y sonrojos y tu buena voluntad, habría muerto la verdadera Hinata. No te habrías convertido en… _esto_. En este ser sin sentimientos, en esta persona vacía… Pero, ¿lo sabes, no es cierto? Tengo una obsesión por ti, una casi adoración que me hace seguirte a todas partes, a querer verte todos los días. Yo podría amarte ―susurró mientras alzaba la mano y le acariciaba una mejilla con las yemas de los dedos ―. Tú podrías cambiar. Yo me haré cargo de ti, te sostendré, podría casarme contigo, podríamos ser una familia… ¿Me puedes amar? ¿Al menos me puedes querer? Hagamos un intento, por favor…

Hinata se quitó la mano de Kakashi con cuidado de no ser grosera.

—No estés delirando. —Lo tuteó fríamente.

—Estoy hablando enserio. Intento salvarte de ti misma…

—Pues llegaste tarde.

—Lo sé. E intento remediar eso. Lo lamento. Siento que todo es mi culpa.

—No cargues con culpas que no son tuyas. ―le dijo mirándolo fijamente mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre el rostro de Kakashi e inclinándose hacia él para verlo más de cerca, para hacerlo entender que estaba equivocado ―. Yo y solo yo decidí _oscurecerme_. Es lo que yo quería, no volveré a sufrir, es mejor así.

—Tú lo has dicho, lo que tú querías. Tal vez en el presente tú ya no quieras ser así. Estás cansada…

—¡Basta, Kakashi-sensei! ―Se levantó enseguida, alejándose de él ―. ¡Basta de hablar de mí como si me conocieras! Tú no sabes nada sobre mí, y jamás lo sabrás.

 _Y jamás lo sabrás…_

Había dicho eso último con una leve nota de tristeza.

—Entonces cuéntame qué es lo que te hicieron en ese clan. ―Suplicó acercándose a ella, poniéndole las manos sobre sus delgados hombros ―. Cuéntame. Por favor ―Ambos se miraban a los ojos.

—Sabes… que no puedo. ―musitó Hinata con la voz apenas audible, y es que cada vez que Kakashi se acercaba tanto la voz de ella simplemente se ahogaba en su garganta.

En un intento desesperado, Kakashi se acercó más a ella, inclinando el rostro, parecía que iba a darle un beso pero Hinata lo empujó, sin embargo, Kakashi la tomó por detrás de la cintura y con fuerza la atrajo más hacia él hasta que quedaron sin espacio personal.

—Hinata… yo…

—No lo volveré a decir. ―Lo amenazó tajantemente. Ahora sí iba enserio.

—Sé mía…

Ni bien pudo terminar de hablar el pobre cuando Hinata levantó la mano derecha y le asestó un golpe juken en el brazo que usaba para retenerla por detrás. Aquél golpe cortó de lleno el conducto de chakra del brazo de Kakashi y éste lanzó un quejido gutural.

—Te lo dije.

—Tan linda como siempre, Hinata-chan. ―Se quejó sobándose el brazo ―. Vas a componerme, ¿o no? ―preguntó al ver que Hinata se dirigía a la salida del departamento.

—No. ―Se detuvo Hinata y volteó a verlo ―. Ve a un hospital.

Siguió su camino ligera, como un gato.

" _La vida es frágil, un día la tienes y al siguiente no"_ , pensaba Hinata.

Como un gato enfocado. Le habían salido uñas puntiagudas, le habían salido orejas negras, su caminar era elegante y astuto, su cuerpo delgado y fino, silenciosa.

" _Se escapa entre mis dedos como arena de mar"_.

Finalmente se había aceptado y el proceso estaba completo. Si no podía hacer las cosas siendo Hinata, entonces que el gato tomara el control. No le importaba. Mientras Hanabi estuviera segura todo lo demás no importaba.

" _No dejaré que la vida de mi pequeña Hanabi se escape como arena entre mis dedos"_.

El gato ascendió de las profundidades, oscureciéndolo todo. La transmutación estaba completa.

* * *

" **Sé un gato(*)". En realidad es "Sé ese gato", se trata de una alusión a que los gatos no les importa nada, como lo piensa Karou del libro Daughter of smoke an bone o Hija de humo y hueso.**

 **Sobre Sakura, su muerte tiene varios significados. Espero que no hayan odiado su personaje en el fic porque créanme que no la incluí para eso, ella es parte de la trama y lo seguirá siendo.**

 **Quedan pendientes varias cosas. ¿Se va hacer o no el viaje a la boda? ¿Con quién cumplirá Hinata la orden ANBU? ¿Qué pasará con Naruto? ¿Hinata se convertirá en ANBU o no? ¿Hanabi vivirá para contarlo? ¿Han pasado 87 años…? Esas últimas no, xD**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas hermosas y preciosas que me dejaron un review:**

 **Hinata Uchiha.H**

 **Konata811**

 **Invader Zam Rei Chan**

 **Violetamonster**

 **MikaSyo**

 **Hikari-chan Uzumaki**

 **Hanakohime96**

 **inusatiga**

 **Valerie Hyuga Senju**

 **lavida134**

 **La Gata Rusa**

 **LilLuz 21**

 **angel maria 15**

 **shiro5580**

 **LeoriHNB**

 **lilluz**

 **Abril Elena**

 **Funimis**

 _11 Enero 2018_

* * *

 _Nos leemos_ _ **lu**_ _uuego, si tú quieres._


	10. Catalizador

**Naruto** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ella y su oscuridad.**

 **X. Catalizador**

* * *

 **El** viento travieso hacia revolotear su largo cabello en un juego rudo. A su lado, Hanabi también contemplaba la tumba en silencio, solo que concentrada hacía una oración con las palmas juntas. Hinata sonrió de medio lado bajo su máscara de gato. Le gustaba observar que su pequeña hermana todavía conservaba su inocencia. Como si con solo rezar un alma fuera directamente al cielo. ¿Qué de especial tenía el cielo? Ni siquiera existía. Pero mientras Hanabi le preguntara, ella siempre respondería "sí, Hanabi-sama, sí creo en el cielo".

—Fue una buena persona. —Opinó la castaña. El viento era frío y Hanabi tosió un poco, Hinata hizo nota mental para que la próxima vez arropara mejor a su líder. A la chica gato el viento no le jugaba sus pasadas porque traía un peinado exótico y recogido, con muchos pasadores y arreglos plateados que no dejaban un solo cabello suelto o fuera de su lugar. Hanabi hace más de medio año se había acostumbrado a usar atuendos tradicionales y apretados que la distinguían como cabeza del clan Hyuga, la hacían ver más mayor y respetable, y a la menor le gustaba —. Intentó ayudar al abuelito, ¿recuerdas?

Hinata asintió sin decir nada, dejando el ramo de flores frente a la piedra donde se escribió "Aquí yace Sakura Haruno, amada esposa e hija". Las Hyuga fueron las únicas que se habían ausentado en el funeral de Haruno puesto que Hinata no estuvo muy bien de los nervios, pero escucharon por parte de Ibiki que los padres de la joven ninja estaban destrozados.

—Gracias, Sakura. —Hinata puso una mano sobre la piedra fría donde estaba escrito el kanji de "Sakura" —. Gracias por salvarme. Lamento no haber podido regresarte el favor. —Lo recordaba ahora. Cuando la invasión de Pain en Konoha, cuando Hinata dio su vida por Naruto sin importar nada para pelear contra el Akatsuki y quedó en mal estado, quien la curó fue Sakura Haruno. La inamovible Sakura, ahora lo recordaba con cariño —. Sé que yo no fui la culpable, pero dentro de mí siempre habrá un sentimiento de culpa. Ahora sé lo peligrosas que pueden ser las palabras, Sakura.

—Buenos días, Hokage-sama. —Saludó Hanabi. Hinata sintió que su espalda se endurecía sin atreverse a voltear para atrás. Podía sentir el calor emanar de Naruto hasta chocar contra su propia piel pálida. Eso era una cualidad de Naruto, el ser como un sol reconfortante. Pero ella no quería ese calor nunca más.

—Buenos días, Hanabi-chan, señorita. —Llegó hasta colocarse al lado de ellas. Su voz seguía ronca y sus ojos azules. El cabello corto y ese uniforme de Hokage que lo hacía ver tan maduro y guapo, como un príncipe azul, lástima que Hinata ya no creyera en fantasías. Al parecer no había reconocido a Hinata de primera instancia, de hecho nadie hubiera podido hacerlo. Llevaba el cabello amarrado en una coleta baja, un uniforme de ANBU un poco ceñido y la característica máscara pintada con el rostro de un animal, en este caso de un gato rojo. Hinata se sintió un poco más tranquila de que no la reconociera.

—Esperamos no molestarlo, ya nos íbamos. —Acotó Hanabi con respeto al saber de la intolerancia de Hinata para con Naruto.

—Claro que no me molestan. Pueden quedarse un rato más si quieren, para no estar solo. —No era hiperactivo como antes, había crecido, había madurado. No tenían al lado a un chiquillo revoltoso, Hinata entonces se dio cuenta de que Naruto ya no era el mismo. Era un hombre que había visto sangre, sacrificios y muerte, y que había decidido vivir con ello de la manera más pacífica posible —. Sakura-chan ya está con Sasuke, creo que eso de alguna manera me hace las cosas más llevaderas. Si lo pienso así no me pongo tan triste. —Llevó sus brazos por detrás de la nuca y respiró hondo.

" _Estará con Sasuke, ¿seguro? ¿Pero qué Sakura no se suicidó?"_ , quiso preguntar Neko, pero no quiso ser inoportuna e imprudente. De seguro Hanabi-sama la reprendería. Sentía cierto rencor hacia Naruto, que pudo hacer feliz a cualquiera de las dos; a Hinata o Sakura, pero al final no pudo hacer feliz a ninguna.

—Lamentamos su pérdida. —dijo la voz áspera de Hinata. El rubio se sorprendió al escuchar ese tono amargo pero dulce en la muchacha.

—Sí, lo lamentamos, Hokage-sama. —Secundó Hanabi con un tono más sensible y afligido, como disculpándose por su hermana.

—¿Hinata-chan? ¿Eres tú? —Volteó con los ojos sumamente abiertos ante su impresión.

—Neko, Hokage-sama. —Corrigió con la vista al frente, no quería voltear a verlo.

—Nos retiramos, Hokage-sama. Estoy cansada. —Hanabi cabildeó para sacar a su hermana del aprieto. Naruto balbuceó algo de que se quedaran un poco más pero Hanabi insistió al tiempo en que intentaba alcanzar a Neko, quien se había adelantado unos pasos —. En algún momento tendrás qué enfrentarlo, hermana. —Le dijo cuando ya iban a mitad del panteón, bastante lejos de Naruto.

—Prefiero que no sea hoy.

—Necesitas cerrar el capítulo con él.

—No hay nada qué cerrar, Hanabi-sama. Él cerró la historia cuando se casó con Sakura-san.

—¿Todavía le guardas algo de cariño?

Hinata se serenó para pensarlo un momento, después respondió solemnemente.

—No, Hanabi-sama. —Estaba segura. Hanabi le creyó.

—Te pasaste tantos años viéndolo, y al cabo de medio año lo olvidaste.

—En medio año han pasado muchas cosas. —Era verdad. Las muertes de Hiashi y Hayato. El crimen de Hirohito, Hiroyuki, la traición de Ko y su suicidio, ahora el de Sakura, la decisión de Neko para ser ANBU, sus difíciles entrenamientos.

—Eso es verdad. Pero hermana, el clan está estable ahora. Hisae y Hashimoto me han dado su lealtad. No creo que haya alguna rebelión en un futuro.

—Eso usted no puede confirmarlo. Por eso necesito la inmunidad, para protegerla.

—Sí, pero a este paso y con esos entrenamientos vas a ser más moretones que persona. —Se quejó.

Salieron del cementerio en silencio y continuaron caminando a paso tranquilo por la aldea. Pasaron por una calle donde exhibían calabazas anaranjadas a muy buen precio, donde adornaban el lugar con un espantapájaros de buen tamaño. Neko se quedó mirando el curioso arreglo, se preguntó cómo estaría Kakashi en esos momentos.

Había un viento travieso que no las había dejado en paz desde temprano. Al principio era fresco pero luego de una hora se había vuelto helado. Hinata deseaba tener algún suéter con el qué proteger a Hanabi, pero la castaña insistió en que estaba bien. Seguían caminando con paso normal en dirección a los territorios Hyuga cuando de pronto Hanabi gritó.

—¡Hermana, mira! —Corrió, su reacción improvista hizo que los sentidos de Hinata se alertaran en su modo máximo, e inconscientemente llevó su mano hacia el ninjato que traía en la espalda —. ¡Pobrecillos! —Arrinconados entre unos botes de basura había dos gatitos pequeños que estaban apretujados contra sí mismos, el viento les daba fuerte en sus caritas. Uno era de color blanco, el otro negro.

—No los toques —Hinata detuvo las manos de Hanabi rápidamente —, pueden tener enfermedades.

—Estás loca, tienen frío. —Hanabi empujó a su hermana y tomó al gatito blanco entre sus ropas, cobijándolo —. Tú trae al negrito, es una orden. —Hinata se quedó estupefacta. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Hanabi le "ordenaba" algo, la primera vez que sin mucho pensar hacía prevalecer su poder sobre ella. Hanabi no pareció darse cuenta del asombro que causó en su hermana porque siguió caminando entretenida con el gatito. Hinata miró al otro minino con cierto recelo y lo agarró de tajo, solo llevándolo en una mano como si fuera un objeto.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **L** os entrenamientos con Ibiki se habían detenido por varios días en los que Hinata no estuvo del todo estable. Llevaba dos días sin visitar el dojo familiar Hyuga donde usualmente entrenaba con el interrogador de Konoha, así que aquella tarde del lunes se dirigió al lugar de entrenamiento aun a sabiendas que había faltado el fin de semana, pero estaba segura que Ibiki estaría ahí. Descorrió la puerta y vio a lo lejos una espalda ancha, el hombre estaba de pie sin darle la cara frente a una mesa donde había varias armas ninja. Hinata se quitó las botas ninja, quedándose solo con las calcetas, entonces entró al lugar. Apenas iba decir algo cuando la voz grave de Morino se le adelantó.

—Lohiciste pésimo. —Ibiki seguía volteado de espaldas, aun así Hinata podía percibir lo temible que podía ser.

—¿Taicho? —dijo con confusión, aunque probablemente entendía las palabras de Ibiki. Había faltado sábado y domingo al entrenamiento con él, incluso había estado llorando por la muerte de Sakura. No recordaba mucho porque había tenido una fuerte crisis emocional, pero entre sus vagos recuerdos veía a Ibiki observándola con esa mirada gélida que lo caracterizaba, la miraba y después se iba sin decirle nada, como decepcionado.

—En ANBU no hay lugar para las emociones —Ibiki estaba afilando un kunai con una piedra, concentrado y sin voltear a ver otra cosa —, y si las tienes, las ocultas. Y no te quitas la maldita máscara. —De repente dejó caer las herramientas y volteó hacia atrás, poniéndose frente a su alumna. Su mano grande apresó la quijada de Hinata por encima de la máscara, estaba colérico y se notaba a leguas a pesar de su tono pacífico de hablar —. No estás enfocada.

—Estoy enfocada. —Mentía, e Ibiki lo sabía. Apretó más fuerte la quijada de la muchacha.

—¿Ya hiciste lo que te pedí? —preguntó entre dientes, casi gruñendo. Hinata no se oponía en el agarre, solo podía resistir. Si despegaba sus brazos de sus costados Ibiki lo interpretaría como una desobediencia, ya le faltaba un maestro, no quería perderlo a él también. Además Ibiki era leal a Hanabi, no podía darse el lujo de perderlo.

—Voy a hacerlo. —contestó lo más calmada que pudo.

—¿Ya hiciste lo que te pedí? —Sin relajar su agarre la acercó hacia él para quedar cerca a milímetros.

—No. —Hinata contestó casi a regañadientes.

Los ojos fijos de Ibiki la taladraban incluso debajo de la máscara, la cual estaba rompiéndose por la presión. La observaba de forma castigadora, reprendiéndola. Hinata sabía que su reencuentro con Ibiki-taicho no iba ser fácil. El Morino la hizo hacia la izquierda, pero solo para tomar impulso porque luego, sin previo aviso, la aventó hacia la derecha haciéndola caer al suelo con un golpe seco. Fue tan de improvisto que Hinata no pudo meter las manos, cayó de lado dolorosamente. Su hombro había pegado contra la dura madera haciendo un ruido alarmante.

—Tú solo quieres jugar a ser ANBU. —El hombre a paso veloz se dirigió a la salida con grandes zancadas.

—Espere, ¡ibiki-taicho, no! —Reaccionó en pánico, levantándose en seguida y tomó el brazo del hombre para detenerlo —. ¡Voy hacer lo que me pidió! ¡Lo prometo, solo necesito un par de días más! Y lo de Sakura-san, lo siento, no quería estar en ese estado. Por favor, lo siento. Por favor no me abandone. —Su voz era nerviosa pero sin tartamudear, y de vez en cuando se ponía débil. Respiraba entrecortadamente, como si se hubiera fatigado —. No lo voy a decepcionar nunca más. Por favor, por favor, una oportunidad más, se lo suplico. —La máscara estaba rota por la parte de la quijada, el pedazo se había caído de pronto, dejando ver los labios secos y rosas de la joven.

Se quedaron viéndose por largos segundos en los que Ibiki meditó si realmente su trabajo ahí valía la pena. Podría dejar a las hermanas a merced del clan, podía hacerlo si quisiera, él no era amigo de Hiashi, no les debía nada a los Hyuga. Aun así era muy extraño. No podía dejar a las jóvenes por sí solas. No en un clan tan importante como el clan del ojo blanco. No supo en qué momento le habían empezado a importar las vidas de Hinata y Hanabi.

—Tienes una oportunidad, solo una. —La apuntó con el dedo índice directo a los ojos, siseando con molestia y dirigiéndole una de sus más escalofriantes miradas —. Yo no vine a perder mi tiempo contigo ni tu hermana. Si la jodes me largo, estúpido gato.

—Gracias, Ibiki-taicho, gracias, no lo voy a defraudar, se lo prometo. —Puso las manos juntas y agachó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y respeto.

—No prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir. Solo enfócate, gato.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **M** entiría si dijera que lloró. La verdad es que no lo hizo. Estaba acostumbrado a perder personas, pero eso no significaba que no doliera. Asistió con gran trabajo al funeral donde escuchó a los padres de su alumna destrozarse al llorar, Naruto también lloraba en silencio. Ino Yamanaka no resistió mucho al llanto. En realidad casi todos los conocidos 11 de Konoha asistieron al funeral, menos uno. Ni siquiera notó que Hinata había faltado, hasta días después.

Llevaba tres días sin salir de su departamento, comía poco y dormía mucho, si tenía insomnio agarraba unas pastillas y se las tomaba sin agua. Primero Sasuke, ahora Sakura. Kakashi se preguntó qué estaba haciendo mal. Era un maestro terrible. Debía guiarlos y solo los había hecho perderse. Seguro que había algo mal con él. Era su destino maldito, perder personas.

Fue a la cocina y observó una botella de licor, ni siquiera la tomó, sería una falta de respeto para Sakura. Lo único que le faltaba al equipo 7 era un maestro borracho. Ahora solo quedaban Naruto y él. Su alumno no había ido a visitarlo ningún día, ni viceversa. Era como si les diera pena y vergüenza verse a la cara.

" _Mientras estén juntos, yo seguiré sonriendo"_.

—Seguro que ya no sonríes, ¿verdad Sasuke? —musitó mirando el techo de su cuarto.

Se planteó auto-auxiliarse. Debía salir de su departamento, hacer algo. Podría ir al clan Hyuga y entretenerse con Hinata, algo de entrenamiento duro despejaría su mente, y uno que otro coqueteo también. Incluso podría pedirle a Hanabi dormir en la mansión, seguro que aceptaba, pero… no tenía ganas de levantarse. La pérdida de su voluntad y fuerzas se debía a la falta de alimentos sanos. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que ahora el que comía ramen era él? Tanto que regañó a Naruto de niño por solo comer fideos instantáneos.

—Te fallé, Rin. Te fallé, Obito. Te fallé, sensei. Te fallé, Sasuke. Te fallé, Sakura. Y seguramente voy a fallarte Naruto. Voy a fallarte, Hinata.

Pero había alguien a quién le había fallado antes que a todos ellos.

—Te fallé, papá.

Dios, le había fallado a tantas personas.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sus dedos se metieron entre su cabello plateado. Acostado de lado y con las rodillas flexionadas, estaba hecho un ovillo cuando de pronto escuchó el viento adentrándose por su ventana, abriéndola. Giró sus ojos y observó que un pequeño gatito bebé entró hasta saltar en su cama. Los brillantes ojos negros del felino eran tiernos. El animalito caminó elegante hasta posicionarse frente a Kakashi, mirándolo con curiosidad. Su pelaje era negro y suave, todo él era la noche más oscura.

—Hinata-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? —Le dijo al gatito. En seguida una figura espigada entró por la ventana hasta colocarse a los pies de la cama de Kakashi —. Are, creí que tú… —Miró al gatito y luego a Hinata.

—Su nombre es Eclipse. Hanabi-sama me la dio como obsequio.

—Te "la" dio. Así que es una gatita traviesa como tú.

Hinata; tranquila, no dijo nada, en su lugar volteó a ver el lugar que estaba bastante descuidado. Vasos de té y platos con contenidos a medio comer, envoltorios de ramen y papas fritas. Luego regresó a ver a Kakashi, quien jugueteaba con Eclipse.

—No me has entrenado por tres días. —dijo. Igual que Ibiki, ella no venía a perder su tiempo con Kakashi. Quería que la entrenara.

—Lo sé. No me he sentido muy bien, ¿sabes? —Se movió para quedar boca arriba y la pequeña gatita se subió a su pecho para seguir jugando.

—¿Qué necesitas? ¿Comida? ¿Qué arregle este lugar? ¿Píldoras de soldado?

—Necesito morir. —Acotó. Hinata se quedó en silencio, contemplándolo con atención —. Primero muere el maestro y después los alumnos. Así debe ser. Pero yo lo he hecho mal.

—No es tu culpa. Los alumnos toman sus propias decisiones. —Ella se deslindó del equipo 8, de las órdenes de Kurenai-sensei, todo por ser la sombra del clan Hyuga.

—Debí guiarlos y los mandé al matadero. No volveré a ser maestro jamás.

La respiración de Hinata se detuvo por un momento, asustada.

—Pero eres mi maestro ahora. Necesito que me entrenes para ser ANBU. —Intentó esconder el tono de pánico en su voz, aunque no lo logró del todo.

—Eres mi última alumna. Si quieres que siga entrenándote quiero que me des algo a cambio.

—¿Qué? —Los ojos de Kakashi habían adquirido un extraño brillo. Hinata pensó que si le pedía dormir con él mataría dos pájaros de un tiro; conseguiría que la siguiera entrenando y completaría la encomienda de Ibiki-taicho.

—Quiero que me mates.

¿Qué?

—Aguarda, ¡¿qué?! —dijo descolocada, dando un paso atrás.

—Eso es lo que te pido a cambio de seguirte entrenando. Escucha, yo no tengo familia, no pude ayudar a mucha gente, dejé que mis camaradas murieran, dejé que mi propio padre muriera. Yo no quiero seguir viviendo con eso por mucho tiempo. Quiero una muerte honorable, porque ante todo soy ninja de Konoha, varios chicos me ven como un héroe y no es mi intención darles un mal ejemplo. —Se quedó mirándola casi un minuto. Hinata no decía nada y Eclipse se había quedado quieta.

—Si eso es lo que tú quieres, está bien, lo haré.

—Gracias. —dijo rápido —. Te veo mañana a las 4 de la madrugada en el campo de entrenamiento numero 44. Lleva una buena espada y a esta niña. —Eclipse movió la colita y maulló dulcemente. Hinata se quedó pensativa. La combinación de espada y Eclipse no le gustaba mucho.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **L** as nubes blancas y esponjosas se deslizaban lentamente por el cielo azul. Un azul que hasta ahora los más ilustres pintores no habían podido reproducir en sus obras. Kakashi siempre pensaba en cosas absurdas cuando se tiraba en el pasto y se quedaba viendo el cielo. ¿Habría otro mundo diferente al ninja allá a lo lejos, más allá de las estrellas? Sobre su pecho jugueteaba la gatita negra y Hinata le sacaba filo a su ninjato con ayuda de una piedra. A lo lejos se escuchaba el rumor del agua, el río pasaba a menos de cinco metros de ellos.

—Si mis perros me vieran en este momento seguro que se molestan al verme jugar con un gatito.

—No estamos entrenando. —Puntualizó la joven vestida con su uniforme ANBU, chaleco plateado incluido, coderas bien lustrosas y su siempre máscara de gato en su lugar.

—No. Estamos descansando. —explicó con parsimonia eterna. Luego bostezó.

Kakashi era increíble, sarcásticamente. La había citado a las 4 de la madrugada. Llegó hasta las 7:30 de la mañana y se habían pasado dos horas más visualizando la mañana correr. Neko-chan lanzó un suspiro de frustración e intentó ver el lado bueno de la situación.

—Bien, ya que estamos "descansando", ¿podrías ayudarme con algo? —Se le ocurrió.

—Sí. ¿Y desde cuando me tuteas, por cierto? No dejes de hacerlo, corazón, me agrada.

—Necesito que me ayudes con la regla numero 17 del reglamento ANBU.

—Regla número 17, regla número 17. —Tamborileó sus dedos sobre sus labios, pensando. De pronto se petrificó tantito y luego volteó a ver a Hinata con ojos cuadrados, se sentó en seguida, con la espalda recta —. ¿Esa regla? ¿Quieres que te ayude con esa regla? ¿En qué forma? ¿Quieres que te consiga un "sujeto"?

Detrás de su máscara Hinata puso los ojos en blanco, si eso era más posible. Kakashi a veces pecaba de vivillo y a veces de muy lento.

—Quiero que tú seas el "sujeto".

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? —Se señaló a sí mismo para ser más específico.

—¿Puedes ayudarme?

—Sí que puedo. Cuenta conmigo y nada más conmigo.

—¿Dónde puede ser? —Miraba al frente, no quería ver al peliplateado.

—Aquí y ahora. —Kakashi se levantó.

—¿Aquí? ¿En el bosque? Pero solo hay césped y tierra, podríamos pescar una infección. —declaró no muy convencida. Kakashi se levantó y se puso a horcajadas donde Hinata estaba sentada —. Y además, necesitas eso que usan los hombres.

—¿El qué?

—Ya sabes. —Volteó a otro lado, incapaz de verlo.

—Dímelo tú. —Kakashi se giraba para mirar la cara de Neko.

—Lo que usan para protección.

—Di la palabra.

Al verlo tan cerca y en esa posición tan ridícula, Hinata le dio un golpe en el hombro y lo hizo caer de lado, entonces ella se levantó.

—Solo quiero que sea rápido, sin cosas triviales, solo ve al punto y ya.

—Pero es que no puedo "ir al punto y ya". Se necesita una preparación tanto para mí como para ti, para estar listos. —Se puso frente a ella y colocó sus dos manos en la cadera de Hinata. Acercó su rostro e intentó quitarle la máscara de gato.

—Esta máscara no se quita. —Le detuvo la mano con firmeza.

—Hinata, no puedo hacer lo que me pides al pie de la letra, no es algo que solo tarde un minuto, ¿sabes?

—Ya te dije. Que sea rápido, sin detenernos en nimiedades, no quiero tus besos, solo ir al objetivo.

—Es que no lo entiendes, ¡¿nunca te dieron clases de biología, verdad?! —dijo con desespero.

—Claro que sí.

—Pero nunca les enseñan los detalles. Por eso los adolescentes están como están.

Hinata apretó los labios.

—Será otro día. —Determinó, yéndose a por Eclipse.

—No, no, ahora no te escaqueas. —La jaló del brazo —. Está bien, a ver cómo le hago pero de que te cumplo te cumplo.

Hinata miró por un lado de Kakashi.

—¡Eclipse! —gritó. Kakashi volteó y vio a Eclipse en el río ahogándose. Usó un shunshin no jutsu para llegar a la orilla del río y pescó a la gatita. Hinata corrió y tomó a Eclipse entre sus manos.

—Bueno, ella a lo suyo y nosotros a lo nuestro. —Kakashi tiró de Eclipse y la dejó caer al suelo, la ágil felina cayó en 4 patas y siguió curioseando los alrededores.

—Dije que será otro día —. Hinata pasó de él y tomó al gatillo, luego siguió caminando.

—No ha terminado el entrenamiento. —Amenazó.

—No puede terminar algo que nunca inició.

Kakashi no quería que se fuera. Necesitaba retenerla.

—¿Podemos hablar de Sakura? —dijo de repente. Aquello era bajo.

Hinata se detuvo como si la hubieran apagado. No podía negarse a alguien que quisiera hablar de Sakura. Sentía que se lo debía a la recién finada. Con algo de reticencia Hinata giró para regresar a Kakashi. Se quedaron uno frente al otro sin decir nada por varios segundos.

—No he podido llorar su muerte. No sé por qué. He intentado decírtelo desde que llegaste. No pude llorar en el funeral, ni en mi departamento. Era mi alumna, la vi crecer desde niña. Intenté recordar los días de genin de los chicos, ni aun así pude llorar. A veces creo que soy una mala persona.

Hinata se quitó el guante derecho y con la mano desnuda tomó la de Kakashi.

—No eres una mala persona. El dolor y la tristeza no siempre salen en forma de lágrimas. Es solo que estás acostumbrado a perder personas. No eres malo, solo eres fuerte. Es como cuando de niño te caes y te raspas la rodilla. Lloras porque estás asustado, nunca habías visto sangre ni te habías lastimado, pero luego creces y te lastimas otra vez, pero ya no lloras porque eres grande y eres fuerte, ahora puedes con el dolor. Es lo mismo… Kakashi.

Kakashi se dejó caer de rodillas sin dejar de verla. Sus ojos negros ahora estaban cansados, se mostraban tal cual eran, sin la máscara de mentiras. Dos pares de ojos negros que albergaban oscuridad.

—No eres malo. —Se deshizo del agarre de Kakashi y puso su mano sobre la mejilla del ninja con suavidad, mirándolo desde arriba.

—Gracias. Yo… quería escuchar que no soy malo.

Hinata asintió.

—Sayonara, Kakashi-sensei. —Aquella voz era la auténtica de Hinata. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó con Eclipse en su regazo. Desapareció en un remolino de viento con hojas danzantes.

El peligris se quedó pensativo. ¿Ahora por qué le decía adiós como hace medio año? No quería su adiós.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **A** quella tarde regresó a la mansión con la espalda cansada. Había entrenado por sí misma un par de horas para despejar su mente y pensar en cómo le iba decir las cosas a Ibiki-taicho. Sabía que su maestro estaría con Hanabi. Cuando llegó al dojo observó que Hanabi estaba reunida con Ibiki. Ambos parecían platicar de algo serio pero se callaron en cuanto vieron a Hinata entrar. Estaban al lado de una mesa alta donde había una fila de kunaiks y shurikens, Ibiki había estado enseñándole a Hanabi-sama cómo se afilaba un arma.

—Hola, hermana. ¿Te fue bien con Kakashi-sensei? —Hanabi la observó con detenimiento. Hinata se le quedó viendo un momento y luego solo asintió.

—Hanabi-sama, ¿me daría algunos minutos con Ibiki-taicho? Tengo que hablar con él.

—Claro. —dijo extrañada de que Hinata quisiera prescindir de su presencia pero dejó el kunai en su lugar y salió del dojo.

Hinata se alejó un poco del hombre afilador y se sentó en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, mirando al frente y con la espalda recta. Respiró hondo antes de hablar. Había ensayado lo que iba decir para no irse por las ramas.

—Ibiki-taicho, tengo algo que decir. Me he dado cuenta de dos cosas importantes. —Miraba fijamente algún punto imaginario en la pared. Ibiki la observó con interés —. La primera es que Kakashi-sensei ya no puede entrenarme más. Me involucré emocionalmente con él y dejé que él pensara que somos camaradas. No puede ser más mi maestro. No lo quiero. No sé si quiera asignarme a otro instructor, o qué piense el concejo de Konoha, también podría usted mismo ser mi único maestro. La segunda cosa es que no me importa nada con quién perder mi virginidad. Lo haré. —Tomó un respiro largo —. Con usted. No quiero perder mi tiempo. Sé que usted irá al objetivo, sin emociones. Escuche, ya entendí. Mi vida ya no me pertenece, no quiero que me pertenezca. Solo soy un gato.

Ibiki se quedó en silencio. Luego se arrodilló frente a su alumna.

—Felicidades. —Hinata se sorprendió de oírlo pero no dijo nada ni volteó a verlo, solo siguió su atención en su mirada periférica para mantenerse serena —. Estás enfocada. —La muchacha parpadeó un par de veces, sintiéndose rara de recibir un halago de su maestro —. Hablaré con el concejo de tu decisión. Y de la regla 17, de eso ya hablaremos mañana.

Hinata salió del dojo rumbo a la habitación de Hanabi. Ibiki caminó bajo el techo de afuera donde se podía contemplar el atardecer rosado, entonces apareció un hombre peligris al lado de Ibiki.

—Ya la escuchaste.

—Sí, debes estar feliz, bastardo. Vas a ser su primera vez.

—Eso no. —Frunció el ceño pero no perdió su buen humor —. Lo comprendió. El ser ANBU. Su vida ya no le pertenece, sino a Hanabi. —Una media sonrisa satisfactoria se dibujó en su rostro adusto.

—Así que la dejarás entrar a la oscuridad.

—Ella forja su propio camino.

—No la dejaré entrar a la oscuridad.

—Y yo no te permitiré interferir en sus decisiones.

—Somos sus maestros, debemos salvarla. Ibiki ya lo he pasado, ella se va enfermar de soledad el día que le falte Hanabi. Pasó con mi compañero Obito, con Sasuke, pudo pasar conmigo, de alguna forma pasó conmigo. No estoy… completo. Y nunca lo estaré. Estoy roto por siempre.

—Hanabi nunca le va faltar. Por eso ella se está entrenando.

—Sakura dijo antes de morir… Sakura… —Se quedó callado un momento. Ibiki lo miró de reojo con una ceja enarcada —, Hayato y Hiashi murieron por una enfermedad del corazón. Esas cosas se heredan. Son genéticas. Alguna de las hermanas podría… enfermar.

Ibiki parpadeó varias veces con sorpresa, sobrepasado por la nueva información.

—¿Pero qué dices, Kakashi?

Si lo pensaba bien tenía lógica, pero el caso es que nunca se había detenido a pensar en eso. ¿Y si Kakashi tenía razón?

—¿Vas a parar a Hinata? —El Hatake todavía tenía esperanza de hacer recapacitar a Ibiki.

—No. Ella decide su camino, y yo la ayudo a lograrlo. —Comenzó a caminar rumbo a un pasillo —. Soy su maestro y apoyaré a mi alumna, a diferencia de ti.

Se fue dejando a Kakashi solo. ¿Qué era lo correcto? ¿Ayudarle a seguir sus objetivos o encarrilarla por el camino del bien a pesar de que ella no lo quisiera? Definitivamente sería la última alumna que tendría bajo su cargo. De repente empezaba a sentirse cansado y viejo.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **L** a chica gato tronó sonoramente su cuello por un lado para destensarse. Habían pasado toda la mañana dialogando con el concejo de Konoha sobre un cambio de instructor para Neko, pero los ancianos estaban reacios a cambiar su decisión.

—Reniego tu petición, Ibiki. —Koharu se mostró firme y clara, un tanto terca también —. Se acordó que los maestros de Hinata Hyuga serían Kakashi y tú. No voy a cambiar una decisión que me costó mucho trabajo tomar.

—Él no le está enseñando bien.

—Kakashi me ha entregado otro tipo de reportes.

Hinata frunció el ceño. Así que Kakashi había estado entregando informes de sus progresos al concejo de ancianos. De alguna manera era lógico, pero eso no evitó que se sintiera traicionada y burlada.

—Detalla el gran progreso que ha tenido Hinata. —Acotó Homura acomodándose los lentes —. Dice ser prodigiosa con el byakugan, un perfecto ninja de rastreo y captura, su rendimiento ha mejorado un 70%. Kakashi está haciendo bien su trabajo.

—Se está metiendo con su alumna emocionalmente. —declaró el Morino.

—No le veo el problema. Es su alumna, ¿no? ¿Acaso tú no haces lo mismo con Hinata? —Rebatió Koharu.

—No. —respondió tajante, mirando a los ancianos con el frío de un iceberg.

—Tal vez debamos dejar solo a Kakashi con la preparación de Hinata.

—No… —Se alarmó la enmascarada y bajo la mesa sujetó el brazo de Ibiki. Los ancianos vieron aquella reacción negativa por parte de Hinata.

—¿Acaso tienes preferencia por tus maestros, Hinata? —inquirió la anciana.

—No, Koharu-sama. —Negó.

—Este asunto de querer ser ANBU me tiene cansada. —La mujer mayor habló con fastidio y se masajeó una sien —. Quiero preguntártelo directamente, Hinata. ¿Qué pretendes queriendo ascender a ANBU?

—Quiero proteger a Hanabi-sama.

—Solo quiero que aceptes que quieres la inmunidad que ofrece el ser ANBU.

Hinata no estaba segura de qué contestar, solo miró a la anciana fijamente sin despegar la mirada. Sabía que en cuanto perdiera contacto visual la anciana desconfiaría de ella para siempre.

—Mi único propósito es proteger a Hanabi-sama.

—Eso puedes hacerlo incluso siendo jonin.

Hinata no quería ser jonin. Debía llevar la conversación por otro rumbo o los ancianos la atosigarían para que aceptara llegar solo al rango jonin.

—Quiero también proteger mi aldea. Ser más de lo que mi padre pensó que llegaría a ser.

—¡Mientes en mi propia cara! —Se encolerizó Koharu, sorprendida. Por lo bajo Ibiki le hizo una señal a Hinata de que no hablara más.

—Cálmate, Koharu, o va darte un ataque. —Homura le palmeó la espalda.

Ibiki y Hinata salieron de la oficina sin muy buenos resultados, caminando por los pasillos de la torre Hokage rumbo a la salida.

—¿Qué voy hacer si para cuando termine no me quieren dar el grado ANBU? —preguntó alarmada.

—Tranquila. Es bajo para mí decirlo pero todavía tienes el favor del Hokage, ¿no es así?

Hinata se tranquilizó un poco. Su maestro tenía razón.

El resto de la tarde la pasó haciendo tareas cotidianas en su casa. Se quitó el pesado uniforme ANBU y solo se puso un pantalón y blusa de color negro, sin quitarse la máscara claro está. Más cómoda preparó onigiris y sopa para su hermana. Hanabi le agradeció el gesto, pues hacía mucho tiempo que Hinata no cocinaba. Comieron juntas, platicando de cosas triviales, como que la boda de la hija del señor feudal al final se había llevado a cabo y Hanabi lamentó no haber podido ir. Más tarde la líder estuvo en la biblioteca estudiando unos textos y Hisae les llevó té a las dos hermanas. Luego tuvieron una comida familiar donde se reunió todo el clan alrededor de una mesa enorme. En la sobremesa los miembros fueron anunciando sus reportes de actividades, sus necesidades y Hanabi les permitió también incluir opiniones acerca del clan, aunque ninguno se atrevió a hablar de ello. Luego de eso acompañó a Hanabi-sama para su entrenamiento con el puño suave con ayuda de Hashimoto. El apuesto joven de cabello color miel y ojos lila era un maestro diligente, había aprendido a pelear por sí mismo aunque su taijutsu no sobrepasaba mucho el de Hanabi.

Cuando dieron las cuatro de la tarde Hanabi tomó su siesta y Hinata la contempló detenidamente. "La amo, podría verla así para siempre", pensó. No supo en qué momento ella también se quedó dormida. Al despertar hicieron más cosas juntas, Hinata preparó la cena para las dos y luego de un rato charlaron un poco antes de que Hanabi se quedara dormida. El gato se quedó acostada en el tatami mirando el techo oscuro, las manos juntas sobre su regazo, tratando de no pensar mucho. Solo tenía qué enfocarse y dejar que Neko tomara el control. Cuando pensaba que era un gato las cosas eran mucho más fáciles.

Dieron las diez. La noche estaba helada pero Hinata se quitó la cobija y se calzó las botas. Llevaba una blusa negra holgada que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Caminó tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y a los pocos pasos llegó al dojo. Entró en silencio, cerrando la puerta.

"Solo sé un gato, solo sé un gato" pensaba. Caminó sintiendo frío en las rodillas y llegó hasta su maestro. La máscara estaba en su lugar porque en verdad no quería ser Hinata esa noche. Ibiki tenía un tatami en el suelo de aspecto acolchado, justo en el centro de la habitación. "Esta noche pasará rápido, pasará rápido", se dio valentía para continuar con sus pasos.

—No estés nerviosa, no haré nada que te moleste, ¿de acuerdo? —La voz de Ibiki parecía más ronca de noche. Su maestro alto le dio la espalda y se quitó la gabardina, luego la camisa gris, quedándose solo con los pantalones. Se sentó en las cobijas para quitarse las pesadas botas. Hinata lo imitó, sentándose. Solo llevaba la blusa larga y el sostén, de ahí en más eran las únicas prendas que poseía.

No iba hacer la noche más larga así que sin que se lo pidieran se acostó en el suave tatami y dejó que Ibiki la observara entre la penumbra.

—¿Puedo conservar la blusa? —Había algo de temblor en su voz pero no tartamudeó.

—Adelante. —dijo sin importancia.

Dejó que Ibiki se colocara encima, sus pantalones ya estaban desabrochados. El corazón le latía tan fuerte y loco que comenzó a sentir vergüenza de que su maestro pudiera escucharlo. Observó el torso desnudo de Ibiki entre la oscuridad, era moreno, ancho y marcado con cicatrices. Se puso sobre ella separando su pecho por algunos centímetros, mirándola por las rendijas de la máscara, por donde la luz de la luna hacía brillar sus ojos blancos. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Solo la miraba serio. ¿Acaso se habría arrepentido?

—¿I… Ibiki-taicho? —Demonios. Había tartamudeado. Luego se lo pagaría al capitán Morino, ahora solo quería que todo pasara rápido. Su pecho subía y bajaba nervioso, sentía sus mejillas calientes, no sabía por qué pero de repente quería quitarse la blusa, incluso la máscara. Nunca había sido testigo de esa mirada tan penetrante que Ibiki podía tener en ella. Llevó sus manos hacia abajo para subirse la blusa, al parecer Ibiki lo entendió porque la ayudó amablemente a deshacerse de esa prenda.

—No te vayas, Hinata. —Susurró cándidamente —. No me dejes.

—¿Kakashi? —La Hyuga abrió grandes los ojos, entonces el cuerpo de Ibiki se disolvió. Era un genjutsu.

 _No te vayas, Hinata. No me dejes._

Sintió que los ojos le ardían, que su corazón latía nervioso y rápido, sus manos temblaban, había algo cálido en su pecho, un extraño sentimiento. Nostalgia, debilidad, agitación. "¡Deshazte de él, quítalo de encima, golpéalo, aléjate, hiérelo!", gritaba Neko enfurecida. "N-No p-puedo", Hinata quería llorar. ¿Por qué se sentía tan pequeña al lado de Kakashi? Como si quisiera ser protegida por él. Como si pudiera salvarla. Como si pudiera hacer que todo estuviera bien.

—¡Por eso no quería que fueras tú! —Le gritó con la voz llorosa y lo empujó, pero Kakashi afirmó sus brazos alrededor de ella —. ¡Déjame, suéltame! ¡Mira lo que me haces!

—Te hago ser humana. Yo soy el único que te hace sentir.

—Yo quiero ser ANBU.

—Podemos cuidar juntos de tu hermana.

—Yo no puedo confiar en nadie. —Sollozó mientras forcejeaba con él, al no obtener resultado juntó chakra en su mano y le dio una fuerte bofetada que mandó al ninja hasta el suelo, volteado de lado —. ¡Suéltame, nunca vuelvas a verme! —gritaba y lloraba, Kakashi intentó tomarla entre sus brazos pero Hinata le dio un golpe a la quijada que lo tiró al suelo, aun así se aproximó a ella nuevamente —. ¡Te dije que me dejes, déjame! —Acumuló más chakra en su puño y le dio otro golpe, aun en el suelo Hinata le dio otro golpe y otro —. ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Yo no quiero tu compañía! ¡Me haces daño! —Confesó sin dejar de golpearlo con los dos puños, la boca de Kakashi ya estaba llena de sangre pero no se defendía, solo la observaba con sus ojos tristes sin hacer nada.

—¿Por qué no me dejas estar a tu lado? Yo nunca te he hecho daño.

—Si te metes conmigo lo voy a arruinar con Ibiki-taicho. Y como pase eso yo… si Hanabi se queda sin mi protección y la de Ibiki-taicho… —Ni siquiera sabía qué decir, solo podía seguir llorando. Odiaba llorar. Los gatos no lloraban —. ¡Deja de verme así!

—¿Así como?

—¡Como si me quisieras!

—Te quiero.

—Sal de mi casa, sal de mi territorio, ¡vete de aquí, Kakashi! Te doy un minuto, como no salgas llamo a los guardias, ¡vete! —dijo por último y luego se levantó, caminando a grandes zancadas fuera del lugar.

Ahí tirado, golpeado, sangrando por la boca profusamente, fue observado por una sombra grande.

—Te dije que no interfirieras. —pronunció una voz grave.

—Veo que ya pasó el efecto del somnífero. —Kakashi habló débilmente, como si no estuviera vivo, como si en realidad estuviera muerto. Ella una vez más lo había rechazado. La sombra se acercó gravemente a Kakashi y le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza que le hizo perder la conciencia.

Ahora todo era negro.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **H** anabi escuchó los sollozos de Hinata por toda la noche. Nunca volvería a dormir en paz después de haberla escuchado, sus llantos gritaban sufrimiento, tristeza, ayuda. Respiró hondo y no dejó de hacerse la dormida, volteada de lado, pensando en qué hacer, qué podía hacer con su poder para ayudar a su hermana. ¿Por qué? Siempre se lo dijo a su padre, que la sombra del clan debía ser Hanabi, ella misma, no su amable hermana. No la linda Hinata.

Hinata tiene la fuerza y Hanabi toma las decisiones.

Algo así había dicho su abuelo antes de morir. Si Hinata necesitaba determinación, entonces Hanabi se convertiría en su determinación. El caso era cómo lograrlo, cómo poder ayudar a su hermana. ¿Cómo liberarla de su cargo como sombra del clan? ¿Cómo liberarla de ser Kage del clan Hyuga? Fue entonces que Hanabi empezó a escudriñar las palabras de Hiashi y Hayato. ¿Qué era realmente ser kage? Era como ser un líder entre las sombras. ¿Acaso…?

"¿Por qué este destino? ¿Por qué siempre lloras tú, Hinata?", se preguntó Hanabi, "Quisiera ser un paraguas para resguardarte de la lluvia, de tu lluvia interior". ¿Desde cuando llovía en Hinata?

Por la mañana las nubes cubrían el cielo tempestuosas, el día estaba de un deprimente o tranquilo color gris, dependiendo de la percepción con que se viera. Desayunó con su hermana y con Ibiki-taicho, quien lucía más serio de lo normal. El único sonido que participó fue el de los palillos contra los platos de porcelana china. Luego de eso Ibiki y Hinata se fueron para entrenar en el dojo, y Hashimoto se quedó como escolta de Hanabi.

—¿Dónde vamos? —inquirió el joven de cabello color miel cuando se percató que abandonaban los territorios Hyuga.

—Vamos a visitar a un amigo.

—Debería avisarle a Neko-sama. —Urgió Hashimoto, nada convencido de salir sin avisar, sabía que Hinata no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente.

—Tranquilo, vamos y venimos rápido. No se dará cuenta.

—¿Qué no? Espero, por el bien de mi vida.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a una zona donde había departamentos de madera de dos pisos. Subieron por unas escaleras algo viejas hasta llegar a la puerta indicada. Hashimoto se ofreció a llamar a la puerta, aun preguntándose quien era el amigo de Hanabi-sama. A eso de los diez minutos llamando insistentemente nadie abría, Hashimoto comenzaba a desesperarse acotando que Hinata los mataría a los dos si se pasaban de los quince minutos fuera. Antes de que el joven Hyuga entrara en pánico la puerta finalmente se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre ojeroso y de cabello desordenado. La cara pálida tenía una cortada sobre el pómulo el cual estaba hinchado, además había una pequeña herida en su labio inferior. Extrañamente no llevaba su máscara negra y eso pareció desconcertar un poco a Hanabi, quien tardó en saludarlo.

—Buen día, Kakashi-sensei. —dijo Hanabi con una media sonrisa, amable. El aludido se quedó sorprendido por su visita pero aun así no duró mucho, pues su rostro volvió a ser flojo y cansado.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Hanabi? —Kakashi metió las manos a las bolsas de su pijama, logrando un aspecto aun más deprimente.

—Hanabi-sama. —Lo corrigió Hashimoto con el ceño fruncido, pero Hanabi le hizo una seña de que se callara.

—Escuché que te peleaste con mi hermana. Los gritos de anoche me despertaron.

Kakashi bajó la mirada al suelo, sin saber qué decir. En realidad no quería decir nada. Hinata había sido suficientemente clara la noche anterior.

—Parece que mi hermana te interesa.

—Nah, no tanto. —Se encogió de hombros mirando hacia otro lado. La líder del clan Hyuga sonrió de medio lado mientras su byakugan se daba cuenta de la verdad del Hatake.

—Sientes algo especial por mi hermana, lo sé, lo sabes. No sé qué tan especial, pero lo suficiente como para protegerla incluso de sí misma. Y eso dice mucho.

—Lo repetiré de nuevo —La observó con una mirada peligrosa, un tanto fastidiado —, ¿qué quieres, Hanabi?

—Ya, voy al punto. ¿Puedo pasar? No quiero hablar aquí afuera.

Kakashi se hizo a un lado. El departamento era un desastre. Objetos tirados por el suelo, ropa en los sillones, bebidas, comida sin terminar. Hanabi se quedó de pie y a su lado el fiel Hashimoto. Observó el suelo sucio y luego sus bellos ojos blancos se levantaron rápido, mirando a Kakashi de frente.

—Quiero salvar a Hinata. —Afirmó sin dudas —. Y quiero que tú me ayudes.

Kakashi frunció el ceño, curioso.

—¿Y cómo se supone que yo te ayude si tu hermana prácticamente me odia?

—No te odia. —Negó con la cabeza —. Hinata es Hinata, no puede odiar a nadie por más que se esfuerce.

—No creo que los miembros asesinados del bouke piensen lo mismo.

—Dejemos que los muertos descansen, por favor. Y dejemos el sarcasmo a un lado también. —Hanabi tosió un poco; extrañada de eso, Kakashi puso atención en aquello como si estuviera frente a él una revelación —. Quiero que Hinata y tú tengan una misión juntos.

—¿El motivo?

Hanabi sonrió de medio lado, mirándolo directamente con sus bellos y astutos ojos blancos.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **K** akashi estaba pasando una linda tarde recostado en la cama leyendo un viejo libro que Yamato le había regalado en su cumpleaños pasado el cual llevaba por título "Cómo conquistar a las kunoichis de ahora y no morir en el intento". Su comodidad se vio interrumpida abruptamente cuando alguien llamó a su departamento. Con suma pereza, Kakashi se levantó de la cama y fue para abrir.

—Hi… Hinata-chan, ¿q-que haces aquí? —Lo que estaba frente a él era una persona alta y de cuerpo ejercitado y curvilíneo, de ropas negras ajustadas, poseía el chaleco de ANBU color plateado claro y una máscara de aspecto nuevo con tintes de un rojo metálico como la sangre, dibujando un gato sonriente.

—Vine a matarte. ―dijo ella con suma seriedad y voz fría.

Todos los músculos del jōnin se helaron por completo, así que había llegado su hora. Al fin se encontraría con Rin, con Minato-sensei… fácilmente podría ganarle a Hinata, pero a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto ser asesinado por aquella chica fría si lo hacía con sus manos desnudas, las manos que tanto le gustaban a Kakashi.

Se sintió desmayar cuando Hinata agregó:

—Solo bromeo. ―pronunció con la misma voz seria y fría, sin ningún atisbo de humor. ¿El humor Hyuga era así de serio, oscuro y letal?

Kakashi no pudo responder ni hacer nada más que quedarse con una cara de poste pálido. Al ver que él no hacía nada más que empalidecer su cara, Hinata levantó un pergamino frente a sus ojos. Ante aquella precipitada acción Kakashi retrocedió enseguida pensando que iba a hacer otra cosa.

—¿Que es eso?

—Un pergamino ―contestó con obviedad y un tanto ofuscada ―. Contiene las instrucciones de nuestra próxima misión.

—¿Próxima misión? ¿Tú y yo? ¿O sea Kakashi y Neko-chan? ¿Estás segura?

Hinata solo asintió. Fue entonces que Kakashi se dio cuenta que la chica cargaba con una mochila de tamaño normal detrás de su espalda.

—Pasa. ―musitó Kakashi haciéndose a un lado. Hinata entró a un departamento ordenado que tenía los muebles necesarios, en fin, un departamento sencillo. A comparación de la última vez, el lugar estaba bastante limpio lo cual hizo que Hinata dudara un poco pero igual Kakashi se encontraba mejor por la muerte de Sakura. Si Kakashi estaba más tranquilo entonces ella también. Incluso se permitió no sacar al tema el último encuentro entre ellos, que dicho sea de paso había sido tenso y con un final incómodo.

La joven se sentó en la pequeña sala de dos sillones grises, cruzando una pierna y dejando el pergamino en la pequeña mesa de centro. Kakashi avanzó y tomó el pergamino, sentándose en otro sillón, empezando a leer los detalles de su nueva misión.

—Misión en pareja… blablablá, los ninjas deben investigar cuidadosamente un posible grupo rebelde que ha infringido las leyes en varias aldeas no ninjas… ¿esto puede considerarse una misión? ―Se preguntó Kakashi y siguió leyendo entre líneas ―. Ah, ya veo, los sospechosos empiezan estafando y luego cometen crímenes mayores… homicidios… y otras cosas que no quiero decir en voz alta… sí, es trabajo para un ninja ―asintió el hombre ―. Oh ―Kakashi se sorprendió al ver que había una nota de Naruto para él, Kakashi prefirió leerla sin hablar.

" _Ya sé que esta misión debería ser solo para un ninja, sensei, pero Hanabi-chan me pidió que anexara a Hinata-chan para que se aclimatara de nuevo a las misiones con alguien conocido"._

Al terminar de leer, Kakashi soltó un suspiro de cansancio. No había más qué hacer, tendría que tener esa misión con Hinata-gore.

—Bien, bien ―dijo el sensei ―. La misión consiste en…

—Perdón ―interrumpió Hinata ―. Hanabi-sama ya me ha informado de lo que trata la misión.

—Ah, entonces, supongo que hay que empezar, Hinata-chan. ―declaró con voz normal, por alguna razón ese día le estaba resultando demasiado fácil estar con ella y no pensar en la persona que lo había rechazado tajantemente hace algunos días.

—En el pergamino menciona que el último ataque fue en la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba. Deberíamos ir allí. ―sugirió Hinata mientras Kakashi estaba echando llave a la puerta de su casa.

—Estaría bien, aunque no me gusta tanto el hecho de ir a Kusagakure, pero es lo que hay. ―Se encogió de hombros en señal de conformarse y luego observó a su aprendiz olvidada —. ¿Se supone que partamos ya mismo? No he preparado nada.

—De esta manera no tardarás tanto en llegar.

—Buen punto. —Se dio cuenta admirando el truco —. Voy por mis cosas, no tardo.

Pero el maldito se tardó como una hora.

Finalmente a eso del mediodía salieron de las puertas de Konoha no sin antes dejar sus registros de partida con los guardias que en ese turno eran Kotetsu e Izumo. Ambos guardias se quedaron un poco sorprendidos cuando la muchacha ANBU firmó bajo el nombre de simplemente "Gato" con un código secreto que solo otorgaba el concejo de ancianos.

—¿Volviste a tus días ANBU, eh Kakashi? —Observó Kotetsu Hagane el atuendo del ninja. Había vestido su uniforme ANBU de antaño y parecía que le quedaba muy bien, con los músculos un poco más marcados por el paso de los años. Traía su auténtica máscara negra pero encima de la cabeza llevaba otra máscara usual en ANBU.

—No tanto, o bueno, algo así. Solo para no desentonar con la dama. —Indicó con la cabeza hacia la chica gato. Ella no le dio mucha importancia a la conversación de los hombres y dio meda vuelta para seguir con su camino. No le gustaba perder el tiempo y menos sabiendo que Hanabi no contaba con su protección. Ibiki; como un león protector, se quedaría al lado de Hanabi, pero aun así estaría preocupada por ellos durante la misión.

—Parece que te están dejando. —dijo Izumo.

—Ella nunca me dejaría. —Les guiñó un ojo y fue tras ella —. Oye, doncella, más lento, ¿no?

—Quiero acabar esta misión cuanto antes.

—Eso me queda claro pero, ¿es que no quieres disfrutar de la compañía de tu sensei?

—¿No que ya no quería entrenar a más alumnos?

—Jaque mate. —Puso los ojos en blanco. La gatita era imposible.

Por el resto del trayecto él ya no habló por temor a molestarla. Era eso. Sentía que la molestaba. En su interior, Kakashi no podía evitar pensar en Hinata. ¿Ella era la misma? No, ni de broma. Su voz lo había dicho todo. Y, ¿qué ocultaba bajo la máscara de gato? El jōnin ahora sabía lo que era que la curiosidad estuviera matando a alguien por saber lo que había debajo de una máscara. Probablemente quería ocultar alguna imperfección de su rostro, así eran las chicas.

Tal vez si Hinata fuera la misma chica tímida y servicial que conoció, pudiera haberle pedido amablemente que se quitara la máscara y ella habría accedido sin rechistar, pero él no estaba seguro de quién era exactamente Hinata en ese momento.

Al anochecer tuvieron que acampar, pues había un grupo de chakras al frente y se veían peligrosos, Kakashi prefería evitar las peleas en la medida de lo posible, pues con un movimiento en falso, la herida de su espalda podría abrirse.

Escondidos por unos arbustos que los rodeaban, encendieron una pequeña fogata para calentarse. Hinata se quitó los guantes negros que traía y acercó sus manos blancas y delicadas al fuego, en cambio, Kakashi utilizó sus manos para abrir su libro favorito, pero lo cerró al ver que la luz no le era suficiente. Él observo las manos desnudas de Hinata, blancas, con las uñas demasiado cortas, él suponía que se las mordía, pero a pesar de todo se veían suaves y tiernas. Tanto le gustaron las manos de ella que Kakashi involuntariamente se imaginó que aquellas manos intentaban quitarle la máscara negra.

Era raro, normalmente sería Hinata quien estaría nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer, jugueteando con los dedos de sus manos, pero en esta ocasión el nervioso era Kakashi, él que no sabía qué hacer. Sentía una ligera tensión en el ambiente que no afectaba a Hinata, pues ella se movía con tranquilidad, mientras él se mantenía estático. De repente, ella se recostó de lado en el césped y le dio la espalda, con la finalidad de dormir sin quitarse la máscara roja. Ni un _buenas noches_ , ni un "¿Cuándo me toca el turno para vigilar, Kakashi-sensei?", nada.

El ninja quiso imitar a Hinata pero, al estirar la espalda, sintió un pinchazo de dolor en la espalda y gimió.

Hinata se volteó hacia él.

―¿Se encuentra bien? ―preguntó con su voz fluida pero inexpresiva.

―Ah, sí, Hinata-chan. Es solo una herida que tengo en la espalda. ―aseguró.

 _Hinata-chan_ , le decía Kakashi como si ella fuese la misma niña de siempre, como intentando que al dirigirse así a ella pudiera romper un poco la tensión que había en el aire provocada por el mutismo de la peliazul.

―De acuerdo. ―dijo ésta y volvió a su posición anterior.

Kakashi se quedó imaginando que la Hinata de antes se habría preocupado más y que entre sonrojos y tartamudeos le habría ofrecido su ayuda para revisar la herida y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Suspiró, ella no era la Hinata que conocía. Debía acostumbrarse y continuar con la misión.

* * *

 **No se preocupen, me daré con un látigo en la espalda por haberme tardado mucho en subir el capítulo. Es que están pasando muchas cosas en mi vida amorosa (nada bueno, ni se emocionen) y laboral (que tampoco pasa nada bueno). Nada que no pueda resolver, claro, no se preocupen.**

 **Sobre las escenas del capítulo: Quise complacer de algún modo Lulesco a los fans KakaHina e IbiHina con aquellos momentos… jaja. Les voy a ser totalmente sincera, si yo hiciera mis Luladas con el fic, Hinata se quedaría con Ibiki, así de sencillo. ¡Pero! Numero uno, dije desde un principio que sería un KakaHina, y número dos, el fic como que no se merece meterle romance porque me parece una trama seria contando la historia de Hinata. Sin embargo todos merecemos amors y de vez en cuando me verán metiendo por ahí escenillas románticas. No muy románticas porque soy Lu después de todo, pero sí algo habrá de eso.**

 **Cuéntenme qué les pareció el capítulo, qué quisieran ver, porque el final se acerca, chicas y chicos.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas preciosas e inteligentes que me comentaron el capítulo anterior, me refiero a:**

 **Angel Maria 15**

 **MikaSyo**

 **Hinata Uchiha.H**

 **GreenIllusions**

 **Invader Zam Rei Chan**

 **LeoriHNB**

 **Mimi Tachikawa08**

 **Tsukimoonbeam132**

 **Valerie Hyuga Senju**

 **KattytoNebel**

 **Chio-sempai**

 **Konata811**

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan**

 **hakuno asamiya**

 **MiuRobin: Baby, muchas gracias por todos los favs que le has dado a mis fics. ¡Te adoro!**

 **Yamile**

 **También muchas gracias a quienes dejan el fic en favs y follows, o quienes me agregan como autor favorito. ¡Los amo muchísimo! ¡Tanto que los secuestraría y los tendría en mi casa! Pero sé que no es legal :/**

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego… if you want._


	11. Luz

**Naruto** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Es un loto, Hanabi-sama. —Había dicho Hashimoto una mañana fresca. Se trataba de una flor muy bonita de color blanco que había dejado en un jarrón mediano de vidrio con la mitad de agua. Aunque bella, la flor estaba sola y se estaba marchitando. Se le cayó un pétalo de forma lenta y Hanabi lo observó caer con delicadeza. Elevó la mirada melancólica hacia el librero donde tenía una foto de su hermana mayor. Era de cuando todavía eran pequeñas y Hiashi las hacía enfrentarse la una con la otra.

"Hermana", pensó. El par de gatitas jugueteaba con una bola de estambre. Eclipse maullaba todas las noches, inconsolable, mientras que Luna intentaba tranquilizarla acurrucándose a su lado. Nada funcionaba. Eclipse siempre lloraría por las noches hasta que regresara su dueña.

Ibiki llamó a la puerta y le avisó que estaría de guardia fuera de su habitación, que si necesitaba algo se lo dijese. Hanabi asintió sin verlo o hablarle. Eran esos momentos cuando Hanabi se ponía seria y no había modo de sacarla de sus pensamientos como líder del clan. El Morino la dejó sola, comprendiéndola.

—Esperemos que funcione. —Recitó Hanabi observando el loto.

Se había caído un pétalo más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ella y su oscuridad.**

 **XI. Luz.**

* * *

 **A** l amanecer reanudaron su camino saltando ágilmente entre las ramas de los árboles. Nadie que no fuera ninja sabría jamás la sensación de libertad que daba el transportarse de ese modo. Cuando llegaron a la posición indicada -después de un par de días- se toparon con una cueva sospechosa en el camino. Hinata, sin quitarse la máscara roja, activó su byakugan y corroboró que ahí había cuatro chakras; uno de una niña, y los otros restantes de hombres maduros.

Los ignotos del caso que les fue asignado; como había escuchado Kakashi en una serie policial de ninjas, debían ser al menos tres sujetos. Empezaban asaltando a altas horas de la noche y después asesinaban, luego de eso pasaban a un nivel más sanguinario, secuestraban personas; de la edad y sexo que fueran, y abusaban sexualmente de sus víctimas hasta matarlas.

Kakashi y Hinata ya habían pasado por un pequeño poblado donde había muchos carteles por todas partes con la fotografía de una joven desaparecida. Finalmente después de unas horas habían logrado llegar a Kusagakure; la Aldea de la Hierba, donde se sospechaba era la siguiente en la lista de los victimarios.

―Es bastante obvio que debe ser nuestra chica. Coloquémonos sobre la cueva. ―indicó Kakashi. Parados sobre una superficie encima de la entrada de la cueva, Kakashi hizo un jutsu de fuego para incendiar el pasto que había ahí. Tres hombres salieron de inmediato para apagar el incendio. Uno gordo y calvo salió a ponerse en resguardo, el otro era musculoso y comenzó a juntar tierra húmeda para aventar al fuego, el último; flaco y de ojos saltones, parecía asustado haciendo todo mal.

―Iré yo. ―dijo Kakashi bajando de un salto rápido hacia los sujetos, iniciando una pelea de golpes. Eran cuatro contra uno, aun así se veía la superioridad de Kakashi, sin embargo, en un descuido uno de los sujetos le dio en la espalda haciendo que Kakashi cayera al suelo con un dolor punzante debido a esa herida en su espalda que nunca se cuidó.

Hinata, como una ráfaga de viento; rápida y cortante, llegó hasta donde estaban los hombres. Se acercó a uno de ellos y éste se rio de ella.

―¿Tú vas a atacarme, linda señorita? ―El ninja le dedicó una mirada lasciva que Kakashi quiso borrar con un buen derechazo, pero antes de que aquella idea terminara de formularse en su cabeza, Hinata había sacado un kunai rápidamente y le había cortado la garganta al tipo de un tajo sin siquiera titubear. La sangre del cuello chorreó, salpicando a su propio dueño, dejando al hombre sorprendido ante su muerte, quien cayó al suelo con los ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión, pues él no esperaba morir tan rápido. Estaba asustado mientras se atragantaba con su propia sangre.

Kakashi se quedó casi en trauma al ver lo fríamente que Hinata había hundido el kunai sin ninguna duda. Tan confiada en sí misma como si aquello fuera cosa de todos los días, algo natural, algo artístico.

El hombre que aún estaba vivo observó la muerte de su compañero e intentó huir, pero Hinata fue lo suficientemente rápida para asestarle un golpe juuken en la espalda, exactamente en lo alto de la espina dorsal, lo cual lo hizo caer al suelo, aterrorizado, pues extrañamente no podía moverse lo más mínimo. Hinata le había dado un golpe en un punto tan vital que le había cortado el funcionamiento de su cuerpo por entero.

—¡No puedo moverme, Jin! ¡Ayúdame! Agh… —Intentó pedir ayuda pero de a poco se le fue el habla, quedándose en el suelo llorando de desesperación al ver como no podía moverse en lo absoluto. El hombre musculoso, el único que quedaba en pie, elevó una mano e hizo un jutsu que le permitió disolverse en un remolino de hojas. Kakashi estaba tan concentrado en las acciones de Hinata que no pudo detenerlo.

La kunoichi con máscara de gatito triste, lentamente, se acercó al hombrecito flaco y se arrodilló a su lado con toda la calma del mundo, como para hacer que el malhechor se pusiera más nervioso. ¿Le cortaría la garganta como a su compañero? ¿O qué tortura era la que iba a implementar con él? ¿Cuál?

Hinata le tomó el brazo y se lo estiró, sujetando con fuerza el kunai ensangrentado que traía en la mano.

―Por f…vor no me… hagas dañ… ―Imploró el hombre con la voz temblorosa que se le iba de repente segundos antes de que Hinata hundiera el kunai en el interior del antebrazo y le rajara la carne hasta terminar en el dedo medio de la mano. La herida dejó expuesto el hueso blanco y la carne del hombre que gritaba aterrorizado, la sangre brotó como un riachuelo al haber sido cortadas tantas venas y vasos capilares. El hombre solo era capaz de gritar con horror al ver el interior de su propio brazo expuesto ante sus ojos.

―Mi maestro dijo que debo perdonarte por ser malo y que tú debes perdonarme por hacer mi trabajo. ―susurró Hinata mientras lo veía desangrarse… mientras lo veía morir asustado. Lo vio morir hasta el final, hasta que se quedó tan quieto como una roca, hasta su última exhalación.

Después de un minuto, el hombre murió al fin y Hinata se levantó del suelo para encontrarse con que Kakashi la veía con ojos incrédulos y sumamente sorprendidos. _"Le gusta verlos morir"_ pensó Kakashi con terror sin poder dejar de observarla.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó ella, regresándolo a la realidad con su voz monótona.

―No tenías que matarlos de esa forma. ―advirtió él con cierto enojo.

―¿Está bien tu espalda? ―dijo Hinata, eludiendo lo que le había dicho el ninja.

―Hinata, esa forma en que los mataste fue escalofriante. ―abordó Kakashi con voz severa, sin perder el tema.

―Sí. ―aceptó sin sentimiento alguno, caminando hasta Kakashi aún con el kunai manchado de sangre en su mano ―. Soy una kunoichi, ¿lo olvidas? ―La chica de la máscara roja pasó por un lado de Kakashi y le vio la espalda, estaba manchada de sangre, lo que significaba que la herida se había abierto ―. Tu herida se abrió, la voy a cerrar. ―anunció.

―No. ―Kakashi se alejó de ella, apartándola con la mano ―. Déjalo así, ve a ver si la joven de la cueva está bien y si responde al nombre de Ai Yamada.

Hinata asintió ligeramente y se encaminó hacia la entrada de la cueva.

Kakashi necesitaba un respiro, un momento a solas para pensar en lo que había pasado. Observó los cadáveres de los hombres tirados en el pasto, uno semi-decapitado y el otro con el brazo cortado inundado de sangre. ¿Qué forma de matar a las personas era esa? ¿En qué clase de arte sanguinario la había adiestrado Ibiki? Kakashi sabía de kunoichis sanguinarias, pero la cosa cambiaba radicalmente si la que había hecho eso antes era una joven virginal. Jamás en la vida le había pasado por la cabeza ver a Hinata hacer tales acciones sin una pizca de vacilación. Realmente nunca se puso a pensar en qué clase de entrenamiento llevaba Hinata con Ibiki.

La Hyuga volvió unos minutos después cargando en sus brazos a una joven flacucha que había sido maltratada. La depositó en el suelo, cerca de Kakashi, y luego se arrodilló junto a ella.

—Por las condiciones en que la encontré puedo asegurar que ha sido ultrajada varias veces. —Lamentó con un tono respetuoso y bajo.

Kakashi sintió pena por la muchacha.

—¿Buscamos al que resta? —inquirió Hinata poniéndose a las órdenes de su capitán. Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Yo lo dejé que escapara, será mi responsabilidad. Ahora Hinata, cállate. ―Le ordenó Kakashi ―. No quiero oír tu voz hasta que te lo pida. ―Y de verdad no quería oírla, el solo escucharla le provocaba un escalofrío en la espalda. ¿Realmente estaba a tiempo para salvarla?

Hinata no comprendió la lógica de esa orden pero aun así obedientemente asintió y no dijo nada más, pues Kakashi era el líder del equipo.

Al regresar a la joven con el jefe de la pequeña aldea recibieron algo de dinero junto a un pergamino de agradecimiento y el doctor del pueblo los atendió para cerrar nuevamente la herida del Hatake. Entonces Kakashi y Hinata emprendieron el camino de regreso a Konohagakure dando por terminada la misión. _Una misión demasiado sencilla_ , pensaba Kakashi en lo que le había dicho Naruto antes de partir, sabía que había algo más detrás de todo esto.

Mientras Hinata caminaba con paso firme; bien derecha y con la máscara fija viendo hacia el frente, Kakashi caminaba distraídamente, a veces mirando de reojo a Hinata, no fuera que de la nada a aquella loca se le ocurriera atentar contra su vida. Aún recordaba la frialdad con que había asesinado a aquellos tipos. La sangre roja salpicando y emergiendo era un recuerdo constante en la mente de Kakashi, quien de repente cerraba el ojo con fuerza para intentar disipar los recuerdos.

Hasta ese momento, Hinata no había vuelto a hablar para nada, pues Kakashi aún no se lo permitía y también a él se le había olvidado aquella orden por un tiempo, hasta que la recordó.

—Hinata-chan… ―habló Kakashi después de mucho tiempo ―. O Hinata… ¿Cómo debería llamarte ahora? ―El ninja quería estar seguro de que el _Hinata-chan_ no le molestara a la chica…

—Puedes llamarme como quieras. ―respondió sin voltear a verlo.

—Vale. Hinata-chan ―Se decidió Kakashi por un sufijo más familiar ―, confírmame, ¿has estado entrenando todo este año y medio en la mansión Hyūga con Ibiki, verdad? ¿Qué te enseñó exactamente?

—Esa información está clasificada por el clan Hyūga. ―respondió con voz de autómata.

—Así que esto es lo que estuviste haciendo este largo tiempo con Ibiki. Estabas entrenándote en el arte de matar. ―El ninja trataba de buscar alguna grieta por dónde meterse para obtener información de ella, pero las respuestas de Hinata eran escuetas ―. Por lo que vi… tú pareces no tener miedo, ¿me equivoco?

—No. ―Le dio la razón.

—Detente. ―Ordenó Kakashi haciendo un alto. Inmediatamente Hinata también se detuvo, pero sin verlo, solo mirando al frente, esperando la siguiente orden como un autómata. El jōnin se colocó frente a ella, inclinando levemente la cabeza para mirarla. Luego, Kakashi elevó una mano al cuello de Hinata, primero, sus dedos la acariciaron levemente, ella no pareció sentir nada ni demostrar nada. La antigua Hinata se habría desmayado ante aquel tacto. Entonces, Kakashi elevó otra mano con la intención de quitarle la máscara roja de gatito triste, pero apenas rozó la máscara y Hinata dio dos pasos atrás inmediatamente ―. No te dije que te movieras. ―reclamó Kakashi.

—Sus órdenes pierden autoridad cuando empiezan las del clan Hyūga. Tengo estrictamente prohibido quitarme la máscara, o que me la quiten.

El jōnin la observó con los ojos entornados. Su máscara roja de gato triste, su fisionomía, su largo cabello azul oscuro meciéndose libremente con el viento… había un aura peligrosa alrededor de Hinata, un aura oscura, densa. Por alguna razón, Kakashi empezó a sentirse responsable de ella, no de cuidarla, sino de cuidar que ella no le hiciera daño a nadie.

Medio minuto después, el peliplata reanudó el camino pensando en que iba a redactar un buen y detallista reporte como nunca antes había hecho uno en su vida. Había algo peligroso y oscuro que no había visto antes en esa chica y él iba a descubrirlo, o se dejaba de llamar Hatake Kakashi.

—Bien, aquí nos despedimos por ahora. —Anunció el peliplateado, deteniéndose. Hinata volteó a verlo con rapidez, como si la tomara por sorpresa aquello —. Como te dije, fue mi culpa que el tercer sujeto se escapara, es mi deber recuperarlo.

—También soy parte del equipo. —Defendió Hinata, no queriendo dejar la misión.

—Ya has terminado tu parte y tu superior te está dando una orden. Vete. —Fue claro. Después de eso Kakashi dio media vuelta y de un salto se elevó hasta las ramas altas de los árboles, perdiéndose entre la maleza.

Hinata se quedó viéndolo un poco molesta por que la tuvieran que dejar, pero al final tenía que seguir las reglas del capitán. De mala gana y un tanto preocupada, siguió su camino de regreso a Konohagakure.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **E** l día había llegado a su fin. Lentamente el sol se escondía en el horizonte y Neko; a través de su máscara, observó el tono naranja nostálgico que pintaba la aldea de la Hoja. Los guardias de la puerta la dejaron pasar cuando ella firmó en la bitácora diaria. Le preguntaron por Kakashi y ésta mencionó que él se había quedado a terminar un encargo. No dijo mucho porque bien Ibiki-sensei le enseñó que entre menos hablara era mejor. No se revelaban sentimientos, ni secretos, ni detalles de más.

Tenía hambre así que tan solo llegar a la mansión Hyuga fue a la cocina. Las señoras que preparaban la cena la miraron con sumo respeto y se hicieron a un lado cuando la esbelta chica caminaba por ahí, tomando una manzana y un platito con fideos. Se llevó las cosas para comer en su habitación. El pasillo estaba tranquilo. Era extraño no ver a nadie por ahí. Le invadió una molesta sensación de ansiedad y de inmediato dejó caer los alimentos, corriendo a la habitación de Hanabi. Descorrió la puerta con estruendo y sus ojos observaron que el cuarto estaba vacío. El corazón del gato comenzó a palpitar desesperado. De inmediato comenzó a moverse.

—¡Hanabi-sama! ¡Ibiki-sensei! —gritó, yendo a la habitación donde a veces dormía el Morino. Igualmente encontró todo vacío. Se tranquilizó un poco, si Ibiki no estaba entonces era casi probable que él estuviera con Hanabi. Aun así no se sintió del todo en paz —. ¡Hashimoto! —Llamó preocupada.

—¿Neko-sama? —Hisae apareció de repente en el pasillo.

—¿Hanabi-sama? —Le preguntó a Hisae, mirándola acusadora, tomándola fuertemente de los hombros —. ¡¿Dónde está?!

—Está en el hospital de Konoha… —contestó aguantando el dolor del agarre.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó descontrolada, apretando más a la mujer por los hombros, imprimiéndole tanta fuerza que la señora lanzó un quejido de dolor —. ¡Explícame por qué Hanabi-sama está en el hospital! ¡¿Qué tiene?! ¿Qué pasó, Hisae? ¡Responde!

—Hanabi-sama está fuera de peligro… solo está cuidando de… Ibiki-san…

—¿Qué? —Hinata soltó a Hisae y el pánico en la cara de Hinata no desaparecía —. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien? —preguntó asustada.

—Al parecer fue una fuerte infección estomacal.

—¿Cómo que una infección estomacal? —La miró con tanta incredulidad que Hisae dio un paso atrás, temerosa de que pudiese hacerle algo —. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando una vez más, Hisae! —La voz de Hinata se volvió arisca y nuevamente agarró a la mujer por los hombros, con fuerza.

—No es un envenenamiento, Neko-sama. —Explicó la mujer de inmediato.

—Voy para allá. —Dio media vuelta.

Su apetito había pasado a segundo plano. Corrió fuera de la mansión y una vez a campo abierto saltó entre los techos de las casas para llegar más rápido al hospital. Tan pronto entró ni siquiera se detuvo en recepción para preguntar por el cuarto del paciente, solo caminó como si supiera a donde ir. Es como si pudiera sentir a Hanabi y a Ibiki dentro de ella, que la estiraban y le decían por donde caminar. A pasos agigantados abrió la puerta con dramatismo y vio a un gran roble tumbado en una cama y a una pequeña doncella cuidándolo.

—¿Quieres que nos saquen del hospital? Podrías entrar con algo más de decencia. —Le reclamó Hanabi visiblemente molesta.

Apenada, Hinata cerró la puerta muy despacio y caminó hacia el enfermo. Ibiki estaba dormido. Era sumamente raro verlo en bata de hospital con una frazada blanca tapándolo, además de una cara bastante febril. Se veía cansado y enfermo.

—Tiene una infección estomacal. —dijo Hanabi colocándole una compresa fría en la frente perlada de sudor —. Ya está mejor. Solo tiene las secuelas de la fiebre de anoche.

—Lo has estado cuidando. —Observó Hinata con interés.

—Claro. Ustedes me cuidan a mí, y yo a ustedes. —sonrió de medio lado, aun sentada en la silla. Frunció el ceño —. Oye, ¿y Kakashi-san?

—Oh, él se quedó a terminar una parte de la misión. Volverá.

—Ya veo. —Asintió una vez y volvió su vista hacia Ibiki.

—¿Cree que alguien quiso dañar a Ibiki-sensei? —inquirió Hinata a su hermana.

—Hinata, deja de pensar que todos son tus enemigos. Se trata de un virus que anda por la aldea, eso es todo. —respondió con tanta obviedad que Hinata se sintió tonta y ridícula.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **U** n precioso ramo de flores rosas descansó en el espacio donde yacía Sakura. Mebuki se había levantado temprano para hacer aquello sin que su esposo se diera cuenta. No quería preocuparlo. Era ahí donde Mebuki podía llorar en silencio, a veces un poco más fuerte. Siempre se sentiría culpable. De alguna manera u otra pudo haber ayudado a su hija, pero estaba tan metida en sus propias cosas, en la vida de casa, en su esposo, en los típicos problemas financieros. Se preguntaba todas las noches cuál fue el momento en que su hija comenzó a sentirse mal. Se culpó siempre por no haberse dado cuenta, por no ayudarla. Se culparía por siempre.

—Mebuki-san. —Saludó una voz respetuosamente. La señora volteó atrás, reconociendo a Naruto. No traía consigo el uniforme de Hokage, sino una ropa sencilla. Lucía serio y algo cabizbajo.

—Hokage-sama. —Correspondió al saludo levantándose del suelo, limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Era una mujer fuerte y no le gustaba que la vieran llorar.

—No tiene que decirme Hokage. Somos… familia.

—¿Lo somos? —preguntó con duda, pero Naruto resintió aquello con dolor —. Lo somos. —afirmó Mebuki al darse cuenta de la reacción del joven Hokage.

—No he podido dormir muy bien. —Confesó.

—Yo tampoco, Naruto. Kizashi tampoco. No puedo entenderlo. No comprendo en qué momento mi Sakura cambió. Siempre determiné que el enamoramiento hacia Sasuke Uchiha era cosa de niños, y se convirtió en una obsesión cuando ella creció. Y aun así yo no hice nada por ella. Siempre pensando que estaría bien. Sakura nunca estuvo bien. Yo era su madre. Debí saberlo. Debí verlo. —habló como ida del mundo, contemplando la tumba de su hija, leyendo el epitafio con una mirada perdida.

—Aun es su madre. —rectificó Naruto —. Y yo soy el esposo de Sakura. Ella vivía conmigo, yo soy quien debió verlo desde un principio. Yo sabía que… que ella estaba mal. —Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse acuosos y su garganta estaba cerrándose dolorosamente.

—Muchos sabíamos que estaba mal, pero la dejamos pasar, la dejamos seguir. Nadie la detuvo. —Comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo, pero lo hacía en silencio, resignada —. No volveré a ser madre nunca más.

—Yo no volveré a tener otra esposa. —Bajó la mirada y observó su anillo de casado, acariciándolo.

—Sé que la amaste, Naruto. La amaste más que a ti mismo por mucho tiempo, pero no está bien que te castigues, hijo. Eres joven y está bien si quieres volver a tener a una chica a tu lado. Estoy segura que a Sakura le gustaría verte feliz. Kakashi y tú se lo merecen, como últimos miembros del equipo 7. Sean felices, por Sasuke y Sakura.

" _Sakura, perdóname, Naruto y tú siempre intentaron salvarme. Yo quisiera que estuvieran juntos… por siempre… mientras estén juntos… yo seguiré sonriendo… Kakashi-sensei… gracias por cuidar de mis amigos… deseo que puedas encontrar a alguien que te ame. Solo quiero que los tres sean felices. Mientras estén juntos, yo seguiré sonriendo. El mundo shinobi… resguárdenlo"_. Las últimas palabras de Sasuke Uchiha. Una promesa que Naruto no pudo cumplir. Le falló a Sakura al traer de regreso a Sasuke, cosa que nunca cumplió. Le falló a Sasuke al ver por la felicidad de Sakura, y la dejó morir sola.

—¿Cómo puedo seguir siendo Hokage si veo cómo mis seres queridos mueren? —Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Mebuki lo observó de reojo.

Minato. Kushina. Jiraiya. Sasuke. Sakura.

Sus personas más preciadas ya no estaban con él. Estaban muertas.

—Es lo que hace un Hokage. Seguir adelante, Naruto. Y tú tienes qué hacerlo. Por la aldea. Por Sakura. Por el recuerdo de Sakura.

—Por la aldea. —repitió como perdido en el tiempo.

Porque todavía quedaba algo qué proteger.

Shikamaru. Chouji. Kiba. Siempre fueron sus compañeros de travesuras.

Ino. Su amiga de las flores que ahora salía con Sai.

Kakashi-sensei, una figura paterna, igual que Iruka.

Hinata.

Hinata Hyuga.

"— _Déjenme decirles un anuncio personal. —agregaba Sakura un poco nerviosa pero no dejando de lado su gran sonrisa brillante —. Muy pronto Sakura Haruno… ¡se convertirá en la esposa del Hokage!_

 _Los gritos emocionados de los ninjas y civiles no se hicieron esperar. Sabían que tarde o temprano ellos iban a terminar juntos._

 _Hinata entornó más los ojos hacia la pareja de jóvenes mientras todos aplaudían emocionados al escuchar el anuncio de Sakura. Ella se casaría con el Hokage muy pronto. La peliazul parpadeó una vez y sus ojos se abrieron a su máxima expresión, pareció quedar en shock por unos instantes, viendo aquello sin saber exactamente qué sentir… ¿Odio? ¿Rencor? ¿Resignación?_

 _El casamiento de ellos era algo que no se esperaba, es decir, había asistido para ver el nombramiento de Naruto, no eso. Aquello había sido como si hubieran blandido una espada en sus entrañas y la hubieran girado incontables veces. Hinata se cortó por dentro, se desangró._

 _Dio media vuelta, no quería estar más tiempo en ese lugar, no soportaba escuchar la estridente voz de su nuevo Hokage, no soportaba que toda la gente estuviera exaltada y feliz por las recientes noticias, no soportaba que todos los de la aldea jugaran a ser hipócritas porque, que ella recuerde, antes todos evitaban a Naruto como si fuera la peste andando._

 _Caminó saliendo con la cabeza en alto, firme como una roca, con los ojos mirando algún punto imaginario, a la nada, como absorta del mundo, como intentando escapar de esa realidad que no le hacía para nada bien, aceptando que se retiraba, aceptando que ella había perdido, que ella era poco menos que nada"._

Él la observó ese día. La vio marchar y no hizo nada. Sabía que Hinata estaba enamorada de él. Cuando la invasión de Pain, ella misma se lo confesó al querer sacrificarse por Naruto. Ella estaba dispuesta a morir. Sakura también estuvo dispuesta a morir. Se arrepentiría por siempre de no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para hablar de todo eso con Hinata. Era un cobarde idiota. Pero había una diferencia.

No podía hacer más nada por Sakura. Pero Hinata estaba viva, luchando por convertirse en algo que no era, combatiendo para ser un ANBU. La pregunta era, ¿la dejaría marchar otra vez? No podía dejarla pasar simplemente, no como Sakura. No cometería el mismo error dos veces.

No se lo perdonaría otra vez.

Era el Hokage y tenía que encargarse de su aldea, de sus ninjas. No volvería a retroceder en su camino.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **L** os ruidos de los pajarillos la despertaron con algo de mal humor. Le dolían un poco los hombros y el cuello, había dormido mal. Se la pasó pensando en Kakashi, en cómo le habría hecho para encontrar al tercer criminal, si tal vez tendría que haberlo rastreado con sus famosos perros, qué tanto problema le habría dado el hombre, si lo habría matado al instante. Como a las cuatro de la mañana comenzó a imaginar que el hombre tenía más compañeros y que éstos le tendían una trampa a Kakashi, que lo habían noqueado y por lo tanto estaba a merced de los criminales, pudieron haberlo dormido y ¿quién sabe?, tal vez sacarle algún órgano. El mercado negro era algo que todavía no se podía erradicar del mundo ninja. Fue de esas veces en que te encuentras pensando y pensando en una determinada persona y terminas cansada de pensar. Eso era. Estaba cansada de pensar en Kakashi.

Ese día dieron de alta a Ibiki y se le trasladó a la mansión Hyuga para que pudiera guardar reposo a pesar de que el hombre perjuraba que se encontraba bien. De todas maneras Hanabi lo obligó a mantenerse acostado mientras ella estaba a su lado entreteniéndose en cosas que no necesitaran de trasladarse de un lado a otro. Hizo macramé, cien grullas de papel, jugó cartas con Hashimoto, acariciaba a las gatitas pequeñas y leyó algunos pergaminos del clan. Entretanto, Hinata se encargó de otras cuestiones siempre con un ojo atento a Ibiki y Hanabi. Les pasó a las cocineras una lista de comidas especiales para Ibiki, fue a limpiar la habitación de su padre y de su abuelo e hizo una oración por ellos, con ayuda de Hashimoto practicó algo de taijutsu por dos horas, el joven terminó cansado y semi-muerto, teniendo que ser auxiliado por Hisae; su madre. Hinata continuó entrenando y finalmente en la tarde entró a la habitación de Ibiki y se puso a meditar. Su maestro le dijo que eso le ayudaría a forjar un carácter más calculador, frío, pensante, y que de ese modo entrenaba más su capacidad sensorial para detectar chakras.

Al caer la noche, Hinata volvió a tener insomnio. Eclipse; la gatita oscura, dormía tranquilamente a su lado, pudiendo conciliar el sueño luego del regreso de su dueña, dejando de llorar. Parte de la noche se la pasó pensando en Kakashi y eso la hacía enfadar. ¿Por qué pensaba en él? ¿Por qué tenía que soñar con él? Kakashi era un hombre fuerte y un ninja ejemplar, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, él estaría bien, consumaría la misión con éxito.

Despertó más cansada que el día anterior. Kakashi era como una enfermedad dentro de su cabeza. Eran las seis de la madrugada y no tenía nada de sueño. A esa hora todos los miembros del clan dormían plácidamente, pues las labores iniciaban hasta las siete. La joven se quitó la máscara lentamente y salió bajo el tejado. Todavía estaba oscuro así que no había problemas. Había algo de viento muy fresco y sintió que éste le hacía cosquillas en el rostro. Era extraño sentir su cara con sus propias manos. Observó la máscara de gato, contemplándola como si fuera parte de ella, como una extensión y de repente al tenerla ahí; entre sus manos, le parecía una extraña usurpadora de identidades.

Sentía sus ojos libres y vio la luna. Estaba tan brillante que le calaba en los ojos.

Detrás de ella escuchó unos pasos silenciosos. Sabía a quién pertenecían. Una sensación de tranquilidad le invadió.

—Estás a poco de cumplir un año de entrenamiento. Creo que el tiempo pasa muy rápido.

—Tan rápido como una estrella fugaz. —Apuntó al cielo nocturno. Había una estela de luz brillante paseándose por ahí.

—Wow. —Ibiki admiró el fenómeno con gran asombro —. Nunca había tenido el tiempo de ver una estrella fugaz.

—Tuvo una vida difícil, Ibiki-sensei.

—Supongo. —Se encogió de hombros y no quitó la vista del cielo hasta que aquél extraño astro se perdió en el universo.

El hombre se sentó a un lado de ella, pero en ningún momento volteó a verla, como manteniendo el respeto de que a Hinata no le gustaba que la vieran sin su máscara de gato y eso lo notó ella, y sonrió de medio lado, tan imperceptiblemente.

—Tal vez nunca alcanzaré el rango ANBU. —Lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y a la vez de tranquilidad.

—La vida es muy extraña, ¿no crees? El tiempo es relativo. Pasa lento o rápido, pero nunca se detiene, siempre va hacia adelante. En un parpadeo ya no eres niño, en dos ya tienes que lidiar con una guerra. Y en tres parpadeos estás envejeciendo y a punto de morir.

—Usted no está envejeciendo. —Entrecerró los ojos y volteó a verlo con una sonrisilla que decía "no sea dramático". Ibiki no le contestó nada, solo se quedó en silencio —. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo, Ibiki-sensei?

—Ya lo estás haciendo, gato.

—Sí, lo siento. Es que estoy pensando demasiado en… una cosa. Y digamos que no quiero pensar en ello, pero no dejo de hacerlo. ¿Cómo evito eso? Sé que me dirá que me enfoque, pero lo he intentado y no se puede, no logro dejar de pensar en esa cosa. Es como si estuviera dentro de mi cerebro.

—Medita.

—Lo intenté.

—Entonces enfrenta a la cosa en la que piensas y olvídalo.

—El problema es que no quiero enfrentarlo. Solo quiero olvidar y ya.

—Entonces busca un maldito objeto parecido a la cosa en la que piensas y sustituye.

—Sustituir. —repitió pensando en ello. Miró a Ibiki de reojo, él seguía viendo el cielo nocturno. Empezaban a aparecer los primeros rayos del sol. Tragó saliva con dureza, sintiendo que pasaba un pedazo de alambre por la garganta, y se levantó hasta colocarse de rodillas tras la espalda de Ibiki. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de este, pegándose a él —. ¿Podemos ir a su habitación? —preguntó respetuosa.

Ibiki tomó uno de los brazos delgados y blancos de Hinata, mirándolo, entonces bajó la vista al suelo, inexpresivo. Sabía lo que ella quería.

—Sí, claro. —respondió sin algún tono de voz particular. Se quitó el agarre de Hinata y volteó hacia atrás, con ella, y la elevó cargándola por debajo de las axilas, Hinata se abrazó a su cuello con miedo y él la sujetó por la espalda y por las piernas hacia un lado, llevándola dentro.

Hinata mantuvo los ojos cerrados en todo momento, e Ibiki sabía perfectamente que esa cosa que Hinata quería olvidar era a Kakashi, y que él; Ibiki, era solo un sustituto.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **A** gitado vaivén, eso era lo que Hinata sentía al tiempo en que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y pensó _de verdad quiero ser como Ibiki-sensei_ , pero era difícil llegar a esa clase de perfección. Le advirtió que podía doler, que podía sangrar, que no se asustara, siempre práctico y claro. Ibiki se comportó como si aquella tarea fuera algo monótono y aburrido de todos los días. Ibiki le transmitía su calma, su control, y ella estaba con una extraña sensación de estar sedada, como si tuviera una venda ligera y nebulosa sobre sus ojos.

La sensación era extraña. No era mala, pero tampoco es como que fuera buena.

"Deja ir tu mente", le recomendó Ibiki.

Hinata recordaba el dolor preciso en la costilla cuando Hanabi la golpeó con un juken. Su padre las hacía pelear entre ellas cuando eran unas niñas. Siempre haciéndolas fuertes a su muy particular manera. Por años vivió con tristeza, pensando que su padre no la quería, hasta que maduró y entendió los pensamientos de Hiashi.

De pronto abrió los ojos al sentir que su espalda se arqueaba por sí sola. Fue como un shock eléctrico que viajó por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Ibiki-sens..? —Logró articular, confundida, pero no alcanzó a terminar su oración cuando involuntariamente se le escapó una especie de gemido susurrado y oculto entre la oscuridad de la madrugada.

Había olvidado todos sus recuerdos y sus preocupaciones, había olvidado quién era y cómo se llamaba, estaba perdida pero eso no era malo. Ya no era una sensación ni buena ni mala, sino extraña. Ese ajetreo lograba sacarla de su propia mente, ahora solo podía sentir cómo respiraba cada poro de su piel.

Ya ni siquiera era una sensación extraña. Era como si brillara. Como si se convirtiera en luz.

La luz estalló en ella por varias veces hasta que los rayos de la mañana comenzaron a iluminar la habitación. Ibiki le hizo una pequeña caricia en la mejilla y le besó por última vez la boca, observándola por unos segundos, todavía encima de ella.

—Me gusta cuando te muerdes los labios. —escuchó la voz grave de Ibiki. Sin quererlo y casi por cosa de inercia, Hinata se mordió el labio inferior mientras veía sus ojos negros.

Desearía ser como él.

Él era protección y luz.

Ibiki se levantó, poniéndose los pantalones.

—Creo que tengo que ir a casa para cambiarme. Volveré para el desayuno. —Anunció el hombre cuando terminó de vestirse.

—Ibiki-sensei… —Lo detuvo antes de que saliera por la puerta. Ella se encontraba todavía cubierta por la sábana blanca —, gracias.

Pero Ibiki no dijo nada, solo se fue.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

—Han pasado tres días y Kakashi-san nada que aparece. —comentó Hanabi en el desayuno.

"Han pasado tres días y yo nada que duermo", pensó Hinata con fastidio y cansancio. Ese maldito peligris era imposible, era como un pedazo de piel pegada en su cerebro; nunca podría quitársela.

—Casi no estás comiendo, ¿te pasa algo? No me digas que estás enferma. —Hanabi y Hashimoto miraron a Hinata con preocupación; quien por cierto no había tocado ni un bocado de su comida. Ibiki también la observó desde su lugar atentamente.

—No es eso, es que he dormido muy poco. No sé a qué se deba. —declaró sin muchos ánimos.

—Yo creo que sí sabes. —dijo Hanabi con una sonrisita divertida y Hashimoto compartió el gesto.

—No tengo más hambre. —Ibiki se levantó de inmediato y salió fuera.

Hinata no le dio importancia a la escena y solo siguió picando la comida.

—Tal vez Neko-sama quiera comer a solas con Hanabi-sama y así quitarse la máscara, así que me retiraré. —El joven de buen ver también se retiró del comedor familiar, dejando solas a las hermanas.

—Extraño a Kakashi por aquí, era como un miembro más de la familia. —Hanabi se sirvió un poco más de arroz para comer —. ¿Quién sabe por qué se habrá retrasado tanto? Ayer que fui con Hokage-sama para lo del ingreso a la academia de los niños Hyuga, me dijo que Kakashi todavía no entraba a Konoha. No mencionó que fuera a mandar algún rastreador ni nada, creo que confía mucho en él. De todas formas, yo creo que deberíamos poner de nuestra parte ya que él ha ayudado mucho a la familia.

—Si necesita que me ofrezca como voluntaria para rastrear a Kakashi lo haré. —dijo de inmediato.

—Bueno, si quieres ir con Hokage-sama puedes hacerlo.

—Gracias, Hanabi-sama. —Se levantó para dar una reverencia y caminó fuera.

—¡Pero primero terminas de desayunar! —gritó Hanabi con obviedad, como si fuera una madre preocupona. Hinata con algo de pena volvió a la mesa y devoró su desayuno en menos de un minuto.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **C** aminaba con paso decidido hacia la torre Hokage. En algo así como un año y medio no había hablado directamente con Naruto y aquello antes la haría sentirse nerviosa o incómoda, pero ahora se sorprendió a sí misma que no había ningún sentimiento de por medio. No estaba ansiosa o feliz por verlo, era como si fuese a hablar con una persona totalmente diferente. No había nada para él en ella. De alguna extraña manera Kakashi había tomado todo y se lo había quedado.

—Señorita, para hablar con el Hokage necesita un permiso… ¡señorita!

Hinata pasó al guardia de largo y abrió la puerta de la oficina con respeto. Dio una reverencia y se quedó ahí hasta que le dijeran que podía pasar.

—Lo siento, Lord Hokage, le dije pero… —Kotetsu parecía nervioso de no haber podido interceder.

El rubio se quedó anonadado con su visitante. Parpadeó varias veces sin poder creer que la sombra del clan Hyuga estuviera a unos metros de él. Era Hinata, ahora lo sabía. Era ella.

—Déjala. —Hizo un movimiento con la mano y Kotetsu procedió a cerrar la puerta para dejarlos solos —. Hinata-chan. —Se levantó sorprendido.

—Lamento molestarlo tan de repente, Hokage-sama. —Se irguió, poniéndose en posición de firmes —. Pero mi maestro; Kakashi Hatake, no ha regresado de la última misión que se nos asignó y quisiera saber el estatus de la misión, de no estar completa me ofrezco como voluntaria…

—Sabía que vendrías. —Sonrió de medio lado —. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Hace dos días tuve un reporte de un cuervo, decía que un chunin presenció una emboscada hacia Kakashi pero no pudo ayudarlo, solo reportó.

—¿Y donde está Kakashi?

—Eso no lo sé.

—¿No lo sabe? —Incluso se hizo para atrás ante la sorpresa que le causó esa respuesta tan tranquila de parte de Naruto —. ¿No mandó ninjas para apoyarlo?

—Kakashi-sensei es un ninja experimentado que sabe hacer frente a las situaciones que se le presenten. No necesita apoyo.

—¡Pero está diciéndome que sufrió una emboscada hace dos días! —No pudo evitar gritar ante la lógica de la situación.

—Pero es Kakashi Hatake. —contestó con un tono obvio que hizo enojar aun más a Hinata.

—Cabe la posibilidad de que él necesite apoyo, ¿no cree?

—Para serte franco, no lo creo.

Aquello fue como un golpe mental para Hinata.

—Bien… entonces… ¡solicito permiso para rastrear a…

—Permiso denegado.

—¡¿Qué?! —Empequeñeció los ojos, incrédula. Estaba intentando mantenerse respetuosa. Ahora que lo tenía en frente descubría que Naruto le desagradaba. Recordó a Sakura muerta, recordó su suicidio y que ella no pudo ser feliz con el Uzumaki. Era como si él marchitara las flores. Las lilas y los cerezos.

—Tengo todo esto controlado. Estoy seguro que Kakashi-sensei está bien. Y de no estarlo, es decisión de él.

—¡¿Cómo que es decisión de él?! ¡Explíqueme! —Con ambos puños golpeó el escritorio de Naruto. Tenía ganas de golpearlo y ver si de ese modo se le acomodaban las ideas —. ¡Le exijo que me deje rescatar a Kakashi!

—No lo entiendes, Hinata. Kakashi me pidió expresamente que para esa misión no enviara rescatistas o apoyo.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! ¿Por qué él haría eso? —No lo entendía, estaba desesperada. Sentía una gran impotencia al no poder entender y a la vez no estar haciendo nada para ayudarlo.

—Porque él no planeaba regresar.

—¿Qué?

—Los ninjas veteranos muchas veces prefieren perecer en misión para guardar honor, respeto…

—Él es un valioso jōnin de Konoha, ¡deme un escuadrón de ninjas para buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta! —Pero el rubio negó con la cabeza sin vacilación —. ¡Te volviste loco, NARUTO! —gritó furiosa y enseguida un par de guardias entraron a la oficina, corriendo hacia aquella que amenazaba al Hokage.

—¡No le hable así al lord Hokage! ¡Insensata! —Uno de los ANBU le dio un empujón que la mandó directo al piso, cayendo de bruces.

—¿Pero qué te sucede, idiota enfermo? ¡Estás hablando de tu maestro! ¡No puedes dejarlo morir! —A decir verdad, era Neko quien estaba hablando, pero la Hinata original también pensaba lo mismo. ambas estaban enojadas.

—No tienes permiso de abandonar la aldea, Hinata. Tienes que respetar su decisión.

Se quedó intranquila, decepcionada, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta. Sabía que intentar hacer razonar a Naruto era perder el tiempo, se estaba retrasando.

—Perdón, lord Hokage. No sé en qué esta pensando. Usted es el Hokage y vela por los intereses de sus ninjas. Si Kakashi quiere morir, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para evitarlo, no? ¡Suéltenme! —Forcejeó con los guardias y éstos no la soltaron de los brazos hasta sacarla de la torre Hokage.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **C** orrió a toda velocidad rumbo a la mansión Hyuga. Encontró a Hanabi disfrutando de una lista vista en el estanque de ranas mientras Ibiki estaba tumbado en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol. Parecían como una pequeña princesa y su fiel guardián. En otro momento se habría alegrado de verlos juntos.

—Kakashi sufrió una emboscada, por eso no ha regresado. —mencionó mientras corría hacia ellos, preocupada.

—¿Pero qué? —El rostro dulce de Hanabi se descompuso.

—Y no es todo, Naruto no está dispuesto a enviar refuerzos. Todo parece indicar que Kakashi tenía planeada esta misión. ¡Tengo que ir para ayudarlo! Ibiki-sensei… —volteó a verlo con aprehensión.

El rostro adusto de Ibiki asintió con firmeza.

—Sabes que cuidaré de Hanabi-sama con mi vida.

—Gracias. —Su voz le falló, escuchándose un poco rota y después dio media vuelta, sin siquiera pedir permiso a Hanabi-sama, solo corrió rumbo a la salida de Konoha, sin mochila, sin nada preparado, solo lo que llevaba puesto. Si tan solo se hubiera enterado de esto el mismo día que llegó el reporte de la emboscada, entonces Kakashi todavía tendría posibilidades de estar vivo. Ahora no estaba segura. No estaba nada segura de encontrarlo vivo pero tenía qué intentarlo. Tenía que darse prisa. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar…

—Buen día, Hinata. —Saludó Kakashi.

Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes, desde el momento en que él dijo que haría el resto de la misión solo no debió dejarlo. Era una orden, maldita sea, pero todos sabían por palabra del colmillo blanco que aquél que abandona a un amigo es peor que escoria y ella era mucho peor que la escoria. Por el cielo, estaba empezando a llorar desesperada y con miedo y… ¿Qué?

Hinata se detuvo abruptamente, como quedándose congelada, hecha piedra. Ni siquiera pudo voltear. De repente un hombre de cabello plateado se colocó frente a ella, mirándola con cierto interés. Se cruzó de brazos al verla en un estado tan ido, entonces resopló.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? Pareces algo loca.

―Yo… Yo… —Por un momento hasta había olvidado cómo demonios hablar —, yo creía que tu no ibas a regresar… de la misión… —Logró confesar, mirándolo detrás de su máscara. Sus palabras eran suaves y quebradizas, como si de un momento a otro fuese a lloriquear.

―¿Porque pensaste eso? —sonrió de forma burlona. Aquella diversión fue como una aguja en el corazón de Hinata.

―Estabas en tu última misión y no ibas a regresar vivo… ibas a morir.

―¿Yo? —Se señaló –. No sabía que te preocupaba. —Bromeó, riendo un poco.

―¡Pues sí! ¡Me preocupas! —Lo interrumpió dándole una bofetada.

—¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué fue? –preguntó confundido, sobándose la mejilla. Sí que pegaba fuerte.

—Por regresar tan tarde de la misión. ¡Naruto te estaba dando por muerto! ¡Y yo también! ¡Incluso le dije que me diera un escuadrón de ninjas para buscarte y no quiso!

—¿Para qué querrías tú un escuadrón de ninjas en mi búsqueda si solo le estaba llevando una carta personal de Naruto al Kazekage?

—¿Có… cómo?

—Me tardé porque Naruto me encargó una misión extra: llevarle una carta al Kazekage.

—¿Y el ninja que te faltaba atrapar?

—Lo envié a Konoha hace unos días con un par de ANBU's. Disculpa, pensé que lo sabías.

Hinata tardó exactamente tres segundos en procesarlo. ¡Todo había sido un jueguito!

—¡Lo mataré! ―Decidió, dando media vuelta.

—¡Espera, espera! ―Kakashi lanzó una risita mientras la sujetaba de la cintura antes de que fuera por la cabeza de Naruto ―. ¿No te das cuenta? Ese chico le está haciendo de cupido, nos quiere juntar. ―susurró con voz ronca en el oído mientras descaradamente la abrazaba contra él… en demasía.

—¡Suéltame! ―Se quejó sin hacer ningún forcejeo por soltarse.

―Tú no quieres que te suelte.

―Claro que sí.

―No voy a soltarte, no esta vez, Hinata.

―No me llames así.

―Es tu nombre.

Hinata lloraba detrás de Neko, se quitó la máscara de un jalón y la aventó al suelo. Kakashi observó sus lágrimas y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ella se acercó y tomó el rostro de Kakashi con ambas manos, dándole un beso apretado cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para evitar seguir llorando. Sus labios tronaron sobre los de él y luego se alejó.

―¡Tonto, tenías que habérmelo dicho! ―Le reclamó. Kakashi estaba sin habla, sin poder creer que realmente Neko… no, Hinata, sin poder creer que ella estaba llorando frente a él y que lo había besado.

—Significo algo para ti. —musitó extrañado, como dándose cuenta de una gran verdad que antes estuvo tan oculta que ni un sharingan hubiera podido verla.

—¿Qué? No. —Negó con la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces, como dándose cuenta del error que había cometido —. Solo estaba preocupada. Escucha, tal vez sienta algo, pero ese "algo" me estorba. No es cosa tuya sino mía. Este sentimiento… no lo quiero. —Dio un paso atrás pero Kakashi se adelantó frente a ella para no perder el pequeño espacio.

—Te importo. —declaró Kakashi. Lo afirmó con su voz varonil y tan Hatake, mirándola fijamente con el par de ojos oscuros.

—Solo… basta, no te acerques. —Lo detuvo con las manos para que no caminara delante de ella.

—¿Que no me quieres? No puedes mentirme, no puedes mentirte a ti misma. —Sujetaba el rostro de Hinata intermitentemente porque ella se movía para quitarse, evitando mirarlo.

—Sí. Sí te quiero pero… —Finalmente lo observó —, mi hermana, Kakashi. —Sus ojos lilas estaban húmedos y ardían, Kakashi pudo vislumbrar el agua salada resbalando —. Ella siempre será más importante que tú, que yo, que todos. Es _mi sangre_. —Enfatizó —. Es mi familia. Es… _mi_ Hanabi. Y necesito enfocarme en ella para protegerla.

—Podemos protegerla juntos. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, corazón.

—Necesito estar completa para ella…

—¡Hinata! —La tomó por los hombros, zarandeándola con algo de fuerza —. ¿No te das cuenta que tu hermana también sufre al verte así? ¿Crees que es bueno estar al pendiente por siempre de ella? Hanabi no es débil, y tiene personas que la quieren y la protegerían con su vida sin tener que renunciar precisamente al amor o a sus propias vidas, personas como Ibiki, como Hashimoto, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, incluso yo. La queremos y no la vamos a dejar sola, pero eso no significa que renunciemos a nosotros mismos con tal de estar al pendiente de ella las 24 horas del día. ¡Es desgastante y es enfermo! ¡Sé que quieres cuidar a tu hermana, sé que quieres cumplir con el mandato de tu padre, pero créeme, te está desgastando, te está matando!

Hinata se quedó petrificada al verlo gritar así, al tenerlo tan cerca de ella. Quería abrazarlo y al mismo tiempo alejarse de ahí corriendo. Cortó el contacto visual y bajó la vista hacia la máscara de gato que estaba tirada en el suelo. Entonces pasó de Kakashi para recoger su pertenencia y volvió a colocársela en la cara.

—¿En verdad, Hinata? ¿Solo te irás sin decir nada? —reclamó fastidiado por su actitud. Hinata solo siguió caminando —. ¡Eres egoísta! ¡Podríamos tener algo bueno los dos! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Me parece perfecto que te largues! ¡Vete! ¡Vete con tu clan! ¡Enfócate en Hanabi! Eso no es vida, mi vida. —Susurró más para sí mismo, dejándola marchar. Sentía un gran escozor en los ojos, le ardían. Ya estaba harto. Él también tomó su propio camino.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **A** quella noche Hinata se la pasó llorando en el techo de su habitación. Su pequeña compañera felina estuvo a su lado, observándola con sus grandes ojos negros. Eclipse no lo entendía.

—¿Qué te pasa? —La voz de Ibiki apareció de repente tras de ella, pero Hinata no dejó de llorar ni un poquito.

—No sé quien soy. —Confesó con dolor. Estaba sentada en las tejas abrazando sus rodillas, escondiendo su rostro arruinado por las lágrimas —. Ya no sé nada de mí, Ibiki-sensei. No sé qué me pasa. Todo el tiempo… pienso en cosas que no debería, hago cosas que no debería, amo a Hanabi pero… a veces sueño que los mato a todos.

—Yo te diré qué pasa. Es tu naturaleza. No pudiste mutar.

—¿No pude cambiar? ¿Soy un experimento fallido? —Elevó su rostro para mirar a su maestro.

—Lo eres. Tal vez lo eres. Ahora tienes que lidiar con eso.

—¿Cómo lo hago? —preguntó con la inocencia de una niña de seis años que estaba devastada.

—No tengo idea. Lo siento.

En realidad no había mucho qué hacer. Ser ninja no era algo fácil. A veces se lograba moldear un gran ninja, otras veces no resultaba. Era demasiado conocimiento, experiencias y sangre fría. El hombre de gabardina negra giró sobre sus pasos y se dirigió a la habitación que usaba para descansar. Ahí dentro casi lo asustó un espectro de cabello largo. Pero no era un fantasma. Era Hanabi con insomnio.

—Hinata no tiene identidad. —Hanabi declaró mientras veía la luna brillante por la ventana.

—Lamentablemente ella se despegó de su objetivo. Ahora está en una crisis emocional.

—Pensé realmente que con la trampa de Kakashi lograría que Hinata aceptara sus sentimientos. Pero veo que no funcionó.

—Siempre te dije que era una mala idea lo de Hokage-sama. —Pareció reclamarle —. Ahora ahí la tienes, no sabe ni qué está pasando con ella misma.

—¿Cómo logro que mi hermana deje de ser la sombra del clan Hyūga?

—Esa es una buena pregunta.

—¿Cómo lo resolvemos, Ibiki-san? —Los ojos lilas de Hanabi lo observaron directamente. Ibiki lo comprendió entonces. Hanabi había dejado de ser una niña. Ibiki lanzó un sonoro suspiro de cansancio, sintiendo que la espalda le dolía, estaba estresado.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **N** ada tiene sentido. Todo pierde el color. Todo gris. Ni siquiera hay blanco o negro, algo determinante. Solo gris.

—Esa niña está inestable. Provocaron un peligro solamente. —Koharu estaba altamente molesta. Su solución era retirarle todo cargo ninja a Hinata Hyūga, pero Naruto estaba en contra de eso. Dentro de la junta privada estaba el consejo de ancianos, el Hokage, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Ibiki y Hanabi Hyūga.

—Quitarle a Hinata todos sus rangos ninja solo la enloquecerá. —Alegó Ibiki.

—Solo la estás defendiendo. ¿Hay algo más que debas decirnos, Morino? Algo sentimental. —La anciana se le quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados.

—No estamos para hablar de Ibiki, sino de Hinata. —Arremetió Tsunade sin importarle quién fuera la anciana. Simplemente desplegó su opinión con una de sus características miradas serias marca Senju.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Homura acomodándose los lentes.

—Repasemos. —Se metió Shikamaru intentando agilizar todo aquello. Odiaba ser un buen analista y que lo requirieran para ese tipo de decisiones donde sus amigos estaban involucrados —. Hinata fue retirada del régimen ninja para que pudiera entrenar por su cuenta en el clan. Ibiki-san y Kakashi-sensei la entrenaron. Uno de ellos sobrepasó el entrenamiento, no supo que Hinata quedaría inestable. Si cortan su avance será como aventarla a la locura, en ese punto le doy la razón a Ibiki-san. Ella está persiguiendo una meta; proteger a Hanabi y ser ANBU. Está frustrada de momento porque no ha avanzado, y porque no ha podido utilizar sus habilidades.

—La anterior rebelión del clan Hyuga la dejó muy afectada. —dijo Hanabi —. Temo decir que incluso paranoica.

—Denle el rango ANBU y observen qué pasa. Tal vez pueda estabilizarse al cumplir con un objetivo. —Opinó la antigua quinta Hokage.

—¡Pero qué! De ninguna manera. —Saltó Koharu en negación —. ¡Es como darle el arma para que asesine!

—¡Mi hermana no es una asesina! —gritó Hanabi perdiendo el control, sin querer había activado su Byakugan mirando fijamente a la anciana, los demás miembros se asustaron un poco ante su reacción tan abrupta.

—¿Necesitas que te recuerde que asesinó a miembros de su propio clan? —dijo Koharu —. Y tuvimos que perdonarla.

—Eran traidores del clan. —intervino Naruto tranquilo —. Hinata solo hizo lo que tenía qué hacer.

—Fue sadismo, y nadie aquí lo quiere ver. —Con la voz un poco más calmada, Koharu volvió a su posición sin querer voltear hacia Hanabi, quien a los pocos segundos deshizo el byakugan.

—Retomando —Shikamaru tosió un poco para llamar la atención —, creo que Tsunade-sama tiene razón. Hinata está estancada. Denle un rango más alto, tal vez pueda tranquilizarse por un tiempo.

—¿Por un tiempo? Eso no parece una buena idea, Shikamaru. —dijo Homura, que para ese entonces casi no hablaba.

—Quitarle sus rangos ninjas es peor idea. —El Nara tenía razón. Todos lo sabían.

—Supongamos que le damos el rango ANBU. Si eso no funciona, ¿entonces qué? ¿Cómo la paramos?

Homura levantó la mano, como tomando la palabra.

—Le hemos dado muchas oportunidades a Hinata-chan. Las personas que la aprecian han querido salvarla, pero llega un punto en que… las cosas simplemente no se pueden salvar, porque está dentro de la naturaleza de las personas, de Hinata. Si darle el rango ANBU no funciona entonces… se tendrá que ir de Konoha.

—Yo propongo algo mejor. —Añadió Koharu —. Irse de Konoha, exiliarla, eso conllevaría a una amenaza similar a Akatsuki, y más vale prevenir que lamentar. Si nombrarla ANBU no funciona, entonces se le dará muerte.

—¡De ninguna manera! —gritó Hanabi ofendida, pero la anciana siguió hablando.

—Konoha no necesita otro Sasuke Uchiha vengador, no necesita un Itachi Uchiha que sirva a sus seres queridos, no necesita un loco Orochimaru enfermo de poder. Si el tumor crece y se vuelve maligno, la única manera es cortarlo. Y todos aquí lo saben. —Se les quedó viendo desafiante.

Hanabi miró a todos en busca de ayuda, pero solo vio sus caras de convencimiento.

—Mañana se hará la ceremonia para otorgarle a Hinata el grado ANBU. —dijo Naruto —. Por favor que esté puntual, Hanabi.

Koharu y Homura se levantaron de sus asientos, abandonando el recinto. Posteriormente Shikamaru se fue, quedando solo Hanabi, Ibiki, Tsunade y Naruto.

—Tiene que haber un modo de limpiar todo esto. —dijo el Hokage y los demás lo vieron con interés.

* * *

 **Vean el lado bueno… Hinata ya aceptó que sí quiere a Kakashi. Seh, bueno, como quiera hay demasiado angst en el capítulo, jajaja. Lamento solemnemente la enorme tardancia para publicar, pero la verdad es que el trabajo me tiene loquita porque amo mi trabajo y además tuve una crisis existencial que me llevó a pensar que jamás volvería a Fanfiction, y tengo que aceptarlo, hubo por ahí un par de romancillos que no me dejaban pensar en otra cosa (se sonroja como Hinata).**

 **De Ibiki bonito Morino. Yo desde un principio sabía que la primera vez de Hinata iba a ser con Ibiki, ¿por qué? Quería mediarlo ya que desde un principio les prometí que el fic sería KakaHina, y ahora que Hinata aceptó que sí lo quiere, pues dije "a Ibiki le tiene que tocar algo", porque él es como un protector de las hermanas y es genial ponerlo como su guardián, y además, Hinata le tiene un cariño muy especial al saber que él siempre está al pendiente de su Hanabi. Así que no me arrepiento de que la primera vez de Hinata haya sido con Ibiki.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas bonitas y sexys que me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior, me refiero a:**

 **hakuno asamiya**

 **Angel Maria 15**

 **KattytoNebel**

 **Hinata Uchiha.H**

 **Valerie Hyuga Senju**

 **Ginko-chan**

 **Mimi Tachikawa08**

 **shiro5580**

 **Alicia CR**

 **Hikari-chan Uzumaki**

 **Melania Uzumaki Uchiha**

 **MiuRobin**

 **GpeDeAmerica**

 **Y también muchas gracias a las personas que me dan follow o favorite tanto en autor como en historia, ¡gracias, bebés!**

 **5 de Mayo 2018**

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego, si tú quieres._


	12. Oscuridad I

**Naruto** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Notas de Lu:** Siento que todos me esperan con tridentes y antorchas y que alguien de ustedes lidera una turba furiosa contra mi inocente persona, jaja. Ya de verdad, perdónenme por dejar el fic por tanto tiempo. La verdad es que el trabajo que tenía (y sí, tenía) me gustaba mucho y a la vez ocupaba casi todo mi tiempo y mi creatividad, pero pues en lo que consigo un trabajo me estoy poniendo a escribir todo lo que tenía pendiente. Y ya sé que sueno como disco rayado pero créanme que voy a terminar todos los fics que tenga empezados porque tengo qué terminarlos para subir otros nuevos que tengo. Muchas gracias por seguir el fic y a esta autora chiflada, jaja, de verdad las y los quiero muchísimo. Y bien, nos leemos en las notas finales donde comento el capítulo de lo lindo. Btw, si necesitan una ayuda con el fic, un resumen o algo así, o tienen dudas de algo que ya no recuerden me lo pueden preguntar por MP o por Facebook.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ella y su oscuridad**

 **XII. Oscuridad I**

* * *

 **L** a luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, acompañada de unas densas nubes que afortunadamente daban el paso de la luz nocturna. Una pequeña gatita negra se restregaba cariñosamente entre las pantorrillas de su dueña, quien estaba sentada en el pasto frío del cementerio. Era de noche y había un frescor relajante en el ambiente. Neko; enfundada en su uniforme de ANBU, contemplaba los kanjis con que habían escrito el epitafio de la tumba que tenía enfrente.

Sakura Haruno.

" _¿Es por que no pudiste salvarlo, doctora?"_

—¿Y qué si mis palabras fueron el último paso para que ella se fuera? ¿Y qué si fui yo quien le dio el último empujón? —pensó en voz alta mirando la plateada bola destellante. Eclipse maulló un poco y luego saltó al regazo de su dueña, quien no le hizo caso pero la dejó acurrucarse.

Estaba por cumplir un año en el entrenamiento ANBU y mañana a primera hora le darían el honor de por fin otorgarle el grado ninja que ella había exigido desde un principio. Se preguntaba si aun el grado de ANBU le ayudaría hoy en día porque principalmente el clan Hyuga estaba tranquilo desde la pasada rebelión de la segunda rama. Ella sabía aun así que no podía confiarse. Al tener inmunidad por ser ANBU podría proteger más a Hanabi. Sin embargo, su hermana había empezado el entrenamiento del juken con Hashimoto y estaba resultando productivo.

Sakura se suicidó. Sakura se fue. Para siempre.

—¿Y si yo también me voy? —Observó con atención aquella tumba e imaginó que decía su nombre, que decía "Neko". ¿Quién vendría a su entierro? ¿Habría alguien más además de Hanabi? Se había alejado de sus amigos, de su equipo. Kurenai y los chicos nunca más regresaron a buscarla a la mansión y realmente no los culpaba por ello.

Hanabi tenía a Ibiki quien la protegería por siempre con su vida. Tenía a sus fieles Hashimoto y Hisae quienes la resguardaban hasta del viento. Hanabi a su vez tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar de lo que quedaba del clan Hyuga. Pero, justo ahora ¿cuál era el propósito de Neko? ¿Neko? ¿Cuál era su nombre? A veces lo olvidaba momentáneamente.

—Hinata. —Se dijo sintiéndose tonta. Era extraño llamarse así mientras tenía puesta la máscara de gato. Se dejó caer en el pasto de repente y Eclipse maulló inconforme pero no se despegó de ella —. ¿Qué es lo que soy ahora? ¿En qué me he convertido? ¿Por qué me siento tan… vacía? No, imperturbable. Como si supiera qué hacer en todo momento. Como si ya no fuera Hinata, sino otra persona. —platicaba con la nada, después de todo no había muchas personas a quienes confiase sus pensamientos. Ninguna en realidad. Hanabi se preocuparía, Ibiki le diría que no se estaba enfocando en su entrenamiento y Kakashi… bueno, Kakashi era pisar terreno minado.

Tenía que darse prisa, ya era de noche y si no regresaba a tiempo Hanabi se empezaría a preocupar. Últimamente a la líder del clan se le veía cansada, un poco somnolienta, como si no pudiera dormir bien. Hinata no quería preocuparla de más así que empezó a trasladarse por sobre los techos de las casas de la aldea. Hacía frío pero su uniforme práctico le protegía bien, además tenía su máscara de gato que le cubría perfectamente la cara. Ahora que lo pensaba, hace mucho que no veía su rostro en un espejo, no se ponía atención, solo se levantaba para colocarse la ropa y se cepillaba el cabello sin verse mientras caminaba para ponerse las botas y ya estaba, una vez lista iba a la habitación de Hanabi para ver qué necesitaba y luego de ahí retornaba a sus fatídicos entrenamientos con Ibiki. No recordaba la última vez que se vio en un espejo.

Se adentró al complejo Hyuga y por ahí en un pasillo poco iluminado transitaban un par de sirvientas que al verla le dieron una reverencia rápida y nerviosas se hicieron a un lado, bajando la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarla. A la sombra del clan Hyuga aquello le pareció raro, ahora que lo pensaba nunca había reparado en la distancia que tomaba la rama secundaria para con ella, a excepción de Hashimoto y su madre, claro está **.**

—Con su permiso, Hanabi-sama. —Finalmente llegó al cuarto de su hermana, quien ya estaba recostada en el tatami con un par de velas encendidas. Hinata la observó, se notaba débil pero estaba despierta. La pelinegra se lanzó a un lado de su hermana con preocupación —, ¿Estás bien? —inquirió alarmada.

—Relájate, solo tengo algo de fiebre. Creo que me afectó el cambio de clima. Siempre te afectaba, ¿recuerdas? Creo que ahora los papeles han cambiado, hermana. —sonrió frágil pero con ojos fuertes. Hinata se calentó un poco las manos solo para ponerlas a temperatura ambiente y tocó la frente de su ama. No tenía la fiebre tan alta pero como quiera debía tratarse con el debido cuidado.

—Traeré agua caliente y medicinas, ¿está bien? —Hanabi no respondió, solo se quedó con los ojos cerrados, como adormilada.

Fue a la cocina y ahí había tres sirvientas aparentemente cenando que al verla se levantaron ipsofacto para dejarle pasar. Hinata pudo haber agregado cosas como "Está bien, sigan cenando", "No hay problema", pero de alguna forma; en el fondo de su alma, le agradaba que le tuvieran respeto, que le tuvieran… miedo. Sí, ese era el sentimiento que provocaba en más de la mitad del clan Hyuga; miedo. ¿Cómo no? Si ella misma había terminado con una sublevación del clan, con los líderes de la traición. ¿Cómo no temerle a la persona que sin ayuda asesinó al señor más importante de la rama secundaria y a su hija?

Las tres criadas al ver que Hinata ocupaba la cocina, prefirieron tomar sus platos y ponerlos en el lavadero, una de ellas con voz bajita anunció que regresarían después para limpiar la cocina. Hinata; enfundada en su siempre fiel máscara de gato inexpresivo, solo asintió sin verlas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **K** akashi observó por la ventana. Había posibilidad de tornado en Konoha, la lluvia fuerte casi no dejaba ver y provocaba un aire helado en el ambiente. Invitaba a mantenerse alerta, pero también a comprar algo de pan y chocolate caliente. Había ruido en su cocina. No había podido evitar que la chica entrara, después de todo aun quedaba lejos de su casa y ella le pidió refugio, no pudo decirle alguna negativa, pues ante todo era un caballero.

—Aquí tienes, espero que te guste dulce. — Kakashi aceptó la taza de café humeante. La muchacha de pelo rojo se quedó en espera de que él bebiera para ver qué tan bien le había salido. El Hatake un tanto aburrido bebió y dijo que estaba bueno, a lo que Karin sonrió emocionada, acomodándose las gafas —. Tus perros son lindos. — Él sabía que ella mentía, de hecho varios de los ninken se la pasaron gruñendole mientras ella estaba en la cocina, pero no dijo nada. Kakashi no sabía por qué, tal vez no quería ser molesta o intentaba tener amigos. Era cierto que desde que se convirtió en prisionera de guerra en Konoha no había mucha gente que quisiera pasar el tiempo con ella, o con otros prisioneros con su mismo estatus.

—Sí, lo son. Gracias.

Karin observó el lugar. No estaba sucio, aunque tampoco muy ordenado.

—¿Quieres que haga algo? No sé, como limpiar, o lavar tu ropa.

—No tienes que hacer nada de eso, Karin. No tengo problema con que estés aquí hasta que pase la tormenta.

—Sí, lo siento. Es la costumbre, creo.

Algunos aldeanos se aprovechaban de ella pidiéndole que los ayudara en cosas pesadas, Karin por vergüenza y por no alterar el orden público accedía, aunque a veces, cuando de plano se pasaban, ella les gritaba y se peleaba con ellos. Todas y cada una de esas veces fue llevada a la cárcel para implantarle castigos. Kakashi sabía que la vida de la pelirroja no era nada fácil y a veces intentaba protegerla, defendiéndola o brindándole su apoyo, como ahora.

—Ha venido una chica aquí. — dijo Karin empequeñeciendo los ojos, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Enarcó una ceja.

—Huele a chica, como a jabón de flores, algo así. —Se encogió de hombros —. ¿Tienes… algo con una chica? —El tono de ella hizo que Kakashi volteara con atención, notándola.

—No… no es eso. Desearía tener algo con ella pero… ella no quiere verme.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no le intereso. Al menos no lo suficiente.

—¿Qué no le interesas? ¿Está loca? ¡Eres Kakashi Hatake!

El peliplata sonrió de medio lado ante la ocurrencia de la Uzumaki. Le había parecido tierno su comentario, como el de una niña pequeña.

—Ya ves, no siempre obtienes lo que quieres.

—Bueno, si a ella no le interesas, ¿quieres… salir conmigo? ¡Obviamente no como novios ni nada de eso! No quiero a nadie, pero sí quiero un amigo. ¿Sabes? Todavía me faltan algunos años para cumplir mi sentencia y hasta que llegue ese momento tengo que estar todo el tiempo en Konoha. Y nadie me habla. —Bajó la mirada a su taza de café, concentrada, ida —. Déjame ser tu amiga y te ayudo con la chica que te gusta, ¿qué te parece?

Kakashi no quería su ayuda, pero tampoco quería dejarla sola.

—Está bien, Karin, es un trato. —Le ofreció su mano, Karin aceptó gustosa con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki. Era tan brillante en ese día de lluvia gris. Kakashi deseaba que fuera así de fácil tener una conversación con Hinata, pero entre los dos ya todo era tan difícil, como un campo minado. Cualquier lugar que pisaba volaba en pedazos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **E** ra una mañana agradable, estaba nublado pero al menos ya no estaba lloviendo como la noche anterior. Era invierno y había pocas aves en los árboles. Ese día preciso los rayos del sol estaban apenas dejándose ver entre las nubes, lo que indicaba que sería un día cálido, bueno para lavar la ropa, ir al supermercado para abastecerse o incluso visitar alguno de los huertos que había en los bosques, ir al río para practicar la pesca o simplemente dormir un rato a la luz del sol. Hinata miraba todo el movimiento de los habitantes por la ventana alta mientras se sorprendía al ver su propio reflejo en el vidrio.

Unas manos rudas y grandes rodearon su cintura, apretándola con un nudo rápido y certero. Hinata se quejó un poco, frunciendo el ceño. Con algo de molestia se acomodó el kimono negro, intentando cerrarlo por arriba para que no se viera el inicio de sus pechos pero era imposible, ¿quién demonios le había mandado a hacer la ropa? Seguro que Kakashi había tenido que ver en esto.

—Deja de quejarte, yo no tengo la culpa. —Ibiki rezongó y encima le colocó un haori blanco con detalles del símbolo de Konoha.

—¿Por qué no me pueden hacer firmar algún pergamino y ya? —Se miró al espejo intentando eliminar el escote accidental.

—Tú no decides la ceremonia, y quítate la máscara, no puedes entrar al salón con el rostro tapado.

Dentro del recinto de madera fina y brillante descansaba en el centro el concejo de ancianos y el Hokage; esperando, a su lado estaba la líder del clan Hyuga acompañada de sus guardianes; Hashimoto y Hisae, y también se encontraba Kakashi. Había un jarrón de al menos un metro que estaba relleno de varitas aromáticas -que dispersaba ese humo místico por todo el lugar-, estatuas de dioses y farolillos blancos que aportaban una luz semipiterna. Todos los presentes estaban en silencio, el único ruido era el de Koharu quien se abanicaba ligeramente, nadie sabía por qué si estaban en pleno invierno.

La puerta corrediza se abrió un poco y por ella entró un hombre alto y fornido vestido con una gabardina negra. Éste hizo una reverencia de respeto y luego fue a colocarse a un lado de Kakashi.

—Yo le escogí el kimono. —Le susurró el peliplateado a su acompañante quien le regresó una cara de fastidio.

—Ella sabía que fuiste tú. No tienes respeto por nadie.

—Ella es la que no me tiene respeto.

—Kakashi, silencio, ¿no tienes respeto por nada o qué? —Koharu alzó la voz para regañarlo e Ibiki le dirigió una mirada al Hatake y elevó una ceja. Kakashi se encogió de hombros como si no le importara pero guardó silencio.

Las manecillas del enorme reloj en la pared marcaron la hora exacta y entonces todos voltearon hacia las puertas corredizas.

—Puede pasar la estudiante.

La puerta se abrió un poco y por ella se introdujo una mano enguantada de negro que empujó hasta poder entrar. Cerró tras de sí, dio una reverencia de rodillas al piso, con la frente pegada al suelo y se quedó ahí. Su cabello estaba muy largo, no lo había recortado ni un poco durante meses, le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas y el fleco tapaba la mitad de su cara, apenas dejando algunas rendijas por donde se asomaban un par de ojos blancos. Se notaba una quijada fina y blanca, con una cicatriz recta en sus labios producto de algún kunai que no pudo esquivar bien en un pasado.

—Puedes acercarte delante de nosotros. —Accedió Homura.

La fémina se levantó con cuidado. No fue sino hasta que elevó la mirada que notó cómo le molestaba la luz en sus ojos, se había acostumbrado demasiado a traer la máscara de gato blanco que ahora tenía que fruncir un poco el ceño y entrecerrar los ojos con dolor. Con pasos firmes avanzó al frente de Koharu, Homura y el Hokage, poniéndose de rodillas pero con la espalda recta, esperando instrucciones.

—Desde ahora hija tu nombre clave es Ōkami. —Koharu la miró desde su asiento notando ese ligero deje de molestia en el rostro de la pelinegra. Ya le había confirmado a Ibiki que el nombre clave de su pupila sería Neko o algún origen felino porque siempre se escogía los nombres de los ANBU en tanto se identificasen con algún animal. De alguna manera Ibiki vio aquél nombre clave como una declaración de que no le dejaría las cosas fáciles. Ōkami, lobo. Era un animal completamente diferente a los felinos, eran enemigos antiguos. Kakashi también lució un poco desconcertado con el nombre pero no lo dejó entrever tanto, igual que Ibiki. No tenían qué intercambiar miradas para saber que pensaban lo mismo.

—Gracias, mi señora.

—Ōkami. —dijo Homura.

—Gracias, mi señor.

Naruto la observó con una mirada de disculpa pero Hinata… o bueno, _Lobo_ no le regresó alguna mirada emocional. Su cabello tapaba casi todo su rostro pero se podía ver a leguas su cara inexpresiva.

—Ōkami. —dijo el Hokage con voz segura y amable.

—Gracias… mi lord. —Sus ojos blancos parecían vacíos, como… muertos.

Naruto lo conocía. Hinata tenía oscuridad en sus ojos. Ya la había visto en Sasuke, en Nagato, incluso en Madara y Obito. Podía reconocerla perfectamente.

—Por favor que pase el tatuador. —Ordenó Koharu. Uno de los ayudantes vestidos de blanco se fue por una puerta diferente y regresó con un joven vestido de negro que traía un extraño aparato en sus manos.

—Por favor descúbrete. —Okami, su nombre nuevo, se bajó la manga del brazo izquierdo y comenzaron a picarle con aquella máquina rara que nunca había visto. Soportó el dolor sin ver nada más que el rostro anciano de Koharu. Esa señora había llamado la atención de la sombra del clan Hyuga. Le parecía una persona interesante. Estaba claro que ella no le agradaba a la anciana, pero ¿por qué? ¿Simplemente porque desconfiaba de ella?

A los pocos minutos de dolor el tatuaje quedó terminado, dejándole la piel ardiendo. No quiso ver y solo se tapó el brazo con el kimono negro.

—Por favor, invoca tu uniforme. —Pidió Homura.

Hinata dio un respiro de alivio. Por fin se desharía de esa cosa que tanto le irritaba. Hizo unos sellos y luego salió una explosión de vapor que al disiparse la dejó ver enfundada en su uniforme de ANBU, esta vez completo, con sus protectores de plata, la banda ninja en su cuello reluciente, sus botas altas, el chaleco reforzado en acero impenetrable y el ninjato; una espada corta que se enfundaba tras su espalda.

Koharu se levantó y su ayudante le puso en manos lo que parecía ser una tela negra y una máscara. Al recibirla la anciana bajó hasta la estudiante.

—Te hago entrega de tu capa y de tu máscara ANBU. —Le extendió aquello y Hinata se sorprendió por la máscara. No era un lobo. Esa máscara ya la había visto antes en antiguas clases de Sociales en la academia ninja. Iruka les había dado libros de texto y en la lección de "Desertores de Konoha" estaba la imagen de un ninja renegado. No se le veía la cara, solo la máscara que tenía y era de ANBU, se trataba de un gato con un triangulo rojo invertido al inicio de la frente. Decía en la descripción de la ilustración que se trataba de Uchiha Itachi.

Hinata levantó la mirada con rapidez hacia Koharu, quien no le dio explicaciones y solo regresó a su lugar.

¿Qué clase de broma era esta?

¿Le daban el nombre de _Lobo_ y una máscara de gato? Una máscara igual a la de un ninja desertor.

"Me queda claro que no le agrado en lo absoluto", pensó ella poniéndose la máscara y la capa, "La pregunta es, ¿por qué?".

—Felicidades, eres un ANBU ahora. —Mencionó Naruto sonriente cuando se puso de pie —. Es tu responsabilidad velar por los intereses de la nación del fuego, cuidar Konoha con tu vida, apoyar a tus camaradas y no dejarte vencer por nada. Los ANBU siempre llevan cierto grado de oscuridad dentro de sí mismos, es tu responsabilidad conservarte con tu esencia, ser tu misma después de terminar una misión porque además de ninjas también somos personas. Sonreímos, lloramos, nos preocupamos, tenemos miedo, angustia, emociones. Cuida de ti misma y cuida a Konoha, por favor.

—Así lo haré, lord Hokage. —Con sumo respeto (y esta vez real) dio una reverencia pegando su frente contra el suelo en señal de respeto máximo. Se puso en pie y con posición de firmes —. Cuidaré de Konoha, de mis amigos, de mis compañeros, de mi familia y de mí.

Los presentes se miraron entre sí esperando el toque final.

—Un escalón al que no es fácil llegar. —Agregó Koharu levantándose para irse —Por favor ten cuidado, todos se caen de las escaleras alguna vez. Vayan a sus casas, la ceremonia terminó. —Dio su anuncio y salió de ahí acompañada de Homura y el Hokage.

Hanabi se levantó enseguida corriendo hacia su hermana.

—Felicidades, lo lograste. Eres un ANBU. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, hermana. —Se lanzó hacia Hinata abrazándola cándidamente.

—Lo hago por usted, Hanabi-sama. Para servirle mejor —La separó de sí y se acercó a su rostro —, quiero protegerte lo más que pueda.

—Lo haces bien, tranquila. Ahora tenemos qué celebrar este acontecimiento, ¿bien? Y como no estás de servicio tienes prohibido usar esa fea máscara. En la noche habrá una cena especial e invité a algunos de nuestros amigos.

—Hanabi-sama…

—Nada, no le reclames a tu ama, ¿de acuerdo? —Le sonrió dulcemente —. Hashimoto, Hisae, regresemos a casa.

—Como ordene, Hanabi-sama. —Hisae le colocó un abrigo grueso y una gorra mientras que Hashi le ponía unas botas de piel sintética para el frío. Hinata observó aquello con un extraño sentimiento de calidez en su pecho, esas personas de verdad querían a su hermana.

—Felicidades, gato. —La voz de su maestro la sobresaltó por un momento y volteó a verlo.

—Bueno, no soy un gato precisamente, ¿verdad?

—Lobo, gato, perro, cerdo. Es lo mismo para mí. Yo te bauticé como Neko y así te quedarás. No pierdas tu identidad por un protocolo.

—Si lo escuchara Koharu-sama ya nos hubiera colgado del monumento Hokage.

Ibiki elevó una comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa sarcástica y asintió, caminando hacia una de las puertas de salida. Kakashi venía ahora hacia ella y Hinata no sabía como escapar de él sin ser grosera, además Hanabi continuaba poniéndose su ropa de frío y platicando animadamente con sus sirvientes sobre la pequeña fiesta de la noche que no se daba cuenta de la tensión que había en el recinto provocada por Kakashi y su hermana.

—Yo… sé que en estos momentos no estamos en buenos términos —declaró rascándose la cabeza por detrás y con la mano libre metida en el bolsillo del pantalón —, pero te quería decir: Felicidades.

—Gracias —Asintió —, por tu entrenamiento, gracias.

—Sí bueno, no hemos entrenado nada en este último mes, ¿verdad? He estado ocupado, por eso le he pedido a Ibiki que supla mis días.

—Sí, lo entiendo. —Volvió a asentir y miraba por un lado, incapaz de observar a Kakashi y él parecía hacer lo mismo. Había una condenada rigidez emocional entre ellos que no los dejaba ni mirarse —. Uhm, Hanabi-sama va hacer una cena para celebrar mi… rango ANBU. Si quieres, es decir, si puedes ir estás invitado. —No se le ocurría qué más decir y lo único que rondaba por su cabeza era esa indeseada fiesta y de alguna manera se le salió invitarlo cuando en realidad no quería verlo ahí ni por error.

—Sí, lo sé, Hanabi-sama me mandó invitación hace unos días, una vez que confirmaron que sí te ibas a graduar.

—Oh, ya estás invitado. —Se sorprendió.

—Sí, la cosa aquí es saber si tú quieres que yo asista.

Por dentro de la máscara Hinata se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

—Sí.

Kakashi dio un asentimiento.

—Bien. Supongo entonces que nos vemos en la noche.

—Seguro.

—¿Hermana, nos vamos? —Hanabi ya estaba en la puerta con sus sirvientes.

—Sí. Nos vemos. —Volteó con Kakashi y luego corrió hacia su ama, yéndose de ahí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **H** anabi se había retrasado un poco en lo que iba al baño dentro de la torre Hokage. Les pidió a sus sirvientes que la esperaran al final del pasillo mientras que esperaban a que Hinata e Ibiki hicieran algo de papeleo regular sobre el reciente nivel ANBU. La joven de largo cabello castaño estaba lavándose las manos frente al espejo largo que tenía tres lavamanos. Escuchó que la puerta del baño se abría y por ella entró Koharu, quien la vio a través del espejo.

—Sé que la fecha de muerte de Hayato no es la correcta. Él murió antes. Yo releí los informes médicos de Sakura Haruno.

Hanabi sintió que una serpiente helada subía por su espalda y se le enrollaba en el cuello. Volteó su cara hacia atrás para mirar a Koharu por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere, señora?

—Tú tienes un arma de alto poder. Tienes un corazón roto que se enfrió. Una kunoichi excepcional.

—Lo diré de nuevo, ¿qué es lo que quiere?

—Quiero a Hinata. Quiero los servicios de Okami.

—Es la sombra del clan Hyuga.

—Es una ANBU al servicio de Konoha. Sí, tiene la inmunidad que quería para protegerte, pero también se encadenó a Konoha.

Hanabi dio media vuelta para ponerse frente a la anciana.

—Quiero saber qué tiene en contra de mi clan y quiero saberlo ahora. —respondió con diplomacia aunque por dentro quisiera estrangular a la vieja. Una de las reglas al ser líder de un clan es que se tenía a un grupo de personas viéndote como ejemplo y no podía darse el lujo de ganarse al consejo como enemigo, al menos no con comportamientos inapropiados.

—¿Qué yo tengo algo contra ustedes? —Se rio, se burló.

—¿No es así? —inquirió con una voz amable, haciendo ojos de buena.

—No. —respondió enojada —. ¿Especulas que sí?

—No. —dijo sonriendo sarcástica, retirándose.

—No hemos terminado de hablar.

—Le pido que me disculpe, Koharu-sama, pero tengo una reunión importante con mi clan, después podemos hacer una reunión "formal" —resaltó la palabra — para hablar de los temas que le interesen.

—Una reunión formal implicaría al Hokage, Homura y yo. Y siento que sería una desventaja que seamos tantas personas que sepan lo de Hayato. Que lo conservaron muerto por tantos días.

—Por Kami-sama, a mí me gustan las cosas formales —Se fingió ofendida poniendo una mano sobre su pecho —. Y la verdadera desventaja sería precisamente hablar a solas con usted.

—Hinata es peligrosa.

Hanabi empequeñeció los ojos, y elevó una ceja.

—No se preocupe, Koharu-sama. Mi hermana es mi responsabilidad, yo me ocuparé. Con su permiso.

—Tu liderazgo dista mucho de ser impecable. —Hanabi se detuvo sin voltearla a ver —. ¿Líder tu? ¿Ocuparte de tu clan? Si es lo que menos has hecho desde que tomaste el puesto como cabeza del clan Hyuga. Sublevación de la segunda rama, asesinato entre miembros por rebelión, cárcel por lo mínimo a quince miembros varones jóvenes, homicidio de dos personas importantes del bouke, muertos ocultos por días, tu sombra del clan desatada asesinando, faltándole al respeto al Hokage y desobedeciendo sus órdenes, y sabe dios si se habrá metido con sus maestros, mientras la líder del clan solo cierra los ojos y toma té. Sí, me queda claro que eres la peor líder de un clan después de Fugaku Uchiha, y sabes qué pasó con los Uchiha, Fugaku los llevó a la extinción, lo mismo que tú haces con el clan Hyuga. Hirohito Hyuga debió ser el líder desde un principio, alguien maduro y con familia. —Hanabi no volteaba así que Koharu le dio la vuelta para ponerse frente a ella y la encontró con los ojos vidriosos a punto de estallar en lágrimas —. Solo lo echaste a perder, niña tonta. Eso de traer de vuelta a la sombra del clan Hyuga era un error. Se lo dije a Hiashi y se lo repetí a Hayato, pero los dos siempre fueron reacios a que alguien de la segunda rama obtuviera el liderazgo. Querían a toda costa y a cualquier precio que sus herederas gobernaran el clan, y para que una fuera líder y la otra no quedara en el bouke prefirieron volverla una kage.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro redondo de Hanabi y frunció el ceño aun así pero no de furia, estaba confundida.

—Ellos solo querían protegernos. —Defendió.

—Me das ternura, Hanabi, en serio. No saben nada de su familia. Hiashi era un dictador igual que Hayato, eran fascistas.

—¡Ya escuché suficiente! —gritó harta y caminó con paso veloz hacia la salida del pasillo. Por ahí venían entrando Hashimoto y Hisae que enseguida corrieron hacia su ama para ver qué le sucedía, pero Hanabi en un arrebato de furia los aventó para que la dejaran en paz, dando pasos furicos. Los sirvientes no por ello la dejaron sola. Fueron tras ella. Hashimoto volteó hacia atrás mientras iba hacia Hanabi, su cabello color miel ondeó al aire, sus ojos lilas afilados observaron a Koharu con una frialdad hermética que a la vieja le recordó la misma mirada del fallecido Neji. Esos ojos solo tenían un mensaje.

"Ten cuidado".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **H** inata se miró al espejo bastante incómoda. Usaba un pantalón negro de tela que le ajustaba bien, unos botines negros de tacón de goma y grueso, una blusa blanca bastante simple de manga larga y el cabello suelto. Tenía puesta la máscara que le entregaron. Hanabi fue clara, no la quería con la máscara en la fiesta. Hinata apenas en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo dependiente que se había vuelto de aquel artefacto que ocultaba su rostro. El solo hecho de ir por ahí con la cara descubierta le disgustaba demasiado, se sentía expuesta, frágil. Se quitó la máscara y se observó. Sus pómulos seguían resaltados y rosas, sus cejas depiladas y largas, sus ojos blancos con una leve nota de lila, sus labios gruesos; más el inferior, lucían una cicatriz casi antes de llegar a la comisura izquierda, aquella marca rojiza atravesaba ambos labios y bajaba un centímetro para la barbilla. Un descuido que tuvo en un entrenamiento con Ibiki.

Escuchó las risas de alguien llegando. Puso atención y conoció la voz de Kiba y un ladrido de Akamaru. Fue a la puerta de su habitación y la descorrió un poco, asomándose, a lo lejos, casi como a veinte puertas estaba el equipo 8 saludando a Hanabi quien muy sonriente les indicó que pasaran al recinto. Nadie notó que los espiaba hasta que de repente se vio atrapada por la mirada seria de Shino. El chico volteó descubriéndola, la observó un par de segundos y luego siguió a sus compañeros. Hinata entró rápido, cerrando la puerta. Poco después escuchó las voces de Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, llegando alegres con Naruto y Sai.

Lanzó un gemido de fastidio y se acostó en el tatami, cobijándose con la manta. Realmente no quería salir. No quería ver a nadie. Solo quería estar tranquila. Pasar otro día normal. Pero no, su hermana estaba necia a que Hinata socializara.

Se puso la máscara de gato y salió. Era hora de enfrentar los hechos.

—¿A dónde vas? —Una voz conocida la asaltó en la penumbra. La peliazul volteó. Era Kakashi y en sus manos portaba lo que parecía un obsequio.

—Voy a la fiesta.

—¿Qué la fiesta no es adentro? —Señaló con obviedad —. No quieres estar ahí, ¿cierto?

—No deberías ser tan bueno conmigo.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó interesado.

—Tengo qué irme.

—¿Vas a dejar a tu hermana sola?

—Casi todos los 11 de Konoha están con ella ahora, y también Hashimoto y Hisae. Está en el lugar más seguro. No tardaré.

—¿Regresaras para la fiesta?

Hinata siguió caminando, sin responderle. Tomó impulso y saltó la barda de la mansión, alejándose. Estaba caminando por unos callejones oscuros cuando de pronto escuchó que unos gatos peleaban en una esquina. Volteó para atrás y rápidamente lanzó un kunai. El gato grande y de color gris se fue corriendo, pero el gatillo negro se quedó ahí, mirándola.

—Eclipse —Observó a su gatita —. Me seguiste. Ven, solo no hagas ruido. —Le hizo un ademán con la cabeza de que la siguiera y la pequeña bola negra corrió hacia su dueña. Caminaron cerca de veinte minutos con pasos tranquilos, yendo por pasadizos y calles escondidas, huyendo de las personas y la luz hasta llegar por detrás de una casa de alto bastante bien arreglada, poseía grandes árboles frutales y sakuras —. Es aquí.

No era un secreto que los miembros del concejo de Konoha poseían grandes mansiones. Era de conocimiento general donde es que vivían. A Hinata le interesó conocer la vivienda de Utatane Koharu. Aquél día no pudo evitarlo cuando la anciana le entregó el nombre de Lobo y la máscara de Gato. Se había ganado el oscuro interés de Hinata. Se había ganado la curiosidad del gato.

Solo había una luz encendida en toda la casa y era de la planta alta. Hinata se quedó viéndola con ojos hipnotizados y luego agregó:

—Ayúdame.

Eclipse pareció entenderlo porque saltó por encima de la cerca e hizo un destrozo provocando que los guardias pusieran atención en la traviesa gatita. Neko ocultó su chakra lo más que pudo y de un salto subió por un nogal frondoso siendo ocultada por las ramas gruesas y torcidas. Subió hasta colocarse en el balcón y se escondió abajo para que no la vieran. Para su suerte la puerta de vidrio estaba abierta y por ahí pudo ver a Koharu en bata recién bañada. La anciana se estaba viendo al espejo poniéndose un montón de cremas de colores.

—Ay, qué día. Cuanto trabajo —Se quejaba mientras se embadurnaba sus merjunjes —. De verdad espero que no seas un Itachi, de verdad lo espero. Desgraciado Orochimaru. Debimos matarlo en cuanto tuvimos oportunidad. Perdonado, simplemente perdonado. ¿Cómo es posible? En tiempos de Tobirama eso no hubiera sucedido. Perdonar a criminales de guerra. Ah, pero no me ganaron en cuanto al castigo de Karin, eso no, nadie le gana a Utatane Koharu. No señor, no, no. —Terminó sus cremas y luego se sentó en la cama mullida y con edredones amarillos. En la mesita de noche había una crema más y comenzó a untarla en sus pies arrugados y llenos de hongos. Parecería desagradable pero Hinata no hizo alguna cara de asco, sino que permaneció estoica.

—Ya sal de ahí, niña, no soy estúpida.

La chica gato se sorprendió totalmente ante aquello. ¿Cómo rayos se había dado cuenta? Tal vez era una prueba, Hinata se quedó en su lugar sin moverse.

—Sí, te hablo a ti, Hyuga. No creas que puedes invadir mis territorios sin que me de cuenta. Entra y dime qué es lo que quieres.

La joven se irguió y sin pena entró a la habitación de la anciana, dejándose ver.

—Quiero saber por qué soy Lobo si debí ser Gato.

—¿Querías ser ANBU a toda costa y ahora te molesta un simple nombre?

—Si es algo personal quisiera saberlo, señora. —Habló con sumo respeto.

—No, no. No es algo personal. Solo es miedo de lo que te puedas convertir.

—¿Teme que me vuelva un Uchiha Itachi? Yo ni siquiera estaría jamás al nivel de él.

Koharu la observó fijamente, como queriendo ver a través de ella.

—No eres la primera sombra del Clan Hyuga. —exclamó, volviendo a poner crema en sus pies decrépitos.

—¿Qué dice? —Se quedó confundida ante aquello, acercándose a la anciana.

—No eres la primera sombra del Clan Hyuga. Supongo que la maldición de los gemelos Hyuga nunca te fue contada. Tu abuelo; Hayato, tuvo su gemelo. Eran tiempos más hostiles y pelearon a muerte por el liderazgo del clan Hyuga. Hiashi y Hizashi también tienen su historia, Neji murió sacrificándose por ti. Una pena porque él no tenía un gemelo. Aun así la maldición lo alcanzó. Dicen que cuando un clan tiene gemelos éstos traen calamidades, por eso era bueno deshacerse de uno.

—¿Qué? ¿El hermano del abuelo murió en pelea?

—No fue por un ataque al corazón, cariño. Eso fue lo que se dijo a los aldeanos para no crear controversia. Siempre ha sido así. Pero la verdad es que los clanes puros como el Hyuga eran duros y estrictos.

—¿Quién fue la primer sombra del clan?

—Tu madre Hatsune… ella…

—¡¿Ella fue?! —Aquello logró desconcertarla totalmente, sacándola de su estado tranquilo. Hatsune, su propia madre.

—Hatsune era débil y mimada —continuó Koharu ignorando la sorpresa de Hinata —, como Hanabi. Hatani nació sin ojos blancos para el clan. Fue imperdonable cuidar de una niña sin ojos Hyuga y fue entrenada para ser la protectora de Hatsune, la obligaron a usar una máscara para ocultar su vergüenza. Fue conocida como el gato rojo, ¿sabes por qué? Sus ojos eran rojos.

—¿Hatani?

—La gemela de tu madre.

—¿Tengo una… tía? —Frunció el ceño y abrió la boca totalmente sorprendida.

—Traicionó a su familia. Se volvió loca. No pudo soportar el hecho de que Hatsune tenía todo en sus manos, un futuro, un byakugan, un esposo de renombre, ser la esposa del líder pero sobretodo no soportaba que mientras Hatsune sonreía mostrando su rostro al mundo, Hatani tenía que ocultarlo, siempre relegada a ser la sombra de su hermana. Ella quiso asesinar a Hatsune, fue detenida a tiempo y encarcelada.

—¿Ella sigue viva?

—En su encierro lamentablemente sufrió al conocer a Orochimaru. Le prometió ayudarle a despertar el byakugan y lo logró. No sé cómo. Pudo escapar de la cárcel pero se puso a los servicios de Konoha. Sandaime como un benévolo con sus hijos le dio una oportunidad. Fue… no, te he dicho demasiado.

—¿Qué fue de ella? ¡Dígame, necesito saber qué fue de Hatani!

—No eres ella, Hinata.

La joven abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendida, sus orbes temblaban llorosos.

—Sé lo que sientes. Sé que no encuentras un camino. Eso es ser ninja a un nivel personal. Ser shinobi a veces te deja vacío y no sabes cómo llevarlo. Puedes preguntarle a Kakashi, él pudo superar esa crisis.

—¡Solo dígame si ella sigue viva! —Le exigió. ¿Cómo demonios era posible que le contara todo eso pero no el final de la historia?

—No. Murió enferma antes de la cuarta guerra.

Por un momento sintió que había una persona adulta, la gemela de su madre, su tía, alguien con quien sentirse protegida, que le pudiera contestar las dudas, las inquietudes, la primera sombra, alguien que entendía los decretos de un kage de la familia Hyuga, una familia… solo por un momento. Fue una esperanza tan fugaz como el encender un cerillo que rápido apaga su fuego.

—No está viva —repitió resignada —. Pude haberla conocido.

—Hatani no era una mujer muy estable. Era peligrosa.

"Peligrosa". Era la misma palabra con que Koharu siempre describía a Hinata, y la kunoichi lo notó.

—¿Usted teme que yo hiera a Hanabi? Por eso parece como si usted estuviera siempre en mi contra.

Koharu le dedicó una mirada sigilosa.

—Sí. —dijo con sencillez.

—Koharu-sama, la historia no se va a repetir. Hanabi y yo no somos gemelas, y por sobretodo amo a Hanabi. Amo a mi hermana, es el único lazo familiar que me queda. Por ella yo he cambiado todo de mí. Por ella yo… me transformé. Para convertirme en su sombra que siempre la protegerá.

—Cuando uno es viejo y ha visto tantas guerras y tragedias, te vuelves previsor en extremo. Estoy cansada de ver que los aldeanos y ninjas sufran. Soy miembro del concejo, conocí a todos los Hokages y a sus alumnos, he visto nacer y morir clanes. No me juzgues por proteger a mis habitantes a mi manera, que a veces aunque es radical también es efectiva y es la única manera que conozco. Hinata, no quiero que el clan Hyuga pase por lo mismo que el Uchiha. No quiero que otro clan con dojutsu perezca.

—Trataré de entenderla pero no por eso estoy de acuerdo.

—Cada quién piensa diferente.

—¿Dónde están los restos de Hatani-san?

—En los territorios de la fosa común. Lo siento. No quisieron su cadáver en el cementerio Hyuga.

Hinata asintió.

—Con su permiso, tengo qué irme. Perdón por espiarla, no lo volveré a hacer jamás. ¿Tengo que esperar represalias por esto?

—No, si no haces algo indebido.

—Defina indebido.

—Solo no lastimes a Hanabi.

—De acuerdo. —Dio una reverencia y saltó por el ventanal antes de que los guardias de Koharu entraran a la habitación para ver que todo estuviera bien.

La anciana se quedó viendo la noche a través de su balcón donde las cortinas ondeaban por el viento fresco. La luna ya estaba muy alta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **L** a comida se había servido y todos vieron sumamente anonadados aquel banquete digno del clan más adinerado de Konoha. La mesa larga y rectangular estaba llena de las comidas más exóticas y deliciosas que uno pudiera imaginar. Chouji, Naruto y Kiba ya estaban babeando, pero al ver que nadie tocaba la comida decidieron esperar para que las sirvientas terminaran de poner todo.

—No deberíamos empezar sin la razón de la fiesta. —Señaló Shikamaru a los tres compañeros que miraban atentos el bacalao y la pierna de cerdo adobada.

—No deberíamos. —Se lamentó Chouji con gran tristeza.

—Por supuesto que no, es una fiesta, adelante, pueden comer ya. —Indicó Hanabi con una sonrisa amable —. Seguro que mi hermana ya no tarda en venir… es decir, lo que haya tenido que hacer no creo que le demore más de una hora. —musitó lo último con voz enojada viendo el reloj de la pared y pensando en estrangular a Hinata.

Chouji comenzó a comer, primero tímido y ya luego de probar el primer bocado desató el verdadero Akimichi que llevaba dentro de él. Lo siguió Naruto y Kiba, luego Sai e Ino, y finalmente todos empezaron a degustar el gran banquete. Todos excepto Kakashi que se mantenía en su lugar al lado de Hanabi.

—No veo a Kurenai. —exclamó el peligris.

—Se le entregó invitación pero no dio respuesta. Me imagino que estará ocupada con alguna misión o cosas del clan Sarutobi…

La respuesta de Hanabi se vio interrumpida abruptamente cuando alguien abrió la puerta corrediza con gran estruendo, sobresaltando a los presentes. Se trataba de una enmascarada de gato y la pequeña Eclipse que entró directo a la comida.

—¡Hinata! —La reprendió Hanabi visiblemente molesta. Los invitados dejaron de comer al momento y voltearon hacia la recién llegada —. ¿Qué clase de horas son estas para llegar?

—Tenemos que hablar, Hanabi-sama. —contestó lo más firme que pudo, ignorando a los acompañantes de su hermana.

—Por supuesto, pero antes ven y siéntate… —dijo con severidad.

—Es de suma importancia tratar este asunto lo más rápido posible. —Entró al recinto y caminó rumbo al pasillo que daba hacia las habitaciones.

—¡Hinata, vuelva acá! ¡Hinata! —Hanabi se levantó molesta por el desaire hacia los amigos y le pidió a Hashimoto y Hisae que no la acompañasen. Con pasos furiosos se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hermana mayor.

—¿Puedo saber qué te pasa? —Quiso saber la líder del clan con actitud bastante ofendida y molesta —. Tus Amigos han estado esperándote por más de una hora, ¡más de una hora!

—Eso no es importante, descubrí algo…

Hanabi empequeñeció los ojos y abrió la boca sin saber qué decir ante tal atrevimiento.

—¿Qué tus amigos no son importantes? —Hinata no dijo nada, se quedó callada al ver el rostro pasmado de su hermana menor, la observó fijamente y con frialdad, fue como una mirada reprobatoria de Hyuga Hiashi —. ¿Quién eres?

Aquella pregunta caló hondo en la mente de Hinata. Fue como si de repente hubieran desconectado todo de su cerebro y lo hubieran dejado en blanco.

—¿Qué hiciste con mi hermana? —inquirió Hanabi.

Hinata sintió una muy molesta opresión en el pecho, un dolor angustiante. De repente quería saber quién era ella misma, pero no había tiempo. Hanabi, solo importaba Hanabi.

—Espié a Utatane Koharu. —exclamó de golpe.

Hanabi por un momento no reaccionó hasta que su mente procesó lo que escuchó.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó encolerizada.

—El clan nos oculta cosas. Y a ella yo no le agrado, cree que se repetirá una historia del pasado.

—¡Explícame por qué decidiste hacer eso! —exigió, cerrando la puerta corrediza a pesar de que estaban a muchas habitaciones lejos del comedor principal.

—No confío en ella, ni ella en mí. Parece que siempre está vigilándonos, viendo que hagamos algo indebido. Sé que quiere acabar conmigo y quise saber por qué.

La líder dio un gran respiro para intentar tranquilizarse y se sentó en una silla cercana, llevándose las manos a las sienes, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Se estaba poniendo roja de la cara y el cuello. Eso siempre le pasaba a Hiashi cuando se enfadaba demasiado. Hinata observó aquello y de repente sintió que debía ponerse nerviosa -como cuando su padre estaba a punto de castigarla- pero aquella reacción no vino a ella, como si ya no pudiera ser posible ponerse nerviosa por un regaño.

—¿Ella te vio? ¿Sus guardias se dieron cuenta? —Volvió a abrir los ojos no menos iracundos.

—Los guardias no, pero ella sí. De igual manera no hubo problema, ella dijo que no presentaría cargos.

—¡Y le creíste! —La juzgó con una sonrisa sarcástica, haciendo un ademán dramático con los brazos.

—Supongo que debo dudar de su promesa.

—¿Supones? —Enarcó una ceja, asintiendo varias veces —. Eres increíble —Se rio decepcionada, volteando hacia otro lado —. Kakashi, Ibiki, Hashimoto, Hisae y yo, incluso el abuelo y mi papá, todos, TODOS nos preocupamos por ti, para que estés a salvo o mínimo vuelvas a ser un poco la Hinata de antes y tú vas por ahí sin que te importe tu vida o tu reputación y te pones a espiar a los altos mandos de Konoha. Bravo, señorita, es usted tan inteligente. —Aplaudió unas veces y luego se levantó y de un manotazo tiró un jarrón al piso que se estrelló en cientos de pedazos. Hinata dio un sobresalto, pues no se esperaba que Hanabi fuera hacer eso —. Ahora por tu culpa voy a tener al concejo sobre mí y dudarán de mi liderazgo juzgándome inexperta y joven y no sé que tantas cosas más se van a inventar.

—¿Su liderazgo? No es culpa suya, Hanabi-sama…

—¡Eres mi responsabilidad! ¡Eres mi clan! ¡Eres mi hermana! Y aunque no me guste en lo absoluto, ¡eres MI guardiana, MI escolta, MI sombra, MI subordinada! —Se apuntó a sí misma con el dedo índice — ¿A quién creías que iban a culpar? —Completamente preocupada dio varias vueltas por la habitación, tratando de calmarse. Se quedaron sin hablar un par de minutos en los que Hanabi se volvió a sentar sin siquiera poder mirar a Hinata.

—No fui la primera sombra del clan. Hubo una antes que yo. Tuvimos una tía, Hanabi-sama. —Habló cuando la vio más tranquila —. Koharu-sama dice que está muerta, en la fosa común, pero no le creo. Ella se llama o se llamaba Hatani. Era… la gemela de nuestra madre. —Se detuvo un momento para ver la respuesta de Hanabi, pero la joven castaña se mantenía con la cabeza entre las manos sin voltearla a ver —. ¿Hanabi-sama? Estoy diciendo que probablemente tengamos una tía. Un familiar. Alguien que pueda apoyarnos.

Hanabi se irguió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la miró a la cara.

— Hyuga Hatani está muerta.

—¿Qué? ¿La conoce? —dijo sorprendida.

—Aparece su historia en los pergaminos del clan. Los leí todos cuando estaba por ascender como líder.

—¿Toda su historia? ¿Absolutamente toda?

—Sí. Las gemelas, Hatsune y Hatani. Se reveló contra el clan, fue encarcelada y escapó. Murió para antes de la cuarta guerra ninja. Yo en su momento estuve igual que tú, pero… ya pasó. Nunca la conocimos. Ya está muerta. Solo somos nosotras dos así que deja el tema ya.

—¿Conociste su historia y no me dijiste nada? —Reclamó. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Hinata le habló de "tú" a su hermana menor. Pero nadie se dio cuenta de ese detalle, ni Hinata ni Hanabi.

—Nuestros amigos esperan en el comedor y como tu líder y ama te ordeno que te quites esa máscara y vayas a cenar con nosotros ahora. AH-O-RA. —ordenó con firmeza y se retiró de la habitación con pasos pesados.

Hinata soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

Estaba sumamente estresada. Demasiada información, Koharu, su tía muerta, Hanabi obligándola a quitarse la máscara para mostrarse frente a otros, tener que lidiar con tanta presión. Le enseñaron por más de un año que debía usar máscara de gato, estaba tan enraizada a no mostrar su rostro.

—Igual que Hatani-san.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **H** anabi regresó al comedor con una sonrisa amable. Se sentó en su lugar con la delicadeza de una princesa mientras era observada por todos en busca de una explicación.

—Perdonen a mi hermana, ya saben, ser ANBU no es cosa fácil. Se volvió un poco preocupada, pero es todo. Ya no tarda en venir. Por favor sigamos con la cena. —Imperturbable, tomó los palillos y prosiguió con el sushi de salmón que se había servido en un platito de porcelana. Chouji y Sai continuaron comiendo con normalidad como se los indicó Hanabi. Naruto, Shikamaru e Ino medio comieron para que no se notara la tensión del lugar, pero Kakashi se le quedó viendo a la joven Hyuga.

El Hatake apenas iba a decir algo cuando unos pasos firmes pero suaves se escucharon en el corredor hasta que una joven mujer delgada abrió la puerta.

—Disculpen mi tardanza. —Mencionó con voz relajada y bajita, como si hablara más para sí misma. Se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa larga, el único lugar disponible por lo visto. A sus flancos estaban Hanabi y Shikamaru. Mantenía la mirada hacia el suelo sin detenerse a ver a alguien cuando notablemente todos los ahí presentes la contemplaban.

—Hacía tanto tiempo que no te veíamos, Hinata. —sonrió Ino desde su lugar —. Te ves diferente, estás más delgada y alta. Y te queda muy bien el cabello así de largo, creo que ya lo tienes más largo que yo.

—Sí, algún día de estos tendrá que trenzárselo. —añadió Hanabi al ver que su hermana ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a la rubia.

—Tienes heridas. —dijo Kiba muy serio.

Sí, Hinata tenía heridas en la cara. Había una casi en la comisura de su labio, una pequeña cicatriz blanca arriba de su ceja y un hematoma ya casi invisible debajo del ojo, ya en tono amarillento. Pero lo más notorio era su cicatriz de la boca.

—De entrenamiento. —Finalmente habló, aunque no levantó la mirada. Con movimientos un poco forzados se sirvió algo de comida en un platito y comió lentamente.

—Felicidades por tu ascenso Hinata-chan —Naruto amablemente le mandó una sonrisa marca Uzumaki, como sus sonrisas de antaño —. No te lo pude decir tan abiertamente en la torre Hokage por eso del protocolo, pero estoy feliz de que alcances tus metas. Has trabajado muy duro.

—Gracias. —contestó muy bajito. No era pena ni timidez, era simplemente que se había alejado tanto de sus amigos y de sus propios sentimientos que se sentía incómoda ahora que los volvía a ver tan de frente y a todos en un mismo lugar.

—Estás muy callada y ese es mi trabajo. —alegó Shino y se levantó para abrir la puerta corrediza que dejaba ver parte del patio verde y el estanque que adornaban afuera. El frescor, el sonido del agua y el cantico de los grillos nocturnos hizo que la tensión se disipara un poco.

—Shino también es ANBU. —dijo Kiba.

—¿No deberíamos mantener ese tipo de cosas en secreto? —se preguntó Shikamaru.

—Vamos, alguna vez fuimos los 9 novatos de Konoha, somos amigos, podemos decirnos estas cosas. —sonrió la Yamanaka.

—9 novatos. —repitió Hinata sin saberlo y todos la observaron.

—Ya se fueron Sasuke y Sakura. —Recordó Naruto con un aire de nostalgia, pero era una nostalgia buena, solo alguien que recordaba a sus viejos amigos —. Y también así lo hizo Neji.

—Me pregunto quién será el siguiente.

—¡Hinata! —La reprendió Hanabi.

—Tiene razón —Se entrometió Sai —. Somos ninjas y podríamos morir en cualquier minuto, pero no por eso vamos a estar pensando en quién será el siguiente de forma constante, ¿verdad, Hinata-chan? —Hizo una de sus sonrisas de apariencia forzada. Hinata levantó la vista y lo contempló.

—Sí. —contestó y después miró a Shino —. Kurenai-sensei.

—No pudo venir. Muchas cosas qué hacer en el clan Sarutobi y con Mirai. Ya sabes.

—Felicidades por ser ANBU. —asintió en forma de felicitación. Shino imitó el gesto en señal de gracias. Ellos dos siempre habían logrado conectar más que todos debido a sus personalidades simples y calladas. A veces Kiba los regañaba porque podían hablar sin abrir la boca, entenderse —. Perdón por no hablar tanto. En realidad no sé qué cosas decir. —declaró con inexpresividad. A Naruto le recordó demasiado a Sasuke.

—Lee está de misión. —Comenzó a platicar Ino —. Por ahora Sai y yo estamos saliendo. TenTen sigue atendiendo su tienda de herramientas ninja. Chouji se está viendo con una chica de otra aldea.

—¡Oye! No digas mi vida privada. Pero sí, se llama Karui y está muy bonita. Me gusta más que la comida. —Se sonrojó, olvidándose de la carne unos momentos.

—Y eso ya es decir mucho. —añadió Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

De repente todos comenzaron a platicar de sus días recientes y de lo que había pasado. Contando anécdotas cotidianas o de misiones. Hinata los veía platicar a todos con aparente atención, aunque en realidad lo único que estaba pensando era la hora en que ya se acabara todo aquello para que pudiera ponerse su máscara de gato, tomar un vaso de leche e irse a dormir.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A** la mañana siguiente Hanabi estaba tomando delicadamente su desayuno junto a Hashimoto y Hisae. Ellos habían vestido y peinado a su ama con un kimono rosa pastel que tenía detalles con flores de sakura y ramas, algunos pajarillos lejanos de color blanco, su larguísimo cabello estaba trenzado con unas peinetas doradas en un intrincado pero bello peinado oriental.

—Buenos días, Hanabi-sama, ¿puedo pasar? Le llegó una notificación con sello del concejo.

Hanabi lo miró inexpresiva y le dio el permiso de que pasara. Enseguida el criado le entregó el pergamino. Hashimoto le hizo el favor de romper el sello con un cuchillo. Leyó el mensaje para sí misma y luego arrugó el pergamino entre sus manos.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —se preocupó Hisae.

—Lo sabía. Están citando a Hinata por espionaje hacia el concejo. —Con un golpe estrelló el pergamino contra la mesa de madera, tratando de contener su enojo. Se llevó el pulgar hacia la boca, mordiéndose la uña, eso le ayudaba a mantenerse calmada y pensar —. No será nada fácil cabildear para sacarla de esta. Ni siquiera sé si puedo sacarla del problema. Demonios. —susurró lo último.

Siete ninjas de nivel jonin esperaban fuera de la mansión Hyuga, entre ellos se podían reconocer a Shiranui Genma y Namiashi Raido; dos shinobis excepcionales muy reconocidos en Konoha. Hinata ya estaba vestida en el recibidor, ajustándose la máscara de gato y la banda ninja en el cuello.

—Antes de que te vayas dime algo Hinata. Dime por qué razón espiaste a esa señora.

—Solo tenía curiosidad de por qué está detrás de nosotras todo el tiempo.

—Sabías que era peligroso y aun así lo hiciste.

—No lo hice con el fin de que me descubrieran si es lo que cree. —musitó seria y observó a Hashimoto y Hisae.

—La cuidaremos bien, no se preocupe, Neko-sama. —Hashimoto habló con voz decidida. Hinata realmente le creía a ese Hyuga de cabello color miel. Protegería a Hanabi bajo cualquier circunstancia y lo había probado muchas veces.

—La protegeremos, además su amigo Shino ya viene para auxiliar con las guardias. Y el señor Inuzuka mandó un perro con el mensaje de que él también iba a apoyar. —añadió Hisae.

—Pues que apoyen en la torre Hokage porque yo voy con Hinata.

—Hanabi-sama, no…

—No Hinata, a mí no me digas que "no" porque YO doy las órdenes. Hashimoto, Hisae, vámonos.

—Como ordene. —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **L** a oficina del Hokage estaba llena de papeles, Naruto rebuscaba entre los miles de pergaminos y diarios. De pronto su puerta se vio interrumpida ante el llamado insistente de alguien.

—¡Adelante! —gritó enojado. Por la puerta entraron Kakashi y Shikamaru, el primero visiblemente estresado.

—¿De verdad hizo eso? ¿No es un invento de Koharu-sama? —Kakashi caminó rápido hacia su alumno rubio en busca de la verdad.

—Los llamé en calidad de urgente. Y no, no es un invento de Koharu, fue interrogada con un jutsu de lectura de mente y se confirmó. Hinata pisó terreno minado y todo explotó. Intento ver alguna ley que la proteja o que aminorase el castigo pero no encuentro nada, ¡nada! Y no puedo sacar a Hinata porque reforzaron todas las salidas de la aldea.

—¿Cuál es el castigo por espionaje a altos mandos? —inquirió Shikamaru, rogando que no le dijeran la respuesta que ya sabía desde hace años. Alguna vez su padre se lo contó, pero ya había pasado mucho y tal vez las reglas habían cambiado.

—Pena de muerte. —respondieron Kakashi y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, claro, por supuesto. Me encanta la suerte de los Hyugas. —Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco.

—Se han preguntado alguna vez por qué Koharu tiene tan vigilados los movimientos de los Hyuga, porque yo sí. Y estoy pensando en investigar eso.

—Investígalo, Kakashi-sensei. Shikamaru y yo prepararemos la defensa de Hinata. El juicio inicia en menos de una hora.

—¡Hai! —Enseguida Kakashi desapareció tras una nube de vapor, dejando a los chicos solos entre miles de pergaminos llenos de leyes y castigos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **D** ebía ser media noche si consideraba la oscuridad con que se encontraba su celda y la frialdad del suelo, o tal vez aquellos túneles siempre eran así de oscuros. No había luz. No había ninguna rendija por donde se colara el sol. Estaba en lo hondo de la cárcel de la aldea, en lo más profundo y ruin. Olía a excremento de rata y a óxido. La muchacha recién llegada se encontraba recargada contra la pared, de pie, observando los barrotes gruesos que la "apresaban". Tenía un custodio, era Namiashi Raido, un gran jonin que era reconocido como uno de los ninjas más duros. Tenía una cicatriz bastante fea en el rostro severo, le recordaba un poco al capitán Morino, por las cicatrices y la mirada fría.

Estaba calmada. Hanabi le había dicho que no se preocupara, que junto al Hokage estaban preparando una defensa para ella, que saldría todo bien del juicio. Antes de entrar al territorio de celdas para criminales de mayor rango, le dio una última mirada a Hanabi y a Kakashi. Por primera vez había visto una mirada preocupada del Hatake.

—Pero tú tomas tus decisiones… ¿a que sí? —Una voz habló a su lado. Estaba recostada en la cama, descansando boca arriba, sosteniendo su mentón contra sus brazos porque sobre la almohada tenía un libro abierto sobre anatomía. Por eso Hinata estaba de pie en la celda. Los ojos lilas no voltearon a verla, se mantuvieron fijos al frente. Las demás celdas cercanas estaban vacías.

—¿En qué va terminar todo esto? —inquirió Hinata.

—Solo termina de una forma.

—Y por más que lo intente siempre vamos a ese resultado.

—Porque es nuestro destino.

—La decadencia de un clan.

—Como el Uchiha.

—El exterminio de los kekkei genkai.

—Sí.

—Me quiere a mí, ¿no Sakura? Koharu. Me quiere a mí. Desde que me convirtieron en Kage del clan Hyuga. Fue ella la que provocó la rebelión. Quería que me mataran cuando asesiné a Hirohito y su hija, y me culpó por el suicidio de Ko. Me dio la máscara de gato y el nombre de Lobo para molestarme y que me interesara en ella, para confirmarme que sí, que me quiere a mí.

—Pero el punto aquí es descubrir por qué te quiere a ti.

—Algo me dice que lo sé, pero antes tengo qué confirmar una cosa.

Namiashi Raido se asomó en la celda, aluzándola con una linterna.

—¿Estás bien? Estás hablando sola. —dijo el ninja observándola cuidadosamente. Hinata caminó rumbo a la celda y sacó las manos, tomando los barrotes por fuera, observando a su guardia.

—¿Puedo ver a Kakashi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **H** anabi se quedó petrificada en su asiento. No pudo moverse ni un milímetro, ni su cuerpo, ni sus ojos, ni su alma.

La defensa de Hinata fue inútil y patética cuando miembros criminales de la rebelión Hyuga fueron llamados a testificar sobre la violencia con que Hinata Hyuga operaba en el clan. Varios miembros activos del clan, la mayoría señoras, declararon la tensión que vivían en los territorios Hyuga de manera cotidiana, con miedo de que algún día la Sombra del clan los asesinara, que no se sentían cómodos en la mansión con aquella que ellos debían llamar Neko-sama, que para ellos había sido la culpable de tres muertes de la familia secundaria y que nunca jamás escucharon que se le castigara por ello, que sí que entendían que fueron asesinados por conspirar contra Hanabi-sama, pero que tenían derecho a un juicio y que Neko no era nadie para tomar justicia por su propia mano.

—Yo… no sabía que ellos le tenían miedo a Hinata. —No pudo soportarlo más y de sus ojos comenzaron a llover lágrimas sin detenerse. Hashimoto la miró impotente, enojado de no poder ser de ayuda mientras Hisae se mantenía callada al lado de su líder.

Todos los presentes del juicio comenzaron a salir después de escuchar la sentencia, solo se quedó Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Hanabi y sus sirvientes. De repente Hanabi volteó hacia atrás, buscando a alguien con la mirada.

—¿Dónde está Ibiki-san? No lo he visto en varios días.

Era cierto. Ibiki no había aparecido por ahí desde que las cosas se empezaron a pudrir. Como siempre. Igual que cuando lo del envenenamiento de Hanabi, pensó Kakashi.

—¿Kakashi-sensei, donde vas? —gritó Hanabi al verlo irse de inmediato.

No. Definitivamente no la dejaría morir. La raptaba o a ver qué pero algo tenía qué hacer. Caminaba por los pasillos largos del edificio cuando de repente una puerta al lado se abrió y una mano lo estiró dentro de un pequeño cuarto de trapeadores. Estaba oscuro y había una figura alta a escasos centímetros de él.

—¡¿Ibiki?! —se asustó Kakashi al tenerlo tan pegado —. ¿Vas a besarme o qué? —Se quejó, alejándose lo más posible. El Morino se le quedó viendo fijamente como si no tuviera dudas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **D** os hombres en la oscuridad caminaban juntos entre el cerrado bosque, no llevaban nada de cargamento pues no era precisamente una misión legal lo que estaban haciendo. Debido a su experiencia como shinobis fue fácil burlar la seguridad de las puertas y de paso traer un polizón con ellos.

—Pudiste haberme dicho antes y no encerrarme en el puto cuarto de los trapeadores. —Vociferó Kakashi bastante fastidiado —. De verdad me diste un susto de muerte.

—¿Qué pasó en el cuarto de los trapeadores? —preguntó Karin interesada.

—Repíteme por qué la trajiste. —Pidió Ibiki, de alguna forma esa chica lo ponía de muy mal humor.

—Es un ninja sensor y nos dirá donde encontrar a Orochimaru. —Repitió Kakashi poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Me refiero a que tiene prohibido salir de Konoha por ser un criminal de guerra.

—Lo repito: Es un ninja sensor y nos dirá donde encontrar a Orochimaru.

—¿Me van a decir de una vez qué le van a preguntar a Orochimaru-sama? —dijo Karin.

—No. —respondieron ambos shinobis al mismo tiempo.

—Hay que darnos prisa si queremos llegar antes de la ejecución. —Los tres ninjas canalizaron chakra a sus pies, se concentraron en saltar hacia unas ramas gruesas de árboles ahora que estaban en una vegetación más apta y corrieron tan rápido como sus piernas les permitían. Era una carrera contra el tiempo y si querían tener algo con qué defender a Hyuga Hinata tenían que ser más que veloces.

El camino que debió ser de dos horas lo recorrieron en una, y eso porque Kakashi tuvo que cargar a Karin para no aminorar el ritmo. La bajó en el suelo para que ella se pudiera concentrar y luego marcó un punto al norte.

—A cinco kilómetros, es mejor que lleguemos por suelo si queremos llegar con vida al laboratorio. —les indicó la pelirroja.

Los primeros dos kilómetros corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero después de ello tuvieron qué caminar para poder llegar en son de paz hacia la guarida del sannin. Tan pronto se acercaron a la montaña, un aura tensa y bífida los recibió.

—Huele a serpiente podrida. —arguyó Ibiki con repugnancia.

—Recuerden el trato. No lastimar a Orochimaru-sama. —Les recordó Karin mirándolos de reojo, cuidadosa.

Había una puerta de madera que apenas iban a tocar cuando ésta se abrió por sí sola. Entraron y los recibió un pasillo oscuro con paredes de tierra. Anduvieron hasta el fondo donde una nueva puerta se abrió, dejándolos pasar a un laboratorio blanco de primera clase, con luz artificial y piso de loza blanca reluciente. Un caballero de largo cabello estaba dándoles la espalda mientras frente a una mesa alta y negra estaba mezclando algunos líquidos de colores de unos vasos de precipitado.

—Sabía que eras tú, Karin, pero no que traerías compañía. —Habló con voz fina y elegante, luego se volvió para darles la cara. Se hallaron con una criatura refinada de apariencia muy joven y saludable, blanca como la leche pura y de sonrisa tranquila.

—Lo siento, Orochimaru-sama. No quería importunarlo pero ellos me prometieron sacarme de Konoha si les decía su ubicación, y por supuesto no les diría su paradero sin antes comprobar que no le harían daño alguno. —respondió la chica de gafas, ajustándolas.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por los ninjas de Konoha? —Elevó una mano hacia Karin y ésta la tomó, pasándose al lado del sannin —. Después de todo que me hayan traído a Karin no debe ser algo que hagan por caridad.

—No, no lo hacemos por amables, por supuesto. —dijo Kakashi, el primero en hablar —. Iremos al punto porque no tenemos mucho tiempo. Dinos todo lo que sepas de Hyuga Hatani.

La sonrisa de Orochimaru se deshizo enseguida, detalle que fue notado por Kakashi e Ibiki, pero luego de unos segundos la sonrisa renació grande y divertida.

—¿Qué quieren saber de ella?

—Dónde está o cómo murió. Y si ella o los Hyuga tienen algo que ver con el concejo de Konoha.

—Hatani me gustaba mucho como persona, pero era una incomprendida. Pudo haber sido una gran aliada, una de las enemigas más directas de Konoha pero supieron manejarla. Y sí, tiene que ver con el concejo. Tiene que ver en específico con esa vieja desagradable de Koharu.

Así que era cierto.

—Dinos todo. —Le exigió Ibiki con una expresión impasible. Realmente no le agradaba estar tan cerca de Orochimaru. Siempre le pareció un ser inhumano en el cuerpo de un humano.

—Muy bien. Prepárense para una de las historias que mas me gusta recordar. —Orochimaru se puso cómodo en una silla giratoria, cruzando una pierna, mirando a los recién llegados con suma diversión —. Ustedes saben que Konoha no es una aldea santa. Cometió muchos errores y pagaron por ello. Como los Uchiha y el peligro del golpe de estado, como la manera en que trataron a los Uzumaki y a Naruto-kun que bien pudo haberse aliado con Akatsuki ante el desprecio de los aldeanos, el cómo manejaron ANBU raíz por Shimura Danzou. Konoha está llena de oscuridad… y hace muchos años esa oscuridad llegó al clan Hyuga mediante una niña que se llamaba Hatani; la gemela de Hatsune Hyuga la difunta esposa de Hyuga Hiashi. Esa niña nació sin byakugan y fue tratada como una peste por su clan. Fue condenada a tapar su rostro por siempre. Con el paso del tiempo ella no lo resistió más y atacó a su hermana, por ello fue desterrada del clan, aunque bueno, para ellos fue la excusa perfecta para quitar a la oveja negra de la familia. Cuando cometió ese pequeño error tuvo la "suerte" —enfatizó esa palabra con un ademán y una sonrisa enorme y demente —de tener un compañero de celda que la entendió. De vez en cuando me encerraban por mis experimentos, pero esa vez que escapé ella vino conmigo y yo… le ofrecí un obsequio.

—Le diste el byakugan, ¿no es así? Y luego ella se puso al servicio de Konoha. —intervino Ibiki tratando de agilizar la conversación.

Orochimaru estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Eso dice la versión honorable de Konoha? —se burló el sannin.

—Eso dice la versión de los Hyuga. —exclamó Kakashi.

—Sí bueno, se puso al servicio de Konoha después de algunos años, sí. Pero pasó un tiempo bajo mi tutela. Después intentaron quitármela, fueron Koharu y Danzou. Hatani era una chica especial. Sin su clan que la respaldara y con un reporte del Hokage que la evidenció como desertora de la aldea, Hyuga Hatani dejó de existir… como tal. Nadie lo sabe pero… esos dos imbéciles me dejaron experimentar con ella, yo… necesitaba un sujeto de pruebas para un jutsu especial que iba implementar en mí, además querían que encontrara una manera de trasplantar un kekkei genkai como el byakugan en otra persona. Eso fue el obsequio para Hatani. Su tan esperado Byakugan.

—Entiendo, Koharu y Danzo te autorizaron para experimentar con un Hyuga.

—Sí. Ahora díganme, ¿por qué quieren saber tantas cosas de esa chica? —Orochimaru estaba curioso de ver a dos jonin intentando desenterrar el pasado.

Ibiki y Kakashi intercambiaron miradas significativas. Ibiki le dijo que no con la mirada pero Kakashi se volteó y decidió abrir la boca.

—Estamos defendiendo a una chica de las acusaciones de Utatane Koharu.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Van a sacar el pasado de Koharu, eso es jugar sucio, pero inteligente también. ¿Quién es la chica? ¿Una Hyuga, eh? —Se levantó sin esperar alguna respuesta de los ninjas y fue hasta un librero enorme que había en una esquina del laboratorio. Había una sección de libros viejos y fue hasta ella. Pasó sus dedos por encima de las pastas desgastadas hasta dar con un libro en especial y lo sacó, regresando con los ninjas quienes lo veían atentos —. Si quieren jugar sucio con Koharu necesitan este diario. Contiene los experimentos que se hicieron en Hatani y vienen firmas autorizadas de Koharu y Danzo.

Kakashi tomó el diario sin atreverse a abrirlo.

—Lean una parte para que puedan entender la magnitud de lo que fue Hatani… y de lo que es.

Nuevamente el Morino y el Hatake leyeron por encima del diario algunas páginas hasta que el mismo Orochimaru fue hasta ellos y con desesperación les dejó el diario abierto casi al final para que leyeran lo más importante. Kakashi siguió leyendo rápido hasta que llegó a cierta parte… frunció el ceño con extrañeza, entreabrió la boca, abrió al máximo sus ojos y se alejó del diario, dejándoselo a Ibiki que todavía no terminaba.

—Vamos, Hatake Kakashi, haz tu pregunta. —exclamó Orochimaru con una risita divertida y con un deje macabro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **U** n viento fresco hizo mecer su largo cabello color berenjena, entre negro y azulado. Por alguna extraña razón ella percibía la sensación de sus pies descalzos contra el suelo como muy conocida. Neko se había ido a dormir desde que la encarcelaron y no volvió a hacer acto de presencia, Hinata estaba cómoda con ello, Neko siempre causaba problemas porque no le importaba nada. Podía con esto ella sola sin necesidad de máscaras o de nadie. Si Koharu la quería tal vez lo mejor sería que la obtuviera, con eso el concejo dejaría en paz al clan Hyuga. Hanabi había ganado guardianes confiables como Hashimoto, Hisae, Ibiki y Kakashi, además los miembros del clan se sentirían más seguros sin Neko merodeando por entre los pasillos.

" _Había otra salida…"_ , pensó. La había. Asesinar a Hirohito y Hiroyuki, presionar tanto a Ko y a Sakura, tal vez todo eso se pudo evitar si hubiera tomado otro camino. Un sendero menos oscuro. Pero ya era tarde, las decisiones estaban tomadas.

—Camina. —La empujó un ANBU y debido a su ensimismamiento Hinata se tropezó con sus propios pies hasta que cayó al suelo. Hacía frío. Era invierno aun, aunque estaba por salir aquella estación. Le habían quitado su uniforme y su banda ninja, dejándole solo una bata blanca algo holgada, las mangas eran largas y aquél ropaje le llegaba antes de las rodillas. Se levantó del piso de manera tranquila y siguió caminando por los pasillos con los guardias tras su espalda. Pronto llegó a una sala en concreto donde estaba el concejo de Konoha, el Hokage y miembros del equipo de Investigación y tortura.

Sentaron a Hinata en el centro del recinto, en una silla de madera mientras un ANBU leía los cargos imputados por los que se había ganado su castigo.

—Traición a Konoha, traición al clan Hyuga, traición a Hyuga Hanabi-sama, insubordinación hacia el Hokage, el concejo de ancianos y a su líder del clan, homicidio de los ciudadanos Hyuga Hirohito, Hyuga Hiroyuki, persuasión kunoichi para el suicidio de Hyuga Ko, primera sospechosa sobre la muerte de Hyuga Hayato, ocultamiento de cadáver del señor Hyuga Hayato…

Hinata miró a los presentes uno a uno. Encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que le miraban con pena y preocupación, aquél que le rompió el corazón. Se quedó observándolo, recordando el día en que frente a toda la aldea (incluyéndola a ella) Naruto y Sakura anunciaron su matrimonio en la ceremonia de Hokage, cuando se le partió el corazón en dos. Ese dolor le dio la fuerza para cambiar, para transmutar en un gato negro.

—Gracias. —dijo sin hablar, solo moviendo los labios, asintiendo suavemente mientras el ANBU seguía leyendo los cargos. Naruto se quedó sorprendido y estupefacto cuando entendió lo que Hinata le había dicho.

La Hyuga siguió mirando hasta llegar a Koharu quien mantenía la mirada en otro lado, evitando a Hinata. La anciana tenía una ligera capa de sudor frío bastante visible. Se notaba un poco impaciente y se abanicaba aun entendiendo que estaban con un clima bastante helado. No dejó de observar el rostro de la vieja, se quedaría mirándola hasta que ésta se dignara a regresarle la mirada, hasta que se atreviera a enfrentarse a Hinata, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban los sollozos que Hanabi tanto se empeñaba en reprimir pero que de repente era incapaz de dejarlos libres.

Podría escapar, pudo haberse convertido en un gato y dejar un clon en la celda, escapar y proteger a Hanabi entre las sombras, pero tarde o temprano se habrían dado cuenta, las verdades siempre salían a relucir en Konoha tarde o temprano. Además si eso pasaba solo incriminarían a Hanabi, de alguna manera la meterían a ella también para acabar con ambas hermanas y Hinata no quería eso. Si moría el gato, dejarían en paz a la princesa. Y Hinata era el gato y Hanabi la princesa.

" _Ciertamente estoy cansada de pelear por tanto"_ , dijo en su mente. El camino del ninja es difícil.

—Insubordinación a las leyes de Konoha, desacato a las ordenes de Konoha, recolección de información de la villa sin orden ni supervisión de algún líder, invasión de la privacidad y espionaje de un importante miembro del concejo de ancianos de Konoha, sospechosa de posible deserción de Konoha, sospechosa de actuar contra la nación —Un poco cansado de tanto hablar el guardia hizo silencio por medio minuto y luego se aclaró la garganta —. ¿La sentenciada tiene últimas palabras qué decir?

—Sí. —respondió Hinata inexpresiva, viéndolos a todos —. Hanabi, te amaré desde la muerte y cuidaré de ti desde el cielo o el infierno, te cuidaré donde sea que esté. —dijo con firmeza, mirando el rostro lloroso pero fuerte de Hanabi —. Cuídate a ti misma, es lo único que te pediré. Hokage-sama, esta oscuridad es mía y de nadie más, nadie la causó más que yo, y… por favor cuide a Hanabi. —Aguantándose las lágrimas y apretando los labios Naruto asintió severamente —. Y Koharu —Se dirigió a ella en tono impersonal y sin algún sufijo de respeto, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes de que sus últimas palabras fueran precisamente para aquella que la condenó, su mirada ahora no era fría o inexpresiva, era **oscura** —, ya me voy y dejaré este mundo, dejaré de ser la Kage del Clan Hyuga como querías, no podrás vigilarme más pero yo te veré a través de mis ojos muertos y voy a conocer la verdad, porque sé que me odias —La anciana dio un respingo de susto al escuchar lo último, ni siquiera lo ponía en duda, lo afirmaba —. Ahora no tienes ningún motivo para seguir vigilando al clan Hyuga, así que no te metas con ellos nunca más porque si no vendré desde la muerte para… callarte de una vez.

—¡Qué grosera, agreguen a sus cargos el ser insolente con la autoridad…!

—Y espero que te pudras en la tumba de Hyuga Hatani.

Koharu se calló tan solo escuchar ese nombre, abriendo los ojos enardecida.

— Y soy un gato, no un lobo, por siempre yo soy Neko. Y no están aquí pero por favor transmitan mi agradecimiento a Ibiki-taicho por su entrenamiento y protección de mi hermana… y a Hatake Kakashi, a él le doy las gracias por intentar salvarme incluso de mí misma, incluso cuando yo no era Hinata. Y… por favor… díganle que… —Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, una sola lágrima. Hinata se mostró extrañada al comprobarse a sí misma llorando — que… que lo siento… y que lo… quiero. Esas son mis últimas palabras. —susurró lo último ya casi en silencio.

Giró su cabeza y observó que Hanabi la veía atenta al último repique de su voz.

Sintió un piquete horrible sobre su cuello y se dejó hacer por el ANBU médico que se aproximó a ella. Una inyección letal. Esos habían sido Naruto y Hanabi, cuando menos habían logrado que su muerte fuera tranquila.

Solo fue esa lágrima. Solo una. No podía permitirse más. Se quedó viendo a Hanabi porque quería que fuera lo último que sus ojos vieran. Comenzó a sentir sueño y dejó que su espalda se relajara contra la silla, decayendo un poco, su cabeza se ladeó a la izquierda.

—¡No, Naruto haz algo, no! —Comenzó a gritar Hanabi y corrió hacia el centro, pero Hashimoto y Hisae la detuvieron. El Hokage se levantó de su lugar y fue tras la castaña para estar con ella.

"Solo quiero ser libre", el llanto de Hanabi ya se oía lejano.

 **.**

" _¿Es por que no pudiste salvarlo, doctora?"_

 ** _._**

"— _¿Y si yo también me voy? —Observó con atención aquella tumba e imaginó que decía su nombre, que decía "Neko". ¿Quién vendría a su entierro? ¿Habría alguien más además de Hanabi? Se había alejado de sus amigos, de su equipo. Kurenai y los chicos nunca más regresaron a buscarla a la mansión y realmente no los culpaba por ello"._

 ** _._**

"— _¿Por qué no me dejas estar a tu lado? Yo nunca te he hecho daño._

— _Si te metes conmigo lo voy a arruinar con Ibiki-taicho. Y como pase eso yo… si Hanabi se queda sin mi protección y la de Ibiki-taicho… —Ni siquiera sabía qué decir, solo podía seguir llorando. Odiaba llorar. Los gatos no lloraban —. ¡Deja de verme así!_

— _¿Así como?_

— _¡Como si me quisieras!_

— _Te quiero"._

 ** _._**

"— _Déjenme decirles un anuncio personal. —agregaba Sakura un poco nerviosa pero no dejando de lado su gran sonrisa brillante —. Muy pronto Haruno Sakura … ¡se convertirá en la esposa del Hokage!_

 _Los gritos emocionados de los ninjas y civiles no se hicieron esperar. Sabían que tarde o temprano ellos iban a terminar juntos._

 _Hinata entornó más los ojos hacia la pareja de jóvenes mientras todos aplaudían emocionados al escuchar el anuncio de Sakura. Ella se casaría con el Hokage muy pronto. La peliazul parpadeó una vez y sus ojos se abrieron a su máxima expresión, pareció quedar en shock por unos instantes, viendo aquello sin saber exactamente qué sentir… ¿Odio? ¿Rencor? ¿Resignación?"_

 ** _._**

" _Deja ir tu mente", le recomendó Ibiki._

 _Hinata recordaba el dolor preciso en la costilla cuando Hanabi la golpeó con un juken. Su padre las hacía pelear entre ellas cuando eran unas niñas. Siempre haciéndolas fuertes a su muy particular manera. Por años vivió con tristeza, pensando que su padre no la quería, hasta que maduró y entendió los pensamientos de Hiashi._

 _De pronto abrió los ojos al sentir que su espalda se arqueaba por sí sola. Fue como un shock eléctrico que viajó por todo su cuerpo._

 ** _o_**

— _Vas a quemarte esos bellos ojos si sigues mirando el sol. —Le advirtió Kakashi llegando._

— _Probablemente no lo veré en mucho tiempo —respondió sin dejar de ver el astro amarillo._

— _¿Por qué? —inquirió con curiosidad colocándose al lado de ella._

— _Muy pronto voy a irme… y no volveré en unos años._

 _¿Era él o la voz de esa chica se escuchaba con un trasfondo triste y vació? Por alguna razón el tono de ella le hizo recordar sus días de tragedias, cuando todos le abandonaron y se quedó solo. Si lo pensaba bien, ella también estaba sola ¿no? Naruto y Sakura habían anunciado su matrimonio, Hiashi había muerto y Hanabi había sido nombrada líder del clan._

— _¿A dónde vas? Si se puede saber… —cuestionó el peliplateado._

— _A mi mansión._

— _Eso no es irte para no volver en unos años. —rio ligeramente por la ocurrencia de ella._

— _ **Sayonara, Kakashi-sensei.**_ _—Sonrió de medio lado, bastante mal sinceramente, pues lucía una sonrisa forzada. Caminó unos tres pasos y antes de que Kakashi pudiera preguntarle sobre su comportamiento, Hinata desapareció en un remolino de hojas verdes._

 ** _o_**

Dio un parpadeo largo y lento. No podía evitarlo. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando sin que ella lo quisiera. Hanabi, Hanabi debía ser lo último que viera. Todavía tuvo fuerzas para sonreír de medio lado, un tanto débil, pero una sonrisa al fin de cuentas, y fue para Hanabi. Estaba recordando su examen chunin cuando peleaba contra Neji. Contra su niisan. Y Kurenai-sensei había saltado para defenderla, igual que Gai-sensei para detener a su primo, y Hayate Gekko… y también Kakashi.

Su cuerpo cayó lánguido sobre el brazo de la silla. Hubo un grito intenso en el recinto que dejó a todos con un desgastante malestar. Hanabi estaba destrozada en el suelo.

El ANBU se acercó a la joven inerte para comprobar sus signos al tocarle el cuello.

—Está muerta. —Confirmó con voz fuerte.

—Trasladen su cuerpo al anfiteatro para que la preparen. —Ordenó Homura Mitokado al ver que ni el Hokage ni Koharu daban la orden.

.

.

.

* * *

 **El** rápido correr de unas sandalias ninjas se escuchó con estridencia por los pasillos anchos e interminables. Aquel alboroto llamó la atención de un par de guardias que transitaban por ahí e intentaron detener al incauto, pero aquél ninja relampagueante los esquivó brillantemente sin alguna dificultad y continuó su carrera hacia un salón donde iban a ejecutar la última sentencia de un pobre y tonto gato.

—¡Deténgase en nombre de Konoha! —gritaron los guardias tras él.

Pero cuando Kakashi abrió las puertas de par en par con una patada y entró sin poder detenerse hasta la mitad del lugar, casi patinó un poco y paró en seco juntando chakra en sus pies para ello. Se había detenido a justos centímetros de una silla que tenía sobre sí a una joven dormida. Reconoció el llanto de Hanabi hacia un lado y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que la muchacha inerte de la silla era Hinata.

—No… —Susurró abriendo al máximo los ojos, involuntariamente sus dedos de las manos temblaron.

—Kakashi-sensei. —Naruto había caminado hasta él. Sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Koharu estaba por salir del recinto cuando un kunai se estrelló contra la puerta corrediza, parando en seco el abandono de la señora y sus guardias, quienes de inmediato se posicionaron alrededor de ella para resguardarla.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Kakashi idiota? —Koharu enarcó una ceja viéndolo.

—El juicio no ha terminado.

—Ya terminó. No tiene caso de todas maneras. —Con la cabeza hizo un ademán hacia la chica que estaba a un lado de Kakashi.

Él no volteó a verla, era demasiado para soportar y necesitaba hacer esto, era justo, por Hinata, tenía que mantenerse cuerdo y claro por Hinata. Si veía su cuerpo una vez más no podría continuar, así que a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba a su lado, él evitó mirarla.

—Hokage-sama, tengo pruebas que inculpan a Utatane Koharu en una conspiración contra Hyuga Hanabi y más específicamente contra Hyuga Hinata; la que era Kage del Clan Hyuga.

—¡Se cerró el caso! —Enfatizó la anciana —. Hokage-sama dígaselo a Kakashi, dígale y demuestre su autoridad como Hokage.

—Tsk… —Naruto apretaba con sumo esfuerzo los dientes haciendolos rechinar y cerraba los ojos, no, era el Hokage y no iba a llorar, podía tener los ojos cristalinos pero no iba a derramar una sola lágrima. Él debía ser fuerte. Él quien cuidaba la aldea y sus ciudadanos —. ¡EL CASO SE REABRE, DATTEBAYO! —gritó enojado.

Los presentes pasaban sus ojos de Koharu hacia el Hokage y viceversa, pero si el Hokage ya lo había dicho entonces los demás no tenían voz ni voto. Empezaron a regresar a sus lugares y Koharu con alto de reticencia volvió a su lugar, al lado de Homura. Naruto dejó a Hanabi con Hashimoto y caminó furioso hacia donde estaba Kakashi.

—Llegaste tarde. —Vociferó entre dientes con la voz angustiosa.

—La ejecución no era a esta hora. —Llegó Ibiki defendiendo, posicionándose junto a ellos.

—Se adelantó, no pude hacer nada. Homura es honorable pero él también creía que Hinata era una criminal. No pude hacer nada con dos votos a favor y uno en contra. Intenté pararlos pero hay testigos aquí demasiado importantes. Incluso está el señor feudal del País del Fuego porque no es cosa de todos los días que ejecuten un Hyuga.

—¿Vinieron como si fuera una atracción? ¿Los dejaste pasar? —Gruñó Kakashi por lo bajo, sujetando el brazo de Naruto.

—¿Qué carajos podía hacer? Si se los negaba lo tomarían como ofensa, Koharu los invitó para que yo no pudiera hacer nada.

—Protocolos, Naruto. ¿Qué te dije hace años? Les repetí esa maldita frase por años y la olvidaste justo hoy.

—Lo sé, lo sé, un ninja es peor que escoria cuando abandona a sus amigos pero… —Un fuerte dolor comenzó a invadir la cabeza del rubio, cerró los ojos con fuerza sujetándose la sien.

—Kakashi guarda la calma, todavía tenemos trabajo qué hacer aquí. Hay que terminar lo que empezamos. Si Hinata cae, Koharu va caer con ella. Lo prometimos. —dijo Ibiki.

El ninja soltó a su alumno y asintió una vez.

Sí, todavía tenían trabajo qué hacer.

La muerte de Hinata no los iba a parar. La muerte de Hinata solo era el comienzo.

Observó de reojo el cuerpo lánguido sobre la silla.

Solo era el comienzo.

* * *

 **Neta me estresa este fic. Tiene una trama tan seria que siento que estoy escribiendo la tesis profesional. Y después de esto sé que querrán matarme pero tranquilas (oye tranquila, ¡guarda ese bate!) voy a actualizar pronto, esta vez no me voy a tardar.**

 **Ahora sí, sobre el capítulo: En sí la historia terminaba en el capítulo anterior "Luz" con un final cerrado (en cuanto a trama) y a la vez abierto (en cuanto al romance que tanto les gusta), pero la verdad decidí alargarlo porque aun faltaban varios puntos que podía explicar con más detenimiento e incluso aplazar ciertos acontecimientos para ver un poco más a Hinata en escena, sin embargo no puedo evitar caminar hacia el final de la historia, pues en menos de cinco capítulos (o puede que menos) esta aventura ya habrá concluido. Sobre Sakura, tenía mucho planeando sacarla así como "la conciencia de Hinata", e incluso pensé que en su lugar estuviera Ko, pero no sé, me gustó más Sakura. En esta ocasión no vemos casi a Ibiki y esto es porque tengo qué empezar a encaminar el fic hacia el final y centrarme en los principales que son Kakashi y Hinata (y noooo, no estoy hablando de su relación romántica porque esto no es un shojo, jaja). Disculpen si el contenido del capítulo no está ordenado cronológicamente pero ya saben que de repente me gusta jugar con los tiempos. Llevaba 35 hojas de Word en este capítulo y no quería que quedara tan largo ni con tanta información a procesar, por eso decidí dividirlo en dos partes. Obviamente el siguiente capítulo lleva por título Oscuridad II.**

 **Y bueno siempre les comparto mi playlist que en este caso fue Broken wings de Tomoko Tane, Hidan theme, Sweet tears del ost de Kuroshitsuji, Blue de Cowboy Bebop y Karinui del anime de Jigoku Shoujo.**

 **Gracias por los reviews, bellas personas, me refiero a:**

 **Konata811**

 **hakuno asamiya:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leer. Me alegra mucho que el fic te encante. Gracias por seguir aquí, besillos.

 **Amy-chan:** Hola, por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo contigo en que la primera vez debe ser por amor y que por lo tanto debió pasar con Kakashi, pero esta vez no pasó aquí en la historia. Qué bueno que el capítulo a pesar de todo te agradó. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir el fic!

 **Hinata Uchiha.H**

 **Angel Maria 15**

 **Valerie Hyuga Senju**

 **Mimi Tachikawa08**

 **LeoriHNB**

 **Pia Deli**

 **Lorelai:** Hola, muchas gracias, qué bueno que te guste tanto el fic. Gracias por estar aquí.

 **KattytoNebel**

 **Funimis**

 **También muchas gracias por sus follows y favs tanto de fic como de autor, ¡arigato! A los que dejan review sin cuenta les invito amablemente a que hagan una ya que me es más fácil responder reviews por MP porque de esa manera puedo escribirles más cosas. También si tienen alguna duda o corrección del fic pueden hacerla mediante un review o MP, siempre y cuando sea con respeto. Otra cosa, yo acepto de verdad que soy distraída a morir así que si no contesté algún comentario pueden decírmelo para responderlo a la brevedad, y una disculpa.**

 **Martes 12 Febrero 2019**

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego, si tú quieres._


	13. Oscuridad II

**Naruto** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ella y su oscuridad**

 **XIII. Oscuridad II**

* * *

 **H** isae tomó el cesto de los girasoles secos y enormes, empezando por deshojarlos para quitarles las semillas que fue colocando en un plato grande. Hanabi la contemplaba con pacifismo, una mirada seria y algo vacía, con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos contra la mesa. Su largo cabello no estaba arreglado con sus peinados orientales vistosos y complicados como antes, no había querido que Hisae la peinara después del juicio de su hermana mayor. Ahora mantenía su largo cabello café suelto, con un mechón sobre la cara.

—También haré manzanitas cubiertas de caramelo y mangos asados, ah, y las castañas que le regaló el señor feudal cuando vino. Las voy a cocer y puedo hacer dulces con los malvaviscos. Les puedo poner fresas, si quiere. —Le ofrecía Hisae con voz tranquila y maternal, llevaba hablándole así todo el día pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones Hanabi contestó aunque fuera un poco. Estaba ida del mundo, cansada.

Hashimoto se estaba haciendo responsable de los deberes cotidianos como aprobar las misiones de los Hyugas activos que eran ninjas, organizar las reuniones diplomáticas que se tenían con otras aldeas, asistir a los informes semanales de los clanes ante el Hokage y demás diligencias formales. Se le veía poco por la mansión debido al trabajo, teniendo que dejar a Hisae como encargada de lo que Hanabi necesitara.

—Hanabi-sama, con su permiso —Una sirvienta se asomó por la puerta abierta sin atreverse a entrar —. La busca Ibiki-san.

—Dile que salí. —dijo con voz aburrida, sin verla, acostando la cabeza sobre la mesa.

—Yo no te veo afuera. —Una voz grave y fuerte se escuchó tras la jovencita.

—Ibiki-san, por favor espere a mi ama en el recibidor. —Se escandalizó la sirvienta al ver que el hombre entraba sin más.

—Déjalo, Hizu, siempre hace lo que quiere. —Se quejó la castaña y de pronto el hombre la levantó de un salto tomándola de un brazo —. ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!

—Vamos a hablar. —Sin su voluntad Ibiki la arrastró dentro hacia otro cuarto. Hisae tiró lo que estaba haciendo y corrió detrás de Ibiki. El hombre soltó a la muchacha levantando las manos en señal de ser inocente y Hisae volteó hacia su dueña.

Hanabi frunció el ceño tanto como lo hacía en un pasado y enojada le dijo a Hisae que se retirara. La mujer grande no quería, pero tampoco podía desobedecer así que cedió.

—No tengo tiempo, Ibiki-san. ¿Qué quiere?

—¿No tienes tiempo? —Empequeñeció los ojos con total incredulidad —. Si mandas al pobre de Hashimoto para que te represente en todos los eventos. Te la pasas todo el día deambulando por tu mansión…

—Sí, bueno, fui diezmada, ¿recuerda? Mi mamá, Neji, mi padre, mi abuelo, mi hermana. No es ni un poco fácil de sobrellevar.

—El clan Hyuga se está cayendo, es lo único de lo que se habla en la aldea.

—Es solo otro clan que perece. —Se sentó en una silla cercana, mirando la imagen de la ventana. Se podía alcanzar a ver el estanque de ranas y nenúfares donde en tiempos mejores pasaba los atardeceres platicando con su hermana e Ibiki. Pero esos días ya eran lejanos. Tanto que dolían incluso.

—No es solo otro clan. Es el único clan con dojutsu. Y no puedes permitir que muera.

—Es solo un clan, Ibiki-san. —Puso los ojos en blanco.

—A tu hermana no le gustaría…

—¡Mi hermana está muerta! —gritó molesta —. Igual que madre, igual que padre, que Neji, que el abuelo, que el tío Hizashi. Todo aquél que se sacrifica por el clan, que se desvive por los Hyuga, ¡se muere! Este clan está maldito, ¿cree que no lo sé? Lo dicen por todas partes. Que estamos malditos. Que somos los nuevos Uchiha. Que tarde o temprano todos vamos a desaparecer. —Se levantó rápido y pateó una mesa que sostenía unas velas y varios portarretratos, tirando todo al suelo. Hanabi era impulsiva, fue por eso que se le dio el puesto de líder, porque no temía tomar decisiones, pero justo ahora su brújula y el escudo que la protegería de sus decisiones como líder, no estaba. No estaba el escudo. No estaba la brújula.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué todo el esfuerzo de Hinata se vaya al carajo?

—¡Sí, que se vaya! —gritó, pero su voz se oyó quebrada, volteando hacia la ventana para que Ibiki no le viera las lágrimas —. ¡Y que todos se vayan al carajo, incluso usted y este clan! ¡Todos! ¡Incluso yo!

Ibiki se quedó callado, tomando asiento en un taburete de la esquina.

—Yo debí desde un principio cancelar todo esto de la sombra del clan Hyuga. Cuando padre y el abuelo murieron yo debí actuar, yo la líder, yo Hanabi. Pero lo dejé pasar, dejé que todo esto pasara.

—Las cosas que ocurrieron solo pudieron ser de esta manera. Los "y si hubiera" son mierda. No hay atajos, nada puede cambiar los hechos. Ni siquiera regresar al pasado. Solo existe lo inevitable.

—Este clan no me quiere, ni tampoco quiso a mi hermana. Nunca quiso a mi familia, ¡Mire lo que nos hicieron!

—¡Ay, pobre niña depresiva! —gritó Ibiki ya sin poder contenerse, explotando, Hanabi se quedó boquiabierta ante la rebelación de Ibiki —, pobrecita, no la quiere su clan y toda su familia está muerta y putrefacta a tres metros bajo tierra, ¡por supuesto que veo lo que les ha hecho el clan! Pero no es solo el clan, es la aldea, es el concejo, éste maldito régimen también me dejó sin familia, no te creas ni por un segundo que eres la única infeliz de Konoha, Hanabi. —espetó colérico, con las venas del rostro resaltadas y las cicatrices punzando —. Por Kami-sama, Hanabi, despierta de tu mundo trágico y mira bien tu alrededor. ¿No te quiere tu clan? —Se acercó hasta ella quedándose a milímetros de su rostro angélico, viéndola fijamente a los ojos —. PUES-HAZ-QUE-TE-QUIERAN. Eres la líder no por votación sino por DECRETO. Tienes detrás de ti a tus padres y a Hinata. ¿Quieres que el clan se muera igual que Hinata? ¿Es todo lo que pudiste hacer? ¡¿Quedarte a llorar?!

Para entonces Hanabi ya no lloraba. Estaba escuchando atentamente las palabras del capitán Morino. Sus lágrimas seguían puestas en sus mejillas enrojecidas pero ya no salían más.

—No voy a dejar que Koharu gane. —dijo casi en tono de berrinche, frunciendo el ceño y torciendo la boca.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Lo que sea que decida, ¿usted estará conmigo?

—Lo haré. Por Hinata. Por ti.

Hanabi asintió.

—Bien —Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su kimono —, es hora de meternos en la política de Konoha.

—¿Y el clan?

—Yo tengo mis métodos, Ibiki-san. Mi padre me enseñó bien. —Sus ojos traslucidos se afilaron de un segundo a otro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hace una semana.**

—La ejecución no era a esta hora. —Llegó Ibiki defendiendo, posicionándose junto a ellos.

—Se adelantó, no pude hacer nada. Homura es honorable pero él también creía que Hinata era una criminal. No pude hacer nada con dos votos a favor y uno en contra. Intenté pararlos pero hay testigos aquí demasiado importantes. Incluso está el señor feudal del País del Fuego porque no es cosa de todos los días que ejecuten un Hyuga.

—¿Vinieron como si fuera una atracción? ¿Los dejaste pasar? —Gruñó Kakashi por lo bajo, sujetando el brazo de Naruto.

—¿Qué carajos podía hacer? Si se los negaba lo tomarían como ofensa, Koharu los invitó para que yo no pudiera hacer nada.

—Protocolos, Naruto. ¿Qué te dije hace años? Les repetí esa maldita frase por años y la olvidaste justo hoy.

—Lo sé, lo sé, un ninja es peor que escoria cuando abandona a sus amigos pero… —Un fuerte dolor comenzó a invadir la cabeza del rubio, cerró los ojos con fuerza sujetándose la sien.

—Kakashi guarda la calma, todavía tenemos trabajo qué hacer aquí. Hay que terminar lo que empezamos. Si Hinata cae, Koharu va caer con ella. Lo prometimos. —dijo Ibiki.

El ninja soltó a su alumno y asintió una vez.

Sí, todavía tenían trabajo qué hacer.

La muerte de Hinata no los iba a parar. La muerte de Hinata solo era el comienzo.

Observó de reojo el cuerpo lánguido sobre la silla.

Solo era el comienzo.

—El juicio va continuar una hora más. —Anunció Naruto a los presentes y Koharu le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Hokage-sama, tengo que protestar. No hay nada más qué agregar, además el señor feudal tiene que irse, seguro tiene más compromisos. —abordó Koharu abanicándose continuamente como lo había estado haciendo desde que comenzó el juicio. Y era raro porque no hacía calor.

—¿Tienen algo realmente importante? —susurró Naruto.

—Tenemos bastante como para enterrarla viva. —respondió Ibiki. Naruto asintió y luego caminó hacia el señor feudal que simplemente miraba todo como si fuera una película.

—Por favor quédese, mis ninjas tienen algo importante qué decir. Si no vale la pena… le prometo que renuncio a mi cargo de Hokage. ¡Lo prometo! —Sus ojos azules no tenían la intención de fallar. Aquella determinación sorprendió al señor feudal y éste asintió a sus compatriotas y volvió a sentarse con cara de aburrimiento. Naruto les hizo un ademan a Kakashi e Ibiki de que continuaran y luego fue hasta su puesto en medio de Koharu y Homura.

—Esto es un error, Hokage-sama. —murmuró Koharu.

Naruto observó a su maestro, asintió con la cabeza. No lo iba a negar, estaba nervioso. Estaba dando entrada para que atentaran contra su propio concejo de ancianos, estaba dando permiso a que el señor feudal descubriera incongruencias en el propio mandato de Naruto, y encima se estaba jugando su sueño de ser Hokage, pero qué más daba. Hinata fue la menor de los 9 novatos, la pequeña, la niña que lo amó y que él solo le destrozó el corazón. ¿Y qué si el juicio se iba en picada? Al menos se despediría de su puesto sabiendo que había hecho algo bueno por el nombre de Hinata. Sus dedos estaban temblando, en su cabeza explotaba una terrible migraña que apenas lo dejaba concentrarse debido a todos los sucesos. Era tanto. La muerte de Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata.

—Mi nombre es Morino Ibiki. Capitán del cuerpo de Interrogación y Tortura de Konoha, Tokubetsu Jonin y maestro de la acusada; Hyuga Hinata.

—Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi. Maestro de la acusada; Hyuga Hinata.

—Yo estuve en todas y cada una de las reuniones que mantuvo el concejo con el Hokage-sama. En ello se hablaba de la peligrosidad de tener a Hyuga Hinata cerca del clan Hyuga y su dirigente; Hanabi. Particularmente recuerdo siempre las mismas palabras de Koharu-sama respecto a mi alumna. "Es peligrosa, es peligrosa, es peligrosa".

—Realmente era peligrosa. —Intervino Koharu —. Recuerda que asesinó a miembros del clan Hyuga sin la oportunidad de un juicio digno.

—Silencio, Koharu-sama —Advirtió Naruto sin verla —. Es el turno de ellos.

La anciana resopló, teniendo qué callarse.

—No justifico las acciones de mi alumna, pero todos aquí sabemos que ser ninja no es una tarea fácil. Todos en algún momento tuvimos nuestros días oscuros. Hinata me confesó tener alucinaciones a veces —Kakashi volteó a ver a Ibiki, eso él no lo sabía —. Decía no sentirse Hinata. Que a veces no se reconocía frente al espejo. Que a ratos era Hinata y otras veces era una entidad conocida como "Neko". Siempre asocié eso con la posibilidad de que Hinata separara su mente para así darse valor y cumplir con sus objetivos. Pero no fue sino hasta hoy que entendí la razón de por qué Hinata separaba su mente. —Ibiki volteó hacia Kakashi dándole a entender que seguía él.

—Siempre fue notable para todos la manera tan fatalista con que Koharu se refería a Hinata. Siempre esperando lo peor de ella, hablando mal, predestinándola a ser una traidora hasta que finalmente Hinata se convirtió en la traidora que Koharu quería.

—Esas son calumnias. —gruñó la anciana.

—¡Es el turno de ellos! No lo repetiré de nuevo. —Naruto gritó frunciendo el ceño, esta vez viéndola a los ojos — Si los vuelve a interrumpir tendrá que abandonar la sala y no va a saber qué se dijo de usted, Koharu-sama.

—Todo esto me pareció muy premeditado. —Continuó Kakashi —. Como si la situación de Hinata hubiera sido planeada. Empezamos a pensar muy bien las cosas cuando Hanabi le dijo algo a Ibiki. Hinata efectivamente había espiado a Koharu en su residencia y había descubierto que la madre de Hinata y Hanabi en realidad tuvo una gemela…

Koharu apretó los puños y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no abrir la boca. Los miró a los dos con sumo odio. Odio rojo y puro.

—La gemela de Hatsune fue Hyuga Hatani; primer Sombra del clan Hyuga y ninja que nació sin Byakugan, y debido a las presiones del clan atacó a su propia hermana. De inmediato fue procesada a la cárcel donde se hizo compañera de Orochimaru.

Koharu comenzó a encajarse las uñas contra las palmas y a su alrededor se vio una pequeña explosión de chakra azul debido a la presión de su cuerpo. Pero no podía decir nada. Los presentes la veían con atención y sorpresa. Hanabi en su lugar se mantenía atenta y aprehensiva del desarrollo del juicio.

—La historia del clan termina cuando Hatani cumplió su pena y se dedicó fervientemente a la aldea hasta morir en la cuarta guerra ninja. Pero los documentos son completamente falsos. —Afirmó Kakashi. Hanabi frunció el ceño y entreabrió la boca. ¿Cómo que falsos?, eso es lo que se preguntaban todos —. Alguien alteró los registros de la aldea y del clan Hyuga. Hatani no cumplió su pena en la cárcel, ella fue usada como conejillo de indias para varios experimentos de Orochimaru en la misma cárcel, todos y cada uno de esos procedimientos fueron pedidos y autorizados por **Utatane Koharu y Shimura Danzo**.

El señor feudal elevó una ceja. Hanabi observó a Kakashi e Ibiki sin saber exactamente qué pensar o a donde se dirigían.

—En este diario de Orochimaru que me permito mostrar ante el jurado y el señor feudal contiene una explicación exacta de todos los experimentos a los que fue sometida Hyuga Hatani, con firmas originales de Koharu y Danzo. —Kakashi le pasó el diario principalmente al señor feudal, quien hojeó el diario con morbosidad —. Hatani obtuvo el byakugan mediante un trasplante ilegal y fue un sujeto de pruebas para un jutsu rejuvenecedor de Orochimaru.

—Orochimaru siempre fue conocido por querer seguir siendo joven para conocer todos los jutsus. —Agregó el señor feudal.

—Tiene razón, señor.

El señor feudal emitió un grito de impacto y abrió al máximo sus ojos, mirando el diario. Hanabi y Naruto lo veían con suma preocupación, ¿Qué? ¡¿qué diablos había en ese diario?! ¡¿Qué había sorprendido al señor del fuego?!

—¿Es esto posible? —Con cara de asustado el señor se dirigió a Kakashi.

—Es totalmente posible. —Sus ojos negros y llenos de tinieblas se dirigieron a Koharu. La anciana sin más de repente… derramó una lágrima. Los jurados y demás la observaron con sorpresa, ¿la gran implacable Utatane Koharu llorando?

" _Kakashi tomó el diario sin atreverse a abrirlo._

— _Lean una parte para que puedan entender la magnitud de lo que fue Hatani… y de lo que es._

 _Nuevamente el Morino y el Hatake leyeron por encima del diario algunas páginas hasta que el mismo Orochimaru fue hasta ellos y con desesperación les dejó el diario abierto casi al final para que leyeran lo más importante. Kakashi siguió leyendo rápido hasta que llegó a cierta parte… frunció el ceño con extrañeza, entreabrió la boca, abrió al máximo sus ojos y se alejó del diario, dejándoselo a Ibiki que todavía no terminaba._

— _Vamos, Hatake Kakashi, haz tu pregunta. —exclamó Orochimaru con una risita divertida y con un deje macabro."_

—Hyuga Hatani no murió en la guerra. —dijo Ibiki, tomando la palabra nuevamente — Hinata tenía otra consciencia llamada "Neko". ¿No lo ven? ¿No encuentran la similitud? Los registros Hyuga mencionan la primera sombra del clan Hyuga como Hatani, la segunda sombra del clan como Hinata. La manera en que Hinata fue cambiando su carácter.

—Hyuga Hatani no pereció en la cuarta guerra. Hyuga Hatani **es** Hyuga Hinata. —Kakashi miró feroz a Koharu, pero luego recordó a Hanabi y volteó con ella, le dirigió una mirada de disculpa pero tenía qué continuar.

—No entiendo. —dijo Naruto.

—Yo sí —El señor feudal se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a los demás con el diario en mano —. Hyuga Hatani fue expuesta a un jutsu de rejuvenecimiento hasta dejarla convertida en un bebé.

—Un bebé que después fue bautizado como Hyuga Hinata y aceptado en el clan Hyuga porque ahora sí tenía un Byakugan. —dijo Ibiki —. Hinata es Hatani. Neko es en realidad Hatani. Las acciones ilegales de Hinata son de Hatani. Por eso el carácter dulce de Hinata cambió, porque Hatani comenzaba a despertar sus memorias.

—Incluso si reacomodas las letras de Hatani obtienes un nuevo nombre: Hinata. —Explicó Kakashi.

—¡Un segundo, un segundo, Kakashi! —Se levantó Homura —. ¿Cómo pueden comprobar que Hatani y Hinata son la misma persona?

—No dudo que un examen de ADN lo hará. Tienen registros de todos sus ninjas. Verifíquenlo cuando quieran, por supuesto, alguien confiable y no hombres de Koharu. —Volteó hacia el jurado, Hanabi tenía el rostro totalmente confundido —. Lo siento Hanabi. Hinata no es tu hermana, en realidad es tu tía.

—¿C-Como? Mi padre me lo hubiera dicho… mi abuelo…

—No tengo tampoco esas respuestas. —Volteó hacia el concejo y Naruto —. Por eso Koharu perseguía a Hinata todo el tiempo. Por eso decía que era peligrosa, sí, peligrosa para la misma Koharu. Por eso ante cualquier desperfecto de Hinata buscaba exiliarla o en este caso, matarla. Tenía miedo de que convertida en Kage del clan Hyuga, Hinata fuera recordando sus memorias como Hatani y la expusiera como una de las manos que autorizó la tortura, experimentación y pérdida de la identidad de una kunoichi de Konoha.

—Por eso la incriminaste en tu farsa de espionaje al concejo —Hanabi frunció el ceño y se levantó de su lugar, saltando la cera de madera hasta ponerse frente al concejo —, te vino bien que esa noche Hinata te espiara, fue perfecto, la acusaste de espionaje y alta traición a Konoha cuando la única traidora eres tú, anciana decrépita criminal. —La apuntó con el dedo y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, pero eran lágrimas de coraje y furia —. Hinata solo quería saber por qué le tenías tanto odio, por eso te espió. Y ahora todos lo sabemos, tu sucio secreto.

Koharu se limpió la única lágrima que había dejado libre y observó a Hanabi sin algún atisbo de arrepentimiento.

—Hice lo que tenía qué hacer por mi aldea.

—Suenas igual a Danzo. —Naruto se levantó, incapaz de estar un minuto más cerca de ella.

—Los Hyuga querían una heredera con Byakugan y es lo que les di.

—¡No, no trates de tejer tus telarañas con mi familia! ¡Se demostró lo mentirosa y ruin que puedes llegar a ser! ¡No te atrevas a manchar el nombre de mi abuelo o te rompo la cara y no me importa que esté el señor feudal! —Se abalanzó hacia la anciana con el Byakugan activado pero Hashimoto hizo un jutsu que lo trasladó al lado de Hanabi y de inmediato la sostuvo de los brazos para inmovilizarla.

—Señorita Hanabi —El señor feudal levantó la mano para hablar —, le prometo que Koharu tendrá su debido castigo y bajo mis ordenes queda detenida hasta nuevo aviso, quiero que se abra una nueva línea de investigación sobre Koharu y que también se incluya a Homura, quiero a los ninjas más inteligentes en el caso, Hokage-sama. Ese chico Nara, quiero que sea el jefe de la investigación.

—Así lo haremos, señor feudal. —Naruto asintió.

—Bien, yo creo que todos hemos sido presos de emociones muy fuertes por este día. El juicio va continuar hasta que el último rincón de oscuridad se esclarezca. Hokage, ordena a sus ninjas la detención de Koharu de inmediato. Manténgame informado del caso.

—Claro que sí, señor. ANBU's, ya escucharon. —Llamó a los ninjas de tunicas negras que estaban presentes y éstos rodearon a la anciana.

—¡Yo puedo caminar sola! —Se quitó de los agarres de ellos y comenzó a andar —. Buenos perros de Konoha, buenos perros. —Les dijo a Kakashi e Ibiki antes de irse, pasando por un lado de ellos. El Hatake apretó los puños con fuerza y prefirió no verla o estaba seguro de que dañaría la integridad de la nada indefensa anciana.

Como lo prometió Kakashi hace algunos instantes.

La muerte de Hinata solo era el comienzo.

Solo el comienzo de toda la oscuridad.

—Ibiki —susurró Kakashi hacia él —, lo cumplimos. Si Hinata cae, Koharu va caer con ella.

—Sí, lo prometimos. —Asintió. Pero no. No se sentía como una victoria.

Demasiado tarde.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **K** akashi se miró frente al espejo. Estaba listo. Camisa negra, pantalón negro, sandalias ninja negras, frente libre y sin el hitae ate que lo identificaba como shinobi de Konoha. Hoy temprano era el entierro de Hinata y se había levantado a buena hora para estar puntual. De hecho ni siquiera pudo dormir la noche anterior pensando y pensando en ella. La última vez que la vio.

 _Miau_.

El pequeño maullido atrajo su atención. Kakashi se sentó en la cama ya hecha y la pequeña Eclipse caminó por sus piernas. Era tan linda y a la vez misteriosa, tan parecida a su… dueña. Cargó a la gatita y la puso frente a su cara.

—Hoy tengo qué decirle adiós a Hinata-chan. —Los enormes ojos negros de la gatita le miraron sin comprender y parecía que siempre preguntaban dónde estaba Hinata-sama. Kakashi apretó los labios lo más que pudo para afirmarse y mantener ese rostro vacío y sin emociones —. Sí, Eclipse, mami ya no podrá cuidarte. Lo haré yo, ¿bien? Tranquila que los perros no van a estar aquí. Solo tú.

Salió de su departamento y caminó lentamente, las manos en los bolsillos, la mirada al suelo. Como alguna vez estuvo cuando regresó de la misión en que Obito murió. Alrededor de las calles no parecía que estuvieran de luto. El centro de Konoha estaba apenas animándose con los vendedores sacando su mercancía, poniendo las frutas y verduras a muy buen precio, había tantos colores, pero Kakashi todo lo veía gris, había tantos sonidos, pero Kakashi no escuchaba nada.

Solo el cielo parecía notarlo. Esa mañana un cúmulo de nubes aparcó sobre Konoha, dejándola en un día grisáceo y con aparentes ganas de llover a pesar de que el pronóstico semanal dictaminó que estaría soleado. Para cuando Kakashi llegó al cementerio observó que varias personas ya habían llegados, entre ellos pudo vislumbrar a Hanabi por supuesto, y a Hisae y Hashimoto siempre fieles al lado de ella, también estaba Ibiki y… el equipo 8, Kiba, Shino y Kurenai. Tan solo acercarse un poco más se dio cuenta de que Kurenai lloraba sin poder soportarlo, sin poder guardar la compostura que debía como kunoichi. Hanabi estaba con un rostro inexpresivo, al igual que los Hyuga presentes y Shino. Kiba y Naruto estaban juntos, el primero bastante devastado y el segundo solamente serio. Kakashi se mantuvo un poco alejado de la multitud, escuchando lo que el monje sintoísta decía.

Sus ojos rodaron hacia el féretro. Era de madera clara y tenía grabados de flores y círculos. Era cerrado así que no había forma de ver a la fallecida, pero estaba ahí, realmente el cuerpo muerto de Hinata estaba ahí.

" _Sayonara, Kakashi-sensei"_. Parecía escuchar a la distancia, cuando hace mucho ella se despidió de él para nunca más volver a ser Hyuga Hinata. Ojalá alguien le hubiera advertido, en el momento en que ella escuchó la unión de Naruto y Sakura, cuando se dio cuenta del corazón roto de Hinata, fue ese instante definitivo, debió seguirla, debió decirle algo más, debió abrazarla y darle un beso, darle algo en qué pensar. Y entonces descubrió que realmente en la vida hay momentos simples pero decisivos que tienen la particularidad de desencadenar un camino lleno de bendiciones o una tormenta de maldiciones. Y se dio cuenta que tal vez él y Hanabi pudieron evitar esa cadena de desgracias para Hinata. Tal vez si hubieran puesto un poco más de empeño en contrarrestar el fatídico destino.

Se quedó mirando fijamente el féretro. Una ligera llovizna comenzó a invadir, fría y constante, pequeña y helada. Kakashi sintió frío y veía el féretro, ahí dentro estaba Hinata. Frágil, dulce. Tenía ganas de estrecharla contra él aunque fuera por última vez. Sentía el rostro helado y observaba el féretro que estaba siendo bajado. Kurenai lloró y Hanabi se mantenía firme mirándolo todo. De pronto aquella pequeña llovizna se convirtió en una lluvia normal, y él seguía viendo el féretro, y la lluvia se vino más fuerte. El féretro era de madera clara y estaba cerrado, no se podía ver el rostro de la niña muerta. Qué bueno que llovía tan fuerte, así nadie podría decir que Hatake Kakashi estaba llorando sin poder detenerse, y el féretro llegó al final, hizo _clack_. En el féretro estaba la niña muerta, la de los ojos bonitos. Kakashi se vino abajo cayendo de rodillas. Estaba fuera de sí mismo.

Naruto se encaminó a él con rapidez para auxiliarlo y la boca de su alumno se movía pero él no escuchaba nada. Solo tenía ganas de llorar mucho. No supo el momento exacto en que de repente todo se puso negro, todo fue tragado por la oscuridad, su mundo, la última oportunidad de hacer algo bueno. Hinata era Sasuke, era Obito, era Itachi, era Rin. Todos sus seres queridos iban a morir. Cuando él apreciara a alguien esa persona tenía que ser asesinada porque él no podía ser feliz. Porque él debía ser castigado.

Estaba en el suelo, Ibiki y Naruto lo auxiliaban, lo tenían qué sacar de ahí. Las últimas imágenes que vio Kakashi fue la tierra maldita, las palas, el lodo, el féretro siendo sepultado bajo tierra, la niña de los lirios…

La niña muerta de los lirios…

—¡HINATAAAA! —gritó desesperado por zafarse pero Ibiki y Naruto lo detuvieron. Notablemente había entrado en una crisis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **E** l reloj de pared marcó la una de la madrugada, pero la luna estaba más alta, debían ser como las tres. Koharu acomodó las manecillas con miedo. Desde hace días algo extraño pasaba en su mansión. Su servidumbre y guardias habían sido despedidos y en cambio le habían puesto vigilancia ANBU. Ahora ella misma tenía qué cuidarse, lavar sus ropas, cocinar su propia comida. No podía hacer mucho debido a su vejez, y vaya, también porque se había acostumbrado a que le hicieran todo. Pero hasta ella tenía buena memoria y recordaba bien haber puesto las cosas en un lugar en concreto y éstas cambiaban de lugar. Usaba una taza de té y la dejaba en la cocina, pero aparecía en su habitación, dejaba las pantuflas al lado de la cama pero aparecían en la sala. Y los relojes siempre cambiaban de hora. A veces marcaban las tres, luego las doce y finalmente las seis. Las horas estaban locas y misteriosas.

Ajustó el reloj y se fue a la cama.

Eran días duros. Tenía que ir a la sala de juicio casi todos los días para declarar. No duraba mucho porque se justificaba cansada y que padecía de presión alta, así que el juicio iba lento pero seguro. Koharu solo buscaba retrasarlo lo más posible. Alejar la resolución lo más que pudiera. Pero sabía que todo tiempo llega a su fin, que todo objetivo se cumple, que un día la verdad la alcanzaría.

Cerró los ojos pero tenía insomnio como todas las noches. Y de pronto, de reojo alcanzó a ver una sombra en una esquina que pasó rápido. Koharu emitió un sonido de susto y se levantó a la mitad sobre su cama. Ahí en el edredón había una pequeña hoja cuadrada con un kanji.

Gato.

—¿Qué rayos? —Frunció el ceño, preocupada. —¿Eres… la muerte? ¿Has venido por mí?

La sombra adquirió una figura curvilínea en la esquina y un par de ojos blancos iluminados por la luna la observó desde su lugar.

—No. Los viejos como tú duran muchos años. —Habló una voz lejana y que era detenida por algo seco.

—¿Entonces qué quieres? —Tembló bajo las cobijas y no había guardias a quienes llamar. Los ANBU estaban en el primer piso, y ella en el segundo, aunque gritara no la escucharían. Y aunque la escucharan tal vez no la ayudarían.

—Quiero que protejas a Hanabi de todo y de todos. Quiero que la protejas de ti misma. —La silueta avanzó entre las penumbras y la luz lunar iluminó una máscara de gato, de líneas rojo sangre y ojos negros.

—Eres tú, gata bastarda, ¿pero cómo? —murmuró más para sí misma sin dejar de temblar.

—Los gatos tienen 7 vidas, y ya me quitaron dos, según sé.

—Voy a denunciarte… no, yo misma te mataré. —Intentaba moverse aunque fuera un milímetro pero estaba totalmente petrificada del miedo. ¿Cómo era posible?

—¿Denunciarme… a mí? ¿A una muerta? —Se rio en tono bajo —. Hablo enserio, Koharu. Ya te dejé hacer tu movimiento, me querías fuera de Hanabi y el clan, me querías muerta y ahora lo estoy. Ahora yo te pido que dejes al clan Hyuga y a Hanabi en paz.

—¿Y si no qué? Ya todos saben mi pecado.

—Todos no. Los aldeanos y demás ninjas no. Pero algo más importante que tu reputación o tu vida Koharu. Tu familia. Tus hijos y tus nietos.

—Con ellos no te metas.

—Oh, y tú sí te metiste con mi familia, ¿eh? —De un parpadeo tenía a la sombra encima de ella con el filo de un kunai apretándole la garganta, la había empujado hasta acostarla de nuevo totalmente. Koharu gimió del susto al tener sobre sí misma a su pesadilla —. ¿Cuál es tu obsesión con los Hyuga? ¿Te enamoraste de alguno de ellos acaso? ¿De mi abuelo, Hayato? De… Hat-su-ne.

—¡Blasfema! —gritó, removiéndose.

—Oh-Oh, alguien descubrió el sucio secreto de Koharu —Se levantó ágilmente y caminó por el cuarto —. ¿Sabes? He comenzado a recordar mis días como Hatani. Las cosas que sabía, las personas que veía. En aquél entonces me llamaban Hyuga no Kage, lo hacían solo para que no traicionara al clan, tenían miedo. Tantas veces que le advertí a mi padre que veías a Hatsune de forma muy rara y todas y cada una de esas veces me abofeteó. Incluso Hatsu-chan se escandalizó cuando se lo dije y me dejó de hablar. Eras como un ángel para ellos. Pero yo, aunque no tenía byakugan, podía verte tal cuál eras.

—Basta. —Lloró la anciana cubriéndose el rostro.

—Y empezaste a tejer tus telarañas en el clan y de un parpadeo ya todos me vigilaban como si fuera una gran amenaza. Tal como lo hiciste con Hinata. Yo también tuve la culpa y mi descuido te benefició. Ataqué a mi propia hermana y me encerraron. Y así sin más ya tenías a una gemela Hyuga en tus manos. Solo le faltaba algo: el byakugan, los ojos blancos.

—Yo sé que no fui buena en el pasado… pero…

—No, Koharu, tú **NO** eres buena ni en el presente. Eres retorcida. Y si te atreves a tocar al clan Hyuga, o cualquier otro clan, no solo voy a contarlo todo, voy a venir todas las noches a las tres de la madrugada para platicar de nuestros días más oscuros.

Koharu lloriqueó como una niña asustada y se cubrió los ojos con las manos para no ver la sombra de la chica.

—Permitiste que Orochimaru experimentara conmigo con tal de tener a tu Hatsune. De todas formas el clan ya me había expulsado como traidora. Aun recuerdo cuando me dormí con mis ojos negros y desperté con unos ojos que no eran míos, eran blancos y tenían byakugan. ¿De quién eran esos ojos, Koharu? ¿A quién se los quitaron?

La sombra se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Se podía ver que llevaba unas botas de tacón grueso y alto.

—Ibas a visitarme y me llevabas regalos. Pero no contabas con que incluso un ser tan despreciable como Orochimaru tuviera sentimientos y me ayudó a escapar de ti y esa cárcel. Me dio una segunda oportunidad, reescribir mi historia como una Hyuga. No recuerdo muy bien cómo fue que pasó —Frunció el entrecejo intentando recordar —Solo sé que estaba Sandaime Hokage, Yondaime, Kushina… y yo era una bebé. Sí, yo era una bebé. No sé como lo hizo Orochimaru. Y me colocaron como la primogénita de Hiashi y Hatsu-chan. Y reescribí mi historia como Hinata —Entornó los ojos -apenas apreciables por las rendijas de la máscara de gato- hacia Koharu —. Hasta que tú volviste a arruinarlo todo. Tú, peste del concejo. Creo que incluso a Hinata le darías asco.

—Lo siento, lo siento… yo no quería ser así pero… no sé…

—Llorar no te servirá de nada. ¿Te gusta jugar al poder? Vamos a jugar entonces, Koharu. Pero ahora tú estás en la cárcel y yo estoy libre. El día que yo quería voy a contar tus secretos, y no vas a saber qué día será, simplemente todos se te quedarán viendo. El día que yo quiera voy a contar que eres… una…

—No lo digas… no…

—Eres una retorcida pederasta.

Al día siguiente los guardias encontraron a Koharu en la bañera, estaba en trance y se chupaba el dedo mirando fijamente algún punto en la pared, como si su vida dependiera de ello, meciéndose lentamente. No habló por casi un mes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A** primera hora de la mañana llegó un pergamino en el departamento de Hatake Kakashi. El hombre con movimientos lentos tiró el mensaje sobre la mesa mientras se servía un poco de jugo. No tenía nada de hambre, pero él sabía que tenía qué comer o de lo contrario volvería a enfermarse. Una de las cosas más horribles de la vida era precisamente eso, tener que comer sin hambre, era obligarte a pasar un gran malestar por la garganta aunque lo detestes. Kakashi puso un panecillo en el tostador y después le puso jalea con actitud desganada. Comenzó a comer mientras leía. Era una nota breve en realidad.

"En casa de Tsunade-obasan a las 11 de la noche. U.N."

Un mensaje de Naruto.

¿Qué rayos podría necesitar Naruto tan de noche y en casa de Tsunade? Le parecía sumamente raro.

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de pensarlo. Se quedó en la cama todo el día. A la mañana siguiente despertó débil y se dio cuenta que la única comida del día anterior fue el jugo y el pan tostado, así que para mantenerse en pie tomó otro vaso de jugo y algo de arroz frío que no estaba seguro de que estuviera en buen estado.

Ya era de noche. Las horas se le pasaban lentas, como si las manecillas estuvieran congeladas para siempre, como si el tiempo hubiera estado atascado desde que Hinata fue ejecutada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pensar en Hinata y su muerte le hacía querer dormir para siempre. Eran demasiadas muertes. Minato-sensei, su madre, Sakumo, Obito, Rin, Sasuke, Sakura y ahora Hinata. Estaba harto de la muerte, de ser ninja, harto de Konoha y su régimen. Quería terminar. Quería irse para siempre a un lugar donde no hubiera nada relacionado con los ninjas. ¿Por quién peleaba ahora? Por nadie. ¿Por quién alzaría su espada? Ya no estaba nadie a quién proteger.

Las cosas se arruinaron demasiado rápido. Toda su vida era una colección de errores.

Se encontró caminando con Eclipse hacia la residencia Senju. Eran jardines amplios, verdes y con una naturaleza exótica, perteneciente a Shizune con sus plantas medicinales. Fue la misma joven quien lo recibió amablemente y lo condujo hacia la mansión indicada. Era una casa hermosa, el tipo de casa que a él le hubiera gustado tener cuando fuera un padre, con una buena esposa e hijos. Pero esos sueños ya estaban muertos. Pasaron por el recibidor, la sala, una serie de pasillos y después bajaron escalones a un piso subterráneo apenas visible por antorchas en las paredes.

—¿Tsunade piensa matarme o algo así? —inquirió un poco aburrido de tanto sigilo y misterio.

Shizune rio por lo bajo y le pidió paciencia. Eclipse corría ágil tras los pasos de Kakashi y en la oscuridad sus ojos negros se veían rojos debido al reflejo del fuego en las paredes. Caminaron un largo pasillo hecho de piedra. Para entonces Kakashi ya estaba fastidiado, pero entonces Shizune abrió la puerta de madera y dentro de la habitación estaban Naruto, Tsunade e Ibiki. El peliplata enarcó una ceja y los miró con cansancio.

—¿Alguien quiere explicarme qué demonios hago aquí? —Se le notaba. Estaba enojado, cansado y mantenía el rostro ceñudo, ya de por sí eso era una advertencia del peligro que podía resultar el mal humor de Kakashi.

Eclipse maulló fuertemente tras Kakashi y luego saltó corriendo ágilmente hacia la oscuridad. Allá donde la luz de las velas no alcanzaba a llegar. Hacia las tinieblas frías. Había una sombra alta.

—Eclipse ven acá. —Demandó Kakashi autoritario. Un miedo severo le invadió al pensar que también podía perder a la gatilla negra.

—Al parecer Naruto sí es un Hokage pensante. —exclamó Ibiki, sentado en un taburete.

—¡Oiga! —reclamó el rubio cruzado de brazos.

Kakashi los miró como si todos ellos fueran un estorbo.

—¡Díganme qué rayos quieren de mí! —exigió con gritos —, ¡Eclipse, te dije que vengas!

—Tranquilo. No le haré daño.

Kakashi abrió grandes los ojos y su boca se quedó entreabierta en una mueca de congelamiento y shock total.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Susurró débilmente.

Ahí en la oscuridad, Eclipse maullaba feliz. Se escuchó un paso en medio de todo ese silencio y vacío. Saliendo de entre las sombras, una persona medio alta con uniforme de ANBU, el cabello largo y expuesto delante de los hombros. Solo que había algo diferente. No había máscara. Era su rostro blanco, su rostro inocente que tanto ocultaba, sus labios con la cicatriz de un entrenamiento.

Él cayó de rodillas, frágil, triste, anonadado. No sentía fuerza en ninguno de sus músculos.

—Nosotros la protegimos. —explicó Tsunade al ver el estado de Kakashi —. Naruto no dejaría que Hinata fuese ejecutada, ni yo tampoco.

Era ella frente a él, y Eclipse entre sus brazos lamiéndole la piel. Sus ojos lilas al descubierto, sus pestañas largas, su pequeña nariz, la blancura y suavidad de su cara. El flequillo al frente.

—Y antes de que recrimines yo tampoco lo sabía hasta ayer. —dijo Ibiki.

—Aquellos que abandonan a sus camaradas son peor que escoria. —Naruto se aproximó a él —. No lo he olvidado, Kakashi-sensei. —Sonrió alegre de ver que algo de vida regresaba a su maestro y después abandonó la habitación. Tsunade fue con él y después Ibiki, quien al pasar por su lado le palmeó un hombro.

—Eres tú… —Su voz se escuchaba temblorosa y seguía de rodillas.

Dejó que Eclipse saltara de su regazo y caminó hacia él, se inclinó un poco, con sus manos tomó su rostro y le dio un beso tierno en la frente. Se arrodilló con él, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Yo tampoco sabía el plan de Naruto. Cuando estaban por ejecutarme lo único que podía pensar era en Hanabi, pero vi que Hashimoto y Hisae estaban con ella, que estaría bien. Y luego pensé en ti. Me pregunté, ¿Kakashi va estar bien? —Con sus manos sostenía el rostro del hombre peliplata, observándolo, contemplándolo con lentitud, como si lo estuviera re-descubriendo, como si ahora sí se diese el tiempo de conocerlo. Le acariciaba las mejillas con sus pulgares.

Kakashi cerró los ojos y al hacerlo resbalaron un par de lágrimas al ver los ojos dulces de Hinata. No eran fríos, vacíos, como los de Obito o Sasuke. Eran un poco cálidos, como los de Rin, como los de la antigua Hinata, como si su sombra le hubiera dado un respiro.

—Yo te amo. —Logró decir el Hatake muy apenas mientras lloraba. Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados y no sabía qué hacer con ellos. Lo único que atinaba a hacer era llorar. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo, derrumbándose, la cabeza agachada.

—Lo sé. —Se aproximó a él tomando su cabeza en sus brazos, abrazándolo hacia ella. Apretó los labios, sentirlo contra su pecho le hizo que su corazón latiera demasiado rápido —. Perdona. Por todas las veces que fui mala contigo. Por todas las cosas que hice. No fue un camino fácil de recorrer. Cambié mucho. Tú siempre quisiste conservarme como yo era antes, quisiste ayudarme muchas veces. Lo siento, Kakashi, por hacerte daño.

—Solo dime que te quedarás conmigo para siempre. —Un poco más repuesto de la voz continuó, aún en los brazos de la sombra.

—Me quedaré contigo para siempre.

—Y que nunca más estaré solo.

—Nunca más estarás solo.

—Y que Eclipse también es mía.

—Eclipse también es tuya. —sonrió.

—Y que sí me quieres.

—Sí te amo.

Kakashi se separó asustado de ella con los ojos abiertos como platos al escucharla.

—¿Es verdad, Hinata? ¿No estás mintiendo?

—Una sombra nunca miente. Y menos si es la Hyuga no Kage.

Kakashi la observaba como si ella fuese un milagro. Había esperado tanto tiempo ese momento, tantos días, tantas decepciones, tanto estrés.

—Voy hacer un viaje. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —Le ofreció extendiéndole la mano.

Kakashi se bajó la máscara y después abrió los brazos en señal afirmativa.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Esto es un bésame.

No lo besó, más bien lo abrazó ahí en el suelo, rodeando su cuello.

—¿Qué va pasar con Hanabi?

—Ella estará bien, y yo tengo que intentar ponerme en orden. Estoy muy cansada de usar la máscara de gato y pretender que no me importa nada. —Se separó de él para después levantarse, Kakashi también lo hizo colocándose frente a ella para rodearle la cadera con un brazo mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba el cabello largo, mirándola.

—Koharu será enjuiciada y tú no tendrías qué esconderte.

—Sería muy peligroso aparecer y dejar al Hokage como un manipulador, demasiado malo para el mandato de Naruto, además no quiero que Tsunade-sama salga implicada.

—Entonces vas a dejar las cosas como están. —Afirmó, ella dijo que sí con la cabeza.

—Creo que es lo mejor. —Aunque no usaba la máscara y estaba oficialmente muerta, Hinata aun guardaba cierta frialdad y seriedad en su rostro, por supuesto, Kakashi sabía que no podía ser la misma de la noche a la mañana. Le acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y luego le dio un beso en la frente.

—Te amo, Hinata, Hatani, o como sea que te llames.

Hinata sonrió ante tal ocurrencia.

—Hinata, soy Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Presente.**

―Es una bonita noche. ―dijo Kakashi con los codos recargados sobre el barandal, ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante. Su acompañante no dijo nada. Kakashi volteó, sonriéndole levemente. Observó que la figura con el uniforme estándar de ANBU llevaba el cabello por encima de los hombros en un corte recto, y su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara de gato ―. Deberías decírselo a tus amigos, al equipo 8.

La ANBU alzó el dedo índice hacia el aire y en la punta se colocó una mariposa blanca.

―Creo que ellos lo saben. ―La mariposa voló de repente hacia el cielo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad ―. No por nada son el mejor equipo de rastreo.

―Sí, creo que tienes razón. ―Aceptó volviendo su rostro hacia el paisaje. Unos pasos de botas gruesas se escucharon cerca y de pronto apareció un ninja de gabardina negra.

―Ya es hora, vámonos. ―dijo Ibiki empezando a caminar.

―Hai, Ibiki-taicho. ―La silueta femenina fue tras él. Kakashi suspiró con un semblante agradable y tranquilo, luego se reacomodó el ninjato que llevaba tras la espalda, definitivamente se había desacostumbrado a usar el uniforme ANBU. Caminó hacia sus compañeros con pasos flojos y las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Tenían una misión qué completar.

―Más rápido, no quiero que nos pesque el amanecer. ―Indicó el más alto.

―¿Y qué tiene de malo la luz? ―Se quejó Kakashi, poniendo sus brazos tras la nuca, caminando al lado de la chica.

Las tres figuras se perdieron entre la inmensa oscuridad la noche que todavía abrazaba Konoha.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia que fue Ella y su oscuridad. He aquí el desenlace y la verdad, y la consumación de un "amor", jaja. Les prometí que sería KakaHina. Seguro que se están preguntando si el fic tendrá Epílogo y la respuesta es obviamente que no. Es broma, sí tendrá epílogo**. **Pues la verdad no sé ni qué poner, no pensé que llegaría tan lejos, jaja. Ne, sabía que terminaría este fic algún día, no tenía pruebas pero tampoco dudas. Es una prueba más de que SIEMPRE termino mis fics, aunque me tarde.**

 **Del capítulo: En serio me sorprendió que nadie nadie nadie me comentó acerca de las pistas que fui dejando sobre Hatani, en fin, creo que pueden culpar a mis actualizaciones esporádicas.**

 **Gracias a todas las personas que alguna vez dejaron review, que dieron Favs o Follows a la historia y a mí como su humilde autora. Muchas, muchas gracias. De verdad que ha sido uno de los KakaHina que más me ha gustado escribir porque es diferente, plagado de tragedias, conspiraciones, no es romance y está bien escribir cosas diferentes.**

 **Amo a Kakashi. Amo a Ibiki, a Hashimoto y Hisae, ni duden que los incluya en algún otro fic. Por cierto éste es el segundo fic donde Hashimoto hace aparición, la primera fue en "Suave y áspero".**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado el fic. Díganme qué cosas faltaron, si tienen dudas, que todo eso trataré de ponerlo en el epílogo.**

 **Y no me voy sin antes agradecer a las bellas personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior, me refiero a:**

 **yayapiu**

 **Kislev**

 **Konata811**

 **Violetamonster**

 **Muchas demasiadas gracias, chicas. ¡Las quiero! Y de verdad agradezco el review bonito porque realmente yo pensé que ni me dejarían comentarios y nada que ustedes lo hicieron y me inspiraron a seguir con el capítulo (insertar corazón gigante).**

 **Y aprovechando el espacio quiero decirles que aun tengo hartas historias qué publicar, muchas de ellas KakaHina, pero un proyecto en especial que quiero desarrollar es un AkatsukixHinata que muy probable no lo ponga en fanfiction sino en wattpad, para entrenarme también en aquella plataforma y ser un poco más versátil en cuanto a contenido y páginas, porque ya me han dicho varias personas que les es más fácil leer allá.**

 **Y ya pues sin más, cualquier duda, comentario, corrección lo pueden dejar en un review siempre y cuando se haga con respeto.**

 **Nos vemos en el epílogo.**

 **Adiós, bebés.**

 **15/Marzo/2019**


End file.
